Shooting the Moon and Playing Dominoes in Drag
by matou-meow
Summary: Modern day Konaha, headed by the Fourth Hokage. A corrupt police force headed by Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke meet when they were five years old and they experience the seedy corrupt world of Konaha together. The story begins when they're children and continues into adult hood. Naruto Sasuke Vers Pairing. Lot's of angst, tragedy, and drama mixed with fluff and plotline
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Meet me Halfway**

* * *

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Let's be friends! Please take care of me, y'know!" said the five year old boy quickly and loudly, before bowing to the dark-haired boy in front of him. The dark-haired boy had equally dark onyx eyes, and he stared hard at the name tag pinned to the other boy's shirt. Reading: **Uzumaki Naruto** , in thick black lettering. Arial bold.

"You don't have to introduce yourself. I can read the name tag!" Sasuke spoke in a superior tone his hand gesturing towards Naruto's shirt.

"You can read?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, both hands clenched into fists, and he began bouncing up and down. "That's so cool! You're really cool! Yeah?"

The voice was too loud for coming out of the too small boy. Everything about the boy was too... _Too_ loud. Eyes _too_ blue. Hair _too_ yellow. _Too_ hyper. _Too_ bright. Just _too_ much. Sunlight and warmth radiated from every pore and it stung the eyes of the young Uchiha.

There was a feeling of anger in the pit of his stomach. _This was the Hokage's son?_

"This is my second son, Uchiha Sasuke," Fugaku spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, his face deadpan, eyes moving from the small blonde child, up to the child's blonde father. The police commissioner, Uchiha Fugaku, was dressed in a navy blue suit with his Smith and Wesson strapped in its holster at his waist, which he made a point to expose, as his hands moved the dress jacket back as he put his hands on his hips.

"Fugaku," the Hokage spoke with a smile on his face. It was no doubt who Naruto inherited his smile from.

"Minato." Fugaku replied curtly with a nod. "I hope our sons can become good friends!" Minato spoke with his smile unwavering.

"Or rivals," Fugaku suggested, "It's good to have a rival, makes you grow stronger as a person. Wouldn't you agree, Minato?" With this Minato laughed. It felt as if the two were having an underlying conversation only they were apart of.

Naruto still had that smile on his face and he stuck his hand out, wanting Sasuke to shake it, "Let's be friends, 'ay Sasuke?"

"You're really stupid aren't you?" Sasuke spoke coldly as he slapped the outstretched hand away, and without another word, shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking towards the school entrance. The smile had left Naruto, almost immediately, as if somebody flipped a switch and the lights went off. His pupils constricted as his eyes widened. _Wait...what?_

It was then when Fugaku laughed. It was cold and condescending. "I apologize for my son's behaviors. He doesn't have the composure or patience to hide his true emotions...not like my elder son, Itachi." Naruto looked up at the gun around the man's waist before his eyes trailed up to the cold stone face of the Police Commissioner. He didn't _look_ or _sound_ sorry in Naruto's opinion. Naruto then peeked up at his dad to gauge his reaction. The smile on Minato's face never left.

"I'll see you at the afternoon meeting, Minato...it was pleasant...meeting your son," Fugaku spoke curtly his eyes looking down briefly at Naruto, before bringing them back up to the Hokage. His cold eyes bore into Minato for a moment. Silence hung thick around them. Both men then nodded at each other before Fugaku left.

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked quietly as Minato kneeled down in front of his son. Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "You make friends easily...too easily...but sometimes, sometimes, you need to put in more effort with some people...and in my opinion those are the best friendships. I think it would be great if you became friends with young Sasuke...put more effort with Sasuke. Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "That's my son!"

Minato held his young son's hand with his and lead him to his Kindergarten classroom. The teacher came over and greeted Minato enthusiastically, shaking his hand forcefully with both of hers, "Fourth Hokage! I didn't think you'd be here for the entrance ceremony!"

Naruto stopped listening to the adults as his eyes moved past all the other children in the room until they fell to Sasuke who was seated in the back of the classroom at the desk closest to the window. His elbow on the desk and fist propping up his head, staring outside the window, and ignoring everyone around him. To Naruto he looked...lonely.

It was then when Sasuke turned his attention towards him and they locked eyes. Naruto immediately smiled and waved, but Sasuke scowled and quickly turned away.

To Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, had become an eyesore and he was an even bigger idiot than Sasuke realized as the first day of school went on. It angered Sasuke and the anger in the pit of his stomach only increased as the day went on. That _this_ was the son to the most powerful man in Konaha. _This_...was the Hokage's son.

* * *

Sasuke recalled the conversation with his parents about the entrance ceremony. Sasuke asked if his father would be accompanying him. Secretly wanting his father to say 'yes'. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, wouldn't be able to attend as she was driving his elder brother, Itachi, to the Konoha Preparatory Boarding School. Sasuke's question was thoroughly ignored.

Both his parents attention were focused solely on the elder son, forgetting entirely about Sasuke's entrance ceremony. Itachi was a ' _true genius_ '. Only ten years old, and already comprehending high school level classes. Itachi was quickly accepted into the preparatory school with high honors. Even though the earliest students could enroll was 8th grade.

"I'm afraid he's too young to be attending boarding school," Mikoto brought up her concerns.

"Shisui will be attending this year as well," Fugaku replied as if that was reason enough to send him, and then a cold smile spread his lips, "Although...Itachi is the youngest to be admitted into the school in its entirety. He really is a true genius. A true prodigy of the Uchiha, not even comparable to Shisui."

"What about Sasuke's entrance ceremony?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I have business meetings all morning," Fugaku retorted as he looked at Mikoto wanting her to agree with him. Sasuke couldn't hide the sadness etched in his face and he quickly looked down causing dark hair to cloud his hurt features. Itachi was standing there watching Sasuke intensely, feeling the second-hand pain Sasuke was feeling. Itachi was calm, soft-spoken, and face as deadpan as their father's.

"The Hokage's son will be in Sasuke's class right, father?" Itachi spoke. "I wonder what he's like...if he's the son of the youngest Hokage in history he must be equally impressive."

Fugaku took Itachi's words into consideration mulling them over before nodding his head, "I'll accompany Sasuke to the entrance ceremony." Fugaku looked down at Sasuke, finally acknowledging him, "Sasuke...don't lose to the Hokage's son."

Sasuke's face brightened up and he quickly responded, "Yes, father!"

* * *

 _This was the Hokage's son?_

It was a thought that crossed across Sasuke's mind multiple times during the school day and every school day thereafter. In disbelief. Naruto had zero skill, scored poorly on assignments, and placed dead last in class ranking. In contrast Sasuke was the top of the class, and everything came easily to him. Despite all of this Naruto's smile never wavered, and he never stopped prattling on about never giving up.

During the fitness exam Sasuke scored the highest in the class. Sasuke was more flexible than Naruto, faster than Naruto, stronger than Naruto, and had more endurance than Naruto...and yet...and yet...

"-you're really amazing Sasuke, y'know!" Naruto spoke breathlessly one hand scratching behind his head. Naruto was sweating, and his cheeks were beat red, yet his stamina was off the charts. He exuded energy as if hiding an unlimited supply of battery packs under his clothes. They had just finished the fitness test and it was lunch time. Sasuke was surprised at how athletic Naruto was, but was reminded how he was far superior. Naruto was a sweaty mess, whereas Sasuke was cool and collected.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied at the sight of Naruto.

"Just wait! I'll catch up in no time, y'know!" Naruto replied enthusiastically clenching one fist. "...and then I'll challenge you!" Naruto then pointed at Sasuke, "And I'll win!"

"Give it up, Naruto!" a female voice filtered through the air. "The difference of skill between you two is too huge!" A small girl, with a very big and wide forehead, appeared between them. She placed her hands parallel from each other and stretched them out as if to emphasis her point.

Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto spoke his eyes lighting up. "Wanna eat lunch with m-" Naruto began to ask, but she shook her head, held out one hand to Naruto's face, and interrupted, "I refuse!" Naruto's excitement vanished and he whined, "Saaakuraaa!"

"Sasuke...want to eat lunch together!" Sakura asked warmly, ignoring Naruto completely, stepping in front of Naruto and in front of Sasuke.

"Hn. You know...your forehead is really big and you're annoying," Sasuke spoke coldly. Sakura's face turned white and then pink and then beat tomato red. She laughed nervously but she couldn't find words to say.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily. "Apologize to Sakura!"

Sasuke turned his attention towards Naruto and smirked, "Sakura _is_ right. You'll never be on my level, dumbass." Sasuke turned and walked away while Naruto screamed after him, "SASUKE! JUST YOU WAIT!"

* * *

Sasuke sat under the big thick oak tree in the school yard watching as the other children played on the play park equipment. It was after school, yet everyone stayed back to play. It was one of the last days where they still had nice weather to play outside in. Sasuke thought about going home soon and glanced towards the back school gate, and then turned back to his classmates playing.

To Sasuke...his classmates were below him, and unworthy of his attention, and he didn't want to play with them either. But, going home so soon and being alone at his home wasn't something he wanted to do either. Although Sasuke brought a comic book with him he couldn't focus on the book. Just pretended too.

As soon as Naruto appeared his classmates all ran to him. The blonde boy always had other kids surrounding him. Like a light attracts moths. Everyone in their class gravitated around him. Today, Naruto, had a large orange ball under his arm.

"What are we going to play, Naruto!" Kiba asked. The only one to rival Naruto's enthusiasm was Kiba.

Naruto held the ball above him and exclaimed, "KICKBALL!"

"This sounds troublesome…" Shikamaru spoke, and Choji next to him stammered, "I'm...not good at th-these kinds of th-things!"

"That's fine, Choji, just do your best...we'll all play together!" Naruto exclaimed. "The losers will buy the winners juice!" Kiba said loudly, pumping his fist in the air.

Sasuke brought his eyes back to the comic book, and it was then when an even darker shadow fell onto him. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of him, orange ball under his arm, big goofy grin. Too bright.

"Oi, Sasuke...come play with us." Naruto spoke with a smile. Sasuke glared up at him before closing his book and standing up. Sasuke was taller than Naruto by a few inches and he sized Naruto up and down. Too noisy.

"No." Sasuke finally concluded before turning, and walking away from Naruto. "Oh. I see." Naruto spoke without turning around, "Sasuke is a chicken…a scaredy-cat who thinks he'll lose to me if we play." Naruto dribbled the ball a few times before catching it in both hands.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around. Naruto in kind turned to face Sasuke a smirk on his face. Without hesitation Naruto threw the ball at Sasuke's stomach, which he caught with ease.

"You and I are both captains. You can pick first." Naruto explained. "Usuratonkachi," Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

"Heh," Sasuke exasperated as he stepped up to the base. The bases were loaded. 2 outs, and the score was 3 to 6. In Naruto's favor. The sun was setting fast. It was decided to be the last pitch of the game, as it was getting time for them to return home.

From behind him Sasuke could hear his team cheering him on. "You can do it Sasuke!" "Kick it out of field!" "Go! Go! Go!" Sasuke was determined to win. His eyes locked with Naruto who held the orange ball in his hands.

"Strike 'em out Naruto!" Kiba yelled from first base. Shikamaru was squatting behind Sasuke playing the part of both the catcher and umpire, exhaled loudly. "Finally. I'm exhausted," Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke and gave him the thumbs down, "You're going down Sasuke, y'know!"

Naruto then hurled the orange ball with all his might down at Sasuke. The dark-haired boy's movements were fluid and precise. He was able to calculate at what point he needed to extend his foot to kick the ball for maximum distance. Distance equals velocity multiplied by time. Sasuke's foot connected with the ball at such force the ball flew up at an acute angle, over Naruto's head, and into the right outfield.

Cheers erupted from Sasuke's team. Naruto watched as the classmates on the bases began running at full speed towards their next base. Shino, a quiet boy, was in the right outfield he ran up to the ball and quickly grabbed it before throwing it to second base. Sasuke was already running past second base. Too late!

Lee gripped the ball tightly his thick bushy eyebrows furrowed together as he began to panic on where to throw the ball.

"Lee!" Naruto called as he held his arms up, and without hesitation Lee threw the ball. It went too much to the left of Naruto and Lee covered his face up with his hands in embarrassment. Cheers erupted from Naruto's team as Lee peeked between his fingers to find that Naruto had caught the ball and was running after Sasuke, who was running from third base to home base.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Sasuke from the side just as Sasuke began sliding into home base. The two boys collided into as mess of arms and legs over the home base. Naruto had pinned Sasuke down, the ball touching Sasuke's chest, as Naruto and Sasuke both looked towards Shikamaru. Their entire class had ran towards them in anticipation of the verdict.

"Well?!" Sakura asked Shikamaru. They were tied. If Sasuke reached home base first than they had won the game, if not… The class waited with bated breath. Shikamaru was rubbing both eyes with his hands, "Sorry...I got dust in my eyes I couldn't see."

"UGH!" A collective moan game from the class. It was a draw.

"Get off me, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said angrily. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly stood up and stepped back. Sasuke sat up. Naruto extended his hand to Sasuke and for a moment they locked eyes. Staring at each other for a moment. Sasuke finally smiled and reached his hand up to grip Naruto's and Naruto pulled Sasuke upwards.

"That was a good kick, Sasuke." Naruto commented. "That was a good tackle." Sasuke commented back. Both stared at each other smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Stand By Me**

* * *

Friendship came easy afterwards so effortlessly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up from behind Sasuke sliding an arm around Sasuke's neck and placing half of his weight onto him. They were both eight years old now.

"Help! I can't get past this boss level!" Naruto whined as he handed Sasuke the newest version of the handheld gaming system. "Hn." Sasuke grunted as he quirked an eyebrow looking down at the nauseatingly orange dual screen game boy.

"We have taijutsu practice, Naruto." Sasuke spoke, rolling his eyes as he handed the game system back to the blonde boy, whose face was twisting up into disappointment. "B-B-ut Sasuke!" "Come on let's go, usuratonkachi."

"Hm?" Naruto looked past Sasuke and down the alleyway. "Hinata?" Naruto called down the alleyway, and Sasuke turned to see what caught his attention. Hinata was in tears as she was struggling against an unknown man who was gripping her upper arm, and dragging her deeper down the alleyway.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as she turned towards Naruto's voice. There was a desperation in her voice. She did not know this man. It was clear to Naruto. Naruto's heartbeat quickened.

The man had greasy hair that hung limp on either side of his face. He had a noticeable overbite, and his face covered in pimples and acne scars. The man turned towards Naruto a cruel smile curling his lips to reveal yellow teeth. Without hesitation or a second though Naruto dropped the game boy, and ran up to the man, grabbing hold of Hinata's free hand.

"LET GO OF HER!" Naruto screamed as he pulled Hinata towards him.

"Shaddap ya brat!" The man yelled as he backhanded Naruto across the face. Naruto felt the impact hard across his mouth, but he recovered quickly. This man was a bad man. If Naruto didn't stop him, right here right now, there was a sinking feeling that he wouldn't see Hinata ever again. Naruto grabbed hold of the man's wrist and bit hard down on the man's hand.

"YEEOOOOWW!" The man howled, but Naruto only sunk his teeth deeper into his flesh, tasting blood, and refusing to let go as he held onto the man's wrist with both hands. The man finally let go of Hinata, punching Naruto in the face this time, before spinning Naruto around and slamming him up against the side of the building, his free arm pressing against Naruto's throat.

Something silver and round struck the man across the temple, and his grip on Naruto's throat loosened. Sasuke had appeared besides Naruto instantly, raising the silver trash can lid again, and smashing it across the man's skull once more. _THWACK_. Naruto released his hold on the man and watched as the man stumbled to the side, falling downwards to the alley floor, as both hands went to his head.

"Naruto! Let's go!" Sasuke said breathlessly as he turned around to run. Naruto nodded his head in agreement, and grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, gripping it tightly with his, he pulled her along as the trio ran back into the streets.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side at the police station. Naruto's face was swollen, his lip busted, and bruising was already forming on his left side of his face. A police officer walked out and handed Naruto an ice pack, which Naruto graciously accepted and held it to his cheek. The police officer than knelt down and spoke incredulously, "You two were both very brave...you saved her life."

Naruto's eyes lit up and his free hand went behind his head saying nervously, "I just...didn't want to see my friend getting hurt, y'know! It's what anyone would do!"

 _No_. Sasuke thought. _It isn't_. Sasuke sat next to Naruto quietly.

In all honesty Sasuke was frozen in fear at the time. His legs refused to move and he couldn't stop shaking. Sasuke watched as Naruto moved to easily...so effortlessly to aid Hinata. Naruto discarded his own safety and well being in favor for the safety and well being of Hinata. Sasuke wanted to run...wanted to run and get help...but it was only when he watched the man strike Naruto did he finally regain control of his body.

In all honesty...Sasuke didn't want to see Naruto get hurt, his body moved on its own. Sasuke wasn't a hero. Not like Naruto. Sasuke peeked at Naruto who was grinning nervously, as more and more police officers came up to the boys giving thanks, encouragement, and praise. Naruto remained humble and downplayed his actions, nervousness etched on his features. Sasuke remained quiet.

In all honesty Sasuke didn't even think about Hinata...he only thought about Naruto at the time.

"I just want to protect my friends." Naruto spoke genuinely. "I won't sit back and let my friends get hurt."

"NARUTO!" a familiar male voice rang out. Sasuke and Naruto both turned towards the Fourth Hokage who had appeared in the hallway.

"Hi da-" Naruto began but was interrupted as Minato pulled his son, upwards and into a tight hug. Naruto, now standing, looked sheepishly down at Sasuke as if to say 'Dads, am I right?' Sasuke turned away feeling jealousy well up inside him. It was then when Fugaku appeared on the opposite end of the hall.

Fugaku didn't ask if Sasuke was okay. Instead he nodded and said with a small smile, "As expected of my son." Sasuke felt his cheeks burn hot.

Minata had let go of Naruto and turned towards Fugaku. The adults began speaking.

"She would have been the fourth child, for christ sake's, Fugaku...what are the police doing to capture him?" Minato asked sharply. "I assure you, Hokage, we are using every resource we have to track him down. He will be caught in no time."

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Oh man!" Naruto exclaimed dropping his head in his hands. "What?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I dropped my game boy...now I'll never beat that boss!" Naruto exclaimed shaking his head in his hands.

"That's all you're worrying about? You're even stupider than I thought!" Sasuke spoke angrily. Sasuke stood up and shoved Naruto hard before sticking his hands in his pocket and walking away.

"Hey...Sasuke!" Naruto called after him as he began running towards him, "What's your problem? Why are you mad at me?" Naruto dropped his arm down, squeezing the ice pack.

"Because what you did was really dangerous, Naruto! Really stupid and dangerous! You could have gotten really hurt." Sasuke snapped as he spun around, inches away from Naruto's face, causing Naruto to jump back in shock. "I was going to protect, Hinata. I'm going to protect my friends, just like you protected me." Sasuke was taken aback.

Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke and in a pure and genuine voice said, "Thank you, Sasuke...for helping me. I was brave, because you were there...really thank you." Sasuke's eyes widened, and suddenly the anger and jealousy he felt washed away. Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto. Unable to withstand the brightness that exuded from the blonde boy any longer.

* * *

"Again!" Fugaku demanded as Sasuke picked himself up from the ground. They had been sparring for the better part of the hour in preparation for the tournament.

"You better not lose to the Hokage's son, Sasuke. No son of mine will lose to that brat!" Fugaku commanded in a booming voice as he swung his fist at Sasuke's face and Sasuke moved to block it, but it was a feign, to leave Sasuke's torso wide open. Fugaku spun around and attempted to kick Sasuke in the stomach, but Sasuke was faster, he had easily dodged, side stepped, and spun around kicking Fugaku in the back.

"You're getting faster," Fugaku reported. "Still...nowhere near Itachi's level." Fugaku quickly kicked at Sasuke's leg that was planted on the ground, immediately causing the boy to lose his balance and fall forwards.

"Again!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other on either side of the light weight mat. Both wrapped in a black karate gi. White belts fastened around their waists. Sasuke's eyes scanned the crowd until they fell onto his father. A shiver went down his spine. Fugaku was standing with his arms folded, deadpan, and staring intently at Sasuke. Clearly conveying, 'Don't lose to the Hokage's son.'

"Aren't you watching too intently?" Minato asked humorously as he walked up to Fugaku and stood besides him. Shoulder to shoulder. "You look like you have money on this match...you do realize they're only eight."

"Hokage, I am surprised you have such free time to come to a children's tournament," Fugaku countered.

"Well, Naruto is my son and it's his first tournament." Minato spoke keeping his voice even and un-phased.

"...and Sasuke's my son, let's see who will come out on top." "Hmn."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and scowled. Naruto's face twisted into determination and concentration.

Both boys held the unison sign. Index and middle finger poised upwards between their breast bone, their thumb covering their ring and pinky fingers. They both lowered their hands and the match began. Both boys charging at each other.

Although, Naruto was good...Sasuke was better.

Naruto was the first to be on the offensive, he swung his right arm at Sasuke's head, which Sasuke easily blocked. Naruto swung his body to the left bringing up his left leg aimed at Sasuke's right side. Sasuke was faster, he grabbed hold of Naruto's leg with his right hand before the impact, and punched Naruto in the stomach with his left hand.

Naruto side stepped away from Sasuke as Sasuke swung at him again and pulled his leg from Sasuke's grasp. Naruto spun his body around, gripping Sasuke's left wrist, pulling the boy down, before swinging his other hand at Sasuke's jaw. The impact of the hit pushed Sasuke's head down.

Naruto released Sasuke's wrist, and in that moment Sasuke brought both hands to the ground, his fingers holding Sasuke's weight before he used his left leg to kick up at Naruto, his foot connected to Naruto's jaw and the blonde boy flew backwards, and he began stumbling, grappling to regain his balance.

Sasuke wasn't done yet, he lowered his body and kicked at Naruto's feet, sideswiping him, causing him to lose his balance entirely, and he fell hard against the mat his spine breaking his fall. Sasuke was on top of Naruto in an instant, his right hand on Naruto's chest, and left hand balled into a fist inches from Naruto's face.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto inhaled in and exhaled out trying to catch his breath. His eyes stared up at Sasuke. There was a darkness under Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke appeared to stare through Naruto. There was a sinking feeling in Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke, and it was then that Sasuke came to his senses realizing where he was and what he was doing. "Want to get off of me now?" Sasuke stood up quickly, backed away, and turned his head to the crowd. To his father. Fugaku nodded in approval, a small smile on his lips. Sasuke felt himself light up.

"You're really good, Sasuke! I'll get you next time...just you watch!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and together they completed the unison sign.

* * *

Sasuke sat with one hand propping up his head and the other twirled a pen around his fingers. Onyx eyes stared down at his blonde desk-mate who had his face resting on arms that wrapped around his head, eyes closed, facing Sasuke, and fast asleep. Sasuke was thinking this was probably the only time Naruto was ever quiet, but before he could finish the thought Naruto let out a loud snore.

"NARUTO!" The teacher shouted into his ear, and Naruto woke up violently. "I'm up...I'M UP! Wha-whe-am I?"

The class began to laugh in unison. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and focused his attention back out the window a small smile on his lips. There was something about Naruto that calmed Sasuke, causing him to feel content and relaxed whenever he was around.

* * *

At lunchtime Kiba pulled up a chair, straddling the back of it and looked directly at Naruto asking in a low voice, "Have you ever done a test of courage before, Naruto?" They were all ten years old now. Naruto had a mouth full of rice and he quickly swallowed before lowering his head to meet Kiba's, "No! But I'm in!"

Kiba smiled and nodded his head, "We're going to the old abandoned train station tonight...they say at 12:30AM the ghost of a suicide victim appears on the train tracks."

"Ahhh!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically his hands on either side of his face. "That's scary!"

"That's _childish_." Sasuke interrupted and rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as ghosts. You're both stupid for believing otherwise. No wonder you're both at the bottom of the class rank!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke inches from his face and smiled wide, "You're coming too right, Sasuke? How else will you prove me wrong?" "I refuse." Sasuke retorted. Naruto smirked, "We'll see about that."

* * *

It was already 11:45PM and they had all arrived at the bus stop one by one. Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and the last one to get off the bus was Sasuke.

"Shikamaru you came!" Naruto spoke excitedly. "It's a drag, but Choji wanted to come and I want to make sure he'll be okay."

Choji was shaking but clutched his hands into fists, "Test of courage!" "Yeah!" Naruto spoke as he pumped a fist into the air, "Test of courage!"

Sasuke hit Naruto across the head, "Lower your voice...if you haven't noticed we're not supposed to be out this late. If you don't want to get caught, keep quiet and get moving!" Sasuke then shoved Naruto forward.

"Why did she do it?" Lee asked. They were walking in a single file down the train track. Kiba was leading the way flashlight bouncing from side to side, followed closely by Naruto, Sasuke two steps behind Naruto, Lee followed Sasuke, leaving Choji and Shikamaru trailing at the back.

"A broken heart." Kiba answered mournfully he moved his flashlight under his chin, and turned around his face to look at the rest of them. Kiba looked frightening his eyes glowed from the light and shadows exaggerated his features, "She was rejected by the man she loved! So she jumped in front of the oncoming train and SPLAT...she died instantly...it took days to clean up all the bits and parts of her."

"That's gross dude…" Naruto commented. Sasuke snorted. Lee swallowed and kept quiet, regretting asking in the first place. Choji turned to Shikamaru, "She can't hurt us can she?" "There's no such thing as ghosts, Choji." Shikamaru replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's what you say _now_...just wait," Kiba spoke as he turned back around leading the way. They arrived at the abandoned train station. The stone building was falling apart, windows busted, overgrown weeds burst through the cracks of the concrete, and graphic graffiti covered everything in spray paint.

"What's that smell?" Lee asked. "Choji!" Kiba said disgustingly. "It wasn't me!" Choji defended. It smelled rotten whatever it was and it hung thick in the air around the train station.

"What now...what now?!" Naruto asked excitedly turning towards Kiba who held a smirk as he held out three sticks, "Now we draw lots!" Kiba began breaking the stick until he had three sets of varying length sticks mixing them up he held them in his hands and stuck them out. "Everybody pick one and it'll decide your partner."

Naruto was the first to grab one of the sticks, and quickly everybody followed suit. The pairs were as followed: Kiba and Naruto, Choji and Lee, and Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke spoke as he stood by Shikamaru and surveyed the other partners. Naruto wrapped an arm around Kiba and pumped his fist in the air, "Now what?! Now what?!" Kiba pulled his coat sleeve up and looked at his watch it was 12:15AM.

"Now we spread out...and wait for _her_ to arrive." Kiba explained raising his eyebrows.

"The last bus leaves at 1:00AM," Shikamaru spoke in a droll. "If we miss it...it'll be troublesome." Sasuke shook his head in agreement.

"Listen here you-you non-believers!" Kiba said irritatingly moving the flashlight to both Shikamaru's and Sasuke's faces. "Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto backed Kiba up raising his own flashlight accusingly. "You two walk back down the tracks that way...keep going until you can't see or hear us, and then...wait! That way you'll be closer to the bus stop!" Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Go that way...that way!" Naruto echoed shooing them with his free hand.

"Choji, Lee...you two go up the train tracks, over that bend and do the same! Whereas, Naruto and I will remain here in the middle...the most _likely_ spot she'll show!" Kiba rolled his eyes to meet Naruto who continued to shake his head in agreement. "Yeah...we'll stay here!"

"Choji...you don't have to do this," Shikamaru spoke just as Choji and Lee were about to turn and walk up the train tracks.

Choji gripped both hands into fists and nodded his head up and down repeating, "Test of courage!" Lee nodded his head face twisting into determination, "This is not only a test of courage but it'll be a test of our youth! Youth will prevail! Come on Choji, we can't give up!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru responded before turning around and walking down the train tracks. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked, "Try not to get scared, scaredy-cat." Before also spinning on his heels and following Shikamaru. Naruto laughed, throwing both hands at the back of his head and watched as the two sets of pairs began walking away from them in opposite directions.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba had the tops of their heads touching as they stared down at Kiba's wrist watch, both their eyes unblinking, as it moved from 12:29AM to 12:30AM. They both looked at each other's eyes. Naruto's blue eyes meeting Kiba's chocolate brown eyes. "It's time!" They both spoke in unison.

* * *

"If we leave by 12:40AM we can make it back to the bus station before the last bus leaves," Shikamaru strategized. "Hmph." Sasuke grunted his arms folding and staring down the train tracks at the inky blackness where Naruto and Kiba were. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke for a moment before asking, "Are you upset that you're not paired up with Naruto?"

"What?" Sasuke asked turning towards Shikamaru his eyebrows furrowing, "With that idiot? Ha!" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Why are you here if you don't believe in it?" Shikamaru asked. It was then when they heard two gunshots ring out and they both seized up.

* * *

"I won't tell anybody if you don't tell anybody!" Lee whimpered. Choji nodded his head in agreement. They were both hugging each other. "S-s-see? It's l-l-less scary when we're like th-this!" Lee spoke his voice quivering. "We'll just wait like this for a few more minutes and then head back!" They stood in silence for a moment before Choji asked, "Do you see anything, Lee?" Lee spoke, "No." "Are your eyes closed?" "Yes." "Mine are too."

They both started laughing, their grip loosening on each other, as fear melted away into hysterics. It was then when they heard two gunshots and their laughter stopped immediately and fear took hold again.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were back to back and looked around them, eyes straining in the darkness. Both afraid to blink as they might miss something. They were both standing on the platform. It was then when they began to hear voices coming from the side, to where the thick woods began.

"Turn your light off." Kiba whispered, and Naruto complied both turning to where the woods were. Kiba grabbed hold of Naruto and pulled him after as he crouched besides one of the pillars of the train station. Naruto crouched besides him, one hand resting on Kiba's shoulder. The voices got louder and closer.

It was then when they saw two black figures emerge from the woods. Clouds moved away from the moon, and the first quarter moon shone little light down at the scene. It was two men, and held between them was another man who was slammed down onto his knees. One man standing behind, and the another in front.

The man on his knees had his arms bound together in front, and a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth. The man was pleading, begging, large tears rolling down his cheeks his head moving from left to right.

"Please…I have kids at home…please...I won't say anything...I'll-" the man whimpered. The man in front of him grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked his head forward.

"You're one of the Hokage's guys...and see Danzo told us to take care of you the only way we know how. You have to understand...I also have kids...and I also have to feed them." It was then when the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man. "The only difference between you and me is that _you_ chose the wrong side."

Naruto had wrapped his hands around Kiba. One hand cupped Kiba's mouth, and the other shielded Kiba's eyes.

"No...no! I'll be quiet...cut my tongue out...anything else...let me live!" The man whimpered, and begged, his face covered in tears and snot. "There's only one way to ensure your silence." It was then when the man pulled the trigger. Once. Twice.

Naruto watched as the two bullets entered through the man's forehead, ripped through his frontal cortex, and left the back of his skull. Blood, and brain matter exploding from the back of his skull.

It was then silent, and the man slumped to the side making a thudding noise as his motionless body collided with the ground.

"Let's go." The man who fired the gun spoke to his partner before turning and heading back into the woods. The darkness swallowed the two up instantly.

* * *

The color from Naruto's face had drained and he was unable to move his body. Paralyzed. Kiba had pried Naruto's hands from him and was now kneeling in front of Naruto. Naruto's legs gave out from under him, and his arms were placed behind him against the concrete platform, holding his body up. 

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto!" Kiba kept calling his name in rapid fire, but Naruto had an expressionless face, his eyes wide and unblinking. "Naruto...snap outta it..we hav'ta leave!" Kiba spoke in a panicked whisper his eyes darting around them. "They might come back!" Kiba's ankles gave out and he collapsed onto his knees. He tried to get up but was unable to. "Shit-I can't move either..."

"Kiba! Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as both he and Sasuke ran up to the two boys. "SHHH!" Kiba whispered hoarsely.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke whispered as he kneeled down to look at the panic-stricken face of Kiba and then his eyes fell to Naruto. It was an expression that Sasuke couldn't imagine Naruto wearing. The warmth and life that typically graced Naruto's features was gone, and in its place something hollow and empty took hold. Naruto's pupils were so constricted they were tiny pinpricks, but his eyes were so wide, and unblinking, they were becoming bloodshot.

"Naruto-" Sasuke spoke as he reached out and shook Naruto's shoulders with both hands. "Hey...Naruto!"

"What happened!" Shikamaru demanded again. It was then when Choji and Lee came up running. "Shhh!" Kiba repeated again before either Choji and Lee could speak.

"Snap out of it, Naruto," Sasuke huffed before slapping Naruto across the face. The shock was enough to pull the blonde boy back to his senses and back into consciousness. The stinging on his cheek burned his eyes but they focused. Before him was Sasuke.

"S-s-s-auke-" Naruto spoke his voice quivering and in disbelief. "Come on, usuratonkachi...we have to get out of here!" Sasuke answered as he threw one of Naruto's arms around his neck. With one hand Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand that was over his shoulder, and the other gripped Naruto's waist. Helping Naruto lift his body upwards. Shikamaru quickly reached for Kiba and helped him to his feet.

"Choji. Lee. Help us quick," Shikamaru responded his voice unnervingly calm given the situation. Although he didn't know what was happening he knew they were all in danger and had to leave. "Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Lost Boys**

* * *

It was 12:55AM.

They had finally reached the bus stop. Kiba collapsed onto the bench, his head crumpled into his hands and he kept repeating, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" It was on repeat and he couldn't stop. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and steadied himself with one hand against the glass wall of the bus vestibule before bending over and vomiting. The sound of Naruto vomiting and liquid splashing against the ground caused Kiba to become silent.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out in concern. Naruto straightened up staring at Sasuke. No, staring through Sasuke. Wordless. Sweat dripped down from his temples, and he wiped the vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand. Chest heaving in and out.

Naruto pushed passed Sasuke and went to Kiba's side, "Kiba...are you okay?"

"Shit Naruto...why did you…" Kiba began but the words were lost. Kiba's mind was spinning and his thoughts were incoherent. Just a jumbled mess banging on the inside of his skull. "We witnessed...well I didn't...Naruto...you did...why did you…Shit!"

Naruto continued to breath heavily his eyes shifting from Kiba, to Choji, to Lee, to Shikamaru, and finally back to Sasuke. Concern. Confusion. Shock. Etched there way across their faces, but it was Sasuke's expression that shot an arrow through Naruto's heart. Naruto breathed in again. Everybody was safe. Everybody was unharmed. Naruto exhaled, and closed his eyes, before exhaling again. When he opened his eyes he nodded his head in affirmation.

Everyone waiting on bated breath, eyes bouncing from Naruto to Kiba back to Naruto.

"I'm going to call the police...Choji, Lee, Shikamaru...Sasuke...get on the bus and go back home. This doesn't concern you," Naruto spoke sternly. "Like hell it doesn't!" Sasuke spoke angrily walking up to Naruto until they were only a foot apart.

"No! There's no point in all of us getting into trouble! You weren't there!" Naruto spoke angrily his too blue eyes narrowing before repeating coldly, "This doesn't concern you. Any of you!" Kiba looked up and stared at Naruto, and then turned his attention to the rest of them, "He's right…I-" Kiba ran a hand through his hair knowing very well what Naruto met. "It doesn't concern you…I too...you guys, please get on the bus and leave us."

"Naruto...Kiba…" Shikamaru began carefully before nodding his head in agreement. "I see."

As if on cue the bus rolled up and opened its doors. Shikamaru turned towards the bus speaking over his shoulder, "Choji, Lee...Sasuke...let's go." Sasuke gave one more hard stare at Naruto, who turned his attention elsewhere, before following Shikamaru onto the bus.

* * *

"Why...why did we listen to them? Why are we on the bus?" Sasuke snapped at Shikamaru. Sasuke was shaky and unsure of what to do, but followed Shikamaru who remained cool, calm, and collected nonetheless. The bus had closed its doors and began shifting gears.

Choji and Lee sat dumbfounded in plastic bucket seats, and remained quiet throughout the bus ride. Sasuke and Shikamaru stood side by side both gripping the silver pole with their dominant hands, to keep their balance, as the bus jutted forward.

Shikamaru remained calm, he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, he read the situation easier than Sasuke.

"Whatever they witnessed...it would only cause them more problems if we stayed. Especially if it was something that they needed to call the police. Think about the situation. We heard gunshots, and then found them in that state." Shikamaru's voice was low and calm. "Besides..." Shikamaru's eyes looked out the window and back at the bus stop as it shrank in the distance, "I don't think they wanted us to witness them crying. They're our friends, and we need to trust them."

"Hmph!" Sasuke huffed gripping the silver pole so tight his knuckles turned white.

* * *

The next morning at school both Naruto and Kiba were absent.

The absence weighed heavier on Sasuke than he anticipated. It wasn't until that evening when Sasuke turned the television on did he realize what had happened. Although, their names were omitted from the report it was still evident what exactly Naruto and Kiba had witnessed. A pit formed in Sasuke's stomach and he found it difficult to swallow.

Across the banner at the bottom of the screen read: **TWO BOYS WITNESSED A MURDER**. Arial bold.

The reporter was an older woman with angled black hair. She gripped the microphone in one hand and the other was pointed at the abandoned train station behind her. The camera zoomed in and out of the faded, rusted sign: Chihiro Station.

"Two boys came to the abandoned train station as a test of courage, only they got more than they bargained for when they witnessed an execution style murder." The reported spoke in her best reporter voice. Raising her voice higher on key point words. Behind her were multiple crime scene investigators, yellow caution tape outlined the crime scene, and multiple vehicles littered the background.

"A source tells us that one of the boys testified hearing one of the men saying Shimura Danzo's name. Danzo, who we are all aware of, lost the Hokage election against Namikaze Minato ten years ago, and he continues to speak out against the Hokage and the administration." The Reporter continued her report.

The news screen then flipped to a red-headed reporter standing outside of the Uchiha Police Station a microphone held out to one of the police officers who had exited the building, "Excuse me, sir...are the police going to be questioning Shimura Danzo in connection to the body found at the old Chihiro Train Station?"

"I'm sorry I cannot answer any questions." The police officer responded roughly before waving the microphone away.

The news screen moved to two anchors back in the news studio. "Do you think the police will question Shimura Danzo? Some say he's too heavily linked with the police, so even if they do question him...no charges will be brought up," the female news anchor asked her male cohort.

"The Uchiha Police Force continues to be put under pressure from the Hokage's administration for the way they handled certain cases, which allowed notorious criminals getting away. Mishandling of evidence...or evidence going completely missing. Police officers being accused of witness tampering. Illegal search and seizures. They are being highly scrutinized by the citizens of Konoha...especially since they couldn't capture that serial child rapist and murderer-"

The television turned black and Sasuke saw his mother in the reflection of the blackened screen.

"Sasuke, go to your room now!" His mother chastised. "I will not allow you to watch such news that criticizes your father!"

* * *

Two weeks had passed before Kiba returned to school.

The moment Kiba entered the classroom he was quickly surrounded by their classmates. The class deducted that the two children who witnessed the murder were none other than Kiba and Naruto; as neither returned to class following the incident.

Sasuke remained seated, and quickly exchanged nervous glances with both Choji and Shikamaru who also remained seated. All three sitting tensely in their chairs. Lee was a grade ahead of everybody and therefore in a different class. The desk besides Sasuke remained empty. There was a hole inside Sasuke's chest and it was steadily growing ever since Naruto's absence.

"Class. Return to your seats!" The teacher spoke briskly along with the clap of her hands, sweeping through the door before planting herself firmly behind Kiba. The teacher's hands rested on top of Kiba's shoulder, as she watched like a hawk everyone pull away and return to their assigned seats. The teacher squeezed Kiba's shoulders reassuringly before nodding at the rest of the class as soon as they were all seated.

"Due to recent circumstances, it is being requested that students refrain from asking Kiba-," the teacher's eyes slid to the empty chair next to Sasuke before returning her attention to the rest of the class, "-and Naruto from any questions regarding the… uh...incident. Does everybody understand?"

"Yes!" the children voiced as one. "Once more with conviction!" The teacher commanded. "YES!" "Good. Good." She squeezed Kiba's shoulders again, "Kiba you may return to your seat." Kiba shrugged away, and slid into the empty desk besides Hinata.

The desk besides Sasuke remained empty for the remainder of the week. On Friday afternoon after the class was dismissed for the day Sasuke hung back as he watched the last classmate leave the room. Once he was alone he began walking up to the teacher, who was busy erasing the chalk from the board. When the teacher was done she placed the eraser back on the board and turned around. Upon seeing Sasuke she jumped and her hand clasped to her chest. "You scared me, Sasuke! Next time speak up if you're going to stand behind me! Jeez."

Sasuke gripped the strap of his messenger bag and shifted the weight around before clearing his throat. The hole that was growing in his chest was increasing, making it difficult to breath, difficult to focus, and threatened to grow so big it would swallow him into darkness if he didn't do something about it.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the gate of the Hokage's home.

It was a circular, red, two story house behind a gate that surrounded the perimeter. The stone walls were tall and the iron gate remained locked. Black eyes stared up at the camera that was poised at him. A motion track camera that moved whenever Sasuke moved. 'Hn.' Sasuke then pressed the button on the screen that was mounted to the stone wall.

"Yes?" A curt voice answered. Sasuke pressed the button again this time holding it down, cleared his throat and spoke clearly into the speaker, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm from Naruto's class…I...came to visit him." Sasuke let go of the button and stood back, bringing his attention back to the camera. Waiting. After a moment there was a loud clicking noise.

"You may come in." The curt voice answered.

The inside of the house wasn't what Sasuke was expecting. It wasn't lavish, expensive, or cold. Contrary to his own home that looked like it was from a Better Homes and Gardens magazine. Inside this home it was warm, and decorated with colorful and mismatched decorations, and on the walls were framed photos of Naruto in various stages of his life. The inside looked like somebody, a family, actually lived there...not at all like a museum.

 _No_ , Sasuke thought as he brought his attention to the man who let him inside, _this was definitely a home_. And it made perfect sense that this was Uzumaki Naruto's home.

"Upstairs. Second bedroom on the right," the man answered curtly his nose pointed upwards.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he swung the bedroom door open to reveal his bedroom. And a very messy bedroom it was. There were toys, books, clothes, and games skewed about the room in no rhyme or reason. Even Naruto's bed was unmade, and one pillow laying on the floor besides his nightstand. Naruto stood barefoot, still dressed in his pale-blue long-sleeved button-up pajamas.

"Why are you here!" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sasuke balled up his fist and gently bopped Naruto on the head with it, "I'm here to see you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke then invited himself into Naruto's bedroom. Naruto stole a quick glance down the hallway, before swiftly shutting the door.

"How...how do you know where I live?" Naruto asked suspiciously his back pressed up against the bedroom door. "The teacher told me." Sasuke answered as he looked around the room before turning his attention back to Naruto. Silence. Silence. Silence. Naruto's gaze focused somewhere down and to the left.

"Why aren't you going to school?" Sasuke finally asked breaking the silence. Naruto instinctively brought one hand to the back of his head and smiled nervously, "I'm...sick!" "You don't look sick." Sasuke replied as soon as Naruto stopped talking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Silence. Silence. Silence.

"Kiba returned to class." Sasuke continued. Naruto nodded his head up and down, avoided Sasuke's gaze entirely, as he moved from the door, past Sasuke, and climbed back into bed mumbling, "That's good...that's very good. I'm glad."

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke as he turned around to watch Naruto grab hold of his comforter in one hand, and leaned down to grab hold of the pillow that had fallen with the other. The blonde boy clearly ignoring him. "NARUTO!" Sasuke spoke louder. Naruto winced as if he was struck across the face.

Naruto continued moving around the bed, but stopped when Sasuke grabbed hold of his wrist demanding, "Look at me!" Sasuke hadn't witnessed Naruto in this state before and it was beginning to cause panic within Sasuke. Naruto turned to face Sasuke he was wearing a crooked smile and he began laughing loudly, "You should see yourself right now, Sasuke...you look too seriously. I'm fine. I'm fine, y'know!"

"Your face doesn't match the look in your eyes. Why are you lying to me?" Sasuke accused as he stared hard into Naruto's too blue eyes. "What?" Naruto asked in a voice full of surprise. "I'm fine...I'm really fine…" Naruto spoke but as he did his eyes welled up with water and tears began to overflow and began trickling down his cheeks in steady streams. "I'm fine...I'm really...fine…"

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. He let go of the boy's wrist, and instead wrapped his arms around Naruto and enveloped him into a deep hug. Sasuke pulled him close, so close that Naruto's tear stricken face buried into his chest. Held onto him so tightly, afraid if he let go Naruto would disappear.

"It's okay...Naruto...you don't have to hide how you're really feeling." Sasuke spoke, and it only caused Naruto to cry louder and heavier. The blonde boy's body trembling as he cried into Sasuke's chest.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto laid side by side on Naruto's bed. Sasuke's shoes and school bag laid neatly on the floor at the foot of the bed. Forgotten. The rest of the room was forgotten. It was just Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto had just finished telling Sasuke what he witnessed at the Chihiro Train Station, and concluded with explaining how he couldn't sleep, because he kept having nightmares. Kept hearing the gunshots. Kept seeing the blood, and brain matter. Kept seeing the man's body thudding lifelessly to the ground.

"I missed you," Sasuke spoke before he realized what he was even saying. This caused Naruto to roll over onto his side and stare at him, "What did you say?" Sasuke swallowed and continued to stare up at the ceiling, "I missed you...we all do...it...it isn't the same without you…" Sasuke spoke quietly before rolling over to his side to look at Naruto.

The blonde boy had calmed down, and was beginning to both look and sound like himself again, and it was a relief to Sasuke. The hole in Sasuke's chest was shrinking exponentially.

It was then that Naruto broke out into his genuine warm one-hundred watt smile. Sasuke could feel himself blushing as his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. Sasuke quickly stuck his hand out covering Naruto's face, "Usuratonkachi...don't look at me like that...just hurry up and get better so you can go back to school!"

Sasuke continued to lay there staring at Naruto long after the other boy had fallen fast asleep. The blonde boy's features were softened. Sasuke began studying his face...round, soft, childish. Blonde hair falling into his face. Lips slightly apart as he slept.

 _Yes_...Sasuke felt calm and relaxed whenever he was alongside Naruto. The hole in his chest had shrunk completely and he was able to breath again. Naruto moved in his sleep rolling back over onto his back, arms sprawled out on either side of him. Small child-like snores escaping him. Sasuke watched intently as Naruto smacked his lips in his sleep.

It was then that Sasuke pushed himself up and leaned over Naruto. He was thinking...thinking about how it would _feel_ to press his lips against Naruto's.

 _No! No! No!_

Sasuke laid back down for a few minutes. Debating. Tossing the idea around even further. His fingers went to his lips and he began picking at the thin skin along his bottom lip. _I wonder_...Sasuke thought about it again. Pushed himself back up, and leaned over Naruto.

Sasuke gently lowered himself down, and as softly as a breeze he pressed his lips to Naruto's and kissed him; before pulling himself away whispering agaisnt Naruto's mouth, "Usuratonkachi." Sasuke felt heat rise beneath his cheeks, and felt a warmness as if plunging into a hot spring all throughout his body.

Sasuke's eyelids dropped, and he laid back down besides Naruto, curling up on his side, and drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**

* * *

They were all thirteen.

The sun was lazily crawling across the sky erupting the sky in a fire of reds, oranges, and yellows. It was a stifling 80 degrees Fahrenheit, high humidity, low chance of wind, and it wasn't getting any cooler even with the setting sun.

Naruto was out on the soccer field dribbling the soccer ball in and out of strategically placed orange cones. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat so much that his seaweed colored polyester soccer jersey clung to his body. There was the number 10 outlined in thick bold white on his back and above the number was printed: Uzumaki.

When Naruto finished the course he stopped the soccer ball with his foot and kicked it towards Sasuke who began dribbling the ball in and out of the orange cones. Naruto watched Sasuke's back as he effortlessly maneuvered through the orange cones. Sasuke wore the same seaweed colored jersey only his number was 23 and Uchiha was printed neatly across his shoulder blades.

"Hey...Naruto!" Kiba called as he ran up to Naruto, who was doubled over and panting. "Hey, Kiba.." Naruto straightened up just as Kiba kicked a soccer ball towards him, which he quickly stopped with the bottom of his cleat, before shuffling the ball back and forth against the inside of his cleats in quick bursts.

Kiba than gestured towards a group of girls that had gathered on the bleachers, gossiping, and watching the boys as they practiced. "What do you think?" Kiba asked excitedly raising his eyebrows up and down. "Hm?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the material up and away from his skin. Naruto began moving the fabric up and down causing a cool breeze against his exposed stomach and back, "Ahhh...this feels better." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'm having a party this Friday...you coming?" Kiba said with a lopsided grin on his lips. Kiba leaned in closer, and instinctively Naruto leaned in, whispering, "I can snag a few bottles from my parents liquor cabinets. Whaddya think?"

"Whose all going?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the girls on the bleachers. "If I said Sakura was going...would you be excited?" Naruto's eyes lit up and he laughed nervously.

Sasuke ran up behind Naruto, kicking the soccer ball towards Naruto's head with pinpoint precision before warning, "Head's up, Naruto!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, but the soccer ball smashed against the back of his head before ricocheting off. Naruto's vision turned black and he swore he saw tiny yellow stars dancing around.

"Ah...you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he brought a hand up to the back of his skull. "That really hurt! Why did you do that?"

Sasuke laughed and came to a stop besides Naruto and Kiba. "Nice one," Kiba congratulated Sasuke with his lopsided grin and a nod of approval. "Pay more attention to your surroundings, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said with a smirk as he began running in place. Kiba laughed and ran his fingers through thick spiky brunette hair stealing another glance at the group of girls on the bleachers.

"You assholes," Naruto growled, "What if I got a concussion?" "Nah, your skulls too thick for that." Naruto continued to massage the back of his skull fingers moving through blonde hair. Naruto than turned his attention to Sasuke before asking, "Are you going, ya sneaky bastard?" "Going where?" Sasuke asked as he began stretching his arms.

"I'm having a party this Friday...you in?" Kiba asked finally tearing his eyes away from the bleachers; throwing his arms behind his head.

"Kiba said there would be liquor and girls," Naruto spoke with a small laugh. Sasuke laughed loudly and threw his head back, "...and what exactly do you _two_ know about liquor and girls?" Naruto lowered his hand, shrugged, and smiled at Sasuke arrogantly, "Well...more than _you_ if you don't come to the party."

Sasuke's smirk didn't waver as he moved his head side to side rolling the idea around.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha! Inuzuka!" the booming voice of their coach electrified the air and they all flinched. "If you want to play the next game I better see less standing around and more balls being kicked!"

"Tell me about it…expectations wanting a girl riding my balls...reality coach riding my balls," Kiba said rolling his eyes, as Naruto kicked the ball between his cleats back to him which he caught and began kicking the ball back across the field. Naruto let out a refreshing full belly laugh. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, watching him laugh for a moment, before retrieving the soccer ball that had ricocheted off Naruto's head.

* * *

"So...now what?" Sakura asked as she joined everyone who was seated in a circle. They were all seated in Kiba's living room. His parents were both veterinarians and there was animal memorabilia all over the walls, furniture, and floors. Sakura's pink hair was pulled back into a red ribbon, black mascara clumped her eyelashes and thick lip gloss plumped her lips. Naruto found himself staring at Sakura's lips, unable to look away.

"It's simple...the game is called spin the bottle. You spin the bottle, and if it points to someone, ya gotta kiss them." Kiba explained as he demonstrated by placing an empty glass beer bottle in the center of the circle and spinning it around. The bottle stopped spinning and the head of the bottle pointed directly at Sasuke.

"Yeeeah...I'm not playing this," Sasuke said matter-of-factly as he began to stand up, but Naruto immediately grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand, pulling him down and grinning, "What...are you being a scaredy-cat?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto holding his hand, before ripping it out from his grasp. Nonetheless he sat back down alongside the blonde eyes rolling up towards the ceiling.

"Okay...okay...fine you don't have to do it publicly out here," Kiba explained gesturing wildly towards all the space around them with his hands, "You can go in there...and kiss...or y'know...whatever!" Kiba then gestured towards the closet as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Isn't this...kinda like...incest…?" Ino asked as she looked around at everyone in the circle her green eyes scrutinizing everyone she looked at, "I mean...we've all known each other since we were like...what...five?" Ino was the only other blonde in the room but her hair was cooler, more white, whereas Naruto's hair was warmer like sunshine.

"No...no...it won't be!" Sakura spoke quickly her eyes focusing on Sasuke as she spoke. Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a fraction of a second before rolling his eyes again back to the ceiling. Sakura continued, "I mean...just think of it as practice...y'know for when we're older." Ino followed Sakura's eyes and she too began staring at Sasuke. The probability was high at least one of them would land on Sasuke, right, and she agreed, "Yeah...you're right! Sooo...whose first?"

"I'll go!" Kiba said finally, "It's my party after all…" Kiba grabbed hold of the bottle and began spinning. Every set of eyes were focused on the bottle watching it spin round and round. Until it stopped and the eyes moved toward it's target. Yamanaka Ino. "Of course." Ino exhaled, as she rolled her eyes, getting up.

"Let's go...Kiba, but I'm warning you...you try pulling any weird shit and I'm kneeing you in the balls!" Ino lectured as Kiba followed her into the closet. "It's coach all over again," Kiba bent down, whispering into Naruto's ear as he passed. Naruto burst out laughing.

Roughly ten seconds passed before the closet door flew open and Ino and Kiba came out to a group of whoops and shouts.

"Sakura…you're next" Kiba exclaimed. "Wait...What...why me?" Sakura asked suddenly feeling more insecure. Kiba shrugged, "It should go boy-girl-boy-girl...right?"

Sakura than grabbed hold of the bottle her eyes staring directly at Sasuke as she spun it. The bottle went round and round and round until…

"-me again?" Ino cried out as the bottle pointed towards her. "This...doesn't count I mean we're both girls!"

"Oh it counts!" both Naruto and Kiba said in union as they both sat upright. They both looked at each other and began laughing. Ino and Sakura disappeared into the closet. This time it was most definitely longer than 10 seconds. Almost thirty seconds passed until the door opened. Only this time the room was quiet.

"What's with the faces...ever seen two girls kissing? Yeah while you won't now." Ino shouted, wavering her hand at the crowd, as she returned to her seat. "Lee you're up!" Kiba commanded trying to hide the smile that was on his lips as his imagination went wild. "Okay!" Lee grabbed hold of the bottle and spun it. The bottle flung with such velocity from his hands, it flipped up, and rolled away between Kiba and Hinata before coming to a stop once it hit the wall.

"What-does that mean?" Lee asked. Kiba shrugged, "It means you don't kiss anyone. Hinata! You're up!" "Oh" Lee spoke softly.

"What...me?" Hinata spoke quietly her face turning the color of a squashed tomato. Hinata stood up, her legs shaking as she collected the bottle and returned to her seat. Hinata closed her eyes and spun the bottle. Round and round it went.

"Ohhhh!" Kiba called out excitedly. Hinata opened her eyes and followed the bottle to Uzumaki Naruto. "Huh! Oh!" Hinata sputtered out. Naruto was seated cross legged, both arms spread out behind him supporting his weight. He blinked once. Twice.

"It's me…" Naruto spoke somewhat in shock. "Yeah it's you! Get in the closet, dude!" Kiba spoke excitedly pumping one fist into the air. Naruto looked nervously at Sasuke, who turned his eyes to greet Naruto...his expression deadpan, Naruto than turned to Kiba who was smiling so hard, and rocking back and forth.

"You're way too excited for Naruto to go into the closet, Kiba," Ino voiced. "My boy is finally going to become a man!" Kiba voiced as he pounded his chest with his closed fist.

Sasuke didn't realize how hard he was glaring at the closet door until he felt his eyes straining. He went to rub them just as the closet door opened and both Naruto and Hinata stumbled out. Their faces mirrored each others. Squashed tomatoes. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully, trying to read his face which was a mixture between embarrassment and shell-shock. Naruto returned to sitting down alongside him. Sasuke exhaled.

"Sasuke's turn!" Kiba shouted. At this both Sakura and Ino perked up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached towards the bottle, he inhaled and spun the bottle. Sasuke watched the bottle as it spun round and round...until….

"Uzumaki Naruto!" everyone spoke in unison as the bottle landed on the blonde boy. The only ones quiet were Naruto and Sasuke.

Both Ino and Sakura moved their head first from the left, paused, and then moved their head to the right, " _Oh_." They then turned and caught each other's eyes, both their faces turning pink and flustered. "Oh yeah...you gotta do it!" Ino spoke quickly nodding her head yes. "I mean...Ino and I did so you definitely have to...yeah you two most definitely have to go into the closet!" Sakura concluded her head bobbing up and down.

Ino's pale green eyes and Sakura's emerald green eyes bore into both Naruto's and Sasuke's back as they walked into the closet and closed the door.

* * *

The closet was cramped, it was even smaller than what Sasuke saw from the outside. Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of each other. Naruto had grown taller and leaner, but there was still baby fat on him, and his face was still round and soft. Whereas Sasuke had grown taller, he was still taller than Naruto by a considerable amount, and although he still had baby fat on his body his face had more straight angles and sharper.

"Do you think they really kissed?" Naruto asked the moment the closet door shut. "Or do you think...they just stood here until it was time to leave, y'know?" Pause. Pause. Pause.

"What about you...did you and Hinata kiss?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Oh…" he confessed shaking his head side to side, "No...we didn't. We just talked." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, and before he could even comprehend his own actions he was pulling his face down and closer to Naruto's.

Closing the gap with each millisecond until he pressed his lips up against Naruto's. The blonde boy's mouth tasted like cheap alcohol and sugar. Naruto's mouth was slightly agape as Sasuke pressed his lips to his and he was forced to allow his mouth to open even further and allow Sasuke's tongue passage in. It was sloppy, wet, and inexperienced. Naruto didn't know what was happening and thought he probably wasn't even doing it right.

Sasuke pressed his body up against Naruto's causing the blonde's back to fall back and hit the wall.

Sasuke then pulled away quickly coming to his senses. Cold air rushed around their exposed mouths as Sasuke brought his fingers to his own lips. Shrugging Sasuke said nonchalantly, "I don't really get what the big deal is. Sakura _is_ right...it is good for practice."

Naruto then punched Sasuke in the shoulder. Hard. "You bastard! I didn't want my first kiss to be with you!" Sasuke laughed at a distant memory. Naruto opened up the closet door and came face to face with the rest of the party members. All eyes focused on Sasuke and Naruto. Wide eyes. Tight lipped. The blonde rolled his eyes and threw both hands up and behind his head as he walked out, "You bastards can't we have some privacy here! Shoo...shoo..."

* * *

Sasuke turned the key into the lock and it clicked open, before turning the door handle and opening the door to his home. The insides were quiet, still, and lifeless. Sasuke sighed and closed the door shut, his fingers moving to re-lock the front door. His mind replaying the party in it's entirety, until the end when he kissed Naruto. Yeah, he replayed that part over and over again.

"Sasuke." A stern voice came from behind. Sasuke turned around and greeted his father with a short bow. Sasuke was shocked to find his father home, and waiting for him. The only indication Sasuke had that he was waiting was the loosened tie around his neck.

"Were you with the Hokage's brat tonight?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke shifted his eyes from the right to the left before saying nonchalantly, "Yeah...I-" "Good. _Good_." Fugaku spoke before Sasuke could finish his sentence. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Follow me. There's something I want you to do." Sasuke hesitated for a moment, swallowed, and followed his father down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Beginning of the End**

* * *

There was something intuitive about the way Naruto and Sasuke coordinated their teamwork out on the rectangular soccer field. They had the uncanny ability of predicting the other's movements. Where they were, where they were going, and when they arrived. All with pinpoint accuracy. The clock was running out and both teams were tied 4-4.

It was the championship game, and even if Minato wasn't there watching him Naruto wanted to be able to tell his father he had won. Wanted his father to be proud of him...wanted to live up to the expectations of being the Hokage's son.

Naruto had successfully interfered, and reclaimed control of the ball. His movements were fluid, first stopping the ball before spinning his body around, and dribbling the ball back down the pitch and towards the other team's goalkeeper. He was soon being surrounded by the other team's players, and before one was able to kick the ball away from Naruto he shouted, "Sasuke!" Before kicking the ball towards what appeared to be an empty patch of field.

Within seconds Sasuke had appeared catching the ball before it rolled out of bounds, with the inside of his cleats. Sasuke then kicked the ball towards the upper right corner of the goalpost, watching it fly and hit the white netting. Time ran out. There was a blow of a whistle. End game.

They had won.

It was exhilarating. Sasuke was comprehending that he had scored the last point in the game, and he turned around to look for Naruto, but he didn't have to look far as the blonde boy was running full throttle at him.

"Ompf!" Sasuke exasperated as Naruto jumped onto Sasuke, wrapping both legs around his torso, swinging one arm around his neck, and pumping one arm in the air screaming, "We won! We won!" Sasuke's arm quickly went out to support him, and his legs moved backwards as he tried to support their weight; making a conscious effort not to topple over.

To Sasuke everybody vanished around them one by one until it was just Sasuke and Naruto left on the field. It was then when Sasuke looked up at the personified sunbeam in his arms, and felt a genuine smile spread his lips.

* * *

Sasuke lay prostrate on the tatami mat, the white comforter decorated with small green frogs pulled to his chest, and arms resting over it. Sasuke was beside Naruto's bed. Waiting. It was Naruto's turn to use the bath, and he was left alone inside Naruto's room.

Sasuke replayed his earlier conversation with Naruto.

It was quiet inside the home. Sasuke commented on the quietness. Naruto confessed that his father often worked long hours, especially putting in longer hours the past year. Naruto was typically left alone to his own devices the majority of the time. "S'okay, I can take care of myself. I don't want to be a burden." Sasuke swallowed and thought about his own parents. Although Fugaku often worked long hours at the Police Station his mother remained a constant in the household.

Mikoto greeted Sasuke every morning with his packed bento lunch as she sent him off to school with a smile, and provided a home cooked dinner every night. Even if every night was just she and Sasuke eating dinner together. The loneliness inside the Hokage's house physically pained Sasuke when he thought about what Naruto experiences on a daily basis.

A thought occurred to Sasuke and he had turned to look at Naruto who was gathering supplies for his bath. "Naruto." Sasuke spoke seriously. "Hm?" Sasuke stared at the back of the blonde, a white towel thrown over his shoulders, ready to enter the bath.

"Where's your mother?" _THUMP_. Sasuke watched as the blonde tensed up. Naruto had dropped the bucket of shampoo, conditioner and soaps, and it rolled over spilling the contents out onto the floor. Naruto bent down to pick up the contents.

"She died...she died during childbirth."

Immediately Sasuke regretted asking, but he couldn't stop himself from asking even more questions. His desire to know more about Naruto outweighed the desire for Naruto to maintain his privacy. "So your surname…?" "What about it?" Naruto snapped uncharacteristically as he finished stuffing the bottles and soaps back into the bucket. "Why isn't it Namikaze?" Naruto stood back up again, his back still facing Sasuke.

"My father wanted me to have something that belonged to my mother, he said that she lived a better life than he did, and therefore wanted me to inherit her last name."

* * *

Sasuke continued to lay in bed wide awake staring into the darkness. The curtains of the bay window were opened and pale moonlight filtered in. He thought Naruto was asleep but the blonde boy poked his head from over his bed and stared down at Sasuke, who stared up at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto spoke apologetically. "Hm?" "For earlier...for snapping at you. It's just that...you're my best friend...so I want to tell you things about me but-I"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted as he sat up so that he was eye level with Naruto, "You're not a burden."

Pause. Pause. Pause. A smile broke out over his features."Thank you, Sasuke."

This time it was Naruto who moved instinctively, he held out his hand cupping Sasuke's face, as he brought his face closer to Sasuke's, tilting his head until his lips brushed against Sasuke's lips. Naruto's eyes were closed, but Sasuke's were wide open. Naruto pulled away and Sasuke asked, "What was that for?"

"Practice." Naruto spoke. "I plan on asking Sakura out." Sasuke smirked, and taunted, "Well if you kiss like that I feel sorry for any girl that you do date." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means you're a bad kisser, usuratonkachi!"

"What!" Naruto spoke angrily as he sat up fully on his bed. "You kiss like a fish." Sasuke spoke in his deadpan, matter-of-fact voice. "Oh...and you're now the expert?" Sasuke than stood up and faced Naruto who was still seated on the bed. "If you're going to kiss someone, you need to do it like this…"

Sasuke brought his face close to Naruto's pressing his lips to Naruto's and oohing his mouth open where he began exploring Naruto's mouth with his tongue, tasting Naruto's mouth, savoring in it. The kiss deepened and lengthened. Naruto quickly responded and it was then that Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue against his, felt Naruto's tongue begin to explore his mouth, begin to taste Sasuke. It was then that Sasuke pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Idiot...don't kiss back!" Pause. "That's how you need to kiss someone." Sasuke spoke. "The only thing you're missing now is feeling."

Naruto laughed and spoke sarcastically, "So...another thing you're better at than me."

Sasuke returned back to his bed, quirked an eyebrow and asked, "So...how many times has it been that Sakura rejected you?" Sasuke was met with a pillow to the face as an answer. "Alright enough you bastard! You're s'pposed to be encouraging me, not ripping apart my self-esteem and self-confidence, ya asshole!"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, and as he thought about Sakura rejecting Naruto once again a smile spread his lips.

* * *

Sasuke lay in bed listening to Naruto snoring. The house was still and silent. Sasuke moved quietly down the corridor. His movements so particular, so pre-planned out, and so patient. Not a sound was audible. The house remained still and silent. Sasuke reached the door to the Hokage's office, and tried the door handle. It was unlocked. Sasuke pushed open the door and walked into the darkness of the room, quietly sealing the door closed behind him.

 _'Sasuke...there's something I want you to do for me…'_

* * *

Their happiness was short lived.

The political turmoil within Konoha was steadily increasing and soon it was spilling over from the adult world into the children's world, and it began with the assassination of district attorney, Mitarashi Anko, right before she was going to bring a case to the grand jury to indict Shimura Danzo on charges of conspiracy to commit murder, bribery, and witness tampering.

The morning that Anko was to present the case to the grand jury her body was found in her apartment: naked, beaten, tortured, with her throat slashed so severely she was almost beheaded. By the time, Gekko Hayate, took over the case the evidence was destroyed or missing, and the DA's office was unable to indict Danzo; and he was released from police custody.

The public outcry sent shock waves of turmoil throughout Konoha and people began protesting and picketing the Uchiha Police Station calling for the Police Commissioner to step down.

Things were made worse when Namikaze Minato publicly announced that if Uchiha Fugaku did not step down as Police Commissioner he would be stripped of all titles and forced to retire indefinitely from the force.

The protesters were borderline on rioting.

* * *

Naruto arrived to school, and was greeted by a stone cold-faced Sasuke, who refused to look at him, speak to him, or even acknowledge him.

"S'ske! G'mornin'." Naruto greeted and in turn Sasuke glared at him and turned away.

During class Sasuke propped his head up and turned his body so it faced the window, and his back faced Naruto. Naruto stared hard at Sasuke and chopped it up to Sasuke being particularly moody today and didn't pay it no mind...that is until lunch time rolled around, and instead of Sasuke eating lunch with Naruto, like he had done every day since kindergarten he immediately left the classroom as soon as the lunch bell rang, and did not return until afternoon class.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after Sasuke, finally catching up to him in the school yard. Classes were done for the day. Soccer season was over. The school year was coming to an end in a week. It was almost summer break. This was not the way Naruto intended on starting the summer vaction with his best friend.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto over his shoulder, before turning back around and quickening his strides. "Hey! You bastard! I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled angrily as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and spun the boy around.

"What's gotten into you today?" Naruto asked his voice no longer angry but saturated with concern. The tone angered Sasuke and his blood began to boil causing him to shove Naruto in the chest yelling, "Leave me alone, Naruto." "NO! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Naruto retorted tightening his grip onto Sasuke's bicep.

It was then that Sasuke balled up his fist, spun around and punched Naruto in the face, his fist connecting perfectly to Naruto's right cheek. The impact snapped Naruto's head to the left and his grip on Sasuke loosened. Naruto's school bag fell to the ground, contents spilling out of it, and he staggered back.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he shoved Sasuke with both hands. "What is your problem today?"

Sasuke let out a cold laugh his eyes growing wilder, and dark shadows appearing under his eyes, "My problem...what's MY problem?" Sasuke then grabbed hold of the fabric of Naruto's shirt with both hands, spun around and shoved Naruto towards the ground, only letting the fabric slip through his fingers when he was certain the blonde boy lost his balance and collapsed onto his back.

"Why don't you talk to your coward of a father-who uses the media to twist and manipulate things instead of having a real fucking conversation with my father-your father who is using MY father as a scapegoat as a result of his incompetence as a leader! Let's talk about THAT, Naruto!"

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground, throwing his entire body weight into the other boy's abdomen. "Our fathers have nothing to do with us!" Naruto yelled as he straddled Sasuke, before punching him in the face. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt and jammed his skull into Naruto's jaw, headbutting him and throwing him off of him.

"Grow up, Naruto! Of course it does!" Sasuke yelled, blood dripping down his busted lip.

"I can't control what my father does, Sasuke...what do you want me to do?!" Naruto countered as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt and shoved him back and away from him.

"What I want? I want you to leave me alone. I don't need to be friends with someone who takes after their pathetic father." Naruto smashed his fist back into Sasuke's face, and shortly after they became a tangled mess of limbs, and only stopped when two teachers grabbed hold of them and ripped them apart from each other.

Naruto and Sasuke were both panting and glaring at each other only their facial expressions differed. Sasuke's face was darkened with shadows, coldness, and anger. Whereas Naruto's looked dejected, hurt and confused. Onyx eyes stared coldly into too blue eyes. Without another word they were both escorted away from each other.

No, this was the complete opposite of how Naruto wanted to start his summer vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Sic Transit Gloria**

* * *

There was an emptiness inside of Naruto, something that had existed since birth, an emptiness that had been growing so gradually with each passing year. Uzumaki Kushina had entered labor early, and the moment she first felt the labor pains the birth was anything but easy.

Kushina died at the age of twenty-four.

The cause of death was obstructed labor, uterine rupture, and hemorrhaging. Despite Kushina having contractions Naruto was unable to pass through the birth canal, causing the uterus to rupture, and forcing the doctors to perform an emergency cesarean section. The doctors were able to extract Naruto before he suffered long-term oxygen deprivation effects. However, in choosing to save Naruto the doctors were unable to save Kushina; and she died with her stomach cut open, organs exposed, and bleeding all over the operating table.

The irrefutable fact was Naruto had _killed_ his mother.

The emptiness was there even when he was surrounded by his friends. A dull throbbing pain deep inside. Naruto's laughter and smile was just a facade. A perfect defense mechanism he wore like a mask. In hopes that if he pretended long enough it would turn into reality. Such wishful thinking. Such a child.

Naruto was 15 years old, soon to be 16, and enrolled in Konoha's Preparatory Boarding School, and today he was getting a blowjob in the boy's locker room. Naruto was leaning against the bathroom stall door, pants around his ankles, and a boy who was a year older named Haku, was on his knees, and had Naruto's erect cock deep in his throat. The vibrations of the boy's throat against his organ sent shock waves of pleasure throughout his body.

The smiling laughing facade that worked when he was a child was no longer able to stop the impeding emptiness, and Naruto had to go about finding _other_ ways to fill the emptiness within him.

"I'm...going...to cum...Mnh." Naruto gasped, which didn't seem to phase Haku as he continued sucking his cock, and he soon ejaculated into the boy's mouth. Haku swallowed.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto apologized as he grabbed his pants and pulled them up, buckling them, and tucking his white button-up shirt into his pants, straightening his tie, and adjusting the deep V-neck sweater of his school uniform.

Naruto watched as Haku began straightening out his own uniform. The older boy had long silky hair, and even longer eyelashes, and if Naruto didn't feel the other boy's cock for himself he would have mistaken Haku for a girl. Haku brought his warm chocolate eyes to Naruto and smiled.

There was a connection that Naruto immediately felt with Haku...this boy also wore a series of masks, smiled the same smile as Naruto, and experienced the same emptiness deep inside.

Haku was the first to leave, and five minutes later Naruto left the locker room. As soon as Naruto rounded the corner he ran into Shikamaru who was leaning up against the wall, outside the locker room, obviously waiting for the blonde.

 _Shit._ Naruto looked away and exhaled loudly, throwing his arms behind his head and walking down the corridor ignoring Shikamaru altogether.

"Cutting class again, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he pushed himself off the wall and followed alongside Naruto; sticking his hands into his pockets.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a sideways glance, "Are you here as a member of the student council, or on orders from the Hokage?" Shikamaru turned to meet Naruto's eyes and answered, "I'm here as your friend. I'm worried about you Naruto. It's only been a few weeks and you're already pulling this shit... _here_."

"...and what exactly are you worried about? I have a 3.5 GPA, I'm starting center midfield on the soccer team, and I'm making sure I eat enough vegetables. So what I do for my extracurricular activities shouldn't be any of your concern," Naruto spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm not stupid, Naruto." Shikamaru continued. "If a teacher catches you getting a blowjob in the locker room you'll be suspended and probably removed from the soccer team."

Naruto flashed a smirk, "You say it like it's a bad thing." The smirk vanished when Shikamaru's face typically devoid of any emotion except petulance was twisted into worry and concern. Naruto felt guilt creeping up on him and his stomach knotted.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll be more careful...just stop looking at me like that." Naruto spoke apprehensively as he pressed one hand against Shikamaru's face and pushed him away.

"When was the last time you spoke to your father?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto stopped walking abruptly. A flip switched within Naruto and annoyance took hold once more.

It was one of the rare occasions that Minato had come home and insisted on spending the night with Naruto, only it was a facade in order to notify Naruto that he was being pulled out of public school, and enrolled into the Konoha Preparatory Boarding School. Naruto didn't want to leave his school, his friends.

There were only a few classmates from middle school enrolled at the preparatory school, and it was only because their parents held prestigious jobs. Haruna Sakura's mother was the medical examiner. Yamanaka Ino's father worked as an Anbu member protecting the Hokage. Nara Shikamaru's father was the adviser to the Hokage.

"Is it because Sasuke's in this class that you continuously skip it?" Shikamaru asked, changing the topic to an equally dreadful one. Naruto paled. Uhh...

 _Bingo._

Naruto and Sasuke never properly amended their friendship after they fought in the schoolyard at the end of their 8th grade year. Naruto heard afterwards that Sasuke was going to be transferred to Konoha Preparatory Boarding School. During the summer break Sasuke avoided Naruto's phone calls, and even refused to come to the front door even when Naruto showed up at his house. Which made things very difficult to make up...and so they never did.

Naruto remained at the public school for another year until he was forced to transfer. Naruto didn't see Sasuke again until he walked into his English class on the first day of classes.

The city of Konoha was becoming too dangerous, and because Naruto was the son of the Hokage he had to be protected, wrapped up, and sent off to boarding school. Like a fish in a bowl. His other classmates' parents had the same idea...but that was only because they could afford the tuition costs. Naruto was still forced to leave his other friends behind including Kiba, Lee, and Choji.

"Hn." Naruto exasperated. Shikamaru was too perceptive. "I haven't seen him in over a year and suddenly the bastard is everywhere…" Naruto spoke bitterly. "Every time I see him I want to punch him in his goddamn shit-eating grin."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Hmm...Have you thought about therapy as an extracurricular activity?" Shikamaru asked and suddenly Naruto erupted into laughter; a full belly laugh. The sudden explosion of emotion relieved Shikamaru.

"You asshole." Naruto laughed.

* * *

Sasuke heard the rumors even before classes began.

The Sunday before class Sasuke was laying on top his bed reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ the first assigned book in his English class when his roommate, Hozuki Suigetsu, entered their dorm room in Cypress Hall. Sasuke had been rooming with Suigetsu since he first transferred, and had gotten use to all the little oddities Suigetsu had a habit of doing.

Sasuke looked up from his book when he found Suigetsu standing at the foot of his bed staring hard, and only speaking when Sasuke acknowledged him.

"I just heard the Hokage's son officially transferred today," Suigetsu explained pausing only to drink through a straw from the green tumbler in hand, "...apparently he wasn't too thrilled about having to transfer, from what I heard he was forced to transfer."

Sasuke suddenly felt aware of the presence of his tongue. It felt dry like sandpaper, and his throat felt itchy, and it was difficult to swallow. He hadn't seen Naruto in over a year, and it was as if the universe was playing a cruel trick on Sasuke forcing Naruto back into his life.

"He's probably an entitled asshole, he was placed in a single dorm room. A transfer student and already getting special privileges just because he's the Hokage's son? Fuck that. I already hate him." Pause. Slurp. "Anyways Karin and Jugo want to meet us in the mess hall in thirty minutes."

"Hm." Sasuke answered.

* * *

It was the first day of classes.

Sasuke didn't see Naruto all morning, and was beginning to think that the universe was merciful and that maybe the blonde had an entirely different class schedule. That is until afternoon rolled around when he was seated in his desk pulling out his books for English when a familiar blonde hair, too blue eyed, boy walked into the classroom.

Naruto was smiling and laughing, accompanied by three other students. Sasuke suddenly had a flashback of sitting underneath the oak tree in the yard of the elementary school and watched as all the children circled Naruto. It had been over a year since he last saw Naruto and he didn't look the same. Naruto had grown taller, leaner, and his body began to fill out. The baby-fat gone. His face more straight, jawline strong, and shoulders wide. Sasuke could tell even under the school uniform he had an athletic built.

Naruto was still playing soccer. The thought didn't cross Sasuke's mind that Naruto was still playing soccer, and he would see him irregardless at soccer practice.

It was then when Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he looked up catching the familiar onyx eyes of none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. Too blue eyes meeting onyx eyes. It was then when Naruto turned away effectively ignoring Sasuke's existence all together, and turned his attention back to the gaggle of students.

Another familiar voice rang from behind Naruto, "SASUKE!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and watched Haruno Sakura stand with her mouth agape in the door frame. She was wearing black tights under her plaid skirt, but other than that wore the same button-up white t-shirt, v-neck long-sleeve sweater, and tie as the rest of them.

Naruto pretended to ignore his old classmates, and returned to talking about his excitement to begin soccer practice, but of course Sakura didn't realize, or if she did purposely thwarted his attempts.

"Naruto! We're in the same class as Sasuke! Doesn't this bring back memories!" Sakura thread her arm around Naruto's, intercepting him, and pulling him away from the gaggle of classmates, in a low voice she muttered, "Think of it as a way to make up with Sasuke!"

Sakura tightened her monstrous strength around Naruto just as he was about to pull away, only stopping when they were both in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke how have you been?" Sakura asked her voice overly sweet and syrupy, which only made the situation more awkward and forced. "I'm so glad we're all in the same class again. I tried looking for you when I moved into the dorms, but I didn't know what dorm you were in. I'm in Sycamore, and Naruto's in Cypress."

Sasuke stared hard up at Sakura before smirking, "You're still annoying as ever, Sakura." It was then when Naruto slammed both hands down on the top of Sasuke's desk, causing Sakura to jump and a small cry escaped her lips. "Listen here you bastard." Sasuke grinned his shit-eating grin. All eyes turned to see the scene, the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Before Sasuke could respond the teacher came in and clapped his hands together ordering everybody to take their seats immediately as he wrote, _Hatake Kakashi_ , on the blackboard.

Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke another few seconds before tearing his eyes away and sliding into the nearest available desk. _Fuck_. The nearest desk was right beside Sasuke to the right. Apparently the students were too frightened to go near them and every other desk was taken. Sakura slid into the empty desk in front of Sasuke, and Naruto slid into the desk right beside him.

In all honesty Naruto didn't pay attention all class and only began paying attention when he heard key phrases: _group project_ , _presentation_ , _25% of your grade_. It was then when Kakashi went around and began assigning the students randomly to groups of three, and assigned a theme from _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ they would be presenting on.

"Yes, you three." Kakashi decided pointing towards Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, "Your theme is Sexuality and Sexual Identity." Kakashi wrote down their names and their theme on his clipboard and moved on to the next group.

Sakura turned around in her seat as class was dismissed and asked, "When did you want to meet up?" Her words fell on deaf ears, as Naruto and Sasuke were already getting up to leave.

"Naruto-" Sakura asked and the blonde spun around, shrugging his shoulders and responding, "I have to go. We'll talk later, Sakura. Bye."

* * *

"Naruto...have you finished reading the book?" Sakura asked from across the library table, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was sitting uncomfortably at the edge of her chair. Naruto had just taken a seat, throwing his school bag on top of the table, his eyes avoiding Sasuke, and focused on Sakura. "Yeah...why wouldn't I?" Naruto than untucked his shirt, and loosened his tie.

Sakura looked nervously at Sasuke and then back at Naruto, "Well...you haven't been coming to class, and we present next week."

Naruto flipped open his messenger bag and pulled out his copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , a notebook, and pen.

"I'm sorry. I had extracurricular activities I needed to do." Naruto spoke nonchalantly. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow asking, "...and what extracurricular activities are you in? Preseason practice doesn't begin until next month."

Naruto slid his eyes from Sakura to Sasuke, and began trailing his eyes from his torso, to his collarbones, to his neck to his jawline, to his lips, and finally his eyes. Sasuke had grown even more handsome than he was in middle school. Skin the color of cream, hair the color of raven's silky feathers. Naruto then pushed those thoughts from his mind.

Naruto put one arm on the table, and the other hand propped his head up as he smiled at Sasuke, "Tell me Sasuke...how is your father doing? Hm?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled her face twisting into a scowl. Naruto then pressed both his palms together in prayer and turned his head to the side, "Sorry! Sorry! It won't happen again."

"New rule implemented," Sakura instituted, "No outside talk...we only talk about the book and the assignment." She then opened her own notebook where she made notes in perfectly sized lettering. "Both Basil, and Lord Henry express desire for Dorian, but Basil's Love is seen as more pure... and also the mistreatment of women in the book..."

"Well yeah...out of the two genders Wilde says a man is most equip to love another man than a woman is to love a man." Naruto answered flipping through the novel until he came to a page that was clearly highlighted, and read of Basil's first meeting of Dorian:

"...Something seemed to tell me that I was on the verge of a terrible crisis in my life... I take no credit to myself for trying to escape... We were quite close, almost touching. Our eyes met again. It was reckless of me, but I asked Lady Brandon to introduce me to him. Perhaps it was not so reckless, after all. It was simply inevitable. We would have spoken to each other without any introduction. I am sure of that, Dorian told me so afterwards. He, too, felt that we were destined to know each other."

Naruto looked up at Sakura as he finished, and she nodded her head in agreement, "Sybil's treatment by Dorian...Dorian cruelly breaks off their engagement and as a result Sybil commits suicide...which could emphasis the preferred homosexuality to heterosexuality."

"Dorian enters a world of sin and pleasure...given the time that Wilde wrote this book, homosexuality was a sin," Sasuke spoke his eyes drifting to Naruto, and as if mirroring him Naruto moved his eyes and stared at Sasuke, "I agree...the emphasis on night time, sin, evil, and darkness all correlates to Dorian being attracted to men...and in the end it tortures him and he kills himself." Naruto's eyes trailed to Sasuke's lips as he began talking.

Naruto trailed the outline with his eyes, before bringing his attention back to his eyes, then to his eyelashes, and finally the Adam's apple.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke's lips felt the same...if he still tasted the same. Naruto watched the Adam's apple bob as Sasuke swallowed.

"Only in death was Dorian able to return to his true form, whereas his portrait returned to the youthful portrait of him," Sasuke concluded.

Naruto then flipped to another page in the novel, another section highlighted, and read Basil's confession of love to Dorian, "It is quite true I have worshiped you with far more romance of feeling than a man should ever give to a friend. Somehow I have never loved a woman…. From the moment I met you, your personality had the most extraordinary influence over me…. I adored you madly, extravagantly, absurdly. I was jealous of everyone to whom you spoke. I wanted to have you all to myself. I was only happy when I was with you."

Sakura shrank back and kept quiet. Emerald eyes flicking between Sasuke and Naruto who carried the conversation without her input. It felt like she shouldn't be here, and she suddenly felt embarrassed as if she was watching something she shouldn't.

"Yes...let's use those quotes during our presentation," Sakura finally spoke. The illusion was broken and both Naruto and Sasuke teared their eyes away from each other and both looked at Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Callisto**

* * *

"They're called the Akatsuki," Haku spoke in a soft manner. Haku's chocolate brown eyes caste downwards at a pair of older men dressed in identical black cloaks with red clouds printed all over. It was a unique design and definitely stood out in a crowd. Naruto was standing besides Haku wearing an orange bomber jacket, hands in the coat pockets, watching the two men from the rooftop of the consignment shop.

"They are pushing Callisto on the streets," Haku explained his voice growing darker. "What's that?" Naruto asked, as he crouched down to get a better look. "It's a drug...it's supposed to erase your pain, and make you feel nothing but pleasure," Haku answered. The wind picked up around them and Naruto shivered.

"Hm?" Naruto's interest perked up.

It was the first weekend in October and the days were getting shorter and colder. Naruto and Haku were in downtown Konoha. Haku was wearing tights, a forest green peacoat over a salmon pink dress, and around his neck a black choker. Haku commented he felt more comfortable in dresses than anything else and Naruto accepted that without question. _'I'd wish the academy would let me wear the girl's school uniform,'_ Haku exhaled, and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. It didn't make a difference to Naruto what Haku preferred, it was okay with him so long as Haku was happy.

"So you just feel pleasure? No pain?" Naruto asked staring up at Haku who had both hands gripping the railing that outlined the rooftop perimeter. "Hmm," Haku murmured shaking his head yes. "I just need something to help me concentrate...I can't afford to get behind in my school work. I just need something like adderall y'know," Naruto concluded as he straightened up, stretching both hands up towards the sky.

"Aren't you curious to try it?" Haku asked turning his attention to the blonde boy. _'No, I don't. I just want the adderall.'_ "Maybe a little...is it safe?" Naruto commented bringing his attention back down towards the men. "Want to try it?" Haku asked shifting his eyes to look at Naruto's. _'No, just say no and shrug it off like it's no big deal. Just the adderall.'_

The blonde titled his head to the side in deep thought before bringing his fingers through his hand in a nervous gesture. "Sure...why not," Naruto spoke a smile spreading his lips revealing his warm radiant smile. _'Idiot, what are you saying?'_

"Let's go," Haku spoke as he turned around and began walking away, and in kind Naruto turned on the balls of his feet and began following two steps behind Haku, hands moving back into his coat pocket.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stared at the man in the red cloud print black cloak. But it wasn't Sasuke. _'Stupid. Don't go calling out his name to every stranger that looks like him'._ Naruto immediately felt foolish for thinking otherwise.

Although the two carried similar features. The man before Naruto had very long thick eyelashes, almond shaped dark eyes, with equally dark long hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His complexion was milky white and blemish free, and his frame was slender. This man carried a presence about him that demanded respect as if to be held in high regard.

"Does he know your brother, Itachi?" the other man, whose complexion looked like a drowning victim's, asked gruffly, "Maybe we shouldn't sell these little brats anything." _'Wait...what?'_ The other man was taller, wider, and had spiky blue hair.

"You're Sasuke's brother?" Naruto asked quickly staring back at the dark-haired man. Naruto only heard Sasuke speak briefly about his elder brother a handful of times, but never in detail. Itachi was a ' _true genius_ ', entering high school at the age 10, and finishing his bachelor's degree at the age 18.

Naruto immediately pushed that thought from his mind...that _this_ Itachi was the same Itachi as Sasuke's brother.

"How do you know Sasuke?" Itachi asked sharply stepping forward and narrowing his eyes at the blonde. _'Fuck! It is the same person.'_ It was then when Haku stepped forward bringing his arms up as if to show they didn't mean anything by it, to show they were weaponless, and completely at their mercy. "We don't personally know him, just see him around campus, we both go to Konoha Preparatory School," Haku explained.

 _'Fuck. This is dangerous...we need to leave now!'_ Naruto stared hard at Haku trying to convey these thoughts through facial expressions, but he felt Itachi's penetrating glare on him, forcing Naruto to face Itachi again.

Naruto could feel that Itachi wasn't buying it, but he lessened the icy cold stare he was giving Naruto and turned his attention towards Haku.

"Do you think they're narc's?" the blue-haired man asked, and in one fluid movement he had slammed Naruto up against the brick wall of the alleyway, and in another movement had pulled out a Walther P22 handgun and struck the barrel hard against Naruto's skull. _'Fuck!'_

"Think they're wired?" The blue-haired man asked as he began to pat Naruto down with his free hand, testing his hypothesis. The blonde was stunned, the feeling of having a gun pointed to his skull was slowly sinking in, and he suddenly lost control of his body.

It was then when Itachi spoke up, "No...they're just students. Kisame release him." It was then when Kisame released the blonde, and momentarily false sense of safety washed over Naruto, before it vanished as Kisame pulled the blonde close once again.

"Students are my favorite," Kisame purred into Naruto's ear, and then he sniffed loudly at Naruto's hair, "...and you smell of money...rich brat!" Naruto swallowed and shot a glance at Haku, but Haku was wearing his mask. Naruto wasn't able to read his real expression. The mask was tied securely around his face. Smiling. Pokerface. Haku was already pulling out a few twenty-dollar bills.

"We wanted to buy a few Callisto tabs, and some adderall...if you have it," Haku spoke with the ease of someone who had done this once or twice or three times before. Kisame looked to Itachi waiting for the executive decision and when Itachi nodded his head ' _yes_ ' Kisame broke out into a salesman's grin, "Well then…"

* * *

Naruto's heart was thumping so wildly in his chest it physically ached. Norepinephrine coursing through his veins. Naruto could still feel the barrel of the gun up against his skull. Could taste his tongue swelling and mouth becoming dry. Could physically feel the panic take hold. It was dangerous the whole fucking thing was dangerous.

 _'What the fuck are you doing?'_ Naruto screamed internally. _'Get your fucking shit together you stupid brat!'_

"Are you okay?" Haku asked tilting his head to the side and looking up at Naruto. _'NO! I had a fucking gun to my head!'_ Naruto thought. The two were sitting side by side on the bus as it carried them back from downtown Konoha to campus. Naruto glanced at Haku before staring out the window trying to speak as nonchalantly as he could, "Of course, y'know!" Mumbling under his breath, _"It wasn't like it was the first time I've seen a gun up close y'know."_

Naruto stared out the window of the bus as the scenery outside blurred together and for a moment he saw it…a memory...as vividly as if it was happening in front of him right here right now. The man who had his hands bound in front of him, a filthy cloth tied around his mouth. Naruto saw his crying face with the thick snot dripping down his nose, pleading for his life right in front of him. Saw the gun pull out, and the trigger pulled not once, but twice. The bullet ripping through the skull, and exiting with a splatter of blood, and bone, and membrane in an explosion.

"It's just scare tactics...they wouldn't have really done anything," Haku spoke folding his hands together in his lap. "Hmm." Naruto answered as he continued to stare out the window, back at the changing landscape.

 _'Will you finally stop being reckless?'_ Naruto thought again. _'When will you be satisfied? Just take the adderall and go back to you room.'_

* * *

Naruto and Haku were walking side by side down the hallway of Cypress Hall and stopped outside of Naruto's dorm room. Naruto unlocked the door and opened the door to allow Haku entrance, before following. Only when Naruto was closing the door did he lock eyes with Sasuke who had been walking down the hallway. Naruto stopped, door still open. Sasuke pulled his eyes from Naruto and continued walking down the hallway. _'So, it's going to be like that now...eh'_

It was the first time Naruto saw Sasuke in the dormitory, and he stepped out into the hallway and called out after him, "Sasuke!" The raven-haired boy didn't stop walking, or even acknowledge that he actually saw or heard Naruto. Naruto didn't let it phase him, and he was soon running after Sasuke.

"Wait...Sasuke…" Naruto spoke desperately, and it was this desperation that caused Sasuke to stop in his tracks and turn to face Naruto. "Your brother…" Naruto began and Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "My brother?" Sasuke repeated in confusion his eyes searching Naruto's.

"I think I saw him in downtown Konoha...but…" Naruto began, and it was then when Naruto realized he didn't have a game plan. Didn't even know if the Itachi he met was the same Itachi as Sasuke's 'true genius' elder brother. Because...because... When Naruto thought about it...the two couldn't be the same person. The Itachi he met was in a gang, Akatsuki, and it was taken over parts of Konoha and pushing illegal drugs on the street...drugs that he had personally purchased.

In reality Naruto was incriminating himself.

No, in all honesty Naruto just wanted an excuse to speak to Sasuke. It was the first time in two weeks, and Naruto was grasping at straws. Wanting any excuse to speak to his old best friend. _'Yeah but bringing up Itachi out of all things to talk about...you stupid idiot...just apologize and walk away.'_

"I'm sorry...I thought I met Itachi today, but now that I think about it...it couldn't have been him y'know?" Naruto laughed nervously throwing one arm behind his head in his usual nervous gesture. Sasuke didn't answer, looked him once from top to bottom before moving back around. It was then when Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

Naruto's fingers brushed against Sasuke's skin and it felt warm and soft, and he immediately retracted his hand. _'What are you doing? Stop it!'_

"Just out of curiosity...what… what is your brother doing now...exactly?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke turned to glare at him. Clearly annoyed with the blonde's sudden outburst, and focus on his older brother. "What's it to you anyways?" Sasuke finally spoke irritably, but there was an undertone of curiosity as to why Naruto was even bringing up his brother now when he never did before.

"Maybe it was his doppelganger…" Naruto said with a smile. "He's with the Uchiha Police," Sasuke answered, and Naruto nodded his head up and down, "Ahhh. I see." Naruto clapped his hands together nervously, "Sorry-Sorry! I didn't mean to bother you y'know...see ya." Naruto then pivoted and returned to his room.

Naruto couldn't expand the conversation any longer and admitted defeat. _'I just wanted to talk with you...you stupid bastard.'_

Naruto had popped a few orange adderall capsules when he returned to his room.

* * *

"Mhm."

Naruto was straddling Haku who was pinned underneath him, he was gripping both of Haku's wrists and held them high above his head so that they banged against the headboard of the bed. Naruto's lips were kissing and sucking Haku's neck and the boy was moaning softly. Haku's face turned a flushed pink and his eyes were squeezed shut.

This was the only time the expression on Haku's face changed.

It was then when Naruto began to think of Sasuke...thinking what kind of expression Sasuke would make if he had pinned _him_ beneath him, held _his_ wrists, and kissed _his_ neck. Naruto began to imagine it. Staring at Haku underneath him and morphing Haku's face to Sasuke's.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto straightened up, but still gripped Haku's wrists tightly. Naruto didn't say anything and hoped whoever it was would quickly move on. _'There's nobody here...please leave.'_ There was another knock on the door this time louder and longer.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out, and Naruto's head jerked towards the door. Naruto was sitting on top of Haku now and could feel the boy beneath him. Hard and erect. "Open up. We need to talk." Naruto glanced down at Haku, it wasn't Sasuke beneath him, before sliding off of him, his fingers loosened around and finally released his wrists. The blonde sauntered to the door, opening it up a crack and peering through.

Sasuke moved and stared at Naruto through the crack. "Why did you bring him up? Why did you ask me about Itachi?" Sasuke spoke quickly and suddenly. Sasuke looked flustered.

"What? Oh...it was nothing...I just thought I saw him," Naruto spoke through the crack in the door; maneuvering his body so that Sasuke wouldn't see Haku sprawled out on his bed.

"How did you know? You never saw him before!" Sasuke accused. Naruto clearly seeing how upset Sasuke was opened the door up wider and moved part of his body through the opening, "Look...It was a mistake...I thought I saw him when I went to the consignment shop downtown…" Naruto explained.

"Well, what was he doing?" Sasuked asked. "What? What was ' _who_ ' doing?" "What did you think ' _Itachi_ ' was doing?"

"Nothing...because it wasn't him, you said Itachi was in the Uchiha Police Force...and the guy I saw...was kinda doing the opposite," Naruto spoke quickly his eyes shifting around.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned further. "Uhh…yeah?" Naruto answered with less and less confidence. A sinking feeling was forming in Naruto's stomach. He was going to stay something wrong again if he didn't shut up.

"Well this person who looked like Itachi...what was he doing that was the opposite of a police officer?" Sasuke continued.

Naruto stared Sasuke up and down, swallowing he spoke calmly, "Listen...I don't understand where this is coming from, but the man I saw was one-hundred percent not Itachi...he probably just reminded me of you because I…" Naruto's eyes shifted to the left of Sasuke, "...just reminded me of you was all." It was better to lie to Sasuke then tell him the truth. Naruto didn't want to upset him anymore. Naruto also didn't want to tell Sasuke that he was seeing Sasuke's face in strangers whenever he wasn't around him. _'Fuck! I'm pathetic.'_

Naruto shifted his eyes to the right of Sasuke before bringing them up to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes speaking quietly, "Goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto rescinded his body back into his room and shut the door, locking it as he did so.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized as he kissed Haku hard on the lips.

* * *

"Oh...if it isn't the student council," Naruto said as he looked up at Shikamaru who appeared in front of him. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, and a look of petulance on his features. Shikamaru exhaled loudly, "You do know I'm not part of the student council right, Naruto?" Naruto was eating a sweet roll filled with red bean paste for lunch. Naruto had his back pressed up against the brick wall of the school building, and seated cross-legged on the grass.

Naruto smiled wide, "Yeah...but you getting upset every time I call you that makes me want to do it more, y'know. 'Sides you _were_ in middle school." Naruto crammed the last part of the bread into his mouth and watched Shikamaru as he sat down besides him.

"Your birthday is a few days away...and Kiba wants to throw you a party," Shikamaru explained. Naruto shifted his eyes to the side. "...he also said you've been ignoring him...so what's up?"

"I'm not ignoring him I've just been busy," Naruto concluded. "You've been ignoring all of us...it's lunch time and you're eating by yourself," Shikamaru concluded. Naruto slapped his hands together and bowed his head, "Sorry! Sorry!"

"You're one of my best friends Naruto if there is something bothering you...you can tell me," Shikamaru said. There was a lot bothering Naruto, but he just continued to swallow it back, and shove everything into a box to the left.

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruto spoke with a smile, before changing the topic, "Now...when is this party planned for? Ya'll doing a shitty job if it's supposed to be a surprise party."

* * *

Was it more than an attraction or a physical lust?

They were conjoined at the tongue. Naruto's body melting into Sasuke's as he brought his fingers up and combed them through the silky black strands of Sasuke's hair. The first inconceivable touch. Sasuke tasted exactly as Naruto remembered, and his tongue slid against Sasuke's in a familiar rhythm as if to the beat of a song only they could hear. Naruto's body pressed up against Sasuke's, and he was pressing the other boy's spine up against the locked bathroom door.

It was then when Sasuke's hand pressed up against the blondes face, and he shoved him away, breaking the kiss instantly. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was panting and smiled cooly, "...a bit too late to stop, 'doncha think?" Naruto moved back towards Sasuke his fingers pressing hard against the fabric of Sasuke's crouch, and up against his erect cock.

"You-" Sasuke began but Naruto was pressing his mouth to Sasuke's once again as his hand began to massage over the fabric of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke moaned against Naruto's mouth and it sent him wild. Sasuke didn't push Naruto away, and allowed Naruto to continue to kiss him, touch him, as he brought up his hands around Naruto's waist. Sasuke's fingers moving underneath his shirt and up against his hip bones, his nails digging into Naruto's flesh.

Naruto's deft hands began to unbutton and unzip Sasuke's pants, and a hand slipped beneath his boxers until fingers wrapped around Sasuke's organ.

"Mnh!" Sasuke panted as Naruto began to move his grip up and down the base of Sasuke's penis. Naruto began to kiss Sasuke forcibly, as he tightened his grip and began moving his hand faster and faster up and down.

"You're sensitive, Sasuke," Naruto spoke as the white semen gushed from the tip and covered Naruto's hand. "Only...after a few seconds…"

"It could have been anyone," Sasuke spoke and Naruto shrugged as he pushed himself away from Sasuke. "Yeah...but it wasn't...it was me." Naruto brought his hand up watching as the white semen slide down his fingers, "So that is what I do with Haku...I told you it was better to show you than it was to tell you."

There was a loud banging noise from outside the bathroom door followed by Kiba's voice filtering through the air, "Naruto! Sasuke! Get back out here there is a line forming and some of us really have to piss!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **White Rabbit**

* * *

"You're not coming to my birthday party?" Naruto asked dejectedly. Haku was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"I hate crowds...besides I already have plans tonight," Haku answered as he pulled from his pocket what looked like a circular decorative pill box, "Want a party favor before you go?"

"What're your plans?" Naruto asked as he pulled on his orange bomber jacket. "I have business in downtown Konoha," Haku answered as he clicked the pill box open to reveal tiny square papers with yellow smiley faces on it. Naruto walked towards Haku, dragging his desk chair with him, spun the chair around and straddled it so that the back of the chair was pressed against his abdomen.

Naruto opened his mouth, and Haku placed a smiley face sheet under his tongue, before putting an identical one under his own tongue. It felt bitter. The sheet began to dissolve under his tongue.

"Want me to go with you?" Naruto asked. Haku smiled his unreadable smile. "I don't want you to go with me, you'll just be in my way." Naruto wrapped both hands around the back of the chair and smiled wide, "You're surprisingly cruel, y'know!"

Haku clicked the pill box closed and placed it back into his pocket just as Naruto's door burst opened.

* * *

Naruto felt the effects at full force when he stepped into Kiba's house. There was a feeling of weightlessness and euphoria. All anxieties, and worries, and fears filtered from his body and evaporated into the atmosphere. Every sensation was amplified. The music that was blasting through the speakers caused every molecule in his body to vibrate. He found himself laughing. A full-belly laugh that was contagious to those around him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" A voice sang out as an arm was being wrapped around his neck, and somebody was pulling him into a hug. Naruto hugged them back. The sensation washed over him.

Everybody's faces and bodies were blurred and moved around rapidly. Somebody slid a red solo cup of unknown liquid into his hand and he brought the rim of the cup to his lips. It was alcoholic and bitter, but he drank it anyways. Every last drop. Letting go of the cup, which fell to the floor and rolled. Naruto began swaying his body back and forth to the beat of the music.

"He's been acting weirdly...I'm worried," Sakura spoke to Sasuke who was leaning up against the wall. "He looks fine...he's laughing and dancing with that stupid grin on his face. What's weird about that? That's just Naruto...being Naruto." Sasuke grumbled rolling his eyes as he watched Naruto laugh and dance.

"Did you lie to make me come here?" Sasuke asked finally as he pulled out his cell phone looking at their text message conversation. " _SOS. Something is wrong with Naruto. Please come quick!_ " Sasuke read and he stared deadpan at Sakura.

Sakura winked and stuck out her tongue, "I'm sorry, Sasuke!" Sakura turned her attention back to the blonde boy who was now in conversation with Lee and Choji, "It's Naruto's birthday...haven't you two made up yet? Naruto can't control what his father does...just like you can't control what-"

"Stop." Sasuke spoke coldly his grip tightening around the red solo cup. "Don't speak about my family." Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto and watched him for a moment before kicking off the wall, "There's nothing wrong with him...I'm leaving."

"I missed you Sasuke...and I bet Naruto misses you even more...just stay a bit longer, please." Sakura begged giving him a look of desperation.

* * *

Sasuke zipped up his pants and watched Naruto rinse his fingers off in the bathroom sink, without another word or another glance Naruto walked past Sasuke, unlocked the bathroom door and left. Naruto's euphoria was depleting and he felt like a deflated balloon. The emptiness creeping back into him, and the hole was getting bigger and bigger every time it returned.

"Assholes! Don't hog the bathroom!" Kiba barked as he ran into the bathroom as soon as Sasuke exited.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets, a half-smile spread his lips, and spoke over his shoulder, "Thank you...for the practice, Sasuke." Naruto then disappeared into the crowd of their classmates.

* * *

"Oh… _shit_..." Naruto spoke suddenly, eyes widening, as he walked up to the bus stop and met Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke was waiting underneath the bus sign. The air between them became strained and awkwardness set in. Sasuke was wearing a hooded black coat, unzipped to reveal a deep v-neck navy blue long sleeved shirt. Naruto's eyes caught sight of his collarbones and he shifted them away.

Perverted thoughts filtered through Naruto's mind once again.

"You're ditching your own party?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shrugged, leaning up against the glass vestibule, "Guilty." Naruto ran a hand nervously through his blonde hair, "Actually...I wasn't expecting to run into anybody here...should have figured you'd be the first to leave. Heh." He snorted.

Sasuke moved his body so that he was fully facing Naruto. They were the only two at the bus stop. "You're making it difficult for me to avoid you," Sasuke spoke raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Naruto let out a small laugh, "You'll have plenty of time to avoid me...you've gotten really good at it, y'know."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said his voice lowering. The two waited in silence. Naruto's eyes closed momentarily. Sasuke stole a glance at him. Naruto looked exhausted and the light within him was dimming. It was something Sasuke felt when they were working together on their English assignment. Naruto's smile was a caricature. His light dimming. The warmth was now lukewarm.

This was that Sakura meant when she said Naruto was acting weirdly, and it began weighing on Sasuke every time he saw the blonde.

"The last time we were at the bus top together this late at night was when…" Sasuke broke the silence and Naruto's eyes opened with the memory and he snapped, "Yeah...I know. I also remember when you came all the way to my house and convinced me to return to school...and I also remember when we fought in the school yard and you didn't talk to me for over a goddamn year. Funny how things turn out. Yeah?"

Sasuke stood there speechless.

The bus had pulled up and opened its doors. Naruto was the first to get on. Sasuke exhaled loudly and climbed onto the bus his eyes searching to find Naruto had taken a seat near the back, and Sasuke chose to take a seat near the front of the bus. The doors closed and the bus jutted forwards.

* * *

Back on campus Naruto trudged behind Sasuke as the two made their way back to Cypress Hall, and stopped moving as soon as Sasuke entered the building. Naruto remained standing outside his eyes shifting up towards the sky. Watching the inky blackness with specks of light piercing through the darkness of the night sky. Everything was so suffocating and it was difficult for Naruto to even breathe.

Naruto waited a few more minutes before exhaling loudly and finally entering the building.

Once in his room Naruto locked the door and pressed his back up against the door sliding down he pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and began to cry.

* * *

It was 6:00AM and Naruto had dragged himself out to the soccer field and joined the rest of the soccer team. Preseason practice began today. Naruto was wearing an orange hoodie, and a pair of sweatpants. It was a brisk forty-seven degrees Fahrenheit and foggy. The thick fog covered the field and made visibility almost impossible.

Naruto glanced around at his new teammates it was the first time he was formally meeting them. When Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes he turned away quickly.

"Are you any good...or did you just get on the team because you're the Hokage's brat?" A voice called out to Naruto, and he turned to stare sleepily at the voice. Naruto's eyelids barely opened. It was much too early for him. The boy was a few inches taller than Naruto and had platinum blonde hair on top and underneath dyed an electric blue.

"Naruto...you decided to join," came a familiar voice, and Naruto turned to see Hyuga Neiji standing with one hand resting on his hip. "Neji…does that mean Hinata transferred too?" Naruto asked. "Hm," Neji answered with a firm nod. Naruto felt relief seeing a familiar face on the team.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" The loud boy yelled and Naruto glanced back at him. The fog was beginning to lift, becoming thinner, and pulling apart.

"Suigetsu," a voice came from behind the other boy, and a very tall, and a very formidable boy appeared. Well over 6 foot 5 inches. He had spiked thick orangish-red hair that went in different directions across his head, and equally orangish-red slanted eyes. Despite his appearance his voice was soft and stern, "...apologize he is our teammate."

"Jugo this brat probably doesn't even have any talent, only on the team just because he's the Hokage's son!" Suigetsu complained loudly and he picked up a soccer ball and shoved it hard towards Naruto who caught it with an " _Oof._ " Suigetsu narrowed his violet eyes and his eyebrows furrowed together and accused, "Stupid you're not supposed to touch the ball with your hands. See! He has zero talent. Get off the field!"

Naruto laughed and quickly dropped the ball, "I'm sorry!"

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he turned around and looked down at the dark-haired boy who was sitting on the field.

"If you have your doubts why don't you play against him." Sasuke answered before yawning and stretching his arms.

"That's a good idea...Jugo let's team up and see if this brat is any good," Suigetsu spoke his voice filling with energy as he gripped one hand into a fist. "Let's crush him!"

"Wait...what?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Suigetsu and Jugo. "Two against two lets go!" Suigetsu demanded. Naruto looked around at his new teammates and his eyes fell to Neji, and Naruto gave him a warm encouraging smile conveying, _'Team up with me?'_

Neji quickly held up his hand, "I'm sorry Naruto I'm still healing from a sprained ankle. I cannot help you." Naruto's eyes immediately went to Neji's feet and somehow found that doubtful. Neji just didn't want to get involved in things that didn't outright concern him. So much for a familiar face on the soccer team.

Nobody volunteered and Naruto shrugged as he began to stretch his legs. There was no where to go but up. "Alright...alright I accept. It can be two against one. It's good that you two have a handicap anyways."

"You're cocky too? I can't wait to smash that smile off your goddamn face," Suigetsu yelled.

* * *

The rest of the team cleared the field and lined up at the sidelines. Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo were all in the center circle. Naruto on one side of the halfway line, and Suigetsu and Jugo on the other side. Neji had thrown the ball into the center circle and the match began.

Naruto was the first to take the offense. He had no choice really, and he reached the ball first, kicking it out of reach from both Suigetsu and Jugo, before side stepping, spinning around both his opponents, and running full throttle back towards the ball.

Naruto reached the ball again and began dribbling it down the pitch before kicking the soccer ball with the front of his cleats. The ball making perfect contact with the laces of his shoes, and Naruto followed the trajectory of the ball with his leg aiming towards the netting of the goal. The execution was perfect. The feeling was exhilarating. Naruto suddenly felt wide awake, his heart rate quickened, and pumped blood throughout his body feeding his organs with fresh oxygen.

It came naturally.

Something hard collided into Naruto and he was forced forwards and his body slammed down and connected painfully with the ground. The ball sailed unabashed through the air before it struck the netting of the goal.

Naruto rolled over, and onto his back to see Suigetsu standing above him. Naruto breathed heavily. Suigetsu reached his hand out, but just as Naruto extended his own, Suigetsu rescinded the gesture, "...just because you may have a little talent doesn't mean you're part of the team. Just remember half the team hates you, and the other half is indifferent. So don't fuck things up for us we want to go to the championship next year. Got it?"

Naruto pulled himself up, arms extended behind him as they supported his weight and smiled up at Suigetsu, "Got it, boss."

It was then when Coach Kakashi appeared and began walking towards Naruto and Suigetsu. "Yo." He greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Suigetsu yelled in unison.

* * *

"Just so we're clear you'll always be one of the last ones to shower, got it! So you better get used to taking cold showers, brat!" Suigetsu snarled once they walked into the locker room. Naruto had a layer of cold sweat on him, he was out of breath and panting, the last of his strength went to nodding his head up and down, "Yeah. Yeah. Got it boss."

Naruto brought two fingers to his forehead and saluted Suigetsu before he sat down on the bench in front of his locker. Naruto pulled out his cellphone and waited until it was his turn. Naruto stripped of his clothes and pulled a towel around his waist, grabbed his shower bucket, and moved towards the showers.

Naruto stopped and stared in front of him. Sasuke had exited the showers, dripping wet, wearing just a towel. Naruto's eyes trailed up Sasuke's legs, to the towel, to the V of his abdomen, the muscles over his stomach, trailing his eyes to his chest, to his collarbones, up his neck, resting momentarily on his lips, and finally catching Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and a small smile spread Naruto's lips. Without a word Naruto moved passed Sasuke and entered the empty shower.

The cold water that poured through the shower head was enough to calm his boiling blood and prevent the impending boner he was erecting.

' _Fuck...get it together, Naruto.'_

After he finished dressing in his school uniform Naruto popped a few orange adderall capsules, before grabbing his school bag and headed toward's his 9:00AM class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Secret**

* * *

Sasuke was seated at a desk on the second floor of the library, textbooks opened up, flashcards piled in an orderly manner, and notebooks composed of his own self-made study guides sprawled out neatly before him. Everything organized and orderly for optimal studying.

Sasuke twirled a pen around in his fingers. He was studying for midterms. He _was_ studying, but his mind kept wandering...

Sasuke thought back to Naruto's birthday party. The blonde kept locking himself in the bathroom, and only exiting when Kiba pounded on the door and demanded Naruto come out. Naruto's actions were sporadic and exaggerated every time he came out of the bathroom. Sasuke spent the majority of the party listening to Sakura prattle on about how worried she was over Naruto's actions, over Naruto's sudden change in behaviors, and sudden choice to isolate himself more and more.

Sasuke than thought to Naruto during soccer practice, and it was as if he had reverted back to his old self. He watched Naruto with the same determination as when they were both in middle school, and their teamwork was effortless. It was as if no time had passed between them. They both continued to read the other's actions, movements, and easily worked off each other's weaknesses with their own strengths.

Then when they left the field they reverted back to their current selves.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't like he was worrying about the blonde. Just curious as to why he was acting so out of sorts whenever he was off the soccer field. It was pointless. "Ugh!" Sasuke couldn't concentrate on studying anymore and began packing his stuff up into his messenger bag.

Stepping outside a strong chill went through his body, cold wind picked up around him, and he zipped up his coat. It was then when something caught Sasuke's attention. It was Naruto, he held his cell phone to his ear and was speaking in a hushed tone. The blonde looked around suspiciously before speaking back into the receiver. The conversation abruptly ended, and Naruto pulled his phone away from his ear and stuffed both hands into his coat pocket.

Sasuke's feet began trailing behind Naruto and soon he was following him all the way to the bus stop. He was curious. Just wanted to know a little more about why he was acting all out of sorts. Nothing else but to satisfy his curiosity.

Naruto entered the front of the bus, passed his student ID through the ticket machine, and slid into an open seat near the front. Sasuke entered the side of the bus, passed his own student ID through the ticket machine, and moved into an empty seat near the back.

 _'What am I even doing?'_ Sasuke thought as he stared at the back of Naruto's head.

* * *

The inside of Naruto's mind was filled with static as if somebody turned the radio to FM and nothing but white static noise emitted from the speakers. He felt clammy and fatigued and every joint in his body ached. Naruto stared absentmindedly out the window. ' _You don't have to go through with it...just remain at the bus stop until a return bus comes.'_ Naruto thought as the bus drove closer and closer to downtown Konoha.

' _I don't want to feel this way anymore.'_ Another voice emerged a much stronger voice. ' _I just need to get through midterms...and then I'll stop. Take a break. Easy.'_ Naruto convinced himself as the bus stopped and he was the first to jump off. Yeah, it was a simple plan. A little here and a little there. Just to get through midterms, and then he'll quit. Cold turkey.

Naruto moved down the streets, following the same path he took with Haku, towards the consignment shop. ' _You got this. You got this. COME ON!'_ Naruto thought as he pumped himself up.

* * *

"Ah...if it isn't the rich prep school brat," Kisame spoke with raised eyebrows. "Let me guess...daddy gave you your allowance today?" The confidence deflated instantly.

Naruto laughed nervously and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This blue-haired man was dangerous, and he was alone. Itachi nowhere in sight, but Naruto kept thinking back to what Haku said. It was just scare tactics. He wouldn't really do anything. Right? ' _It's all about the way you present yourself. Calm down you stupid brat. Confidence!'_

Kisame turned his eyes to look behind Naruto and realizing he was alone a cold smile spread his lips, "You're alone today?" Funny, Naruto thought the same thing about Kisame. Although Kisame was reveling in the fact, it only made Naruto jumpy and not at all confident.

"Something like that…" Naruto spoke hesitantly. Kisame lead Naruto to the back of the alleyway. So they could do the transaction alone.

"Naruto!" A familiarly stern voice shouted just as Naruto handed Kisame a bundle of tens and twenty dollar bills. Naruto shifted his eyes to see Sasuke. _What?_ No...it couldn't be Sasuke...maybe just another one of those hallucinations Naruto had been having. Vivid hallucinations that felt real, but really it wasn't. Just the effects the drugs had on the chemistry of his brain.

"Naruto!" The voice repeated. Fuck it _was_ Sasuke.

 _Fuck_. Sasuke was about to walk into a landmine field. Sasuke was going to ruin everything. Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking towards them and Naruto shouted, "You idiot! Stay back!" It was too late. Kisame was startled and he grabbed hold of Naruto, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him towards his chest, while the other arm reached for his handgun.

"You setting me up kid? HM?" Kisame barked as he pressed the barrel of the gun to Naruto's skull. "I knew you were a fucking narc!" Sasuke stopped moving as his brain registered what was happening in front of him.

"No I'm not! I didn't know I was being followed," Naruto blurted out as his hands went up to Kisame's arm that was wrapped around his neck. "'Sides…'Sides...this is Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto continued to blurt out, trying to say anything for him to lower the gun. Kisame seemed to mull over those words very carefully.

"You're full of surprises...prep school brat," Kisame spoke as he began to lower the gun slowly. "I'll tell you what...I'll tell you what...as a favor I'll let you go, but next time...next time you'll have to do a favor for me. Got it?" Kisame spoke into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah….sure…" Naruto mumbled his eyes shifting to the side. Kisame released the blonde and Naruto quickly jumped back and began backing up away from the man. Kisame tossed Naruto a baggie before turning to leave. It was over. Naruto sighed in relief gripping the baggie tightly in his hand.

"What the fuck was that Naruto?" Sasuke yelled as he punched Naruto in the face. Naruto's head ricocheted to the side. Pain erupted from where his jaw bone connected to his cheekbone.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled as he brought one hand to his cheek. "I was kinda hoping it would knock some sense into you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke reached for the bag in Naruto's hand but he quickly pulled away jumping back a few feet. "What the fuck are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled.

"What's it to you anyways?" Naruto spoke sharply as he began massaging his cheek, "It doesn't concern you...it isn't like we're friends anymore...you made that very clear. So why are you even here?"

Sasuke was speechless. Naruto had a point. Fuck. Sasuke sensed it. The light inside Naruto was nothing but embers burning. Naruto's flesh was pale and clammy. There were dark circles under his eyes, evidence of sleep deprivation, and his hair looked oily and unkempt as if he hadn't showered in a few days. Naruto looked like the shell of his former self and it gnawed on Sasuke's insides. Something he couldn't just sit on the sidelines and watch pass any longer.

"It does concern me when we're teammates!" Sasuke recovered. "Teammates...that's what we are, huh?" Naruto countered. "'Sides it not what you think...I just need to get through the midterms, and then I'll stop."

"You don't need that...just study on your own! You're taking the easy way out, and that isn't you! Rely on your own strength dammit," Sasuke accused as he walked over to Naruto and grabbed hold of his wrist, but Naruto only tightened his grip around the baggie. "Give it to me, Naruto."

Naruto hesitated his eyes shifting from the left to the right. Naruto was thinking what the best course of action was. But every conclusion was the same. He wasn't going to be able to walk away with the baggie in his possession. It wasn't fair. Naruto swallowed and slowly opened up his palm and immediately Sasuke grabbed hold of the bag and took it away.

It was fine...Naruto told himself. He'd just meet up with Haku later. Naruto cursed at himself. He should have known he couldn't do anything properly by himself. Yes, Naruto thought. He'd just meet up with Haku later and everything with be okay. Everything will be fine.

"Did you want me to help you study?" Sasuke asked. "What?" Naruto asked his face twisting into confusion. Sasuke realized he didn't want to phrase it as a question and didn't want to give the blonde a choice. "Come on...I'll help you study."

Naruto stared up at Sasuke his eyes searching for some ulterior motive...maybe making it so Naruto couldn't go see Haku so easily? No..no...no...he was just being paranoid. Heh. Naruto combed his fingers through his hair. He needed fucking caffeine.

"Fine...but let's get some coffee first," Naruto spoke as he smiled. "Deal. Let's go usuratonkachi."

"Whatever you say, bastard."

* * *

"S'ske...I can't do it anymore! Mercy...mercy!" Naruto moaned as he shoved the textbooks and notebooks away before rubbing his face with both hands. They had been studying for close to three hours and Naruto could no longer focus on the text it blurred and jumbled together in an incomprehensible mess.

Sasuke leaned back in the chair and sighed, "Fine. You can take a break."

Naruto reached for his to-go cup of coffee but when he picked it up he realized it was already empty, he placed the cup back down on the table with disappointed sigh. Naruto brought his eyes up and looked at Sasuke's face. The dark-haired boy was going over flashcards quietly, his eyes moving as he followed the print on the front of the card, pausing, before turning around to verify he got the correct answer from the back of the card. Naruto felt warmness inside, and a genuine smile spread his lips. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it!" Sasuke spoke flustered. It was that smile...the warmness and light returned to Naruto's features. His blue eyes sparkled all clear and bright like a summer's day. "Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said his voice soft and gentle. "Hn."

For a moment it felt just like old times as if no time passed between them. Naruto savored in the moment a little while longer. "I'm going to get another coffee...do you want anything?" Naruto spoke as he stood up from the library table. "Tea..." Sasuke answered. "Okay, I'll be right back." Naruto spoke as he brushed his finger tips across the library table as he left. Sasuke watched his finger tips moving before he vanished entirely.

* * *

Naruto felt physically ill. He was sweating profusely, he felt nauseous, and everything ached. It was almost as if he was having flu-like symptoms. He went to the bathroom, and dry heaved over the toilet. Only saliva came out. Naruto splashed water onto his face before patting it dry with a paper towel. Catching his breath and calming himself down. Naruto pulled out his phone and began to text Haku.

' _I need to see you tonight. Are you free?_ '

Naruto's phone vibrated and he looked at his screen. ' _Tonight's not good._ ' Naruto began to form another text message. ' _I'm going through withdrawals. Bad_.' Another minute passed and Naruto's screen lit up with an incoming text message. ' _Okay. Let's meet at the usual spot around 11._ '

Naruto slid his phone back into his pocket and walked out of the single stall bathroom and walked towards the cafe on the first floor of the library. After making the purchase Naruto held a green tea in one hand, and a coffee with too much sugar in the other. He turned around and came face to face with Shikamaru. Naruto jumped back. This kid had a habit of just appearing out of thin air.

"Student council!" Naruto spoke as his eyes lit up. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and spoke dryly, "Ha-Ha." Shikamaru looked from Naruto's right hand to his left hand. "Studying with someone?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah...something like that..." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"I just wanted to remind you...The Konoha State Dinner is this Friday with Suna," Shikamaru explained. The Konoha State Dinner was something that happened on a biannual basis as a diplomatic affair to strength the alliance with the surrounding countries. Once in June, and the other in December. It was a black tie event, and an event Naruto had been forced to attend since he was a child. It was a droll event where the adults carried around big sticks and spoke softly to one another.

"I know it's a drag, but there will be a car picking us up around 5:00PM...anyways...good luck on your exams," Shikamaru finished as he walked away bringing one hand up to say goodbye.

"Yeah...you too..."

Once Shikamaru left Naruto shifted the tea into his other hand, pressing the coffee close to his chest as he pulled out his cell phone once more. Naruto replied to Haku. ' _See you then_ '


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Monster**

* * *

Sunday 11:00PM.

Naruto was pacing back and forth erratically, and as if to keep himself occupied he began chewing the skin around the tip of his thumb. Despite it being below 40 degrees Fahrenheit Naruto had his orange bomber jacket unzipped revealing a thinly made t-shirt; which was all that protected him from the below freezing temperatures.

It was almost as if Naruto didn't even feel the coldness as evident by the droplets of sweat forming at his temples. That part of his brain was asleep. The part that told Naruto if he stayed out in the cold any longer he would experience hypothermia.

"Naruto?" Haku called as he slowly approached the blonde boy, and as if a deer caught in headlights Naruto turned grotesquely towards Haku and froze. His eyes glassy and staring transfixed. It stopped Haku in his tracks with hesitation.

The FM radio static inside Naruto's head was growing louder and he could feel it even in his teeth.

Haku took a few steps closer but maintained his distance. Haku was dressed warmly in a parka jacket, a scarf, and fingerless gloves. "Haku!" Naruto finally spoke recognition emitting through his cerulean eyes and coming back to life. The blonde quickly moved towards the other boy explaining in a high pitch voice, "I don't know what's going on with me...I feel like I'm going fucking crazy!"

"...maybe this is good...maybe you should stop…this seems like the right time to stop," Haku concluded as his chocolate brown eyes scanned the manic blonde over. "I can't! I can't stop Haku!" Naruto spoke with a desperation that even surprised him.

"I told you before...it's okay to do it when you're having fun...but you're not having fun anymore," Haku spoke in his calm polite voice.

" _Oh shut up_!" Naruto barked emphasizing every syllable. Fed up with the patronizing tone. "I just need to get through exams, and I have this stupid state dinner I have to attend on Friday, so of course I'm not having any fun! I'm falling the fuck apart, Haku!" Naruto spoke just as erratically as he was acting. He then pulled from his pocket his wallet which he opened to reveal twenty and fifty dollar bills.

"How much do you want?" Naruto asked as he jammed the wallet towards Haku, but Haku made no moves to take the wallet.

"You're not playing by the rules, Naruto." Haku concluded again. "Fuck the rules, Haku. We make up whatever rules we want to suit our own needs just like my stupid old man," Naruto yelled his voice echoing in the night. It was then when Naruto realized that Haku was wearing a red lipstick the color of blood on his lips, as well as eyeliner and mascara on his eyes. He looked strikingly beautiful.

"Okay...fine. _But_ , you need to make a deal with me," Haku spoke softly, and immediately it began to soothe Naruto. "I want you to accompany me this Friday night to the Tree Leaves Hotel-"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Naruto quickly interrupted with his head bobbing up and down.

"I don't think you understand...I don't want you to go to the dinner on Friday. Instead I want _you_ to come with _me_ on Friday." Haku clarified. It was then when Naruto realized what Haku was saying. It didn't occur to Naruto that he had another choice when it came to the Konoha State Dinner. It didn't occur to Naruto he had freedom to make any other choice... _an alternative choice_...to anything other than what was already planned, conceived, and dictated by Namikaze Minato.

A light bulb clicked on.

"Okay..." Naruto answered more slowly and carefully this time, his warm smile emerging on his features. The mania rescinding. "I'll do whatever you want…Haku-"

It was then when Haku pulled Naruto close to him, bringing his red stained lips to Naruto's, and pressing his body almost feverishly against Naruto's body. The wallet slid from Naruto's fingertips and plummeted to the ground forgotten. It was only in that moment when Naruto felt the warmth and closeness of Haku's body did he realize how freezing and empty he really felt. The parts of his brain that had turned off taste and touch had flipped back on and Naruto suddenly felt every ache and pain in his own body, as well as tasted every inch of Haku's mouth.

Naruto's fingers which hurt to move because of the cold found themselves beneath Haku's clothing only stopping the exploration when he was greeted with the warmth of his flesh on either side of his hips. The kiss had deepened. Both wanted something from the other. Naruto wanted the pain in his gut to alleviate, the static in his brain to turn off, and the emptiness in his ribcage to be filled.

...and Haku? Well...Naruto didn't know what he wanted. Although Naruto couldn't tell what Haku wanted exactly he felt it on an unconscious level.

Haku pulled away breathlessly and for a moment held tightly onto the back of Naruto's head and neck, pressing his forehead to Naruto's forehead, breathing heavily, and it felt as if Haku wanted to tell him something...something important. There was a vulnerability on Haku's features, and just when Naruto was about to ask what was wrong Haku pulled away, and his mask went back on. Devoid of any emotion except a smile.

Haku pulled from his pocket an orange prescription bottle filled with orange capsules and yellow smiley-face square sheets, and handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you Haku," Naruto smiled his one-hundred watt smile that brightened his eyes and made him appear younger. Naruto leaned down and grabbed his wallet and placed it back into his pocket. "So this Friday...we're going to the Tree Leaves Hotel?" Naruto clarified as he brought the orange prescription bottle into his coat pocket.

"Hm." Haku nodded his head, "I know your secret...and soon...you'll know mine."

* * *

Thursday 5:00PM.

Naruto was sitting at the edge of his chair, his right leg bobbing up and down, and he was clicking his pen in and out. Naruto was flipping through the flashcards Sasuke had created on literary terms. Sasuke was seated across the table writing out the themes of each book they had read, and Sakura was seated between them, however, she had abandoned her studying to stare angrily at Naruto.

"Stop it!" Sakura hissed loudly at Naruto unable to listen to the incessant clicking noise anymore. Naruto broke out into an apologetic smile, "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Sit still!" Sakura demanded as Naruto began fidgeting around in his chair. "Sakura! You put me in a library and expect me to be quiet and sit still? Lower the bar of your expectations of me...please!" Naruto spoke as he spread out his hands and laid his head on the table as if to emphasis his point.

"Hey watch it-" Sasuke said as Naruto's hand got too close to him writing. "Ursuratonkachi!"

Naruto folded his arms and rested his head on them as he stared at Sakura a sly smile spread his lips, "Hey...Sakura how about you and me go see a movie this Saturday?"

"I refuse!" Sakura spoke so quick her words slurred together almost as if to form one word. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto began laughing his fully belly laugh in response. A small smile spread Sakura's lips and she glanced at Sasuke who was watching Naruto intently. There was a softness to Sasuke's expression as he watched Naruto...almost tender. Sasuke felt her gaze and met it as if to say, ' _See? There is nothing to worry about._ ' Sakura nodded her head in agreement. She continued to watch Sasuke but his eyes focused back on his notebook, wanting to see that expression Sasuke had once more, but it was gone.

"You've gotten more serious about your school work, Naruto." Sakura commented as she picked up her pen and began writing in her perfectly sized penmanship, "I'm proud. You make me want to work harder."

"You better not drag Sakura and I down with you," Sasuke commented with a sly smile on lips. Naruto then pushed himself upwards and leaned back in his chair throwing both arms behind his head, "Yeah...yeah...yeah! It keeps my old man off my back, y'know."

Once they had finished studying the trio made their way back outside. "Wow! It's snowing!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms out and his head back. Thick, fluffy, snowflakes were falling from the sky coating everything in a white blanket. Sasuke and Sakura both turned to see Naruto's face. The light that radiated from his smile lit up his features and the warmth that was being emitted could almost physically be felt. It was then when Naruto threw his arms around both Sakura's and Sasuke's necks pulling them close to him.

"There is something magical about witnessing the first snow with your best friends!" Naruto spoke cheerfully.

"You're such a child sometimes, Naruto." Sakura commented as she shifted her gaze to the side hiding the smile on her lips.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke spoke dispassionately as he also shifted his gaze to the side hiding his own smile that had formed on his lips.

In that moment Naruto felt the warmth fill him up completely. The happiness he felt spread through his body from the tip of his skull, to the tips of his fingers, to the tips of his toes. For a moment they were all back to being eight years old and walking together. As if no time had changed at all. Naruto wanted to capture this feeling to seal it up forever in a box.

* * *

Friday 5:00PM.

Naruto and Haku left campus immediately after their last exam, more so because Naruto didn't want to chance running into Shikamaru. It was less of a chance of Naruto becoming guilt ridden and caving. Out of sight out of mind. Yes, it was much easier to leave the campus with his school bag, and everything, than risk returning to the dormitory.

"Turn your phone off," Haku suggested and Naruto immediately complied. Another great suggestion. Naruto wouldn't have to have the constant anxiety of rejecting the phone calls, ignoring the text messages, or listening to the voicemails that would certainly be bombarding him.

It was officially the beginning of winter break and Naruto and Haku were sitting side by side drinking caramel latte macchiatos on a park bench.

"Are you going to tell me why we're going to the hotel tonight?" Naruto asked as he tried taking another drink but it was much too hot and it burned the tip of his tongue. Naruto was too impatient to wait, but Haku sat there cupping the to-go cup with both hands waiting patiently. Haku was wearing the red lipstick, had winged eyeliner, and mascara that emphasized his long eyelashes. The look suited Haku. They were both still dressed in their school uniforms. They didn't return to the dorms afterall.

"I'm meeting my guardian tonight." Haku spoke carefully, being particular with his choice of words. "Guardian?" Naruto asked as he began blowing on his drink wanting it to hurry up and cool.

"His name is Zabuza…" Haku continued. "My father murdered my mother...and is currently incarcerated at the Kuni Penitentiary...and Zabuza...Zabuza is now my law guardian." Naruto immediately stopped blowing into his drink and looked at Haku a look of horror on his features.

...and Haku continued to wear his smiling mask. Unfazed.

Naruto didn't realize Haku came from the bloody mist a nickname the media attributed due to the ongoing civil conflict within Mizu no Kuni. There was death and chaos within the country, and it was what the media threatened would happen in Konoha if things didn't change politically.

"So...we're just meeting your law guardian?" Naruto asked, and Haku nodded his head up and down.

* * *

Friday night 7:30PM.

Naruto glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind the receptionists at the Tree Leaves Hotel. Naruto was already missing for two and a half hours and as soon as he realized this his breath caught in his chest, his heartbeat quickened, and his stomach began to flip-flop. He suddenly felt overheated and panicky.

Naruto began to focus on the things around him trying to distract himself. It was a luxurious hotel and everything was architecturally pleasing and decorated in such a way where it was evident that money wasn't a problem. The floor was a beautifully cut white marble. The ceilings were vaulted, and the rooms spacious. There were three porcelain water fountains, a full bar, and two four star restaurants on the first floor.

All in all a very luxurious hotel where luxurious things happened to luxurious people.

Haku was handed a room key and he bowed his head in gratitude at the receptionist. It was only when they were in the glass elevator headed towards the top level that Haku's facade began to crack. Tiny black cracks breaking through the clay mask.

"Naruto…" Haku spoke quickly as he began turning the hotel key around in his hands. "Mmm?" Naruto answered as his eyes dropped to the ground level as it shrank the further up the elevator carried them.

"Maybe...I can do this by myself." Haku spoke and Naruto turned his cerulean eyes on Haku and raised his eyebrows at Haku's expression. Haku's eyebrows were furrowed together and his eyes were downcaste at his feet.

"Yeah...just wait for me in the lobby." Haku concluded as he made up his mind and met Naruto's eyes.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked puzzled just as the elevator stopped moving and a loud dinging noise sounded as the glass doors opened. It was then when Naruto smiled warmly at Haku, obviously realizing the boy was just worried and anxious about having to meet his law guardian. It was natural afterall.

"There's nothing to worry about. Don't worry I'm here, Haku." Naruto grabbed hold of Haku's wrist turning the boy's hand around so that Naruto could read the number on the hotel keycard. "Room 3707. Let's go."

* * *

Friday 8:30PM.

Naruto had always known there were bad people in the world.

When he was eight he attacked an assailant who threatened to take Hinata away. Although at the time his concept of a bad person was black and white, and he still looked at the world through childish eyes. Naruto knew the man was bad but didn't know to what extent. Only when he grew older did he realize that the man who had targeted Hinata had a sexual obsession with little girls, and violently raped them over a three day period, before strangling them to death with pantyhose, leaving their naked bodies to rot in abandon buildings.

When he was ten years old he witnessed a man murdering another execution style simply because he was ordered to. It wasn't a crime of passion, or some pent up rage, or even an act of revenge. The man was given an order and he simply carried out that order. There were also these kinds of bad people in the world. Those with the mentality of 'it's a dog eat dog world'. If they didn't kill somebody...then somebody was going to kill them.

Fuck. Just last month he realized there were bad men in this world who sold drugs to minors in the back alleyways of Konoha. People who worked for the Uchiha Police, but trafficked drugs on the streets. Trigger-happy, paranoid, bad people exist in this world.

Yes, Naruto always knew that there were bad people in the world...but tonight there was another layer added and another horror he witnessed about just how bad...just how _evil_ a person could be...

"If you hurt him I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto spoke between gritted teeth his voice teeming with anger. His lip was busted open and bleeding so much he could taste the metallic rust filling his mouth.

The man named Zabuza and one arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder and his fingers brushed against the fabric of Naruto's shirt feeling his chest and moving to his stomach until they reached the fabric over his crotch. The man's other hand was gripping the handle of a handgun which was cocked and the nuzzle of the gun pressed firmly to his temple.

"If you weren't the Hokage's brat I would have fucked you raw myself and put a bullet through your head," Zabuza spoke with a cold malice. "But something tells me you can keep a secret just as well if not better than Haku can keep a secret."

"...because you know what will happen to Haku if you told anybody right?" Zabuza continued and he leaned lower and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I'll kill him."

Naruto froze up. Naruto knew what death was and it wasn't an abstract thought...but something concrete and fearful. "Kids like you will never understand that some kids have to work...some kids are orphans and need to work in order to feed themselves, to clothe themselves, and to put a roof over their heads."

Zabuza paused and looked Naruto over and the way he looked at him made his skin crawl as if cockroaches were under his flesh.

"You're a pretty attractive kid...blonde hair...blue eyes...your price would be pretty high," Zabuza explained as his fingers began moving over the fabric of Naruto's pants his fingers cupping his balls and Naruto froze up as blood began rushing to his penis. Zabuza than brought his lips to Naruto's neck and began kissing and sucking the skin as his fingers continued to massage Naruto's balls.

Naruto's mind filled with FM radio static.

"You do have a slutty side to you too...just like Haku...you sluts always acting like we're forcing you...practically begging for it," Zabaku spoke pulling his mouth away from Naruto.

"You piece of shit," Naruto spoke between gritted teeth.

"Imagine my disappointment...I told Haku to recruit somebody else...I told him it must be hard having to please _all_ these clients _al_ l by himself... _all_ the time. I care about the slut. I really do...but what does he do? He brings me the Hokage's brat? Oh...Haku is full of spunk alright...always so fucking defiant. So imagine my disappointment..."

Naruto focused his attention on the oil painting of a woman sitting in a row boat out in the middle of a pond. Zabuza had pulled the trigger right next to Naruto's ear and the bullet, two inches from his face entered the back of the couch. A loud ringing noise filled Naruto's right ear and for a moment he thought he was deaf. He flinched and his head instinctively moved to the left.

"NARUTO!" Haku screamed as he appeared in the doorway of the master bedroom. Naruto opened his eyes. There was a sensory overload happening within Naruto. Sights. Sounds. Smells. Tastes. Touches. Everything whirled together and became incomprehensible. The Callisto that was fed to him by Zabuza twenty minutes ago was beginning to take effect. Pupils so dilated it almost covered the blueness of his eyes. Eclipsing it.

Zabuza finally released Naruto and stood up walking away, but the gun was still pointed on Naruto and it was something he saw from the corner of his eye.

"What's with that look Haku? Didn't I teach you to always wear a smile? Your face is only beautiful when you're wearing a smile. So wear a fucking smile!" Zabuza barked as he walked over to Haku.

"Stop! I'll do it...just don't hurt him." Naruto spoke and Haku immediately shook his head from side to side, "Naruto no!"

"Ahhh...someone who can keep a secret and help you out Haku...my my my...what a lucky slut you are," Zabuza spoke.

Naruto stood up, his legs felt like noodles and he wobbled as if reverting back to a toddler and first learning to walk. The ringing in his right ear didn't go away. Everything in the penthouse suite was vibrating and pulasting. And the taste of metallic blood filled his mouth.

Naruto moved and stood by Haku, "I won't let you do this alone, Haku...I told you..I'm here you don't have to worry anymore." It was then when Naruto smiled his signature smile at Haku. It was an innate feeling that Naruto felt since he was small...since he was eight and attacked the assailant and saved Hinata. Naruto was going to do whatever he needed to do to protect his friends.

It was the driving force that grabbed Haku's hand with his own, and lead Haku back into the bedroom, back into the darkness, back towards the monsters...back into the nightmare that Haku faced by himself time and time again, only this time Haku wouldn't have to face it alone...this time Haku had Naruto by his side...and somehow when you weren't alone anymore the nightmare didn't seem so scary.

Naruto thought back to last night back to when he was walking alongside Sakura and Sasuke when they witnessed the first snow fall together...yeah...that was a great memory.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Come Little Children**

* * *

"I killed my mother," Naruto spoke mechanically needing to fill the silence with something. "When I was born...I killed her. There was a choice...my father wanted the doctors to save my mother...and my mother wanted them to save me. You can say my mother won their last argument."

It was Saturday morning and sunlight filtered through the window. Everything was still. Everything was calm. It didn't make sense how the world could continue to move forward without so much as a hiccup, without so much as a pause when a crime was committed. Naruto barely realized what was happening...until he heard Haku saying the words. _Child Prostitution_.

pros·ti·tu·tion (noun) the practice or occupation of engaging in sexual activity with someone for payment

Naruto's hair was wet and droplets of water rolled down the sides of his face. He smelled of expensive shampoos and soaps which the Tree Leaves hotel stocked the penthouse bathrooms with. Irregardless it didn't mask the rot and infection that had been ravaging within him. Naruto could feel the rot, smell the sick. No matter how much soap he but on his body no matter how much he scrubbed his skin raw it remained. The rot. The sick. Festering.

Haku sat besides him with equally wet hair that clumped together, his makeup washed away, and wearing the same plush white robe as his blonde companion. Both empty. Both spent. Both numb.

They hadn't slept. Alone in the hotel room. Check out was 11:00AM.

Naruto was putting pieces of his reality together to form a coherent picture, attempting to make sense of the world that had shattered into a tiny million pieces.

"I had a thought last night...if I could kill my own mother...maybe it wouldn't be the worse thing if I killed Zabuza," Naruto continued to speak in the same mechanical voice. "I'm pretty sick aren't I?"

It was then when Haku turned to look at Naruto and offered his own explanation, "Only if I'm sick for wishing my father killed me too." Naruto was just a stupid, bratty kid and didn't have the right words to say, and there was something broken deep inside, and he couldn't even make up any pretty words, or string together beautifully masterful lies to make Haku, or himself, feel better. So he didn't.

The only way Naruto could respond was to hug Haku, and so he did.

Naruto's eyes trailed to the stack of money that was left on the coffee table, and then to the bullet hole that was still embedded in the suede couch across from them. Naruto still had a ringing sound in his right eardrum he didn't know if it was real or if he was just imagining it. It was all evidence that a crime had taken place. A crime against children. A crime that for all intents and purposes simply did not happen. Because they wouldn't tell. Because they would keep the secret. Because Haku would die.

"Now what?" Naruto asked with half lidded eyes as he released Haku and sank back down into the coach. Wanting nothing more than to sleep, but was too terrified to close his eyes and dream.

"Now...we keep each other's secrets...and take some medicine to help take the edge off..."

* * *

Naruto was dancing on top his bed with the stereo blaring electronica. Shikamaru was standing in the middle of his room lecturing him. Blah. Blah. Blah. Naruto had tuned him out choosing to press the volume of the stereo higher with the remote in hand. Higher and higher. The music drowned out his conscience. The door flung open and three men wearing kitsune masks appeared. Swords attached at their backs.

 _Ah fuck_. The party was over.

Naruto stretched his arms out and dropped himself down until he was sitting at the edge of his bed, he clapped his palms together and bowed his head proclaiming, "I am really sorry. I will repent!" Shikamaru had grabbed the remote angrily and turned the stereo off. Silence.

"Christ Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as he threw the remote on the floor, spun on his heels, and immediately left the room. Naruto watched Shikamaru apathetically, not bothering to acknowledge him in the least bit, before turning his attention back to the three Anbu members.

"Naruto...Yondaime is requesting your presence immediately, "the masked man in the middle spoke. Naruto threw his arms back on his bed supporting his weight and stared from one masked man to the next. The Anbu were the Hokage's personal bodyguards, black operatives, and they were dispatched specifically to retrieve Naruto. It was laughable, which caused Naruto to snort in protest. They were acting like Naruto was some armed and dangerous fiend. Honestly.

"My father can't even come himself? I don't see why I need to see him, we don't have anything to discuss...I missed the dinner...and I am honestly feeling _so_ remorseful..." Naruto spoke sarcastically as he bobbed his head up and down.

"You're gravely mistaken. It's a formality, really. It wasn't a request. You have the choice of coming willingly...or the choice of us dragging you out," The middle masked man continued in a dignified voice, and he then pulled the white fox mask back to reveal his face. The man was young in his 20's. Too young. He must be pretty good to be in the Anbu.

"I am Uchiha Shisui, Naruto. And I don't think you want me making a scene. But I am fully prepared to make the biggest most exaggerated scene imaginable. Your classmates are still here after all...what do you say? Wanna make a scene with me?"

Naruto heartbeat quickened, and stared from the inky blackness of Shisui's eyes to the smirk on his lips. Registering the man wasn't bluffing, and had every intention of following through. "Ah... _Shit._ "

Naruto began pulling on his orange bomber jacket to which Shisui raised his eyebrows, "You do have a warmer jacket, right...you feral child. It's snowing outside." Naruto scowled at the man before violently zipping the jacket up. "I'm not giving my father the satisfaction of seeing me dressed warmly."

"You really _are_ a feral child," Shisui commented with mocked surprise as he went to Naruto's open closet. Shisui easily found a knit scarf and matching knit hat, before throwing the scarf around Naruto's neck and pulling the hat over his head in one fluid movement.

"Stop it! I can dress myself!" Naruto yelled as he swatted the man's hands away. "Clearly you cannot." Shisui continued as he tied the scarf around the blonde's neck all while Naruto continued to scowl at him.

"Such a petulant feral child," Shisui commented at Naruto's expression. Shisui turned over his shoulder and looked at his team members.

"Go start the car I want to debrief Naruto before the meeting with the Yondaime," Shisui ordered, and with a bow the two masked men left shutting the door behind him. Not only was he young but he was also the commander? Interesting.

Shisui stared at the door for several seconds before turning his attention back to Naruto. The older man definitely had the features of a Uchiha. Genetics were astronomical in this family. ' _Fuck me_ ' Naruto thought even this man was attractive. Wild thick black hair, long eye lashes, and a cream complexion.

Shisui brought his attention back to Naruto, gripping Naruto's face with his hand, and moving closer to him moving his head to the left and then to the right as if examining fruit at the market. Eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are you currently on? Cocaine? Callisto?" Shisui asked. "Your pupils are so dilated it's like a goddamn eclipse!" Naruto swatted Shisui's hand away and shrugged nonchalantly as the older man continued his tirade, "They're reports of you going into a hotel last night with another student…a male student, and staying in the hotel overnight."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed, "Yes...let me see the Yondaime...I want to tell him personally that his only son is gay and is addicted to drugs...or…" Naruto's eyes glittered with knowledge and a glint of malevolence, "...should I tell him that Uchiha Itachi was the one who sold me the drugs?"

"What did you say?" Shisui asked with confusion, the real confusion, eyebrows furrowing together, and searching Naruto to see if he was lying or being truthful. The conclusion was Naruto was being honest. Shisui could always tell if somebody was lying.

"Yes...that Uchiha Itachi sold me Callisto behind the Consignment shop in downtown Konoha." Naruto repeated his voice lowering and becoming more serious. "Hn." Shisui murmured as he began weighing the new information with the old information to make an informed decision.

"Fine. We'll go with this...as an act of rebellion you turned your cell phone off and stayed at a classmate's dorm. The reports about the drugs and entering hotels at night were deemed unsubstantiated...and because you're such a feral child you're just throwing a tantrum so it was better to leave you sulking in your bedroom than it was to bring you to the Yondaime."

Naruto smiled a triumph smile, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Shisui patted Naruto condescendingly on the cheek and smiled cooly, "Do not fret we will see each other _real_ soon. I do not think living by yourself is good for you, feral child...you have to socialize with other humans."

"Wait...wait a minute..." Naruto balked. He didn't like any of the words he spoke. The smile left Naruto's face as he read between the lines.

"Yes...I think I'll bring it up with the Director of Residential Services, and strongly encourage them to move you into a dorm with a roommate. Sooner rather than later...we all know what happened with Mowgli, my dear feral child."

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura's voice was hot and angry causing Naruto to flinch instinctively. The blonde threw up both palms to show the bubble-gum haired girl he was apologetic. "Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto spoke ruefully, but it wasn't enough and he was met with a punch to his shoulder that felt like he was hit with a baseball bat. Sakura's monstrosity of a strength only intensified as she grew older, and the pain erupted told Naruto he was going to be tender if not bruised over the next few days.

"Ow! Ow! Sakura! Please!" Naruto begged as he easily dodged her next attack, by swinging his legs over the bench to the table and moving to his feet. Naruto had abandoned his bowl of ramen and was now in flight mode.

"You turned your cellphone off and vanished, Naruto!" Sakura continued her voice raising with anger as she made moves to punch Naruto again, but he rolled over one of the dining room tables in the mess hall and placed both his hands up defensively.

Sakura slammed both palms on the table demanding, "Where were you? Do you know how worried we all were! So. _Where_. _Were_. _You_?" Naruto felt other eyes watching him, inspecting him, ready to dissect his every move and every word. Fucking always living in a glass fishbowl. The panicky feeling was in his stomach. His heartbeat quickened. The cranks and reels within his brain working in overtime. ' _Gotta come up with a good explanation._ '

Naruto didn't want to lie and wasn't going to lie to one of his best friends.

"I was...kinda...on a date…" Naruto spoke sheepishly as he brought one hand to scratch the back of his head nervously, while the other went limp at his side. "...and kinda fell asleep there."

The indignation on Sakura's face melted away and she went quiet and still rather astonishingly. "With who?" Sakura asked dropping her voice to a whisper, her eyes flickering to see no students were in the immediate vicinity. However they still gave them sideways glances of curiosity. Naruto could tell she was going through the rolodex of names and faces of everybody at the academy in her mind.

"He's really quiet and doesn't stand out too much...I don't think you know him," Naruto spoke matching his pitch with Sakura's.

"He?!" Sakura exclaimed and Naruto held up his hands at her, looking distressed and nervous, "Can you please not out me in front of everybody right now...Sakura? 'Kay? Thanks."

Naruto then moved back around the table now that he assessed his life wasn't in danger anymore, and returned to his seat bringing the bowl of shoyu beef ramen closer to him and picking up the abandoned chopsticks. Naruto began picking up the noodles and moving it around the bowl making sure the miso soup was even over the noodles before bringing the noodles to his mouth.

Sakura slid into the bench parallel from him and lowered her head staring at Naruto's face intensely, "So...when...when did you know?"

"We're really going to talk about this...right now? Aren't you angry with me?" Naruto asked as he swallowed the noodles and brought more noodles to his mouth. "Well...yeah! You can't just drop this on me and expect me not to talk about it!"

"Well?" Naruto glanced up at Sakura before focusing on the bowl in front of him, ignoring her. "Who is it?" Sakura asked her eyes searching Naruto's face for any indication. The blonde remained tight-lipped. "...is it Sasuke?"

It was then when Naruto began choking, he dropped the chopsticks, and grabbed the cup of water, bringing the cup to his lips, and swallowing. Air was then inhaled sharply back into his lungs, and only then did he shoot a look of indignation back at Sakura.

"I assure you Sasuke is _not_ gay." Naruto spoke as he took another chug of water, but avoided her eyes nonetheless. Somethings should be left unsaid...like telling your female best friend you sometimes have vivid sexual fantasies involving your male best friend, or your first sexual experience took place in the smelly boy's locker room, or what you really did on Friday night...

"Well...that was a bit dramatic, Naruto. You can't deny that he is attractive...and he hasn't paid attention to any girls..." Sakura concluded as she brought her hand up to prop her head up her emerald eyes scanning the cafeteria; lingering at each girl in the room.

"Give it a year...he's probably just a late bloomer," Naruto concluded as he began putting more noodles back into his mouth. Only saying the words caused his chest to ache, and he immediately regretted it afraid it would really happen. Afraid his words would turn prophecy.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a male voice boomed out causing both Naruto and Sakura to jump out of their skins and snap their heads to the side. Both afraid it was Sasuke. It wasn't. Relief. Instead it was the Residential Director Umino Iruka.

"I received the most unusual request," Iruka had a very large noticeable scar that cut across his face horizontally. Iruka's eyes scanned the sprawling letters on the room change request packet, "You will be switching rooms with Hozuki Suigetsu tomorrow and will soon be boarding with Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka explained as he looked at the thick packet in his hands and then looked at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head with a violent ' _no_ ' before holding his hand out, "I refuse!" It worked for Sakura all these years so he wondered if it would work for him. It didn't.

Iruka rolled the packet into a cone and struck Naruto across the head, "I do not care if you are the Hokage's son you will be treated the same as everybody else, and will be changing rooms _effective tomorrow_!"

"I refuse. Can't Sasuke and I just switch rooms and I can room with Suigetsu?" Naruto pressed as he brought his hands to cover his head just as Iruka struck him again with the rolled up request packet.

"They both had requested individual rooms, and so I let them decide on who would get the single room...turns out Suigetsu won, so you'll be rooming with Sasuke." Iruka continued as he raised his arm, poised to strike Naruto again if he continued to disagree.

"You don't understand Iruka...Sasuke and I just became friends again and he'll hate me if we room together!" Naruto began to whine and Sakura quirked an eyebrow asking, "How so?"

"Y'know...enemies who live together eventually become friends...friends who live together become enemies!" Naruto explained breathlessly turning from Sakura to Iruka both they were both deadpanned and not sympathetic.

"Naruto...what kind of backwards logic is that?" Sakura asked.

"Effective tomorrow, Naruto!" Iruka continued, "I will personally be overseeing the room change. Have a good night."

 _Fuck_.

"Hinata...will be so depressed when she finds out." Sakura murmured. "What?" Naruto asked upset that Sakura wasn't matching his panic, or even trying to sympathize. "Nothing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The Cut**

* * *

Naruto was in a dark wet room, naked, exposed, and he could feel fingers all over his body. Twitching sweating fingers. Fingers pressing against his skin. Fingers scratching his skin. Touching him everywhere, and he couldn't get up, an unknown weight was on top of him crushing his ribcage. He couldn't expand his diaphragm. Couldn't take in oxygen. Twitching sweating fingers found themselves in his mouth, forcing it open, filling his mouth and pushing down his throat choking him.

Naruto woke up violently a loud exasperated sound escaped his lips as he sat upright. Panting as if he had just finished sprinting a 100 meter dash. He was drenched in a cold sweat so much that his shirt clung to his skin. His eyes began adjusting to the darkness and he looked around just as violently as he had awoken, and only when he recognized his own things did he begin to calm down. His comforter. His desk. His laptop computer. The takeout menu for Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice broke through and Naruto turned to the side to see Sasuke sitting up in his bed. He couldn't see Sasuke's expression. Naruto had momentarily forgotten he was no longer in a single dorm, but was now in a double occupancy dorm room. He was Sasuke's dorm-mate.

"...are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Sasuke asked his voice filled with concern. Naruto broke out into a smile bringing up one hand to the back of his head, "I had a dream that I showed up to midterms naked." A forced lie. "Is that so?" Sasuke asked as he continued to stare at Naruto.

Naruto didn't even bother to find out if Sasuke actually believed him, and chose not to engage. The digital clock on Naruto's desk flashed 5:15AM. It was late enough to take a morning shower. An acceptable time. A suitable excuse to leave the room.

"I'm going to take a shower...sorry for waking you up." Naruto spoke as he moved from underneath his comforter, slipped into a pair of shower shoes, grabbed his towel and bathroom caddy, before leaving the room altogether.

After his shower Naruto returned back to his room.

Naruto opened the door as quietly as he could and peeked over at Sasuke's bed. A sigh of relief. The raven-haired boy was laying on his side, back facing him, curled under his own comforter. Naruto quietly began getting dressed, pulling clothes at random from the armoire he was provided when he changed rooms.

Ever since the room change Naruto had been on high alert whenever he and Sasuke were in the room together. It made him nervous. Being this close to Sasuke made him sweaty and nervous on whole other level he didn't quite comprehend. His heartbeat quickened and his chest felt tight and constricted. It was anything but comfortable. It didn't make sense. Sasuke spent the night at Naruto's house all the time when they were younger and never once did he experience these physical symptoms.

' _It's because you like him_.' An unknown voice from within taunted. ' _You want to kiss him, touch him, fuck him_.' Naruto froze, a shiver went down his spine, and he straightened up to stare at Sasuke's back. _No_ , it wasn't anything like that...sure he may have had some vivid sexual fantasies that predominantly involved Sasuke but that was just because he was rolling on Callisto.

Naruto was just pulling on his sneakers when Sasuke rolled over and asked, "Where are you going so early in the morning? It's winter break."

Naruto didn't look up from tying his shoes, "I'm going for a run."

Sasuke pushed himself back up, "This is the third night in a row you've woken up like that...what's going on?"

Naruto began pulling on his jacket, zipped it up, and began pulling on a hat, scarf, and gloves. Today he had the wherewithal to dress appropriately for the weather. "I'm just anxious about my exam results...if I did poorly my dad will lecture me. See you later." Naruto grabbed his cell phone and wallet, and left the dorm room.

* * *

' _You have to be fucking kidding me_.' Naruto thought bitterly as he stood in front of the automatic teller machine. His debit card was declined. ' _Unauthorized Transaction'_. There was a feeling of utter devastation erupting within him. Naruto pulled out his cell phone, turned the debit card over, and dialed the number etched in the back of the hard plastic.

An automatic voice stated: " _Card is no longer in active use unable to process funds please contact-_ " Naruto ended the call gripping his cell phone angrily.

' _He cut me off...he fucking cut me off_.' Naruto thought bitterly. It was snowing. The world was blanketed in whiteness and there was a grayness about Konoha. A stillness. Naruto wanted to scream, to kick and destroy things, to throw a tantrum. His father had betrayed him...again, and again, and again. Yes, Naruto wanted to throw a fit but he couldn't he was in public and more importantly...

More importantly...Naruto was coming down from his high...and he was out of Callisto...and he was out of adderall… and he was out of money.

* * *

"I need money," Naruto blurted out as soon as Haku began walking towards him.

Naruto was back on campus, having wasted a trip to downtown Konoha, the only silver lining was his student ID allowed him to take the public bus for free. Naruto wondered if 'Daddy Dearest' was aware of that small fact. He was fuming. The FM radio static was back in his skull, along with the achiness in his bones, teeth clenching caused his jaw to sting, there was a throbbing memorable pain in his gut, and he was teetering on the edge of mania.

"Something happen?" Haku asked as he looked Naruto over. The mania spilled out more and more, the more Naruto opened his mouth to talk. "I was cut off…" Naruto spoke barely containing his anger, "...and I'm out of Callisto."

"Naruto-" Haku began, but before Naruto would let him lecture him he interrupted, "No. Don't even _start_...let's just skip the part where you lecture me and get to the part where you help me!"

Haku blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, "...and what exactly are you saying?"

"Let's make some money tonight." Naruto said a small telling smile spreading his mouth, "I already did it once...and it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Naruto-" Haku spoke more sternly, and once again Naruto interrupted, "No. No. _No_! I'm not going to let him win...he can't keep controlling me Haku! He forced me to change dorm rooms...and then he cut me off, just because I didn't go to the stupid dinner...It's not fair! I never asked for it...I never asked for any of this!"

Naruto wasn't just coming down from Callisto he was fucking falling from an airplane without a parachute.

Haku took Naruto's request under consideration and shifted his eyes to the lake they were standing in front of.

Finding the answer out over the frozen waters Haku turned back to Naruto, "How much do you need?" Naruto shrugged, "How much can we make in one night?"

"Are you serious about this?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded his head. It was quick money. Easy money. Cash passed directly into his hands. There wasn't many options for part time jobs for sixteen year olds, and there was even less of a chance that the academy would approve of his working papers.

"If I call...Zabuza...he'll want a cut...but we would make more than if we did it ourselves," Haku spoke as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next. "But...he'll also make sure...nothing bad happens." Naruto had a clear and distinct memory of Zabuza waiting outside the penthouse suite master bedroom with his Glock 19 cocked and loaded, counting the money ensuring it was all there, and demanding condoms were worn.

Naruto had thoughts of slaughtering Zabuza, slashing his throat with a knife, blowing his brains out with his own gun. Didn't think it would come to this. The static in his brain didn't cause him to think clearly. Instead his thoughts were erratic. He needed Callisto. It was all or nothing.

"...Call Zabuza." Naruto answered, hesitated and continued, "...but we have to be back by 11:00PM...stupid Iruka has been checking every night to ensure I'm back by curfew."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura called as she entered the cafe that was on the first floor of the library. Sasuke was sitting at one of the tables with two cappuccinos in front of him. Sakura sat on the barstool chair and thanked Sasuke as he handed her one of the cups. Sasuke wore a long sleeve black v-neck shirt. Sakura blushed as she glimpsed at Sasuke. Ten years of friendship and she still felt flustered whenever she was around him.

Sakura had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a green headband that covered her ears, suddenly wishing she did something more with her hair and makeup. Especially since Sasuke asked her to meet him here.

Sakura looked at the writing across each of the cups. Written in sprawling loopy lettering was ' _Sasuke_ ', only instead of the ' _a_ ' it was a distinctive heart in its place. Sakura glanced towards the barista standing behind the counter, who was unabashedly staring at Sasuke. Sakura smiled as she turned her attention back to the dark-haired boy whose attention was transfixed outside.

"You wanted to talk about Naruto?" Sakura asked as she took a sip from her cup. Sasuke glanced at Sakura before rolling his eyes down to the cup in his hand, "He's been having nightmares...he tosses and turns, and he's been saying bizarre things too...He wakes up violently...it's keeping me up at night. He won't tell me what's wrong."

Sakura took another drink and sighed deeply, "I think I know why." Sasuke immediately looked at Sakura his expressions telling her to ' _go on_ '.

"It's not my place to say anything...but since you're rooming with him it would be beneficial for you to know…" Sakura continued and she lowered her voice and leaned in close to Sasuke and in response he leaned lower, "...Naruto's gay...he told me the other day...and he's dating a boy who goes to the academy."

Sasuke froze up, his pupils constricted, his breath caught in his throat. His brain slowly began to process Sakura's words. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and said angrily mistaking Sasuke's expression, "It doesn't matter if he's gay because he's still our friend, Sasuke! You better not be thinking of any homophobic bigotry!"

Sasuke shook his head side to side and recovered, "No...I just...didn't know…" Sakura seemed to calm down and her features softened. "Well yeah...why would he tell his best _guy_ friend? He's probably afraid you'll reject him-"

"Is that Naruto?" Sakura asked as she perked up, pointing towards two people walking side by side outside. Sasuke turned to look out the window and his eyes fell to Naruto. He would recognize Naruto instantly in a crowded room. Naruto had both hands stuffed into his pockets, scarf loose around his neck, knit cap covered his sunshine blonde hair, but he was walking next to someone Sasuke didn't recognize. A girl? A boy?

There was a feeling of jealous and anger welling up inside his chest.

"That's Haku...he's a grade older," Sakura explained and her eyes shifted to recognition, "...Naruto is dating Haku?!" She sounded upset with a hint of anger a dash of disbelief.

Sasuke's eyes watched as Naruto and Haku walked past the windows of the cafe neither looking inside, both engrossed in their deep conversation, both moving towards the bus stop. Sasuke couldn't look away his eyes trained on them as they continued moving.

"I don't like it…" Sakura breathed her eyes shifting nervously, "I mean...I don't know Haku personally so they could just be rumors…" Sakura trailed off and Sasuke snapped, " _Well_?" "Haku...has slept around a lot…with a lot of people...and...I heard Ino saying that Haku has been selling Callisto."

A memory flashed through Sasuke's mind of following Naruto into the alleyway walking into the middle of a drug deal. Sasuke had confiscated the bag full of adderall and Callisto sheets and immediately flushed them down the toilet. There was a gnawing feeling in the back of his head over how calmly Naruto accepted everything. It didn't add up. It was an unsettling feeling that left him uneasy for a couple of days, because he couldn't figure out why...well the ' _why_ ' was walking alongside Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at his desk in front of an open text book, clicking a pen in and out in a rhythmic fashion, his eyes trained on the digital clock. 11:00PM. Naruto was going to be late for curfew, before Sasuke could finish the thought the bedroom door opened and Naruto appeared.

"See Iruka I am here...and going into my room...yes thank you for checking up on me. I really do appreciate it...and I appreciate everything you do!" Naruto exclaimed his voice higher and exaggerated. Naruto shut the bedroom door and leaned up against it. Sasuke turned around to find the blonde boy had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly.

When Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke staring at him he jumped, "Hey." Naruto pushed off the door, and began stripping of his sneakers, jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf leaving them wherever they fell. Naruto was avoiding him again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began as he watched the other boy as he began stripping his clothes. "Hey...what are you doing! Do that in the bathroom not when I'm here!" Sasuke turned away embarrassed just as Naruto threw his shirt on the floor and stepped out of his pants.

"Sorry...I'm just really exhausted…" Naruto spoke his voice losing its energy as he crawled into bed. Throwing the blanket over him entirely.

Sasuke walked over, grabbed Naruto's comforter and ripped it off throwing it across the room. Naruto who was wearing only a pair of orange boxers, rolled onto his back and stared up at Sasuke angrily shouting, "What the fuck Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes. His pupils so dilated they eclipsed the blueness of his eyes.

"What the fuck Naruto...are you high?" Sasuke accused and Sasuke leaned over inches from Naruto's face confirming his suspicion.

"I-" Naruto began, pushing himself upwards and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and soon Sasuke was wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him into a hug, "Jesus Christ, Naruto. What the fuck are you doing to yourself?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Heathens**

* * *

 _Flashback earlier that night 6:00PM._

Haku was applying matte lipstick using the glass mirror from inside the elevator, and once he noticed Naruto staring at his reflection he caught his attention and held it. Haku placed the cap back on the lipstick and exhaled softly. The elevator continued to ascend to the top floor.

"If you want more money...you need to learn to give a better blowjob," Haku critiqued seriously as he turned around to face Naruto. "Also...you need to take control, and stop acting like a frigid child...or it won't be enjoyable for _anyone_."

Naruto _was_ still a child. A stupid bratty selfish child. A stupid, bratty, selfish child with an addiction. For Callisto. Every particle of Naruto's being was screaming for Callisto and the withdrawals effectively turned off parts of Naruto's brain. Turning off only the important parts. It was a cruel trick really. The parts of the brain for reasoning, impulse control, judgement, and planning for the future were flipped off. Deadened. Leaving Naruto starving and trembling for Callisto, living in the moment, and ready to do anything to get another hit of the smiley faced square sheets.

Naruto took Haku's words as a verbal attack, and he saw it as an obstacle that could prevent him from getting the money he needed for the drug he desired. Naruto shifted his weight to his left foot and exhaled angrily, "You're the only other person I've ever done anything with...so if I'm bad it's your fault."

"I know." Haku answered. "...and it shows."

Haku opened up the penthouse suite with the keycard and entered with Naruto following behind.

"So what do I do?" Naruto continued his voice still upset and angry, the roots of his teeth throbbed with a dull pain, FM radio static still in his brain.

"Welcome to the grown-up's table boys," Zabuza's voice cut through the air, and Naruto turned to find him leaning in the threshold of the kitchen, arms crossed, eyeing them both up and down. Although Zabuza looked hungry...Naruto was even hungrier for what was in the other man's hand.

The man stood approximately six foot and weighed approximately one-hundred and fifty pounds. The man was chiseled with well-defined muscles and wore clothes that were form fitting. There was a darkness in the man's eyes. A depravity. This man shed his humanity long ago and was a living, breathing, monster whose profession was the flesh trade.

"Zabuza will teach you what you need to know," Haku spoke and as if on cue Zabuza smiled coldly. Zabuza revealed the orange prescription bottle filled with tiny square sheets with yellow smiley faces. Zabuza opened up the bottle and held a sheet out to Naruto, and his body carried him over until he was in front of Zabuza, his mouth open and ready. Zabuza slid the sheet underneath his tongue and Naruto closed his mouth.

It was bitter. Like baker's chocolate. Less than a minute later and the sheet had dissolved and absorbed into his body. Soon his taste buds were turned off, and his face began to numb. The static inside his brain ceased, and he welcomed the blackness with wide open arms.

Naruto found himself in the master bedroom on top of Haku. The blonde didn't have the wherewithal to comprehend what was happening. He was just doing what he was told. He had taken two sheets, four sheets, six sheets of Callisto. Zabuza was instructing Naruto what to do, how to do it, and for how long.

It was what needed to happen for Naruto to get what he wanted.

There was lubrication on Naruto's fingers. Water-based. Naruto inserted one finger into Haku's anus, and then inserted two fingers. The dark haired boy with the matte lipstick began to moan as Naruto moved his fingers inside him. Stretching him. Naruto worked his deft fingers, and stretched Haku up until he could easily fit three fingers inside. There was a warmth inside. A tight, wet, warmth. Haku's body was puckering and sucking Naruto's fingers. There was arousal inside Naruto.

Naruto's penis was hard and painful, almost begging for release, as the condom was slipped around the head and pulled down. Naruto continued to finger Haku with his left hand, his fingers pressing against the prostrate gland. Just as he was instructed to do by Zabuza. Naruto's right hand began massaging the water-based lube up and down his penis. Naruto withdrew his fingers from inside Haku, and positioned the tip of his penis to the pink hole that had formed.

Naruto entered Haku slowly, and it was a feeling that was indescribable. A white hurricane of pleasure enveloped Naruto. Haku's anus gripped his penis, and the suction plunged Naruto deeper into him. Naruto began thrusting, in and out, stretching Haku more, and it was fucking incredible. Haku was tight, wet, and warm. Naruto could hear the other boy's moans as he continued thrusting.

Harder. Faster. Yes.

Naruto's body acted on it's own a foreign spirit took control, and when he was spent the condom filled with his come. Naruto pulled it off and discarded it on the bedroom floor, rolling onto his back and panting.

"Not bad for a pregame...now the real game begins," Zabuza's voice cut through and Naruto lazily moved his eclipsed eyes to see Zabuza ushering in an unknown assailant. Round two.

It was what needed to happen for Naruto to get what he wanted...and what Naruto wanted was money and Callisto.

* * *

 _Present time at 11:15PM._

Naruto was paralyzed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him in a hug. There was a whirlwind of emotions and none of them were positive. Naruto felt ashamed. The blonde could feel Sasuke's warmth emitting from his body, could feel Sasuke's body pressing against his in a platonic hug, and it caused his cheeks to burn. He felt ashamed. Naruto had perverse thoughts racing through his mind. Thoughts that involved a very naked Sasuke and a very aroused Naruto.

' _How embarrassed I've been if you knew what I was thinking of._ ' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes to steady his trembling body.

Naruto had flashbacks about what he had done earlier in the night. And he felt dirty. Naruto felt filthy as if he had rolled around in raw sewage. Naruto wanted to peel his own flesh off his bones.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke for worrying you," Naruto spoke finally. Sasuke pulled away and stared down at the blonde, whose eyes were conveniently closed, and expression stoic.

"Is it because…" Sasuke hesitated afraid of revealing information that Sakura disclosed, but was too worried not to, "...you're gay?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide and fearful, "What did you say?" Naruto had a flashback of telling Sakura something like that in the mess hall. The concern etched in her face caused his heart to ache, and he had to tell her something.

"...Sakura told you didn't she…" Naruto spoke eyes opening hesitantly and he shifted his eyes away, "...something like that...yeah…Just figuring some stuff out-"

"-and you're dating Haku?" Sasuke asked as he stepped back. Naruto snorted, "...she figured that out didn't she... _Christ_...who else did she tell?" Sasuke swallowed he didn't want Naruto mad at Sakura when he purposely cornered her into revealing the blonde's secrets, "She only told me."

Naruto brought his eyes to Sasuke's reading his expression to see if he was lying. He wasn't lying.

"No...we saw you two together earlier today walking towards the bus stop." Sasuke explained. "Oh." Naruto answered. Thinking it must have been when they were walking by the library. Fuck. Naruto suddenly felt nauseous. His stomach churned and he felt like vomiting. Sasuke was the last person he wanted to find out. Naruto had to turn things around. Make a better explanation out of things...didn't want Sasuke to find out what was really going on. What Naruto was really doing.

"Are you happy...with dating Haku that is?" Sasuke asked.

"...this is why I didn't want to room with you," Naruto spoke his voice shaking and annoyance rising. "I didn't want to have _these_ kinds of conversations with you...I didn't want you to see me like this. I didn't want anything to change between us! And above anything else I don't want you to hate me!"

Naruto was angry and he stood up causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrows in alarm. Naruto was torn between punching Sasuke in the face, or running from the room. Fight or flight.

"Naruto. I don't care if you're gay...and I don't hate you," Sasuke spoke in his matter-of-fact tone. There was a third option in the fight or flight response...Freeze.

"...it isn't something I want everybody to know," Naruto spoke his demeanor calming down and he looked less manic. "...it's stuff I'm still figuring out y'know...and Haku...well we aren't exactly dating…it's complicated y'know."

"...and the drugs?" Sasuke asked. "Huh?" Naruto perked up. The blonde was spending too much time with Haku...sometimes lying came too easily. Too naturally. Naruto had learned a skill along the way...a skill he didn't even realize he had until he put it into practice and it produced the desired results. The skill of manipulation.

"...I'm a freak...I shouldn't be gay...I should be straight...attracted to girls...sometimes when I'm with Haku we try Callisto...it's easier to forget..." Naruto spoke softly. "I don't have to think about disappointing my father...my friends...and I can pretend I'm normal...I'll stop...I don't want to worry you or Sakura...or anyone else..."

Sasuke sat down on his bed staring at Naruto, "Naruto your friends won't care if you're gay...and beside's...your father would most definitely accept you." There was a relief within Sasuke, throughout the entire conversation he was inadvertently holding his breath, and he finally exhaled. Naruto said he and Haku weren't dating. Yet...Sasuke didn't know what their relationship was exactly. It bothered him. He wanted to ask, to press it further, but couldn't. Naruto was already raw and exposed.

Naruto smiled. Warmth and life flooding into his features. Soften his face. His pupils constricted and the blueness of his eyes returned. Clear and bright. ' _It was too easy. It was all too fucking easy._ ' Naruto thought. Naruto played the part well, and got the desired results. Guilt came secondary to his excitement. Manipulation executed perfectly.

"Thank you, Sasuke...but I'm not ready to tell everybody right now..."

Sasuke found himself smiling back at Naruto as he was filled with relief. Naruto still had that calming effect on him. Sasuke stood up, and picked up Naruto's comforter, and tossed the blanket back to Naruto who easily caught it, "Go to bed usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke as he pulled the comforter over him and laid back down in bed, "Thank you...for being my friend."

* * *

 _Flashback earlier that night 10:30PM._

Itachi was waiting at the Tree Leaves hotel bar.

Itachi was sitting erect on the bar stool, perfect posture, hand wrapped around the rocks glass swirling the whiskey around clockwise. Itachi brought the glass to his lips, inhaled before pouring the liquid into his mouth, swirling the liquid around with his tongue before swallowing. Itachi needed a drink or two already in his system before he could fully handle Shisui, and as if on cue the other man appeared.

Both men were wearing street clothes with no identifiable markers of either of their professions.

"Itachi! You came!" Shisui sang out as he slid his body into the empty bar stool besides Itachi, and as if anticipating a headache Itachi began massaging his temple with his left hand. Shisui reached for the glass that Itachi still held in his right hand, their fingers met briefly, and Itachi felt his cheeks burn. Shisui pulled the glass from Itachi's grasp, and brought it to his nose.

"Whiskey?" Shisui asked as he handed back the empty glass to Itachi wrinkling up his nose. "So bitter...you haven't changed a bit have you Itachi?"

Shisui began looking over the cocktail menu only stopping when he found a drink that piqued his interest. White rum, lime and hibiscus. After ordering with the bartender dressed to the nine in a long-sleeved button up shirt, a vest, and a black bowtie Shisui turned his attention back to Itachi.

"I heard some interesting things from an unlikely source…" Shisui began his voice lowering. Itachi sighed, keeping his eyes straightforward. "You're selling Callisto?" Shisui began moving his eyes to watch the bartender as he began making his cocktail. "I came up with a theory...stop me if I'm wrong. Although you're working as a member of the Uchiha Police Force you were given a special assignment from your father."

Shisui turned his attention back to Itachi searching for a confirmation to his theory. Itachi continued to stare forward. Expression stoic and deadpan. There was a flash of recognition in his dark eyes that Shisui used as the confirmation he needed. "Is this assignment part of an undercover operative... or are the police using this as a means to line their pockets?"

The bartender slid Shisui's sixteen ounce collins glass with his cocktail towards him, and then slid Itachi's glass rocks with another whiskey neat to the other man. Itachi grabbed the glass and brought it to his lips pausing before he took a drink to say, "It would be unauthorized disclosure of information, Shisui-"

"-Itachi...you sold drugs to the Yondaime's son. I already have all I need to arrest you right here." Shisui interrupted in his low voice as he grabbed the collins glass bringing the black straw to his lips; watching Itachi's body seize up in revelation from the corner of his eyes. Itachi's mind immediately flipped through the rolodex of clientele he had saw over the past few months only stopping when a blonde haired blue eyed boy wearing the uniform for Konoha Preparatory School appeared.

"Now we're in a predicament…" Shisui continued, "As a member of the Anbu I have an obligation to notify the Yondaime of corruption within the Uchiha Police Force. Although, Fugaku publicly stepped down as Police Commissioner he is still in control of the police. What would he think if his eldest son was arrested?"

' _Blackmail_?' Itachi thought.

Shisui took a deep drink from his cocktail, "Then again...there is an organization the Yondaime wants dismantled. _Root_. Headed by Shimura Danzo. My sources tell me that there is a conspiracy to usurp the Yondaime. Headed by Shimura Danzo. There are certain people I am tasked with eliminating to prevent such a thing from happening. Only problem is _I_ can't get close enough."

Itachi brought the glass to his lips again this time pouring the entirety of the glass down his throat. It burned on it's way down. Itachi was waiting for the request.

"Where are your allegiances Itachi?" Shisui asked, and it was then when Shisui turned to look at Itachi bringing his hand up to prop his head up. Fingers curling around his cheek. Itachi watched the man from the corner of his eye.

"I am no longer welcomed by the Uchiha. Choosing to become a member of the Anbu rather than the Uchiha Police. I was excommunicated. In the Police Academy we shared the same ideologies, Itachi...is that still true?" Shisui continued speaking in a low even tone.

Itachi continued staring forward carefully dissecting Shisui's words. Examining everything with the magnifying intensity of a microscope. Itachi swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat and closed his eyes in deep thought.

Uchiha Shisui was Itachi's best friend ever since he was ten years old and they roomed together at the Konoha Preparatory School. Itachi had been living in darkness up until that time. There was something separating him from the other children. The differences between Itachi and the other children cut deep, and in turn he was unable to appropriately interact with them. Itachi's intelligence quotient was 168, and his emotional intelligence was dwarfed such that he was unable to express emotions such as happiness, anger, sadness, disgust, fear...love.

It left him stoic and apathetic. Unable to relate with anybody including his own family.

Itachi was effectively alone, isolated, and placed on a pedestal. That's how he walked through life. Leaving his home at ten years old because he was a ' _true genius_ '. It was then when Shisui appeared and flipped Itachi's life upside down and backwards. Shisui had pulled Itachi from the darkness, the other boy shown brightly upon Itachi's life, purposely followed him around and clung to him so that he was never alone, and treated him no different than the other children.

In doing so Itachi felt himself slowly changing. Itachi began feeling emotions. Annoyance and rage at Shisui, which melted into admiration and contentment, which melted into friendship and platonic love. Shisui had become Itachi's best friend and he found himself loving him as a result.

The only time Itachi felt betrayal from the other boy was when Shisui chose to become a member of the Anbu, instead of a member of the Uchiha Police Force. It meant that Itachi was going to return to the darkness, return to the isolation, and return to the pedestal...and Itachi hated Shisui for doing that to him...forcing him to return to the way life was without him.

Itachi still felt it, and when Shisui contacted him there was no doubt in Itachi's mind that he was going to meet Shisui and comply with whatever Shisui was going to ask of him. Irregardless.

"My ideologies are still the same," Itachi spoke quietly. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"We're going to prevent the assassination of Yondaime Namikaze Minato...and dismantle Shimura Danzo's crime syndicate of course."

A smile spread Itachi's lips as he turned his head towards Shisui whose smile was spreading his own lips. Itachi called over the bartender ready for another glass of whiskey as he murmured in agreement, "Of course."

Shisui watched the bartender move away making fluid motions as he began pouring liquor.

"On a different note...I have evidence that Yondaime's son is engaging in prostitution," Shisui continued and Itachi raised his eyebrows, "We're going to use that to our advantage."

Itachi tilted his head to the side as if to say ' _I'm listening_ '.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Lucky Sevens**

* * *

' _I love you Sasuke_ …'

Karin pushed her wire framed glasses further up the bridge of her nose her crimson eyes staring desperately at the dark-haired boy seated across from her at the table. Every time she looked at Sasuke her heartbeat quickened and a tightness formed in her chest so much it was unbearable to breathe, unbearable to focus, and unbearable to speak. That was how much she loved Sasuke.

She had been in love with Sasuke since he first transferred, and if he noticed, he chose to ignore it. She wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to be hers and hers only. To be hers forever and always. Soon they were going to be together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. _Soon_. It was a thought that fueled her sexual fantasies as she masturbated in the showers. Every. Single. Time. Coming as she moaned out Sasuke's name the sound of water pouring from the shower head drowning her out. It was because she loved Sasuke so much.

' _Love me! Notice me! Fuck me!'_ Her mind played that on repeat every time she looked at Sasuke. A mantra she hoped would reach him.

"You've been neglecting us, Sasuke!" Karin continued angrily. She was in the middle of lecturing him. "You told us you didn't care for your childhood friends...yet you spend the majority of your time with them!" Sasuke told her not to worry...those kids from his old school he didn't bother with them anymore...he told her so...and he lied.

Suigetsu was seated besides Sasuke, and Jugo seated next to Karin. They were all gathered for dinner. Yet it was only Karin carrying on with theatrics and dramatics. Jugo and Suigetsu ate quietly.

Sasuke brought a spoonful of curry to his mouth obviously ignoring the redhead, having been use to her lectures whenever he neglected her. Karin was jealous of anybody who managed to capture Sasuke's attention, and had taken mental notes of two individuals who had infiltrated their group of friends and taken Sasuke from them. More specifically two individuals who had taken Sasuke from her multiple times. Over and over again.

 ** _Haruno Sakura_** and **_Uzumaki Naruto_**. Arial bold.

 _No_ , she wasn't going to have it. She wanted to destroy them. She wanted to sever whatever bond Sasuke shared with them, and she was prepared to do whatever was necessary to achieve it.

"...and you're now rooming with Naruto?" Karin continued to complain. "Aren't you worried he's going to try something with you?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and finally brought his eyes to meet Karin's, "Hm?"

"He's gay! Aren't you afraid he's going to...I don't know...molest you while you're sleeping?" Karin continued her voice desperate.

It was something that Karin overheard while she was spying on Sakura and Naruto, and something that was spinning around in her heard, round and round, ever since she overheard it. She purposely sat behind them in the mess hall during dinner time wanting to gather intelligence on something, anything, she could use against them. Karin was desperate. This was how much she loved Sasuke.

At first Karin was only worried about Sakura, considering her as her _only_ love rival, but things multiplied when she found out Naruto was gay, and _now_ sharing a room with her Sasuke.

Homosexuality is unnatural, a perversion, an abomination, fornication, vile affections. Karin didn't want Naruto to corrupt her pure Sasuke, and Karin needed to save Sasuke from Naruto's vile intentions. Had to stop Naruto no matter what. Had to save Sasuke.

"What?" Suigetsu blurted out as he brought his attention from the curry to Karin. "No...fucking way…" Suigetsu continued his eyes shifting side to side as he digested the information. Naruto was gay?

"It's true!" Karin cried.

"Karin." Sasuke spoke coldly. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Sasuke stood up violently, grabbing hold of his tray as he did before walking away.

"Sasuke...wait! I'm sorry!" Karin cried after him. This wasn't going to work. Sasuke clearly already knew and it didn't bother him, and now he was mad at her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _FAIR_! It was Naruto's fault. He was going to pay. He was going to pay severely.

"Karin...you're not going to reach Sasuke's heart if you keep this up," Jugo commented softly. Karin balled her hands into fists and slammed them down on the table. She had to try something else...she had to try harder... _HARDER_! Karin grabbed her tray and stood up walking away in the opposite direction.

Suigetsu leaned over the table watching Karin storm away as he spoke to Jugo, "If I were to put money on somebody in our class who would snap and start shooting people...it would be Karin."

Jugo closed his eyes and shook his head no and spoke disapprovingly, "Suigetsu…"

"I know! I know...but that one is mental I'm telling you!" Suigetsu defended as he brought a spoonful of curry to his mouth.

* * *

The rumors morphed and elaborated around campus.

Naruto was already living in a fishbowl only this time pedestrians pressed their faces up against the glass. Smudging it. He noticed it when he was walking down the hallway the first day of classes after winter break. The first thing somebody said as they purposely bumped into his shoulder was, " _Fag_ ". Naruto spun around to see an unknown male walking away.

At first Naruto tried to explain these things away. Misheard. Misunderstood. Mistaken identity. Naruto went throughout the school day hyper-vigilant. Enhanced state of sensory sensitivity coupled with behaviors that detected any and all activity around him.

The whispering. The geering. The pointing. The hissing. It was becoming more and more difficult to explain away. It was only when Naruto was slammed up against the wall in the corridor of the dormitory by an older boy, did he begin to accept reality. The boy, a senior, pressed his arm against Naruto's chest hissing, "Watch where you're going, faggot."

Naruto moved on instinct, swinging his fist until it connected with the boy's jawline. Naruto watched as the boy's head jerked to the side, and he swung again punching the boy square in the nose, only this time crimson blood gushed from the other boy's nose. Naruto didn't stop. If anything the blood drove him manic, and he kneed the boy between the legs, before shoving him backwards. It was a cheap shot...and Naruto knew he was playing dirty but it didn't matter.

The boy rolled to his side moaning in pain and Naruto swung his leg ready to kick the boy's teeth in when a voice stopped him.

"Naruto!" it was Sasuke. Naruto lowered his foot back to the ground staring hard at the dark-haired boy who had interrupted.

"Did you tell?" Naruto accused his voice shaking. Sasuke looked puzzled, but it wasn't an excuse. It wasn't a fucking excuse. Naruto was grabbing hold of Sasuke's shirt screaming in his face, "Did you fucking tell people about me? Did you!"

Sasuke's hands flew up and grabbed Naruto's wrists yelling back as he attempted to dislodge the blonde off of him, "Of course I didn't!"

"Then who did?" Naruto screamed again as he shoved Sasuke up against the wall. "Naruto...I didn't say anything…" Sasuke spoke his voice low and serious, dark eyes staring deep into Naruto's blue eyes, and it was then when Naruto released him.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled the key from his pocket, walked to their dorm, and unlocked the door shoving the door open before entering. Sasuke at his heels.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto had thrown his school bag on the floor, "...everybody knows...about me...that's what's going on!" Naruto began loosening the tie around his neck, before pulling it off, and throwing that too across the room. Anger rising.

Sasuke thought back to Karin. If she had found out it meant other people had found out and the rumor mill began moving with the current. "Naruto...it won't change anything...you still have friends who care-"

"Shut up...just shut up Sasuke! What could _you_ possibly know about anything? What could _you_ possibly know what I'm fucking going through?" Naruto screamed emphasizing ' _you_ ' as if it was a slur.

"Naruto…" Sasuke continued his voice becoming strained, and he was unsure on what to say to calm Naruto down. One thing for certain was Sasuke didn't want Naruto to leave the room. Panic took hold of Sasuke. Because if Naruto did leave...he would find Haku...and Sasuke didn't want them together. Haku wasn't a good person. He was toxic and infecting Naruto. The more time they spent together the more Naruto began to change. His personality becoming more manic and erratic.

Haku was eclipsing the sun within Naruto. No. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to leave, and instead wanted Naruto to stay with him.

Sasuke's eyes fell to the Ichiraku Ramen takeout menu that was on Naruto's desk blurting out, "Want to order some ramen? My treat."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked flabbergasted the anger deflating from his voice. "I'm a little upset right now...so don't joke!" Naruto was breathing heavily. Chest rising up and down. Naruto's immediate thought was to go to Haku...to go to Haku so he could take a sheet or two of Callisto. Forget everything.

But...Sasuke was asking him to order ramen with him...and it was his treat. Right? Naruto stared at Sasuke needing clarification.

"I'm not joking...do you want ramen?" Sasuke continued reading the blonde's expression. He walked past Naruto and grabbed the takeout menu, and held it up as if to emphasize how serious he was. Naruto's blue eyes shifted to the menu in Sasuke's hands, before shifting back to Sasuke's face.

"You bastard…" Naruto spoke his voice soft. "Of course I want ramen...Your treat?" Sasuke nodded his head yes, and for a moment Naruto hesitated. Teetering on the edge of wanting to go to Haku...to Callisto...and wanting to stay here with Sasuke...and eat ramen together. The last bit of anger had evaporated from his body, and a smile broke out over his features as he grabbed the menu from Sasuke's hand. Making his decision.

"Okay...if it's your treat…"

* * *

Sasuke was seated cross legged on the floor. The atmosphere was carefree, and it felt like they were all in middle school again. Everybody was crowded into their dorm room. Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto. Ino. Shikamaru. Everybody sat in a circle playing Uno. A game suggested by Naruto, he pulled out the deck of cards from his desk drawer, held it high in the air, and everybody nodded their head in agreement. Some things never change.

"Did you know Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she shifted her emerald eyes to the number three yellow card on the pile, and back at her hand where she had no yellow cards or any number three cards, and she began drawing.

Shikamaru shifted his eyes to Naruto who caught his attention giving him a helpless expression. "No..." Shikamaru answered dryly, "Then again...Naruto kept avoiding me...so I knew something was up."

Sakura placed a plus 2 yellow card on the pile and stuck her tongue out and flashed a peace sign, "Sorry Sasuke!" Sasuke leaned over and picked up two cards from the draw pile, dark eyes moving back to the cards in his hand. Strategizing.

"When did you know?" Ino asked, shifting her body into a more comfortable position. Ino was wearing glossy pink lipstick and her long blonde hair was wrapped into a ballerina bun on top her head and secured with a red barrette. She was wearing a leather jacket over her school uniform, and her seafoam green eyes kept glancing unconsciously at Shikamaru. Ino kept going through dramatic changes in her style and appearance.

"Um…" Naruto began. Ino glanced at Sasuke before grinning as a thought occurred, "...was it when you kissed Sasuke in the closet at Kiba's party?"

"What!" Naruto exclaimed in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice. "Sasuke and I didn't kiss in the closet!" Naruto lied holding his hand up and waving it back and forth. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Naruto's obvious lie before laying down a plus 4 card saying sharply, "Like I would kiss you usuratonkachi. Plus four...and I'm changing the color to blue."

"What?!" Naruto said as his blue eyes fell to the pile and he begrudgingly began drawing the four cards, "Even though I suggested the game...how am I losing by this much?" Naruto whined as he held out his hand filled with fourteen cards. Naruto gave Sasuke a sideways glance but the boy had turned his attention elsewhere.

It must have been Naruto's imagination but was Sasuke angry that he lied about the kiss? They had kissed twice, and neither time was any of their business. Naruto's eyes shifted to Sasuke's lips and he nervously bit down on his own lip. It didn't matter...the kisses didn't mean anything. It was just practice after all.

"Regardless…" Sakura began as Naruto placed a blue number one card down and her eyes shifted curiously to Sasuke before bringing them back to Naruto, "You don't have to hide things from us...we're your friends, Naruto."

"Are you dating anyone?" Ino asked as she placed a yellow number one card onto the pile. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all glanced at Naruto. They all had one name in mind. Naruto shifted nervously under everybody's gazes. "Guys...please…It's embarrassing...I'm not dating anybody..."

"Liar." Sakura spoke immediately and all sets of eyes shifted to Sakura. "I'm sorry...I just assumed…" she quickly explained and laughed nervously.

"If you assume...it just makes you an ass, Sakura." Ino spoke nonchalantly. "Reverse," Shikamaru spoke as he placed a yellow reverse card down, effectively skipping Sakura and moving back to Ino's turn. "Yeah...yeah…" Sakura muttered her eyes shifting to Sasuke again.

"Do you like anybody?" Ino asked as she placed a number yellow five card down. Sakura eyes widened and she turned her attention to Ino. Leave it to Ino to ask things so unabashedly.

"Kinda...I mean...how do you know if you really like someone, y'know?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes down and focused on the cards in his hand. He didn't have any yellow cards. _Ah_ he did have a red five card.

"You start thinking ' _I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees_ '" Ino answered her voice faraway and whimsical. Naruto placed the red number five card on the pile and shifted his attention to Sasuke as Ino spoke.

"Do you like someone, Ino?" Sakura asked and suddenly the blonde girl's face turned the color of a beat red tomato. "Come on...who is it! Out with it!" Sakura pounced on her prey, claws out, tail swishing.

Naruto had shifted his gaze back to Sasuke, and he was still avoiding his gaze and focused on the cards in his own hand. They were sitting so close Naruto could smell Sasuke's shampoo. It smelled of tea tree oil and mint. Refreshing. Naruto then shifted his eyes to the cards that Sasuke held in his hand. It was perfectly angled so that Naruto could see the two cards left in Sasuke's hand. Naruto smiled. Knowingly.

"Reverse. Uno," Sasuke said as he caught Naruto staring at his cards, and his eyebrows raised again. ' _Cheater_ ' Sasuke thought as he caught Naruto's eyes. The smile widened unapologetically on Naruto's lips as Sasuke scowled at him.

Sasuke placed a red reverse card down and it shifted back to Naruto's turn. "Hey!" Sakura spoke as once again her turn was skipped again. Naruto looked at the cards in his hand. And he suddenly wanted Sasuke to win. More than anything else. Naruto placed down a green reverse card and it shifted back to Sasuke, effectively skipping Ino's turn.

"Reverse," Naruto smiled not moving his eyes from the dark-haired boy besides him. Sasuke looked down at the green reverse card at the top of the pile before shifting and looking back up at Naruto's too blue eyes. ' _What was he thinking_?' Sasuke thought curiously. It was a setup for Sasuke to win. Of course.

Sasuke smiled and dropped the last card onto the pile a green number seven card.

"I win."

It happened again. Everyone and everything in the room vanished leaving just Naruto and Sasuke. In the room alone. Sitting side by side. Almost like life should always remain like this. Naruto had nodded his head willfully and started laughing at the inside joke they shared. Sasuke shook his head and joined Naruto's laughter. It was easy being around Naruto. Everything was effortless. Naruto was bright, and warm, and so full of energy it chased away all the darkness, all the sadness, and all the shadows within Sasuke. Leaving him content, satisfied, and...happy.

Yes...it was almost as if life should always remain exactly like this.

* * *

Sasuke was unable to get comfortable in bed and he tossed around for a good twenty minutes. Sasuke finally rolled to his side, and stared through the darkness to the outline of his blonde roommate in his own bed. Admitting defeat. Sasuke's mind was flooded with thoughts of confusing feelings and screenshots of memories that involved Naruto.

"Naruto...are you awake?" Sasuke asked. He almost wanted the blonde to ignore him. Needing an excuse to not ask the question he desperately wanted to ask...and desperately wanted an answer to. Naruto was laying on his back. Wide awake. Unable to drift off into sleep.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Why did you lie?" Sasuke asked. "Lie...lie about what?" Naruto asked curiously his eyes were staring up at the ceiling. Unblinking. He had listened to Sasuke toss and turn for the past twenty minutes fighting the urge to ask him what was wrong...to ask him what was on his mind. Instead choosing to lay there awake and staring at the ceiling.

"...about kissing in the closet at Kiba's closet," Sasuke answered. He suddenly felt thankful he was shrouded in darkness. It made things easier. Nighttime was made for saying things, asking things, doing things...you couldn't do in the daytime. It was almost magical. Nighttime provided an immunity shield where inhibitions were lowered and a sense of fearlessness took hold.

"Oh." Naruto spoke softly before growing silent. He swallowed. He wasn't sure how to go about answering it...but he tried nonetheless. "I didn't want them to get the wrong idea..." Naruto spoke, "Y'know...'sides...it isn't any of their business if we kissed...once or twice...whatever, right?"

"It did happen...right?" Sasuke asked. It was then when Naruto sat upright, arms pressed behind him holding his weight, turning his head towards the darkness of Sasuke's side of the room clarifying, "Did what happen? Did we really kiss? is that what you're asking, S'ske?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered although his voice was unsure. "Well...yeah..." Naruto answered his voice full of conviction. "We also kissed in my room...y'know" Pause. Pause. Pause. "Why are you asking?" Naruto concluded.

"...was it then when you realized you were gay?" Sasuke asked and he was met with Naruto laughing. "Do you think I thought I was gay when I kissed you?" Naruto asked unable to stop himself from laughing. The reality was Naruto was so nervous it was a defense mechanism. The whole conversation was leaving him restless and anxious.

"Well...not anymore...no..." Sasuke spoke sourly. "I realized I was gay when I met Haku..." Naruto spoke. Sasuke suddenly wanted to end the conversation. There was a bad taste forming in his mouth, and he regretted saying anything.

"He was so comfortable in his sexuality...and I think I realized it then...that...I wasn't really attracted to girls...and then when we kissed...I just... _knew_." Naruto explained. Sasuke wanted Naruto to stop talking. Anytime would be good.

"Sasuke..." Naruto asked. "...you're not gay are you?"

"What?" Sasuke asked more so from shock than for clarification on what Naruto said. "I mean...I realized I was when I kissed Haku...I don't know...I mean...if you wanted to kiss me...to ya know...see if you are?"

Sasuke became flustered he felt his face become inflamed and he struggled to breathe, "No! Go to bed usuratonkachi!"

Naruto stared through the darkness at Sasuke's outline wishing he could see the expression the other boy was wearing. Because what Naruto was hoping he was wearing...was just wishful thinking. Naruto sighed shrugging, "Whatever you say...S'ske." Naruto lowered himself back to his bed and rolled over to his side so that his back was facing Sasuke.

"Goodnight..." Naruto spoke softly. "...Sasuke."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Winter Interlude**

* * *

Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A shudder went down her spine. She spun around 180 degrees, emerald eyes flickering from person to person searching for the culprit. Eyes searching for any signs of guilt or culpability of the faces in the crowd. She felt it...eyes staring at her. She felt it before. Somebody was most definitely watching her. No, it was paramount somebody was _stalking_ her. And she was going to catch them in the act, and expose them.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked noticing she was no longer walking besides him and spinning around to see Sakura standing perfectly still. They were on their way to their English class. Transitioning between buildings. The lunch hour had just ended.

"You...oh...kay?" Naruto asked slowly as he followed Sakura's eyes, looking through the crowd behind them, but he didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Other students were walking past on either side of them, while they remained standing unmoving in the middle of the courtyard, parting the seas. "Sakura?"

"Somebody's following me…" Sakura spoke hoarsely, she spun back around, grabbed Naruto's hand, and pulled him along with her. She quickened her pace moving from casually walking to a brisk canter.

Both were dressed in jackets, hats, scarves, and mittens. It was lightly snowing and their breath was visible when they spoke. January was a bitter cold and dark month.

"What?" Naruto asked disbelieving as he looked over his shoulder, back at the other students who were filtering from the cantine and dormitories, and moving towards the instruction halls for afternoon classes.

"Don't look...stupid!" Sakura barked as she began maneuvering through the crowd tightening her hold on Naruto. If they weren't wearing mittens her nails would have been embedded in Naruto's flesh.

Sakura entered their classroom, and only released her monstrous hold on Naruto when she reached her desk. Sasuke was already seated and prepared for their lesson, his copy of _The Great Gatsby,_ composition notebook, and pen all placed neatly and orderly on top his desk.

Sasuke's dark eyes focusing in on Sakura holding onto Naruto's hand, and he continued to watch unable to look away, until Sakura let go; collapsing into her chair. As soon as the contact between them was broken he looked away. The spell broken.

"Are you going to tell me anything else...like who is it?" Naruto asked as he placed his school bag on his desk, not bothering to prepare for class. Naruto sat sideways in his chair his body angled towards Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto began pulling his winter gear off. Sasuke's eyes found themselves watching Naruto as he peeled the extra layers off.

"If I knew…" Sakura hissed as she began pulling out the required class material from her own identical school bag, "Then I would have confronted them already."

Naruto leaned over towards Sasuke, "...Sakura _thinks_ somebody is following her."

" _Ah_. I see." Sasuke gave a verbal response accompanied with a nod of his head, completely understanding the conversation, and hand holding, that occurred up to this point.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's uniform. His shirt was untucked, his tie was loose, and his sweater wrinkled. The only positive was his uniform was clean. Sasuke wondered how his sweater became so wrinkled when they had both picked up their uniform from the dryer cleaners last night. Sasuke fought the urge to reach over and fix Naruto's tie, wanting him to be more presentable, and less of a _mess_.

"I don't _think_...I _know_ somebody is stalking me!" Sakura countered and she began pulling off her extra layers. "If you were a real friend you'd believe me! Asshole."

"...so now it's being upgraded to stalking?" Naruto spoke with a teasing smile. The blonde caught Sasuke's eyes and laughed. Sasuke watched hypnotized as Naruto's blue eyes filled with warmth and delight. Naruto continued with a wave of his hand, "...maybe it's a secret admirer."

"One more word and you're uninvited this Friday night...Ya know...for the premiere of the new Wes Anderson movie," Sakura threatened turning around to stare coldly at Naruto. There was no recognition on Naruto's behalf, and he stared blankly back at Sakura.

"Since...when was I invited?" Naruto asked and he yawned loudly propping his head up on the desk with his hand. "The night we all played Uno in your room..." Sakura reminded not bothering to hide her irritation with Naruto. Naruto recalled Ino mentioning something like that during their Uno game. Honestly, Naruto was much too distracted by Sasuke to pay much attention to the rest of them.

"Tell him Sasuke!" Sakura continued as she turned her attention to Sasuke to which he shrugged apprehensively.

"Ino has movie premiere tickets for us...she's invited all of us this Friday...and you better go." Sakura demanded pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh...this Friday…huh..." Naruto asked with his voice dropping. He began shifting his attention away going as far as to move his body so it was positioned straightforward instead of angled towards Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke turned his attention back to the blonde recognizing the complete change in personality and demeanor. Worry took hold of Sasuke like a carnivorous dog gnawing on his insides.

"Do you have other plans?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shifted his eyes nervously towards Sasuke, "Yeah...sorta…maybe...I don't know..." It wasn't a clear or concise answer. Sloppily. Unsatisfying. It was an answer Sasuke refused to accept.

Naruto felt his cell phone through the pocket of his school bag thinking back to Haku's request. Naruto trailed his fingers around the outline of his cell phone. It was left on read and unanswered.

"Cancel them," Sasuke spoke in his deadpan matter-of-fact voice, "You've already made a commit with us." Naruto's mind distorted what Sasuke was saying, and comprehended ' _You've already made a commit with me_.' Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He felt hot and uncomfortable.

Naruto looked at Sakura's expression, she looked pained, her eyebrows furrowed upwards, and the frown lines ran deep on her forehead and between her eyebrows, almost as if she was on the verge of crying. Naruto couldn't stand seeing that expression on her face so he turned his attention to Sasuke.

It wasn't any better...in fact it was worse.

Sasuke's expression was more subtle...less in your face...but Naruto sensed it on a deeper level. Invisible fingers wrapped themselves around his heart and invisible fingers wrapped themselves around Naruto's lungs and began to squeeze. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he swore his heartbeat stopped momentarily, before starting back up with an electric shock.

Naruto wanted to go with Sasuke...wanted to spend his Friday night with Sasuke. Naruto would just ignore Haku's request...continue to leave his request on read and unanswered. Pretend he didn't get it. Naruto thought he needed to turn the read receipts off. It was cowardly, but Naruto wanted to just pretend Haku didn't exist for a few more days.

"Okay. This Friday...I'll be there." Naruto smiled brightly and Sasuke was taken aback he wasn't actually expecting Naruto to become so agreeable so quickly. Sakura's face broke out into a sincere smile filled with relief and excitement.

"Perfect...it's settled then." Sasuke answered turning his attention towards Kakashi who entered the classroom.

* * *

Friday 5:30PM.

Naruto stood in front of the mirror that was on the back of Sasuke's closet door examining himself. His face twisting up into indecision. Naruto was wearing a black v-neck polyester shirt, around his neck hung a crystal necklace, black form-fitting pants, with a flashy belt fastened around his waist with gold double G's on the belt buckle glistening against the light. Naruto was staring at his reflection not recognizing who was staring back.

"...are you almost done princess?" Sasuke asked sardonically. Sasuke was sitting on his bed arms behind him holding his weight, head tilted back, eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Do...I look different, S'ske?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's sarcastic remark, as he continued to stare at his reflection. He suddenly felt self-conscious.

The boy in the reflection must have been him because he knew about mirrors and reflections. It just didn't feel real. Sunshine blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and then he touched the whisker like birthmarks on either side of his cheeks. On the surface it looked like him...just looked older. Naruto knew the reflection in the mirror was him but he felt like he was staring at a stranger.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked as he turned his attention to Naruto. To Sasuke Naruto was not like the blonde from the beginning of the school year. He was becoming more like his old self; the one from middle and elementary school. Naruto's hygiene habits vastly improved, showering, brushing his teeth, combing his hair. He had been sleeping throughout the night without tossing and turning, or waking up screaming. When Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes there was consciousness, awareness, and light.

"It's nothing…I'm just feeling...self-conscious…" Naruto concluded. He was only sixteen. He wasn't bursting with confidence and self-respect.

"You look fine...Naruto," Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto turned around and moved to put his orange bomber jacket on a small smile on his lips, "I see." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. The other boy was wearing an oversized black turtleneck, and black pants. Naruto only chose to wear black on black because Sasuke was wearing all black and he wanted to complement him.

"Ready?" Naruto asked and Sasuke pushed himself into a standing position, "Finally."

* * *

"Naruto! You're looking really good tonight!" Ino spoke as she pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. Ino was wearing a black dress, black tights, black heels, and her black leather jacket. The only color she wore was bright red lipstick. "We complement each other! We could almost be twins."

 _'No'_ , Naruto thought, ' _I want to complement Sasuke.'_

Naruto hugged Ino back his moves short and awkward. They were in the lobby of the Landmark Theater. It was the oldest theater in Konoha which was decorated in scarlet, gold, and rococo fashion. It was a historic landmark said to be one of the only remaining buildings left during the last great war.

They were all assembling one by one. Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Rock Lee. Akimichi Choji. Hyuga Hinata. Hugs and warm greetings erupted all around them in a class reunion. Everybody was dressed to the nines. Everybody looked older, more mature. They were different from how they were in middle school which included awkward, lanky, messes.

It was all so bittersweet.

Naruto could feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, he nervously pulled it out. It sent electrical currents up and down his spine. Haku's name flashed on the screen. Sasuke was standing alongside him, and he peered at Naruto's cell phone, but before he could say anything he watched as Naruto rejected the call, stuffing the cell phone back into his coat jacket, a look of nervousness on his face.

Sasuke looked to see Shikamaru was staring hard at Naruto. Shikamaru's expression was inquisitive as if he too was aware of who was contacting Naruto. It wasn't a secret to Shikamaru. It was then when Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged glances, holding each other's gazes, both reading the other expertly. Sasuke realized that Shimaru knew more about Naruto's relationship with Haku than he was letting on. Knew more than Sasuke, and probably knew more than Sakura.

Shikamaru, haven been found out, quickly turned around and immersed himself in conversation with Choji and Lee.

"NARUTO!" A loud and energetic voice broke through the chatter of conversation, and suddenly a burnette blur was swinging an arm around Naruto's neck and placing his weight onto the blonde, causing him to lose his balance and almost topple over.

"KIBA!" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Kiba to steady them both. Kiba's free hand moved to ruffle Naruto's hair exclaiming loudly, "If you didn't show tonight I told Ino I was going to march right into your dorm and kick your ass ya bastard! Tell me...ya still shit at soccer, and girls?"

Kiba obviously not aware of Naruto's sexuality but at the end of the night would have been filled in...and just like Sasuke predicted he accepted him full heartedly

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. It was the laugh that had drawn everyone to him. Naruto's easy going personality, his energetic nature, and his natural good heart caused people to stay by his side. Naruto attracted people like moths to light.

They all flickered their eyes towards Naruto as he laughed. Sasuke was being drawn to him more and more.

"Do ya have a girlfriend yet, Kiba?" Naruto asked after he stopped laughing. Kiba pushed Naruto's face away mumbling, "Why ya gotta be such a killjoy Naruto?"

"I mean...aren't you the expert on girls and liquor, Kiba?" Sasuke contributed as he folded his arms. Kiba slid away from Naruto, in a dramatic gesture, throwing his hands up above his head, "Alright...alright...can we not tag team me right now? Just so happens...I may be swooning a few girls as we speak..." Kiba placed both hands on his jacket and straightened it out.

Ino grabbed both of Kiba's shoulders from behind, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and whispered in a dark sadistic tone, "You better not be a two-timing me Kiba...because...I can give you a vasectomy free of charge if you are. Friends and family discount."

Kiba threw up both hands in a plead, "Ino...Ino! Ya know you'll always be my favorite gal...I mean you were my first kiss!"

"She was mine too," Sakura interrupted as she stuck her tongue out and flashed the peace sign, "I guess that makes us rivals."

Sakura's hair was curled and she was dressed in a long sleeved velvet dress, a plush white faux fur jacket, and golden pumps. Naruto thought she looked beautiful. Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes kept trailing to Sasuke, and his breath caught in his throat.

 _Oh_...Naruto remembered...Sakura was in love with Sasuke and has been in love since Kindergarten. Naruto swallowed hard his heart fluttering and turned his attention away from Sakura. It hurt him too much to watch her.

Ino moved her body away from Kiba and slipped her arm through Naruto pulling him close to her her palm moving up Naruto's chest, "I wasn't the only one who kissed two people that night 'ay Naruto? Blondes do have more fun! 'Em I right...Sasuke, Hinata?"

She blew them a kiss. Naruto brought his attention to Sasuke wanting to see what expression he would make.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and snorted, "Hn. Like I would kiss that usuratonkachi." A michievous smile spread his lips as he caught Naruto's attention. _Asshole_.

"Huh?" Hinata spoke her face turning the color of a squashed tomato. Naruto and Hinata exchanged glances and suddenly Naruto's face turned an equal shade of a roma tomato.

"Hi...Hinata…" Naruto spoke and Hinata bowed stuttering, "H-h-ello...N-n-aruto!" Naruto recalled the conversation they shared in Kiba's closet and looked away embarrassed.

Ino waved the series of tickets out like a fan, "Let's go find our seats, ya'll!"

* * *

Naruto was positioned between Sasuke and Hinata, and Naruto peeked and saw Sakura had chosen to sit on the other side of Sasuke. The way Sakura was looking at Sasuke caused Naruto to immediately turn away.

Naruto was suddenly overcome with guilt. The perverse thoughts he had of Sasuke, the feelings of wanting to touch him, to kiss him, to crawl into bed with him. It was wrong. It was all one-sided. Sick. Sasuke wasn't gay. Just wishful thinking. He felt nauseous. Felt corrupt.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and instinctively moved his body away from Sasuke and leaned towards Hinata. Turning his back towards Sasuke. Being around him too long began to leave him physicall exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed.

"How have you been, Naruto?" Hinata asked softly and Naruto had to strain his ears to hear her, but he was relieved for the distraction nonetheless.

"I've been managing…" Naruto spoke his voice dropping to match Hinata's and he leaned closer to her. Hinata let her hair grow longer, and it reached her waist. Her skin was just as creamy and blemish free as Sasuke's her eyes pale and clear.

Naruto pictured an alternate universe. One where he was straight, and one where he was dating Hinata.

"I'm glad…" Hinata spoke with a sigh of relief, and it was then when she leaned in closer, cupped Naruto's ear, and whispered into it. Naruto's face turned bright red again and he pulled away laughing nervously.

"Thank you...Hinata…" Naruto spoke. ' _But...it is no longer true_ '.

Naruto continued to stare at Hinata's long silky hair, the color of cafe noir, the color of black coffee. It resembled Sasuke's hair, only longer, and unconsciously he reached his fingers out and gently held a lock of Hinata's hair bringing the lock to his face and smelling it. It smelled of Aragon oil.

Naruto wondered what it would be like to kiss Hinata. Would her lips feel different than Haku's? Would he feel different if he kissed Hinata.

"N-n-Naruto?" Hinata shuttered causing him to snap back into consciousness. Naruto blinked and noticed that Hinata's face had taken on a deeper, darker, shade of red. He immediately let go of her hair and held up his hands, "I'm sorry...sorry!"

 _What am I doing?_

Naruto felt panicky. He felt claustrophobic. Felt like he couldn't breath. His lungs were not working properly. He needed air. He felt his palms becoming sweaty. He felt his skin becoming clammy. He felt like escaping. He needed fresh air. And he needed it now.

"Excuse me...gotta take a leak before the movie starts," Naruto apologized as he stood up quickly moving towards the exit. Naruto choosing to exit the row on Hinata's side so he could continue to avoid Sasuke. His heart felt weak tonight. As if any minute he would experience heart failure.

* * *

Naruto splashed his face with water, forcing air back into his lungs, his vision was clearing, and his mind was clearing, and his heart was returning to homeostasis. His heart becoming stronger the further away from Sasuke he got.

"Yo. Feral child." A familiar voice came from behind, Naruto caught the reflection of the man in the mirror, before turning around, coming face to face with the smirking Uchiha Shisui. _Fuck_.

The older man was dressed in a form fitting grey tweed suit with black suspenders. The man's smoldering eyes looked Naruto up and down eyes falling to the droplets of water that rolled down his face, "...so glad to see you well."

Naruto ignored him and reached for a white paper towel that was folded into a fan on the granite countertop of the posh bathroom.

"I have a proposition for you..." Shisui spoke as he swung an arm around the blonde who was patting his face dry. The blonde seized up hoping if he stopped breathing, stopped moving, shrank himself small the predator would leave. It didn't work.

"...take a look at these photos I have acquired mysteriously and through no illegal means what's so ever," Shisui continued as he handed Naruto the XL smart phone that had a series of incriminating, highly illegal, and borderline child pornography photos on them. Photos of Naruto. Photos of Haku. Photos of them inside the Twin Leaves penthouse suite.

"You..." Naruto seethed through gritted teeth.

"Now that I have your attention...let's talk."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **I Hate Everything About You**

* * *

"You piece of shit!" Naruto growled as he threw the phone with all his strength against the bathroom floor, and attempted to shove Shisui away. The other man was instantaneous and precise with his movements, grabbing hold of Naruto's wrist, spinning him around, slamming him up against the wall, and twisting his arm behind his back all within a manner of seconds. Naruto's cheek pressed hard against the honeycomb porcelain tiled wall. He tasted blood in his mouth as he inadvertently bit his tongue. Inhaling and exhaling violently.

"You should have kept with the taijutsu lessons, feral child," Shisui spoke with a smile, "Maybe then it would have been a fair fight. Otherwise it's just me bullying a child...and people frown upon that..."

Shisui released Naruto and bent down to retrieve his cell phone, holding it up he examined it with a smirk, "You know these otterbox cases really are durable...look not even a scratch!" Shisui held out his intact smartphone, his smile growing larger revealing perfectly aligned white teeth.

Naruto turned around, his entire body began to shake, his mind filling with FM radio static, panic driving his movements like a cornered, wounded, animal.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked desperately his voice cracking, his eyes filling with dread, eyebrows furrowing together, shifting his body from side to side, unable to stare directly at the other man any longer.

"I'm going to want you to keep prostituting." Shisui spoke as he slide the mobile device into a hidden pocket on the inside of his suite's jacket. "You see...you're the only person I know who can get close to Momochi Zabuza, and the only one I know who has everything to lose. Close enough for him to let his guard down. I'm going to need you to get real close and personal...so close that he'll introduce you to another client."

"What did you say…" Naruto asked his eyes growing wide, his pupils constricting to pinpricks, his breath becoming shallow and sharp. Naruto was shutting down sense by sense, slowly until he was fading away into nothingness.

"You're doing it anyways...how many times has it been? The only difference is now you're going to do it with a purpose," Shisui continued. "...and if you don't...these pictures will be revealed to the public, and you'll be arrested and charged with prostitution...I wonder what your friends will think...I wonder what your father will think..."

Naruto stumbled backwards, shaking his head violently from side to side, his spine pressing up against the bathroom wall and he couldn't move back any further, and he found himself sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Legs up to his chest, arms lay limp and useless at his sides. A coldness took hold of him as if he had fallen through ice and was drowning in the depths of a lake, trapped beneath ice and unable to breath through. His vision was blurring and darkening around the edges.

 _No. No. No._

Tunnel vision. His entire world spun around and around as if being sucked into the eye of a tornado. Images, and words, and sounds swirling around and around into a glorious mess, and he was being ripped apart molecule by molecule.

"The Yondaime is a very important figure in Konoha...and it is my duty to protect him and what he stands for. I will not let Konoha plunge into chaos. I will not allow another great war to erupt. Even if it means using his son to do something as profoundly immoral and wicked as what I am asking you to do."

Shisui kneeled down and faced Naruto before bringing both hands on either side of his face. Holding onto Naruto's face, turning his head so he had a better angle of it, before speaking softly, "You wouldn't want Sasuke to find out what you have been doing...right? I've been watching you, Naruto...the way you look at Sasuke, he's your best friend...and you wouldn't want him to see you in another light...now would you? No...no you wouldn't." Shisui then moved Naruto's head from side to side.

Shisui pulled Naruto towards him enveloping him into a hug, "I promise you...if you do exactly as I say your secret will be safe with me…" Shisui's hands went to the back of Naruto's head, and his other went to rub his spine. Shisui moved his fingers up and down his spine feeling the vertebrae through his clothes. He was thinner and more slender than he realized.

"When it's all done...I'll make sure to send you to the finest rehabilitation center in Suna. So...come on...tell me you'll do it," Shisui whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt trapped, and he couldn't fight back, and instead allowed himself to be devoured by the predator. Ripped apart limb by limb. Until Shisui was satisfied.

* * *

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked his voice bewildered and muddled trying to comprehend why his elder brother was at the Landmark Theater, because it wasn't to see the premiere of the new Wes Anderson movie. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi was dressed head to toe in the police uniform. White, button up t-shirt, black tie, black shoulder holster with his Smith and Wesson handgun secured under his left arm, black pants, black spit-shined shoes, and a police hat with the Uchiha police emblem fashioned in the middle. Itachi was positioned outside the bathroom door. The sign ' _gentleme_ n' stenciled across the mahogany wood next to Itachi's head.

"Good evening, Sasuke." Itachi answered with a curt nod of the head. "I'm here on official police business. I think you should return to your seat the bathroom is currently closed." Itachi held out his hand as Sasuke moved to enter the bathroom; blocking his way.

The last time he saw his brother was on Christmas Day. Despite Itachi being a foot away from him, it made no difference, it still felt like he was miles away. Expressionless, stoic, and unreadable. Sasuke recalled their last meeting, father was going on a tangent about how Itachi needed to take charge and become more personable to the public. Fugaku wanting nothing more than to groom Itachi to become the next Police Commissioner. Sasuke didn't understand why he desired it. Fugaku was still pulling the strings of the police force from the shadows. So why did it even matter?

"I'm looking for a friend." Sasuke spoke his eyes narrowing as he stared back at Itachi. There was something unsettling about seeing Itachi here. "...and something tells me...he's on the other side of this door."

"You're very perceptive, father would be proud." Itachi answered straight-faced. Itachi's eyes stared back at Sasuke almost daring Sasuke to try and open the door. Sasuke took the dare.

"Let me through," Sasuke demanded as he moved his left hand towards the doorknob, but before he even reached the doorknob the door was being swung open.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Shisui appeared behind Naruto with an elated, "Oh!" Sasuke looked from Itachi to Shisui, to Naruto, back to Itachi, and then finally to Shisui, "What are you guys doing here?"

Deadpan. Elated. Nervousness. Deadpan. Elated.

"Delivering a message from the Yondaime to Naruto...you wouldn't believe how difficult Naruto is being...if he just went home every now and then I wouldn't have to go to such extreme measures to pass a message onto him," Shisui spoke as he stepped between Naruto and Sasuke, blocking Naruto entirely from Sasuke's sight.

"No," Sasuke clarified as his eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of Shisui, "What are _you_...and Itachi doing here? As far as I know you're a filthy traitor... _Shisui_..."

Shisui turned his head to the side his sophisticated smile spreading to reveal his perfectly aligned teeth; leaning in he began speaking softly and evenly, "If we're talking about traitors, Sasuke...why are you cozying up to the Yondaime's son?" Shisui placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and leaned in, whispering into his ear, "You and I aren't so different are we...?"

Sasuke seized up, his fingers folding into fists.

"As far as I am aware...Fugaku assigned Itachi to trail me…" Shisui spoke nonchalantly glancing back at Itachi momentarily, withdrawing from Sasuke, and with a shrug of his shoulders, "My business here is complete. Naruto I'll be in touch. I hope you have a lovely evening, Sasuke." With those words Shisui spun on his heels and walked away his hands going to his tie and tightening it.

Naruto's face broke out into a nervous smile, his hands going behind his head, "My old man is being a drag...sorry Sasuke." It was then when Naruto noticed Itachi and his breath caught in his throat. Naruto looked Itachi up and down with icy cold blue eyes, noticing he was dressed in the Uchiha police uniform. It was the same person he met in the alleyway behind the consignment shop. There was no mistake. He was absolu-fucking-tely sure.

Itachi turned his body towards Naruto and bowed, "It is a pleasure meeting the Yondaime's son."

' _You fucking liar_.' Naruto thought bitterly his face twisting into abhorrence. But... Naruto was beginning to understand the games the adults played on a daily basis. Naruto noticed the glimmer of recognition in Itachi's eyes. ' _That's right...we've met before_.' It was then when Naruto began to think about his father. Minato who publicly spoke out against the Uchiha Police, and the corruption the force bred. Naruto began to understand what his father had seen all along.

"Naruto...are you okay?" Sasuke asked. It was then when Naruto erupted in anger, "Christ sakes...I can only handle one Uchiha at a time...now I have to deal with three of you!" He then stormed off bumping into Sasuke's shoulder as he left. If Naruto saw another Uchiha he was going to start seeing red and would come out swinging.

* * *

"NARUTO!" A voice shouted snapping the blonde out of his head and into reality. It was a shit reality. "Huh?" Naruto spoke blinking consciousness back into his eyes.

"What did you think of the movie?" the voice continued.

Naruto barely remembered how he returned to his seat in the movie theater let alone what was even happening in the actual movie. "The cinematography was...good…" Naruto spoke his safe bet.

"Let's go up to the VIP room...they have wine…" Ino spoke her face filling Naruto's view. "I'm...kinda...tired…" Naruto spoke as he started to back away.

"No!" Ino whined as she thread her arm with his, "You can't leave so early...the tickets included the after party...so come on...it's Friday night! Besides us blondes need to stick together."

* * *

The rest of the night happened in a blur. Naruto had taken a few tabs of Callisto in the bathroom before joining his classmates in the VIP room located on the second floor. His muscles began to relax, every worry that plagued him evaporated, and a sense of ecstasy slowly filled him working it's way from his stomach outwards in all directions filling him like helium, and he felt at any minute he would float away. Felt at any moment he would float up-up and away into space...into oblivion.

Naruto found himself sitting in a plush chair directly in front of Hinata. A flute of champagne in his delicate hands. Naruto's other hand had curled around his jawline, his arm propping up his head, and a smile spread his lips. There was electronic music playing, new wave music, with the bass keeping tempo. Naruto felt it especially in his ribcage. The beat.

"Hinata...did you really mean it...what you said to me?" Naruto asked. The events that lead up to this was a blur. Naruto was gaining consciousness, although it was blurry, and parts were missing. Hinata's hair cascaded around her slender shoulders, her eyes shifted side to side, but she slowly nodded her head yes.

"...would you mind if I kissed you?" Naruto asked. It was a test. Even so...Naruto knew what would happen. Hinata wouldn't refuse. It was a manipulation. Naruto looked to the adults in his life who were experts at manipulation and forefronting everything was Uchiha Shisui. Naruto wanted to beat him...to beat Shisui at his own game...needed practice. It's just practice.

Naruto needed to be able to have some resemblance of control in his life. Prostitution was no longer in his hands. Naruto knew he was being a selfish, bratty, child...but still...he needed control. Needed to exert control over something...anything in his life.

Hinata slowly nodded her head up and down. Naruto placed the champagne flute onto the table, cupped Hinata's face with his hand, and leaned in, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to Hinata's. She tilted her head for a better angle, and strengthened the kiss. And it was different. Everything about the kiss was different with Hinata than it was with Haku.

There was passion on Hinata's end...desire...emotion. There was no ulterior motive. It was innocent. Simple. Her lips were softer, plumper, and nude. Hinata was delicate, like a flower, if he held on too hard, too long, she would wilt, and fade away. Hinata began to bloom, and her mouth opened. Naruto's tongue explored her mouth. She tasted like candy, tasted like champagne. Tasted like a girl.

It felt wrong. Naruto felt dirty...he was only using Hinata...preying on her desire for Naruto...there were no real emotions on Naruto's end, and he pulled away. Feeling empty. The bass music continued it's beat sending wavelengths through his chest, vibrating through his blood stream, vibrating through his molecules. Amplifying his heartbeat. Energizing him. Forcing him to come to his senses.

"I'm sorry...Hinata…" Naruto whispered. Naruto felt absolutely nothing and it only solidified his sexuality.

"It's...okay!" Hinata spoke forcefully. "Thank you, Naruto! For...everything..." Naruto smiled unassertive before bowing his head, and slipping down from the plush chair, moving back into the crowd. Disappearing. He couldn't face Hinata right now.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice sent shock-waves through Naruto's body and he turned towards the raven haired boy who appeared behind him. Sasuke wearing black on black on black. Naruto who wanted to complement Sasuke.

"...why did you kiss Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes puzzled. ' _Why do you even care_?' Naruto wondered and maybe he knew the answer all along, but refused to admit it, because it didn't fit Sasuke's image...because even if he knew the answer he wouldn't know how to respond.

"I wanted to make sure...I was still gay...turns out...I still am," Naruto answered truthfully. Sasuke smiled and scoffed, "Usuratonkachi...I'm headed back...want to go home?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered offering his own smile.

* * *

Naruto was stripping from his clothes and pulling out pajamas from his dresser drawer. Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed watching his blonde roommate carefully. Sasuke had a towel around his neck, and his bathroom caddy on the bed besides him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke. "Hmm?" Naruto asked as he began to climb into his flannel pajama pants. Sasuke trailed his eyes up Naruto's exposed spine. Trailing up the vertebrae. Eyes examining Naruto's rib cage that pressed against his tanned skin. Before noticing he was staring too much and shifted his eyes away.

"...you never met Itachi before…" Sasuke began, "So...how did you know he was an Uchiha?" Naruto was bent over, reaching for the navy blue pajama shirt, before halting. Becoming a statue and cementing his actions. He had made a mistake, and was now going to pay the consequences. _Shit_.

"What?" Naruto asked feigning stupidity as he pulled the thin material of the shirt over his head and covered himself up. Picking up his clothes and moving them to the dirty clothes hamper.

"Don't act stupid," Sasuke snapped bringing his attention back to Naruto, "...in the beginning of the school year you were asking questions about Itachi...you've met him before tonight...didn't you?" That night was now making sense to Sasuke. It left a bad taste in his mouth and Sasuke chalked it up to Naruto wanting an excuse to break the ice and speak to him...but there was more to it...the tip of the iceberg, before the ship crashed into it.

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke his eyes growing smaller as he stared back challengingly, "...and if I have? What of it?" Naruto's voice was low and his expression darkened. Naruto had a flashback of Kisame grabbing hold of him and holding the barrel of a gun up against his skull. Naruto clearly saw Itachi's face, heard Itachi's words as he calmed Kisame enough to release his hold on him, and felt Itachi's fingers as he exchanged money for Callisto.

"Where did you meet him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged, "Who knows?"

Sasuke straightened up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto felt it the words his father spoke about the Uchiha. Itachi who wore the mask of a Uchiha Police Officer and in reality had sold him Callisto in the back alley. Shisui who was an elite member of the Anbu who worked to protect the Yondaime, was going to be pimping Naruto out to the highest bidder. Fugaku who was the face of the police as the Commissioner commanded the police force to mishandle, and dispose of important evidence.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. It was only a matter of time. The Uchiha were cursed.

Naruto felt it as if he held his hand over a proverbial fire. The flames licking and inflaming his flesh. The flames destroying the layers of flesh and burning him slowly. Sasuke had already turned against him at the end of their eighth grade year. He would do it again. Given the change...Sasuke would betray him again.

"It means...that...my father was right about the Uchiha…" Naruto spoke in a low and serious voice his eyes narrowed into slits of winter blue.

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled as he stood up walking towards Naruto grabbing hold of the thin material of Naruto's pajama shirt and pulling the boy close to him. Naruto scoffed turning his head to the side and continued, "Just a bunch of trash that needs to be taken out to the curb-"

Sasuke and punched Naruto in the face throwing his whole strength into the swing. Naruto stumbled to the side catching himself on the chair to his desk with both hands. Naruto spit blood and saliva on the floor and laughed, "...is that the best you've got, Sasuke?" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke.

Sasuke swung again at Naruto but this time Naruto had easily dodged, bending down, and side stepping. Naruto swung his body around and threw a kick into Sasuke's jaw sending the other boy flying backwards. Naruto didn't stop, he spun around again, and kicked Sasuke in the abdomen before swinging a fist into his face. Naruto was then throwing his weight into Sasuke's abdomen tackling him to the ground, straddling him, and pinning him down. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him up towards him, punching him again across the face, before slamming his head back down against the wooden floorboards.

"I'll tell you a secret…" Naruto whispered at the disoriented Sasuke, "...during the tournament...back when we were kids. I let you win...I knew winning met more to you, and your pathetic father than it did to me."

Naruto punched Sasuke again across the face. Blood poured violently down Sasuke's nostrils, his lip busted, and his eyes closed as swelling began to take place under busted capillaries.

"Maybe you were right all along, Sasuke. I don't need to be friends with someone who takes after their pathetic father."

Naruto didn't know what had happened next. In seconds he was flipped upside down, the wind knocked out of him, an explosion of pain erupted against his jawline, and soon he was on his back, eyes disoriented, as he stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke held both of his wrists and slammed them against the wooden floorboards, as he straddled Naruto. His weight crushing against his diaphragm.

"...maybe you are a genius after all..." Naruto spoke bitterly. "...get your filthy hands off of me."

"With pleasure," he answered coldly. Sasuke released Naruto's wrists only to free himself to punch Naruto with his left hand, splitting the other boy's lip. Sasuke stood up, grabbed his plush navy blue towel, and grabbed his bathroom caddy. Disappearing into the bathroom slamming, and locking the door shut behind him.

Naruto pulled himself up wiping the blood that trailed down from his lip with the back of his hand. It was easier this way. If what Naruto had to do for Shisui...it was definitely easier this way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Play Our Little Game**

* * *

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror. The swelling was going down substantially, and he was able to have full function of his left eye again. Despite his left eye being bloodshot with busted capillaries he could see out of it perfectly. Twenty-twenty vision. It only _looked_ more painful than it actually was.

He resembled an unhinged monster. He was in such a hurry to leave the dormitory this morning he barely had time to brush his hair. Sasuke tried to fix his unkempt hair. To no avail.

Sasuke traced the bruises with his finger tips. Tender and raw. Burnt sienna and mustard yellow blotted in a stain around the left side of his lip, and around his left eye with tints of indigo and mulberry underneath, the colors fading around the uneven edges, before melting back into the creamy complexion of the rest of his face.

The last time Sasuke looked like this was at the end of his eighth grade year. Both Naruto and Sasuke were suspended for the remainder of the year after their scuffle in the schoolyard. Sasuke remembered his father walking into the kitchen, as Mikoto held a raw steak to his face, and only demanded to know if the Hokage's son looked _better_ or _worse_ than Sasuke.

After Sasuke vehemently declared they were no longer friends and irregardless it didn't matter, did Fugaku nod his head approvingly and continued in his cold voice, "It's better to cut dead weight before it consumes and destroys your life."

It was decided Sasuke would attend Konoha Preparatory Boarding School beginning the fall semester. Another step in the right direction his father concluded before leaving the kitchen.

It was in that moment when he was overcome with an incredible desolation that devastated his entire being. It was a heartache that ripped him asunder, filled him internally, and for a moment he felt like he was going to be consumed in darkness and nothingness just like _Itachi_. The sun from his life was gone. Obliterated. He felt cold and empty like a detached astronaut left to float across the universe. Alone.

Only when he went to his bedroom and closed his door did he allow that sadness to freely be released, and he began to cry. Smothering his face into his pillow did he have the courage to scream. Knowing fully that his screams would be stifled by the memory foam pillow, and no comfort would come to him.

There was a black and heavy weight that was placed on his chest after that day. The weight was removed when Naruto returned to his life. Well, for a little while. Today that black and heavy weight returned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the memory, and shoved himself through the bathroom door and back into the corridor of the Natural Sciences Instruction Hall.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice shrieked, "W-w-what happened to you? Your face!" It was Karin. If Sasuke wasn't consumed in his own thoughts he would have recognized she had been waiting anxiously outside the bathroom for his departure. Instead his thoughts turned to Naruto. The weekend passed with them avoiding and ignoring each other. Their dorm room turning into 1950's Cold War era Russia versus America.

Sasuke glanced at Karin before rolling his eyes away. He was still angry with Karin for opening up her big mouth and exposing Naruto's sexuality to the entire student body. _Fuck_. _No_. He didn't care anymore. Let him be ridiculed and bullied. It didn't bother him none.

"Hi Karin," Sasuke mumbled shifting the strap of his messenger bag so it rested more comfortably on his shoulder.

"I said what happened to you?" Karin demanded, stepping in front of Sasuke and blocking his path, her fingers reached out to brush the bruise near Sasuke's lip. He flinched and jerked his head away from her touch. It was still sore and painful.

"I saw Naruto's face...did you two get into a fist fight?" Karin asked, her eyes shifting away nervously. Sasuke picked up on the high pitched glee in her voice despite her face contorted into concern. Her voice and facial expressions didn't match. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously. Karin was the first person he knew that wasn't automatically drawn to Naruto...and he suddenly speculated if she had some mental illness manifesting.

"Hn." Sasuke exasperated as he sidestepped the redhead and began walking down the corridor towards his first class.

"Did...did he...did he make a move on you? Is that why you hit him?" Karin asked her voice both frightful and hopeful. She increased her speed to match Sasuke's. "What? No!" Sasuke spoke irritably. Karin sighed in relief.

"Then-"

"Karin," Sasuke spoke before halting causing Karin to suck in her breath, "You're annoying. Leave me alone." Sasuke spoke between gritted teeth Karin stopped in her tracks, her mouth moving into the perfect shape of an 'o', her eyes wide with shock. Sasuke continued walking ignoring her completely, and tightening his grip on his messenger bag.

* * *

Sasuke entered his English class later than he was comfortable with the whole entire day he had been distracted and fifteen minutes behind schedule. Sasuke's eyes immediately narrowed on an unfamiliar boy sitting in Naruto's assigned seat, it was then when he began looking around the classroom, as things were out of sorts. For a fraction of a second he thought he might have been dreaming.

He wasn't.

Sasuke spotted Naruto sitting in the middle of the second row. He expected Naruto to cut class, or at the least expected Naruto to be sullen and downtrodden...but...he was laughing. Naruto was engrossed in conversation with the students around him. The only satisfaction Sasuke had was Naruto's bruised blotched face mirrored his own.

Sasuke's feet carried him to his seat and automatically he sat down, and began pulling out the supplies from his messenger bag his eyes unable to pull away from Naruto. Book. Notebook. Pen. His movements robotic. Pre-programmed.

The blonde's features were animated, he had a carefree smile, and his eyes were clear and bright. He was acting as if nothing had happened. He was unaffected.

Sasuke wanted to know what Shisui said to Naruto to make him act this way, and why Itachi was at the Landmark Theater seemingly working with, or maybe against, Shisui.

"Sasuke…what...is going on?" Sakura asked desperately as she spun around in her seat, "Naruto told me he was transferred out of our group, and changed seats...what the heck happened between you two?!"

"Hi I'm Brian. Looks like I'm part of your group. Please take care of-," the unknown brunette whose ears and nose were too big and didn't quite fit the rest of his face began to say cheerfully.

"You're not one of us!" Sakura snapped viciously at the stranger before turning her attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have time to answer as Kakashi had entered the classroom and began class. Sasuke's eyes immediately moved to Kakashi certainly the professor would notice what Naruto was doing and would revert his escapades, and assign Naruto back to his group. Back to his assigned seat, next to Sasuke, kitty-corner from Sakura.

Not only did Kakashi notice Naruto, but he called on Naruto to answer the first question, which the bastard answered perfectly. Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Naruto...How long has Gatsby been pursuing Daisy for?" Kakashi asked immediately as he set his leather bag on the desk and pulled out his very old, and faded copy of _The Great Gatsby_. No hello, no how are you doing, just straight into the lecture. Naruto straightened up in his seat and answered nonchalantly, "Reading the newspaper and clipping articles for oh...five years...a stalker if you ask me…" His response caused several laughs to erupt.

Kakashi knew, and didn't care...no...Kakashi was aware and approved of it. Sasuke began to feel the anger bubble and boil beneath his flesh.

After class Sasuke grabbed his supplies and shoved it haphazardly into his bag as Sakura turned around, "Sasuke...so what's-"

"-not now Sakura!" Sasuke snapped coldly before turning and leaving the classroom.

Sakura continued following Sasuke and reached out grabbing hold of his arm with her monstrous strength and saying indignantly, "Hey! Just because you and Naruto are quarreling doesn't mean you have the right to take your anger out on everybody else. So knock it off!"

Pause. Pause. Pause.

"I think it has to do with Haku," Sakura continued after she subdued Sasuke. "I'm going to confront him...do you want to come with me?"

" _No_. I'm done with Naruto if he wants to be strung out on Callisto and run his life into the goddamn mud let him, because I'm done," Sasuke spoke angrily. He wasn't subdued for long just momentarily stunned by Sakura's strength, persistence, and will.

Sasuke easily pulled himself from her grasp and held out both hands up into the air emphasizing as he began backing up, "Do it on your own...because...I'm done." Sasuke spun around and continued walking away. This time Sakura did not chase after him.

* * *

"Dude...'da fuck happen to your face?" Suigetsu asked with a mouthful of udon noodles, his violet hues giving Sasuke a once over.

They were seated at one of the tables in the mess hall at peak dinner hour. It was loud and crowded, and Sasuke immediately regretted coming and wondered why he even bothered to come. Sasuke brought the udon noodles up to his mouth with the disposable chopsticks. As if on cue his smaller intestines made a loud growling sound indicting it was empty and he needed sustenance. He didn't eat anything all day and his stomach was ravenous.

Karin placed her tray down and sat next to Sasuke her crimson eyes filled with worry, she scanned Sasuke's face, before turning her attention across the table towards Suigetsu angrily declaring, "It was _Naruto_." She spoke his name like it was a slur, a curse word, something disgusting and vile.

"WHAT?!" Suigetsu spoke with another mouthful bits of noodle spilling out in the process. Karin held up one hand in front of Suigetsu's face, "Please don't speak with your mouth full I'll lose my appetite."

"That damn entitled bastard!" Suigetsu spoke infuriated, after he swallowed, he immediately spun his head around the mess hall looking for the blonde culprit, "...if you're looking like that you must have left him busted and handicapped, right?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted ignoring his friends and continued to eat.

"I mean...don't get me wrong I am grateful he fucked up so that I can be in a single dorm room...If you want we can fuck 'em up together, ya know, tag team him," Suigetsu spoke his voice becoming energized and he brought up one arm flexing his muscles, "I've always wanted to punch that smile off his face...so how'd it feel? Punching the Hokage's son? Did you feel powerful? 'Ey Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked he completely forgot he was the Hokage's son...to Sasuke he was just...Naruto. Sasuke shrugged.

"It must have been about _something_ to get you to lose control," Suigetsu spoke and he leaned over the table his violet hues staring directly into Sasuke's eyes, "...so...what was it about?"

The irrefutable fact was Sasuke had lost control for the second time in his life. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and Karin, and leaned back speaking in his matter-of-fact voice, "I came to my senses...there was a reason why we stopped being friends...and that reason manifested. So let's drop the subject. Yeah?"

Suigetsu and Karin exchanged glances they weren't satisfied with the answer, nonetheless they at least got some resemblance of an answer. So they left it at that and changed topics.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his double occupancy dormitory and halted as soon as the door swung open. Sasuke's eyes immediately fell to Naruto's side of the dormitory...well it was once Suigetsu's side...and then it was Naruto's side...and now...it was just empty.

Everything was stripped from Naruto's bed, from Naruto's walls, from Naruto's dresser, from Naruto's wardrobe, from Naruto's desk. Packed up and removed. Nothing remained. There was no trace of Naruto. Vanished without so much as a goodbye. Almost like the last two months they had lived together didn't happen.

Sasuke looked to his side of the dormitory and every last thing was still in its place, undisturbed. Silent.

Sasuke exhaled deeply, so much that all oxygen deflated from his lungs, and he felt light headed. He closed the dormitory door behind him, leaning up against it he inhaled, locking it, before pushing off the door and walking towards his desk. Sitting down into the chair, he began pulling his calculus textbook and his spiral notebook out from his messenger bag, laying them neatly and orderly on top his desk. Flipping the textbook to chapter 17 he began reading it, his fingers gripping the mechanical pencil tightly, clicking it so the lead emerged, and began taking notes.

Everything was fine...it was fine...fine...everything was going to be so fucking fine Sasuke could barely contain just how fine everything was, and just how fine everything was going to be.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been studying for, but an eruption of laughter filtering through the room coming from the corridor snapped him from the trance like state he was deduced to. Sasuke dropped the mechanical pencil it rolled across the desk and fell off the edge, hunched over, he began to shake violently, he brought both hands up to his face and in utter silence he screamed internally.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi?" Fugaku screamed as he threw down a piece of cardstock with the word ' _Resignation_ ' typed in thick black lettering, onto the walnut wooden dining room table, in front of the owner, his eldest son. Mikoto reached out for the cardstock, flipped it open and began scanning the words. Itachi sat in the high back, black, fabric dining chair, unmoving, and staring straight ahead of him, seemingly unfazed by his father's words.

"I have accepted a position with the Anbu," Itachi spoke in a clear and even manner, avoiding eye contact, and focused on the Caravaggio painting hanging on the wall. It depicted Judith beheading Holofernes. It depicted the story of Judith seducing Holofernes by getting him intoxicated before beheading him. The painting captured the point of decapitation while Holofernes was still alive. Holofernes eyes rolling up to see his assassin, and only then did he realize the betrayal of Judith, and also realized his death was inevitable. Blood spurted out as the sword sliced the carotid artery, the blade moving deeper into the flesh, through the muscle, through the bone.

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi?" Fugaku continued to shout, slamming both hands on top of the table causing the water glasses to vibrate.

Itachi remained still and silent. Sasuke sat uncomfortably in his seat, eyes trailing to his mother's face whose eyebrows furrowed together before she discarded the cardstock as if it was something foul and she needed to quickly wash her hands from it. Back to his father whose face had turned a deep crimson red, and whose eyes turned slits of black.

Sasuke was feeling the anger from his father and he was internalizing it.

"Does this have to do with Shisui?" Sasuke demanded, "I saw you two together at the Landmark Theater." He felt the betrayal his father was experiencing, the disappointment his mother was experiencing, and processed it turning it into his own deep seeded anger back towards Itachi.

"Shisui?!" Fugaku shouted through clenched teeth. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Itachi...Shisui _disclosed_ personal information from the Uchiha Police to the Yondaime...causing _your_ father to step down as police Commissioner... _how_ _could_ _you_?!" Mikota spoke hysterically, unable to hide the hurt and quiver in her voice any longer.

"Shisui and I share the same ideologies," Itachi spoke tearing his eyes from the Caravaggio painting and focusing them on his parents. Fugaku and Mikoto. Although they had given him life Itachi felt no real attachment to them, and even now he felt no emotional connection. They were no different than strangers he'd pass on the streets of Konoha.

"...you mean the ideologies of the _Yondaime_?" Fugaku corrected as he rounded on Itachi, grabbing hold of the fabric of Itachi's button-up shirt and dragging his elder son to his feet. Itachi sighed closing his eyes. Deep lines went from the corners of Itachi's eyes, prominent, as they descended down his cheeks to the middle of his either side of his face. Itachi opened his eyes.

Fugaku balled up his fist ready to punch Itachi in the face, but the elder Uchiha son was faster, stronger, more cunning. There was a reason why he was called a ' _true genius_ ', and he demonstrated it superbly. In a fraction of a second he had his father face down on the table, arm twisted behind his back threatening to snap it, and a kunai poised at his carotid artery.

"ITACHI!" Mikoto screamed her hands flying up to her face as soon as her brain comprehended the scene in front of her.

Sasuke found himself standing up so quickly the chair he was seated in fell backwards and onto its side, "Itachi stop it!"

It was Sasuke's voice that dragged Itachi out of his trance, and his eyes found themselves staring back at his younger brother's. Itachi felt an emotional attachment to Sasuke. Despite Sasuke glaring at him with contempt and abhorrence Itachi was only able to stare back at his brother with platonic, brotherly, affection. It was then when Itachi released Fugaku, secured the kunai back into its holster, and stepped away.

"I can no longer follow your will father...or continue to follow the ways of the Uchiha…" Itachi spoke softly.

"You know our position...Itachi…" Fugaku spoke vehemently as he pulled himself up, "You know our ultimate goal. We will succeed. _With_ or _without_ your help. If it comes down to it... tell me...what are you willing to do to stop us? How far will you go?"

Itachi was walking towards the threshold; he had made up his mind he was going to leave. Itachi paused briefly and turned around to confront his father, "I will kill you myself...if it comes down to it...I will stop you, and anybody else that threatens the Yondaime...Goodbye, father." Itachi bowed his head, before turning around and leaving.

Fugaku grabbed hold of Itachi's forgotten water glass, before spinning around and throwing it. Upon contact with the wall it shattered and rained glass and water down.

Sasuke's eyes had grown wide, his pupils constricted, and he stared at the dining room threshold, his brother had vanished through.

' _This is so fucked up_.'

"Sasuke," Fugaku spoke his voice panting, and Sasuke jerked his head at the sound of his father acknowledging him. "Where are your allegiances?"

"With...the Uchiha...with you, father." Sasuke answered automatically. Fugaku nodded his head up and down slowly. Fugaku straightened up and turned towards the glass and gold bar cart, there he pulled the cap off the Johnny Walker's Founder's Blend, before pouring it into the whiskey rocks glass. Bringing the glass to his lips he took a swig lowering the glass he spoke, "There's something I want you to do for me...Sasuke."

Sasuke seized up. A memory flashed through his mind overwhelming him. The last time his father asked him to complete a mission...was the same night he had kissed Naruto, tasted Naruto, and the only night that Naruto had kissed him back. The night Naruto forcefully kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He could still feel it today. Naruto's tongue against his tongue. There was a warmth exploding in his groin just thinking about it.

 _Fuck_. _Keep it together Sasuke_.

The same night Sasuke slipped into the Hokage's office and made copies of important documents. Those same documents he delivered to Fugaku the very next day...

...it ultimately lead to the assassination of Mitarashi Anko, and Shimura Danzo being released from police custody.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he listened to his father's request.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Who is in Control?**

* * *

Naruto leaned up against the iron railing, elbows resting on the railing, head tilted upwards towards the bright sun positioned at high noon. Although the sun offered no warmth, it was the middle of February and it was below freezing temperatures outdoors, Naruto still continued to bask in it.

Naruto wore black ray-ban sunglasses and held onto a 20 oz Red Bull can in his right hand. Naruto was unable to drink coffee, needing the effects of the taurine in the Red Bull to help absorb the caffeine quicker into his bloodstream, something regular coffee was unable to do.

Honestly, Naruto wanted to do a few lines of cocaine, but knew he was about to have another little _get together_ with Shisui, and knew the Uchiha would have come up with another cruel and unusual punishment for him if he knew he was under the influence. So Red Bull it was.

"Yo. Feral child. You made it…" Shisui voice rang over the rooftop of the consignment shop eyes shifting to the watch fastened around his wrist, "...and you're on time. Impressive."

Naruto brought the lip of the Red Bull can to his mouth and tilted the can upwards the liquid pouring easily down his throat.

"You know...there's only two people I thought about murdering...ya know really murdering, honest to god murdering...with a knife, or a gun, or anything really," Naruto explained coldly as he shifted his head to stare at Shisui who appeared besides him to his left, bending over the railing, arms resting on the metal.

"Zabuza is the first...and the second is you, Shisui." Naruto moved back to tilting his head upwards back towards the sun, "If I knew there was any chance of success I would push you off this roof right here right now."

"Oh?" Shisui asked with mockery, "You're not very bright are you? Pushing me from this height would only cause a sprained ankle, or sprained wrist at most...Tsk. You'll have more luck with a knife...or a gun...or anything really."

Naruto's face burned red with embarrassment and his grip tightened around the Red Bull can crushing the thin aluminium. Shisui flashed a smile.

"Poor little rich boy," Shisui mocked as he lifted a palm to Naruto's cheek, "Your life must be really...really...really hard."

Naruto swung his arm up swatting the other man's arm away from him, jumping back several feet, his body entering flight mode. Panicking seizing him as he spoke distressingly, "Get your filthy hands off of me!" Naruto shifted his eyes right to left becoming hypervigilant. Shisui quirked an eyebrow. The younger boy was about to unravel...at any minute. Shisui just hoped he would keep it together a little longer.

"Touch me again and I'll end up charging you a fee," Naruto continued as he began calming himself down, bringing the Red Bull can to his mouth once more. Shisui sighed in relief the blonde was still humorous there was still time left before he cracked into a million tiny pieces.

"Get on with it...any longer with you and I'll jump off the roof myself," Naruto threatened.

"Time and location tonight," Shisui answered. "I...don't know…" Naruto spoke as he pulled out his cell phone and began looking back through the text message conversation with Haku. "We're to take the bus to the Chihiro Train Station at 5:00PM...a car will pick us up there…"

"Oh?" Shisui asked. "Let me see your phone." Naruto hesitated momentarily, before handing over the phone. Naruto still kept a few feet distance from Shisui, and watched as the other man pulled out a USB port which he inserted into the charging dock. Shisui began typing something unknown before pulling the USB port out and handing the phone back to Naruto. The real time GPS tracker was installed and Shisui felt his own cell phone vibrate as the connection was setup and information was sent to Shisui's phone periodically.

"The Chihiro Train Station is the Akatsuki territory...with connections to Danzo. Itachi will more or less have more information. I will inform him, incase you cross paths with Itachi...pretend you don't know him, yeah?" Shisui explained. "Good luck tonight Naruto...oh...and make sure your customers wear condoms, you wouldn't want a trip to the STD Clinic, would you?"

Shisui laughed and left Naruto alone on the rooftop. Naruto threw the empty Red Bull can at the door as soon as Shisui shut it behind him and screamed out in frustration.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day.

Naruto didn't even make the connection until he was seated on the bus side by side with Haku, watching Valentine's Day prix fixe dinner advertisements for various restaurants in downtown Konoha across the LCD screens.

Everything about tonight put him on edge. First from the change of venue, to being sent to the Chihiro Train station, and then to be introduced to unknown monsters. It was out of his comfort zone...and he swore at himself...hating himself for missing the Tree Leaves hotel. At least in the hotel he knew there were other people around...and now he was going to an undisclosed location somewhere else.

Haku pushed the button and soon the bus was grinding to a halt outside the bus stop that lead to the Chihiro Train Station.

There was a girl about their age seated on the bench inside the glass vestibule. She had brownish-orange hair pulled into pigtails, and was dressed warmly in a parka and long maroon scarf.

"Haku?!" The girl spoke as she stood up abruptly. Naruto didn't recognize the girl and as a result stayed his distance. He didn't want to know her. Didn't want to get attached. So he didn't.

"Moegi…" Haku spoke softly a hint of shock in his voice. "What-"

"...what am I doing here?" Moegi answered as she laughed nervously, shifting her weight to her left foot and nervously gripping the edge of her coat with both fingers. "I guess...the same reason you're here…"

Three lambs to slaughter.

A black lexus lx 570 rolled up to the bus stop. Without another word the three little lambs entered the backseat.

Naruto purposely ignored Moegi throughout the duration of the car ride, despite the fact she chatted incessantly, having the need to fill the silence with chatter. Refused to acknowledge her. It was safer this way. The black lexus drove up a winding road through the woods until it arrived at a gate. The car was idle for a few moments, until the gates unlocked and opened, allowing the vehicle passage.

Naruto stared out the window up at the gigantic two story mansion. The house did not look welcoming, and to Naruto no matter how beautiful it appeared on the outside it was a prison stifling screams on the inside.

* * *

His name was Biwa Juzo and he was wanted for espionage, treason, and capital murder for his crimes transpired in Kirigakure. Juzo was from the bloody mist. Juzo had a scar in the shape of a cross on his right cheekbone. Juzo was a sexual deviant, an unhinged murderer, and had chosen Naruto as his plaything. And this deviant was leading the young blonde into one of the rooms upstairs. Naruto was so high on Callisto he could barely walk straight, his vision blurred, and his words slurred.

Naruto's eyes attempted to focus on what was inside the room. The instruments that filled the room, filled him with instant dread and panic, and he turned around ready to abandon this mission, and call the whole thing off. It wasn't that easy. Naruto was too deep… far too deep into the sinister underworld. Leaving the room, leaving this house would mean certain...death. He'd be ripped apart by Cerberus who guarded the entrance the moment he left the room.

"Take off your clothes," Juzo commanded in a deep baritone.

Naruto's eyes went to the board in the middle of the room, complying, shedding the layers of clothes he wore to the floor. The board was black and rectangle, the size of a human body, and there were leather cuffs on all four corners. Hanging from the ceiling on chains, above the black board, was a spiked leather neck choker that dangled in the air.

Naruto was being shoved down on all fours, on the black matted board, as Juzo worked to secure his wrists and ankles into the leather restraints. Naruto was forced to remain on all fours, unable to move.

Juzo appeared with a leather ball gag and held it up in front of Naruto's face as he purred, "I don't think I have to use this on you...not yet at least...you'll be a good boy…a good slut, won't you?"

Naruto nodded his head up and down. It was the same fear he felt when Zabuza pulled the trigger of the gun an inch from his ear. If he didn't comply he was going to die.

Juzo was blurry. The lighting in the room was dim causing shadows to spread out, hiding Juzo's expression. Naruto was unable to focus on anything clearly. Everything morphed around him. Juzo placed the ball gag down on the table and swept over picking up the leather neck choker that was connected to a chain from the ceiling. The leather straps went around Naruto's neck and it was secured tightly. So tightly it partially cut off oxygen, making it difficult to breath...making it difficult to swallow, and he was soon feeling woozy and lightheaded.

"You're shivering…" Juzo spoke elated. "It excites me."

Naruto's entire body went numb, and his mind filled with FM radio static, and soon he was detaching from reality. His consciousness curling up inside itself...into a subspace. Juzo removed the belt from his pants, wrapped it around his hand and began striking Naruto's exposed back. Naruto had screamed out as the leather licked his flesh.

The sound of leather slapping against flesh excited the older man. Juzo's erection was full on, and painful, trapped inside his pants. Juzo wanted to take his time. Emphasis on 'wanted to'. But fuck, this blonde slut was making it extremely difficult, making those noises that drove him mad. Juzo struck him three more times with the leather belt. His eyes widening as welt marks began appearing, outlining in a pinkish red, on his once virginal back.

Juzo went to the table and picked up a water based lubricant and a vibrator. Juzo kneeled down besides Naruto who was panting, and attempting to keep his head upright so as not to obstruct his breathing. Juzo squirted lube onto his fingers and inserted his pointer and index finger into Naruto's anus, and the boy gasped out. Juzo began massaging the hole, stretching it, fucking him nice and slow with his fingers. After a moment Juzo pulled his fingers out and inserted the vibrator with a layer of lube on it directly into his anus. It was tight, but he shoved it in, flipping it on.

The vibration began scrambling Naruto's insides, causing a white film to overcome his vision.

"Mnh! Ah! Ah!" Naruto moaned his body tensing up around the vibrating device. Blood rushed to his penis and soon he had an erection.

Juzo stood up and grabbed hold of the chain that was connected to Naruto's choker and pulled. It caused the choker to fasten tighter and tighter around his neck, and forced his head upwards, effectively cutting off all oxygen to him.

Naruto couldn't breathe, his eyes watered and bulged, he felt his face growing hotter and his vision blurred. Just before he felt like he was finally going to pass out and enter darkness the chain was released and the choker loosened, and he inhaled oxygen back into his lungs. Never has he been so desperate for oxygen in his life. Coughing and sputtering. Salvia rolling from his mouth, off his tongue, and onto the black mat.

Juzo grabbed the chain once again pulling it and choking Naruto. The blonde's vision went black and every molecule screamed for oxygen. The pressure around his neck felt like it was going to snap in two. Pain erupted from his back, and every pain neuron was firing simultaneously throughout his body. Every inch of his body was inflamed.

Juzo grabbed the belt with his free hand, and began beating Naruto's back. He was going crazy. He couldn't hold back anymore. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. The welts criss-crossed and overlapped one another as the leather sliced through the air and struck the puffy, bloodied, broken flesh of his back. Juzo released the chain, and Naruto began sucking air in violently.

Juzo tossed the belt to the side, and sliding his pants and underwear off, kneeling besides Naruto he began licking the blood that trickled from the open lashes on his back, lapping up the blood like a thirsty dog being lead to the water bowl.

He wanted nothing more than to ruin this child.

The last tool Juzo grabbed from the table was a six inch blade knife. Positioning himself behind Naruto he pulled from the boy the vibrator and threw it to the ground, before plunging his erect cock deep inside. The slut was still tight and gripped his cock, practically begging to finally get fucked...and Juzo graciously obliged. He began thrusting into the little slut over and over again, roughly, didn't even care if it caused fissures and tearing around the anus to appear, causing blood to trickle down the insides of Naruto's thighs.

He fucked him raw. Fucked him bloody.

Juzo wasn't done yet...no no no...he needed one more thing, before he could finally come.

Juzo brought the blade to Naruto's neck, underneath his chin, and cut him, dragging the blade across his neck ripping open the flesh and causing blood to pour down like red rain. The blood came out in a sheet. In a beautiful red waterfall.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he finally blacked out the remainder of the night. His entire being embracing oblivion.

* * *

Naruto wondered if this was how it felt to die. It felt hollow. Cold. Desolate. Almost like he was sucked up into a vacuum somewhere in deep space.

"The patient is suffering laceration over the left lateral neck in zone II...extensive hemorrhaging, hypovolemic shock. He experienced cardiac arrest in the ambulance, and was successfully resuscitated. He received O negative blood in the ambulance."

"The patient's name?"

"Naruto….the patient's name is Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto heard voices...someone was saying his name...somebody rolling him from his side onto his back. It felt like he was under water. The voices were muffled and distant. Naruto opened his eyes and a blinding light welcomed him. He felt oxygen filling his lungs, a mask was placed over his mouth and nose.

"It's being requested he be admitted under an alias...the media is not to find out about this."

Naruto was looking up at the ceiling, and he slowly began to recognize where he was. The sterilized environment. The smell of cleaning products. Blinding light. Ceiling. Blinding light. Ceiling. He was moving. He was on a hospital gurney, and on either side of him were nurses, dressed in white, wheeling him down the hallway towards the emergency room.

Finally the gurney stopped, and soon hands were all over him.

"Naruto...can you hear me? I'm going to need you to stay with us, okay...Naruto can you do that?" the Nurse closest to his right spoke to him urgently. "He's losing blood, Doctor...he need's another blood transfusion! Stat! What's his blood type?"

"Just start O negative! We don't have time!" another voice snapped and Naruto felt somebody taking his right arm where an IV was already inserted. "We need to stitch up the wound on his neck, prep the O.R! We're heading up now!"

* * *

Naruto had pulled out the foley catheter from his penis, which caused him to scream out in pain, and blackness to fill his vision. Eyes watering. Naruto looked down once he regained his vision, and saw blood splattering on the tiled floors of the hospital room. Fuck. Naruto let go of the catheter that ballooned at the end and dripped in his blood, and began moving towards his clothes which were sealed in a plastic red biohazard bag, resting on the stand next to his hospital bed.

"Ouch...pulling the catheter out yourself are you some kind of masochist?" Shisui said from the hospital room door. Naruto glanced at Shisui from over his shoulder before ignoring him and grabbing the plastic bag. Shisui was dressed head to toe in his Anbu uniform, sword positioned on his back, white and red kitsune mask fastened around his face. Anonymous.

Naruto recognized his voice with or without the mask. _Tsh_.

"...so...surgery went well...and you're still alive," Shisui continued as he closed the door shut behind him. Naruto had bandages and gauze covering the entirety of his neck, twenty sutures stitched closed the skin underneath his chin back together again, bandages and gauze on his back where the welt marks were bloodied and raw, and bandages around his left wrist which was sprained and swollen.

It was Sunday night. Twenty-four hours had passed.

"Naruto...there is something I want to tell you about Moegi…" Shisui spoke as he moved his body so that he was in front of Naruto. The blonde had pulled his clothes from the plastic bag, and was slowly putting his underwear back on. Naruto focused his eyes elsewhere, continuing to ignore Shisui.

Naruto was unable to move without winching and limping. Every movement took effort and drained him of energy.

"...she was unable to be resuscitated...she's dead Naruto...tell me what happened last night?"

Naruto paused momentarily his eyes shifting side to side, before he pulled the hospital gown off his body, climbing into his pants. It was then when he noticed large stains on the denim. It looked like dry paint. Naruto pulled his t-shirt over his head and began winching as he pulled the fabric over his torso. Only then did Naruto see the front of his shirt. Drenched in blood. His blood.

Naruto had a flashback of Juzo dressing him back up in his clothes when playtime was over.

"Naruto…" Shisui spoke his voice low as Naruto reached for his coat the last piece of clothing in the plastic bag...his orange bomber jacket was also covered in a layer of blood. It was his favorite jacket...and it was ruined. It was then when Naruto had another flashback. He was being dumped at the Chihiro Bus Stop, and someone...was on the phone with the emergency dispatchers. That same person began removing his clothes. Naruto's eyes were wide open, unblinking, as someone began doing chest compressions.

Naruto blinked and was back in the hospital room. "I need a change of clothes...I can't wear this…" Naruto spoke as he began pulling his clothes off. "I have class tomorrow…"

"Naruto…" Shisui began.

"I NEED A CHANGE OF CLOTHES! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CURFEW" Naruto screamed.

Naruto thought to Iruka doing bed checks, and he wasn't going to be there. Oh no! He wasn't there last night...Naruto crumbled into a small ball on the floor with realization, and screamed again only it was wordless and full of pain.

Shisui bent down and touched him offering some type of comfort, but it was the wrong thing to do. Naruto screamed like a wounded animal and jerked his body away from Shisui. Naruto's screams caused two nurses to appear in the door. Naruto was hyperventilating and mumbling incoherently as he continued pushing his body away from Shisui.

"What are you doing?" One of the nurses accused to Shisui, while the other rushed to Naruto's side who had managed to crawl into the corner.

"Out! Get out of this room! This is still a hospital! I won't have you upsetting the patient!" the nurse closest to Shisui yelled as she began physically pushing the man out of the hospital room.

"He's bleeding through his sutures," the nurse who was examining Naruto said, "Call the doctor!"

"Naruto...honey...can you try breathing through your nose for me," the nurse spoke softly. Naruto wasn't able to, and continued to hyperventilate. His vision began blurring around the edges and he was entering a dark tunnel again.

"If you don't calm down...I'm going to have to sedate you…" The nurse pulled out a syringe. Naruto's eyes went wide and wild again as he focused on the syringe.

"Step back nurse. Leave him be...," a female's booming voice commanded. "Doctor Tsunade!" The nurse leapt to her feet and backed away.

"Leave us." Tsunade commanded as she stretched out her hand, and the two nurses bowed and left, closing the door behind them. Tsunade pulled out a chair and dragged it so that it was approximately four feet away from Naruto and sat in it, crossing her legs, and folding her arms.

"Take your time kid...if you're not finished screaming yet...go ahead...don't worry I patched you up once, and I can patch you up again. Something horrendous happened to you tonight...an act of evil. The media will be paid to say you suffered a car accident...and the Anbu will tell you to repeat that lie with a smile. So go on...tell me how you're really feeling. It won't leave this bedroom."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Wherever I May Roam**

* * *

Naruto was strategically wearing a form fitting, eggshell, turtleneck sweater that covered the bandages around his neck. A brand new dark denim jacket lined with sherpa fleece on the inside and along the collar, and a new pair of black jeans. Finally a new pair of orange converses. Every article of clothing he wore on Saturday night was deemed a biohazard to the medical staff ...or to Shisui ' _criminal evidence_ '...and was removed from his possession. Including his favorite orange bomber jacket.

The blonde was signing forms on a clipboard in the hospital lobby, a few more signed documents and he would finally be free, when a familiar voice called out his name from across the lobby.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, and Naruto lifted his head to see her face contorting into an ugly, crying, hysterical mess. Sakura was dressed in her school uniform and wearing her signature red peacoat. ' _She must have cut morning classes to be here_ ' Naruto thought as his eyes shifted back to her face. Tears streamed down her face, she ran towards him practically tackling him, with an ' _oo_ f' on his end, as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her and burying her crying, snotty, face into his chest.

' _First day I'm wearing a new sweater and it get's snotted on_ ', Naruto thought bemused.

"Sakura!" Naruto spoke he wasn't expecting anybody to greet him at his discharge.

Naruto winced as her arms wrapped around his bruised back, the force caused him to drop the clipboard and discharge documents. The air was temporarily knocked from him, but this time it was okay, and he breathed in Sakura's familiar smell, and reminded himself that everything was okay, and he was okay. Stitched and bandaged back together. He was going to be okay.

"You stupid bastard!" Sakura cried loudly, "You stupid, idiotic, bastard!"

Naruto laughed, "Hey you said stupid twice!"

"I couldn't get a hold of you...a-and they said you were in a c-car a-accident!" Sakura cried louder and she held onto Naruto with her monstrous strength. "A-Are you okay?" Sakura asked suddenly realizing how tightly she holding onto him and she immediately released him, leaping back, afraid to cause anymore damage.

Sakura looked him up and down, and from the outside he looked fine, normal, all intact and in one piece. He was standing and moving all in one piece, and not confined to a wheel chair and all busted up like she had imagined.

Naruto smiled warmly and held up his left wrist exposing the clean white bandages, "Just a sprained wrist, whip last, and a little bump on the head...nothing to worry about! You know me I heal quickly."

"Why were you in the hospital for three days?" Sakura asked suspiciously, "...and they wouldn't allow visitors, believe me I tried, I did! I came here the past two days once I found out…"

The nurse who was besides Naruto, and assisting him in the discharge, leaned over and picked up the clipboard muttering to herself it was scenes like this why they attached the pen to the clipboard with string and tape. The nurse handed Naruto the clipboard which he took, and continued signing the documents.

"I'm the Hokage's son, Sakura…" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "...I was hospitalized for five days when they removed my tonsils. This...it's just...protocol." Naruto lied so easily he was beginning to believe his own lies as truth. They rolled from his tongue with such finesse.

"Oh," Sakura spoke exaggerating the vowels. "I'm glad you're okay...I always knew you had a thick skull!"

"Hey!" Naruto spoke acting hurt. "I just got out of the hospital...a little gentleness wouldn't kill you!"

Naruto handed the nurse the clipboard back, which she took and examined to make sure all the t's were crossed and i's dotted. She nodded her head satisfied, "You're free to go. You will need to come back in a week for Doctor Tsunade to remove the stitches."

"STITCHES?!" Sakura cried out, her face twisting back into worry and fret, and she looked him over again mortified. It caused Naruto to start laughing, from the belly outwards, causing his eyes to water. "It's not funny!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto, albeit playfully, in the shoulder. "Don't do this to me! I was really worried, Naruto..."

"I'm sorry Sakura…" Naruto said softly as he stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. Sakura and Naruto moved towards the exit and both walked side by side towards the bus stop. Naruto inhaled the cold winter weather and exhaled. It felt good. Freedom. The cold air stung his lungs, watered his eyes, and began to give him a headache. It was still better than being confined inside the hospital room. A million times better. Than being imprisoned inside a room.

"New rule!" Sakura demanded throwing one finger up in the air, "You're not allowed to go to the hospital for the duration of the year!"

"But...what if I get hurt again...am I just supposed to lay out on the sidewalk next to the hospital?" Naruto teased, "...is it okay if the doctors work on me on the sidewalk...or does it mean no medical help whatsoever?"

"That's not what I met, and you know it!" Sakura spoke her face turning bright pink and she folded her arms indignantly.

"Thank you...for coming...Sakura it really means a lot to me…" Naruto spoke seriously as the bus rolled up. "I….Oh...I don't have any money…damn!" Naruto thought back to his missing wallet, and missing phone, and missing student ID card. Juzo's face appeared in front of him and he heard the man whispering, ' _Let's play again_.' Naruto seized up.

"Naruto! You stupid bastard!" Sakura laughed as she pulled out her student ID, and her own wallet from her purse paying his way as they entered the bus. Naruto was back to standing in front of the bus. Safe. Naruto was hoping Shisui, or Haku, were holding onto his positions. It was then when Naruto began to think that maybe it wasn't a bad thing to be completely off the grid, unattached, and isolated from the rest of the underworld.

There was only one seat available and Sakura was pushing him down into it, and she stood in front of him holding the silver bar, as the bus shifted gears and began moving.

"I'm not crippled, Sakura," Naruto answered as he winced from the impact of his back hitting against the hard plastic seat. "Yes you are!" Sakura countered. Her emerald eyes looked out the window, but inadvertently they returned to Naruto, examining him closer. He had stitches, somewhere on his body, and she watched to know where. Her mind immediately went to worse case scenario, before rationalizing to best-case scenario.

"They didn't give you a summary of the discharge paperwork?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto's empty hands. She wanted to read it to see for herself the extent of damage he sustained in the car crash.

Naruto looked up at her and shrugged as if to say ' _How should I know?_ ' There was an unsettling feeling inside Sakura's stomach, and her mind tried to rationalize that it was because he was the Hokage's son that things were probably done differently. It didn't make her feel better. Sakura decided to call her mother later tonight to discuss her concerns.

"This must be a first," Naruto spoke. He shifted his body so that he was sitting upright without allowing his back to touch the back of the chair, "You cutting class? How does it feel? Do you think you'll be in trouble?"

Sakura huffed loudly and shifted her emerald eyes back out the bus window, "Pff, like I could concentrate in class anyways. Besides, I asked my mother to tell me when they were going to be discharging you…leaving the campus during the day was a lot trickier than I anticipated though. The professors wouldn't fault me once they find out I'm escorting you back to campus."

"Will we make it for afternoon classes?" Naruto asked his eyes shifting to examine the digital clock however from his seated position and the crowded bus he wasn't able to see the time. Sakura's facial expressions turned apprehensive, "You need to go and rest!"

"Sakuuraa that's all I've been doing for three days! I want to go to class...do something...I don't want to remain in bed all day! Please don't make me!" Naruto whined throwing his head into his hands and shaking it.

"Okay fine...but we'll need to hurry. Where are your belongings anyways?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke told me...you switched rooms…"

"Oh...well...it wasn't exactly an authorized room change…" Naruto confessed lifting his head slowly. "I was staying in Shikamaru's dorm. His roommate is out on sick leave...mono. Figured...I'd move all my things there...until the roommate came back..."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled causing several pedestrians on the bus to turn their heads towards the two students. Several turned their noses up and mumbled about juvenile delinquents cutting class, and others prayed for the future of the country with youth like them mucking around.

"How did Iruka not catch you?" Sakura demanded her voice lowering once she saw the dirty expressions the pedestrians were sending in their direction. "I just made sure he saw me in the hallway...ya know...before the accident."

Sakura thought back and recalled it was Shikamaru who told Iruka that Naruto was missing on Saturday night. Sakura attributed it to Shikamaru being perceptive, but that was given him too much credit, and if anything giving him supernatural abilities he didn't actual possess, despite him having the nickname of a ' _lazy genius_ '. It made sense if Naruto was staying with Shikamaru he'd be the first to know when Naruto didn't come back.

It wasn't the first time that Naruto vanished without a trace, and the professors treated it the same...he would emerge...eventually...but by Sunday afternoon when Naruto didn't show up, and nobody heard from or seen him, Iruka began to panic.

The only answer the school officials received came Sunday night when they were notified Naruto was in a car accident and currently admitted at the Konoha Sacred Hearts Hospital.

Sakura looked at the digital clock on the bus it was still lunch hour they would only have ten minutes max to get their school supplies to be able to make it to their afternoon class. Once the bus pulled up to the bus stop outside of the campus library the two hopped off. Sakura pulled out her cell phone calling Shikamaru. No answer.

"He didn't answer…" Sakura spoke as she turned to Naruto. "It's fine...I can go to class as is…I think I'll be given a pass by Kakashi if I don't show up in uniform...or unprepared..."

Sakura and Naruto first ran towards Sycamore Hall, where her dormitory was located.

* * *

On their way to the Art and Languages building Naruto was panting and wincing in pain, his lungs making a wheezing noise as he sucked in oxygen. Sakura thread her arm through his and she slowed her pace. Sakura watched as Naruto closed his eyes and his fingers went to his throat where he held on for a couple of seconds before lowering them.

"You okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto opened his eyes and nodded his head slowly, "Yeah...I'm just...thirsty..."

Sakura and Naruto entered their English classroom five minutes before class began. Naruto halted, not wanting to go back to his old seat. "Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

She shoved Naruto to the back of the class where she looked at the unidentifiable character seated besides Sasuke, "I'm going to need you to return to your seat...you see Naruto wasn't feeling well when he requested to change groups…" the unidentifiable character looked up at the icy cold glare Sakura was giving of murderous intent. A small cry escaped his lips as he nodded his head in agreement, gathered up his belongings, and left.

Naruto glanced to Sasuke's empty desk. He wasn't here. Odd. Sasuke always came to class at least fifteen minutes early. It was unsettling. Maybe he was sick.

" _Sit_." Sakura commanded and Naruto obliged sliding uncomfortably into his seat. Sakura pulled from her messenger bag an extra spiral notebook, a pen, and a paperback copy of _The Great Gatsby_. Naruto's heart began to shatter. He wanted to cry. Naruto's eyes began to water and he quickly rubbed them before tears spilled over.

"It's Ino's copy...she has the morning class." Sakura answered sticking her tongue out and flashing the peace sign.

Sasuke entered the classroom. They caught each other's attention instantaneously. Naruto broke out into a smile, and staring at his smile it felt like Sasuke was transported back to the first day of Kindergarten, transported back to when Naruto was first introduced into his life. Sasuke repeated the same action. He rolled his eyes and turned away coldly. He wasn't going to be lured and baited by that smile any longer.

Sasuke continued to ignore Naruto instead focusing his attention on Sakura who spun around and greeted him happily, "Good afternoon, Sasuke! Look...Naruto's out of the hospital!" Sasuke ignored Sakura and ignored Naruto.

Kakashi entered the classroom and began rapid firing questions at them. Naruto wasn't paying attention and he peeked at the corner of his eye at Sasuke who appeared fully engrossed in the lecture.

* * *

' _Worthless_.' A cold voice from inside his head seethed. ' _You're a worthless, unwanted, vile, slut_.' There was cold laughter, a maniacal laughter erupting inside his skull...a laughter that was not his...and unknown. ' _You think everything will turn back to normal just because you smiled? You're a manipulative slut, a fucking whore, and you're going to crawl back on your hands and knees to Zabuza begging for it.'_

Naruto's eyes widened and everyone and everything inside the English classroom vanished, and soon he found himself sitting at his desk alone in a black void of emptiness. He sunk into his chair, bending over resting his elbows on the desk bringing up one hand to the side of his head and the other wrapped around the turtleneck of his sweater.

' _You got what you deserved. Stupid bitch, stupid slut. You brought everything on yourself. Hurry up and die, you waste of human life...HURRY UP AND DIE_!'

* * *

"Naruto!" Someone was shaking him and he blinked away the darkness. " _Huh_?" Naruto asked and he straightened up to notice the classroom was empty except for Sakura who was leaning over the desk, messenger bag on her shoulder, inches away from his face.

"How ya feeling there? Ready to leave?" Sakura asked refusing to remove her face from his personal space. Emerald eyes staring deep into his blue hues almost daring Naruto to lie to her. Ready to pounce if he did lie.

"Maybe...I should lay down...I'm not feeling well..." Naruto spoke a feeling of nausea washed over him and his skin became hot and sweat began beading at his temples.

"Let me help you...I'll try calling Shikamaru again," Sakura spoke with a satisfied smile and together they left the classroom.

It was in the courtyard when Sakura spotted Shikamaru walking up to them and she waved her hand in the air and called out, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru's slanted eyes gave Naruto a once over, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets not saying anything. Naruto looked at him nervously. Silence persisted. Shikamaru tilted his head to the side waiting for Naruto to say something, but the blonde was hesitant. The silence continued. Sakura looked nervously at the two boys she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but thought against it and closed her mouth. The silence remained. It was awkward, uncomfortable, and hung thick and suffocating in the air.

When it looked like Shikamaru was about to cave and speak was when Naruto became the first one to speak.

"Shikamaru...I am so sorry!" Naruto apologized desperately.

"This is the second time you did this to me Naruto," Shikamaru answered curtly, "Don't let it happen again!" Naruto clapped his hands together and nodded his head up and down in agreement. Shikamaru looked him over again not seeing any visible outwardly signs the blonde was in a car accident, or why he needed to be hospitalized for three days, thinking maybe the damage was internal.

Shikamaru exhaled deeply. "I'm giving you the heads up...all of your stuff is back in the dormitory with Sasuke. Iruka denied the room request. Also, Minato agreed with the academy and you're being placed on lockdown. You're not allowed to leave the campus without prior approval, and in case you didn't know...they're not going to give you prior approval."

 _What_?!

Naruto was a sponge and absorbed everything rapidly, and when he became over-saturated and couldn't absorb anymore did the internal panic switch flip on. Information overload. The vital piece of information he clung to was he wasn't allowed to leave campus. It sent tremors through his body. Naruto combed his hair nervously with both hands.

"Wow..." Naruto breathed nodding his head up and down, "...that was...yeah that was a lot of information in such a short amount of time. I need a minute to process."

The trio stood in silence once more and it was every bit as uncomfortable as it was before.

* * *

"Naruto?!" Iruka yelled slamming his hands on his desk making a loud banging noise that caused the blonde to jump and yelp a cry of surprise, "Are you listening?"

Naruto was seated in the leatherback chair inside Iruka'a Office. Although careful not to press his back up against the leather seat, and sat tenderly on the edge. Iruka had been going over the stipulations of Naruto's punishment, which included a 7:00PM curfew until further notice. Meaning he needed to remain in his room at 7:00PM. As Iruka so eloquently put it he better be in his room no later than 7:00PM or his curfew would be pushed up to 5:00PM, ' _So help me God you better not fuck it up, Naruto.'_

Yes, Iruka..." Naruto spoke begrudgingly.

"Your room request was denied. You will remain with Uchiha Sasuke. Understand?"

"Yes, Iruka."

Iruka moved so that he was in front of the desk and he leaned against it looking down at Naruto who was staring at the corner leg of the desk. Iruka's voice softened, "Naruto...when I say you're not allowed to leave campus...it means you're only allowed to leave when Minato approves it. Do you understand?"

The way Iruka worded it made Naruto uncomfortable and nauseous. Naruto looked up at Iruka horrified. Did he know? No...he couldn't possibly know-know. Maybe he knew something was going on, but definitely didn't know-know. This was the second time his father's name was brought up...not 'Yondaime' but as 'Minato'. Naruto scoffed at that...not once did he visit him while he was in the hospital. Not as the Yondaime and not as Minato.

"Yes, Iruka."

"Return to your dorm room...curfew starts in 10 minutes."

* * *

When Sasuke returned to his room he was surprised to find Naruto laying on his stomach, on his bed, with a textbook propped open. The blonde vanished and reappeared like a goddamn apparition. Naruto looked up when the door opened a smile spreading his lips at the sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to punch him in his goddamn teeth. Sasuke turned away, decided he was going to continue the silent treatment. Naruto pushed himself into a seated position, crossed his legs, and rested his hands in his lap.

Sasuke wasn't going to allow Naruto to do what he pleased any longer. He already decided he wasn't going to care about the blonde any longer.

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto greeted softly, so softly it was barely audible, but Sasuke heard it, and chose to ignore it. Onyx eyes shifted towards the bandages wrapped tightly around Naruto's neck, and the bandages around his left wrist.

"What happened to your neck?" Sasuke asked automatically. Fuck! He didn't want to know. Yet he kept finding his eyes draw to the bandages around his neck.

"Seat belt..." Naruto lied. Sasuke didn't ask anything else, grabbed his towel, pajamas, and bath caddy before disappearing in the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto was replaying the conversation with Iruka in his head. He told Naruto he wasn't allowed to leave the campus. Those words became absorbed and he felt relief...he had an excuse. A valid excuse not to go with Haku at least for the time being...but would that be okay? No. Would he be punished? Yes. His stomach began turning on itself, his intestines twisting and turning and knotting. At the mere thought.

Naruto will find Haku tomorrow.

Naruto was pulling the comforter over himself when Sasuke exited the bathroom. Sasuke glanced at his blonde roommate. Sasuke felt particularly cruel. He wanted to sever their bond completely. His heart ached too much whenever he was close to Naruto.

"You're not going to scream and cry in your sleep again are you?" Sasuke asked his voice filled with mockery and torment.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he rolled over to his side.

"I mean...if you're going to cry and scream again, then I want you to sleep in the bathroom, it's annoying." Sasuke continued.

"Or...ya know...if you want to sleep in Haku's bed I won't tell Iruka," Sasuke spoke with a cruel smirk. "I'd like to see less of you as possible. You're becoming an eyesore." Sasuke knew how to hurl hurtful words right back at Naruto.

"Oh..." Naruto spoke hoarsely. "I..." Naruto didn't know what to say and he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. Without another word Naruto covered his entire body with his comforter and rolled to his side, into the fetal position, so that he was facing the wall.

* * *

It was past 3:00AM when a hypnic jerk rattled through his body with the sensation he was falling causing Naruto to wake up panicking. He pushed himself out of bed and into a standing position. Naruto was panting and soaked in sweat. He was blinded.

In the darkness Naruto began to have flashbacks. He fell backwards onto the floor a scream escaped his mouth. He was being restrained. On all fours. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't force oxygen into his lungs. He felt the knife being dragged across his neck the serrated blade cutting and slicing his flesh. He began hyperventilating his fingers reached for his neck wanting to prevent the blood from spilling out, to apply pressure before the ambulance arrived, if his hands were removed from his neck he was going to bleed out...he was going to bleed out and he was going to die.

It was then when the lights were turned on and everything became white.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke yelled as he moved from the light switch and walked over towards his blonde roommate sprawled out on the floor. Naruto's hands gripping his own throat.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" Sasuke continued coldly, kneeling down in front of him. "What are you even doing? Get up you're being-" Sasuke felt a warm body being wrapped around his torso. The blonde had contorted his body, wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and buried his head in the crook of his neck, thrown his leg over Sasuke, effectively straddling him, pressing his groin against his. Fuck.

Sasuke lost his balance and fell backwards, his arms stretched out catching himself, his legs sprawled out in front of him. Naruto continued to straddle him.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke spoke his voice shaky and unsure; betraying his words. Naruto's body felt warm and inviting. Sasuke made no move to shove the blonde off him. Just sort of hoping he'd dislodge on his own.

"No!" Naruto cried as he held onto Sasuke and he lifted his head so that he was inches from Sasuke's face. "Not until you forgive me! Please! I'm sorry...I fucked up...okay...Sasuke you're my best friend...I need you! PLEASE!"

No! No! No! No! No! A thousand no's crossed his mind and a thousand more reasons to refuse, and yet...and yet...that one little... _Yes_...

"You bastard..." Sasuke exhaled and he wrapped his arms around the blonde enveloping him into a hug.


	20. Chapter20

**Chapter 20**

 **Take me to Church**

* * *

They were sharing Sasuke's twin sized mattress their bodies laying between one thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. The heat that radiated off of Sasuke was unnatural, the raven boy's body temperature rivaled a preheated oven, and it left Naruto flushed and excited. Naruto was curled up on his side wide awake, staring at Sasuke who had seemingly drifted back off into a deep sleep.

He somehow ended up sharing Sasuke's bed.

There was a moment of hysterics on Naruto's part, coupled with Sasuke attempting to calm him down, and finally adding a dash of Naruto clinging to Sasuke out of sheer desperation. Naruto couldn't remember who it was that suggested it, but they both ended up in Sasuke's twin sized mattress.

Naruto reported he couldn't sleep with the light off, and so they compromised, and Naruto's desk light was turned on. The orange light illuminated Sasuke's features.

Naruto trailed the sharp edges of Sasuke's face with his fingertips. His strong jawline, his straight nose, his high cheekbones, the sharp angles of the locks of hair that fell over his face. Sasuke's skin was iridescent, smooth, and the color of the first snowfall contrasting beautifully to the silky black locks that resembled the night sky.

Naruto was completely and irrevocably enamored with Sasuke.

Listening to the other boy's long drawn out breathing of sleep filled him with confidence. Naruto pushed himself up positioning his body so that he was looking down at Sasuke's face. The other boy's eyes were still closed. A peaceful expression on his face.

Naruto just wanted one kiss...one kiss and he'll be satisfied. Just one…

Naruto closed the gap between their bodies. Naruto was about to pull away when he felt movement on Sasuke's side. The kiss bloomed and Sasuke's mouth opened, and in unison Naruto's mouth opened hungrily. Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and was greeted with Sasuke's tongue. The kiss deepened and intensified. Naruto's tongue slid up and down Sasuke's tongue. Explored and memorized the insides of his mouth. Naruto's fingertips brushed against Sasuke's cheek, and his hand went and lifted Sasuke's chin up, tilting him so he could explore deeper.

He didn't want the kiss to break...didn't want it to end...but a small moan escaped his lips and it frightened him.

Naruto pulled away quickly, closing his eyes shut, bringing his hand to cover up his mouth, as if it would somehow hide the evidence. Naruto curled up alongside Sasuke, burying his head in the memory foam pillow a smile spreading his lips and a smile filled his heart.

* * *

Naruto was the first to leave the dormitory leaving at 6:50AM. Dressed in his school uniform, and matching knit cap, mittens and scarf. Naruto shifted the weight of his messenger bag and pushed open the front door of Cypress Hall and collided with an unknown red-headed girl wearing thick black glasses. The other girl was falling backwards and Naruto quickly caught her before she fell down the stone staircase.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he held the girl by her shoulders, helping her regain her footing. The red-headed girl immediately stepped backwards, tearing herself from Naruto's hands, her expression caught somewhere between disgusted and mortified. She didn't say a word just continued to stare. Naruto raised his eyebrows at her oddity, and pushed the front door open, stepping aside, and allowing her access.

"Here...once again...sorry." Naruto bowed his head as the red-headed girl entered the building.

* * *

Naruto was lost in deep thought as he made his way to Sycamore Hall...his body automatically carrying him towards Haku's dormitory. He wasn't hallucinating right? Sasuke kissed him back. That happened, right? Naruto kissed Sasuke but he willfully kissed back.

Naruto was dry...he detoxed in the hospital...only not really. Instead of Callisto they were pumping him full of liquid morphine. No...he was dry...left him with the pieces of the psychological and emotional maladies that lead him to Callisto in the first place.

Naruto continued to grapple with the thought of kissing Sasuke...of Sasuke kissing him back intentionally or unintentionally all the way until the door opened and Haku appeared. Sleepy-eyed and groggy Haku's eyes focused on Naruto and an inaudible cry escaped him.

"Hey…" Naruto breathed as he leaned against the door frame, "Let's meet at the usual spot...in fifteen minutes?" Haku nodded his head up and down robotically.

* * *

"For fucks sake, Haku!" Naruto had lost it at the sight of Haku. Naruto was standing under the large naked oak tree by the frozen lake. The sky was gray, the clouds were gray, and everything was hazy and still. Isolated. They were isolated and alone by the lake. Haku's mask was off and he was wearing a real expression an almost human expression on his face. A pained expression.

"Naruto…" Haku spoke as he stepped closer. "No!" Naruto fired back as he took several steps back pointing a finger at him, "Don't come any closer...you lied to me...Haku...you said everything was going to be okay...I didn't want to go anywhere but the Tree Leaves Hotel...you fucking lied, alright!"

The composure he had managed to hold onto was dismantling, and bursting at the seams, imploding, and he couldn't hold it together any longer.

"He held a knife to my fucking throat...he slit my fucking throat while he fucked me from behind, Haku! I thought...I thought I was going to die...and a part of me...thought I really did..." Naruto cried out and his eyes filled with tears. It was okay to show Haku this side of him, because Haku understood he witnessed the terrors that went on inside that prison of stifling screams.

Everything he felt came out at once and it came out in red...red...red.

"I hate what I'm becoming...Haku...I can't...I can't do this anymore!" Naruto cried and the tears began overflowing and poured down his cheeks. "You...you did this to me…"

Haku was pulling Naruto into a hug his voice hoarse, "Naruto...Naruto...I am so sorry…! Please! It won't happen again!"

Naruto tilted his head back and screamed. His screams echoed and Haku held on tighter. Naruto collapsed to the snow laden ground, and Haku followed. Naruto continued to cry, his entire body trembling, unable to stop. Haku continued to wrap his arms around Naruto, rocking them both back and forth, repeating, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" On repeat. Like a mantra. Hoping if he said it enough times that the words would reach Naruto and he would accept them as truth.

When Naruto was drained, when the tears ran dry, and he felt completely and utterly empty of everything was when Haku began kissing him, and it was then when Naruto pulled away and said forcefully, "Haku!"

"Please don't leave me…" Haku spoke desperately, "Without you...I'll be alone again…"

"Fuck!" Naruto spoke rubbing his face with both hands. "I can't leave campus...and I have a 7:00PM curfew...do you understand? I can't help you anymore…but...you won't be alone...I'm still here okay…? I just need...I just need some time away from you..."

"What?" Haku said as Naruto began pulling away, standing up, and moving back slowly. Naruto was physically removing himself from Haku, and Haku continued kneeling in the snow watching Naruto leave him.

Haku screamed enraged that Naruto was backing up away from him, "You already have everything...it isn't fair! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!"

"I didn't ask for any of it…" Naruto gasped his voice as desperate and pained as Haku's. "I need time away from you...I can't even be out of my room past 7:00PM for chrissakes, Haku...do you really think I have a choice?" Naruto didn't have a choice he was a stupid, bratty child, and needed the adults around him to make the choice for him. Because he wasn't strong enough to say no.

Instead he had to use the 7:00PM curfew like a crutch something to balance on, rely on, and to say he couldn't go without the crutch. Because he wasn't able to stand alone on his two feet. Because if he did he'd fall over. And Haku saw right through him...but maybe that was okay...Naruto needed an out...and he was provided with an out. If he didn't take it now...he was afraid there wouldn't be another exit instead just straight highway.

"You're going to regret it…you'll regret backing out now..." Haku spoke coldly and suddenly the mask was back on his face. Fastened and secured. Haku stood up slowly his back cracking as vertebrae shifted back into place. One by one by one. Haku flipped an internal switch and any humanity, any vulnerability, he shown had vanished. Haku's facial expressions were smooth, a conniving smile on his lips. His voice even and temporal. A chill went down Naruto's spine and his breath caught in his throat.

"...because I know that I am already regretting saving you as we speak...I should have just left you bleeding out at that filthy bus stop...at least with you dead...I wouldn't have to experience you betraying me…Zabuza was right, getting attached to people only causes pain."

Naruto had a flashback to laying on his back, Haku had removed his jacket and shirt, fastened the shirt around his neck, tied tightly, and told Naruto he needed to apply pressure to the gash on his throat...he needed to apply pressure or he was going to bleed to death. It was then when his heart stopped, and his hand went limp by his side, but his eyes remained opened, watching Haku. His eyes captured the scene and the image was imprinted into his brain while his heart stopped and he ceased to breathe. Haku on speaker phone with emergency dispatchers. The emergency dispatcher giving Haku orders which he followed perfectly. Chest compressions. Until a dark film eclipsed his vision.

The flashback evaporated and in its place another image appeared...an image of a scene that unfurled...of what _could_ have happened...or what happened in another world in another universe. Naruto was laying on his back, choking and spluttering on his own blood his eyes wide open and watching Haku who stared down at Naruto a conniving smirk spread his lips, watching as blood pooled around Naruto's head, as blood filled his lungs, as Naruto's heart gave out, and as the life left the same way he was born... _tragic_. Haku stood over Naruto's lifeless body before turning on the balls of his heels and walking away.

Haku spun around and walked a few feet before pausing, pulling something from his coat pocket and staring at it. Haku turned back to face Naruto holding out his hand where Naruto's cell phone was, "This is yours isn't it…?" Haku gripped the cell phone tightly, held it above his head, before throwing it out towards the frozen lake. Naruto watched as the phone collided onto the ice and slid further out of reach.

Naruto stood unmoving staring out at the frozen lake listening to Haku's footsteps as they got further and further away. Until only silence greeted him. Until it was just himself, isolated, by the frozen lake underneath the giant naked oak tree.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Fever**

* * *

There is a phenomenon called the pink cloud syndrome, and it is a very dangerous phenomenon in early recovery.

In that moment Naruto felt powerful, infinite, as if he had unearthed some secret to the real world behind the Callisto, behind the adderall, behind the alcohol. Naruto felt energy returning to him, and when he caught sight of his reflection he recognized the blonde boy staring back at him.

' _That is me and I am him_ ,' Naruto though as he caught sight of his reflection in the window of the Liberal Arts Lecture Hall. The bandages were removed. The stitches were removed. The only evidence left of the horrific attack was a scar that went from one side of his neck all the way to the other, beneath his jawline. Easily hidden by his jaw...and only visible if he lifted his head and made it obvious. On his back there were a few scars from where the belt buckle broke skin.

It began with the temporary removal of Haku from his life, like a parasitic twin being removed down the middle and separating to two, separate, corporal entities. The stronger twin will live and the weaker twin will shrivel up and die. Intensified when he mended his friendship with Sasuke, albeit when he had kissed Sasuke and Sasuke kissed him back while they were in Sasuke's twin sized bed. Reinforced by assimilating back into his social group and reintegrated back into life before Callisto, before Haku, before Zabuza, before Shisui.

* * *

"You and Haku broke up?" Sakura asked although not attempting to hide the happiness and glee in her voice.

Naruto laughed nervously, and threw a hand behind his head. They were sitting in the mess hall at lunchtime on a Thursday. Two weeks had passed since he last spoken to Haku. Two weeks since his cell phone was thrown out into the frozen lake. Two weeks since he last seen his prison wardens. _Zabuza. Shisui_. Naruto was beginning to really think he was free. Began to believe there wasn't going to be any repercussions. Began to believe there wasn't going to be any punishments.

He was liberated from the prison...at least for a little while.

"I mean...I will support you with whoever you date...but no...I didn't like Haku…" Sakura said flatly with a wave of her hand, not ashamed to speak candidly.

Naruto took hold of the shrimp tempura with his chopsticks and took a bite. Just then a tray was placed besides Naruto and Ino appeared in the seat besides Naruto, "Everybody...this is Sai...Sai...well...this _isn't_ everybody. Buuut, this is Naruto and that is Sakura. Sai transferred Sunday and he's in my English class."

Naruto's eyes trailed from the shrimp tempura to the dark-haired boy appearing besides Sakura, and he watched in fine detail as the boy placed his tray down and sat besides Sakura, and parallel from him. Sai resembled Sasuke in the sense of the same cream complexion, black coal hair, and smoldering slanted black eyes. Although Sasuke had all right angles and straight edges Sai's face was softer and fuller.

"What are you staring at? It's rude to stare, so stop!" Sai snapped coldly when he noticed Naruto's crystal blue eyes on him. "Oh...sorry…" Naruto and Sakura spoke in unison as they both turned away.

"Sai!" Ino reprimanded. "Sai...is socially awkward...and he's working on that aren't you, Sai?"

Naruto stole a glance at Sakura and noticed she too was unconsciously staring at him as well. Sakura caught his attention, held up her hand to her face and mouthed, ' _He looks just like Sasuke_.' To which Naruto mouthed back, ' _I know_!' Both turned back to their lunch trays.

"Hn." Sai spoke indignantly as he began eating in silence.

"Naruto is your curfew still 7:00PM?" Ino asked as she began eating rice. "Unfortunately…" Naruto said dejectedly.

"...so they won't even make a little exception to leave campus say...tomorrow night to go to the exclusive club opening of _Sortie_?" Ino spoke emphasizing 'Sortie' in her best french accent.

"Yeeah, I don't think Iruka will approve of me leaving campus to go to a club, Ino. So...a hard no on that," Naruto spoke sarcastically, and with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do you have a 7:00PM curfew?" Sai asked. Naruto shrugged refusing to explain his circumstances to an outsider. "Ah...so you're a problem child...or a juvenile delinquent?" Sai concluded.

Naruto asked his eyebrows raising in alarm before recovering and smirking, "Oh...I see...you're an asshole."

"Sai!" Ino reprimanded. "Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded.

"I may be an asshole but at least I don't have a 7:00PM curfew," Sai continued haughtily.

"I'm sorry...and who you are you again?" Naruto demanded with a tilt of his head.

"It's Sai...Ino introduced me...unless you're also hard of hearing, stupid, and a juvenile delinquent." Sai countered.

"Guys!" Sakura yelled. "Enough of this who has a bigger dick mentality."

Ino snorted bringing a hand to her mouth.

"I mean...judging by your quick temper, Naruto. It's safe to speculate your dick is about the size of my pinky," Sai spoke with a cold smile as he held up his pinky finger on his right hand. Naruto instantly stood up, running on adrenaline, leaned across the table, and grabbed hold of Sai's uniform with both hands; dragging the other boy up to his feet, and clutching the other boy's sweater up in balled fists.

"Do you want to get your teeth bashed in?" Naruto threatened. Sai didn't flinch and in response grabbed hold of Naruto's sweater at the chest, gripping the dark blue cotton into a fist.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka screamed from across the cafeteria, instantaneously Sai released his hold of the blonde boy's sweater. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. _Shit_. "My office. Now!"

Naruto released the smooth fabric of Sai's sweater, before smoothing the wrinkled material across his chest with both hands; feeling the muscles underneath as his fingers moved across his pectorals. Naruto's crystal blue eyes stared right back at Sai's smoldering dark eyes, challenging and attempting to establish dominance over him. The look Naruto gave was regurgitated and mimicked on Sai's features right back at him. Naruto slowly retracted his hands up, an act of compliance, as he stepped away from the table, and followed Iruka from the mess hall.

"Sai! That is not the way you go about making friends," Ino lectured, but leaned across the table towards Sakura, "...do you feel a sexual energy with those two...or is that just me?"

"What did you say?" Sai asked as he sat back down next to Ino. "Sai, Naruto is openly gay. That's why I wanted to introduce you."

"Sai...you're...gay?" Sakura asked clearly in shock.

"Ino...not every gay guy is automatically attracted to another gay guy...just because they're gay. It's offensive. It's like you being attracted to someone just because they're straight," Sai explained and he glanced towards the exit watching Naruto's back disappear through the double doors.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the dormitory late. Sasuke had been spending his evenings in the library studying until it closed and he was forced to return. Needing the excuse to not be inside the dormitory where he knew Naruto was imprisoned after 7:00PM. When Sasuke entered the dorm room he expected Naruto to be sleeping in his bed, but the blonde was hunched over on his desk, arms wrapped around his head, in deep sleep over textbooks and spiral notebooks.

Sasuke found himself so infatuated with the blonde it was becoming detrimental. Sasuke's mind kept going back to the moment when Naruto was curled up besides him on the bed, when Naruto positioned himself above Sasuke and kissed him...and intuitively Sasuke had woken up the moment he felt Naruto's lips on his. Liar.

 _No...no...no..._ the reality was Sasuke was awake the entire time. Attempting to trick himself into sleep in hopes his brain would be convinced and flip switch off. It didn't. He was aware. His heart quickened and all he could hear between his ears was the thump thump thumping of his own heart...and then Naruto had kissed him, and he had kissed back.

He didn't want to stop...stopping was a criminal offense. He wanted it to continue. Wanted it more than he wanted anything else in his whole entire life. It felt it in his bones. Felt it in the core of his being.

Sasuke gently closed the door and began moving silently as to not disturb his blonde roommate. Dark eyes glanced towards the orange prescription bottle of Klonopin 2mg that was besides Naruto on the desk. The only conversation they shared after that night was when Naruto picked up a prescription that would prevent him from screaming out in his sleep. The day he went into Konoha to get the stitches removed.

Being around Naruto left him emotionally fatigued and it was detrimental to his well being...unless...Naruto wanted it _too_.

Sasuke with his teeth brushed, face washed, dressed in his pajamas, crawled under the comforter of his bed; and it was then when Naruto woke up violently. Sasuke could sense the blonde's panic and he pushed himself into an upright position when Naruto cursed, "Sai you bastard!"

"Hm?" Sasuke asked. ' _Who the fuck is Sai_?'

"S'ske?" Naruto asked as he leaned over his desk and turned the lamp on. "...why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I'm not your caretaker...I'm your roommate. Usuratonkachi," Sasuke spoke indignantly and with a shrug of his shoulder. Naruto's face broke out into a smile, and it melted Sasuke's heart forcing him to turn away, and lay back down on his bed.

"What time is it…" Naruto spoke as he looked at the digital clock. "11:00PM! You keep coming back so late...you bastard...What am I supposed to do all by myself in the dorm? You're supposed to keep me company!"

Sasuke's mind entered a dark and perverse place. Several things crossed his mind of what Naruto and Sasuke could do together inside the dorm...and it was these thoughts that kept him in the library, and away from Naruto.

"...and why should I also be punished?" Sasuke asked as he rolled onto his back, watching as Naruto began opening up the orange prescription bottle where he dumped a circular titanium white pill into his hand, tossed it into his mouth, and swallowed it with a chug out of his glass water bottle.

"I know...I know...I'm working on being less selfish...speaking of selfish...that new kid Sai? I want to punch his goddamn teeth in!" Naruto spoke energetically. "The asshole got me in trouble today during lunch."

Naruto entered the bathroom and reemerged a minute later toothbrush in his mouth, brushing his teeth as he continued to talk, "He was being all high and mighty...who does he think he is? Oh no...I'm not going to lose to him. Sonofabitch talking about my penis size..." Naruto disappeared back into the bathroom. Sasuke heard the faucet turn on, the gargling of water, and then the faucet being turned back off.

"I don't think solitary confinement is good on my psych, S'ske…" Naruto huffed as he sat on the edge of his bed, barefeet pressing against the floorboards. Blue eyes focusing on Sasuke. His heartbeat quickened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke quietly. Sasuke was laying on his back, eyes closed, listening to Naruto prattling on and his voice was comforting and eased him. "Hm?"

"I broke up with Haku." Naruto spoke his voice even quieter. Naruto waiter got Sasuke to respond and when he didn't he concluded, "I wanted you to know...goodnight."

Sasuke felt his heart physically skip a beat or in medical terms experienced premature ventricular contractions. Naruto's words disturbed his normal heart rhythm and it left him weak and lightheaded and oxygen deprived.

Sasuke listened as Naruto crawled into his own bed. Naruto was cruel, tormenting Sasuke like this. Sasuke continued to lay on his back eyes closed pretending to sleep. Naruto's desk lamp illuminating the room in an orange hue. Sasuke didn't know when but finally when his emotional exhaustion finally transmitted to physical exhaustion did he finally drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"S'ske…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke groaned as he was being pulled back into consciousness. Only then did Sasuke feel warmth sliding under the comforter, heard the bed springs creek as a body crawled along side him, and his eyes fluttered open. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto.

"Wha'da doin'?" Sasuke asked his voice groggy with remnants of deep sleep.

"Can I sleep with you again tonight?" Naruto asked curling on his side, head resting on the same pillow that Sasuke was using. Sasuke felt panicky. This was dangerous. He didn't want Naruto so close to him. But he did...he wanted him bad…

"Okay." Sasuke answered his eyes fluttering open and the sleepiness rescinding. He couldn't deny him anything.

"Sasuke…are you awake?" Naruto asked his voice low and husky. "Well...yeah now I am why-"

Sasuke was interrupted, and silenced as Naruto brought his lips to Sasuke's. It was as if every synapse was lit up and every neuron was firing all at once inside Sasuke's body. Endorphins flooded his bloodstream filling him with ecstasy. Naruto's fingers brushed against Sasuke's cheek forcing his head to turn and meet his, which he complied with. Sasuke's mouth opened and Naruto entered gently.

The kiss was more gentle, and more intimate, and it left Sasuke hungry...and wanting more. Only this time...Naruto didn't pull away. Naruto's fingers went to Sasuke's jawline, moving up until his fingertips combed through his hair, which sent shivers down his spine, until they cupped the back of Sasuke's head pushing him closer and closer towards Naruto.

Sasuke felt pressure as Naruto climbed on top of him, straddling him and warmth and blood rushed to his groin as he felt Naruto's body, felt Naruto's tongue, tasted Naruto's mouth. He wanted more. Needed more.

Naruto broke the kiss, but it didn't end instead the blonde pushed Sasuke's head to the side, and began kissing his neck.

"Mhn..Ah...Nng…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto found a sensitive spot on his neck. Naruto's fingers found themselves underneath Sasuke's pajama shirt, fingertips brushing against his flesh, moving up his stomach, until they found his nipple where they began to rub and massage. Naruto continued to suck, and lick his neck, before lifting his shirt, and bringing his wet mouth to Sasuke's exposed nipple where he began to lick, and suck, and bite.

"Naruto...what are-" Sasuke asked incredulously but was silenced again as Naruto brought his mouth back to Sasuke's...and it was exactly what Sasuke needed to be quiet. Naruto's mouth. The kiss was intoxicating and Sasuke was feeling drunk on it. Every kiss translated to a shot of tequila and he was happy to die from alcohol poisoning if it meant feeling this good. Sasuke's head went blank his head spinning in a sea of euphoria.

Naruto found his fingers to the elastic band of Sasuke's pajama pants, his fingers slipping beneath the band and trailing around the edge of his boxers, teasing Sasuke as his fingers brushed over his erect penis over the fabric of his boxers. Naruto then moved his fingers to the elastic band of his boxers, underneath the band, pulling the fabric down. His hand moving deeper down, over his pubic hair, until warm fingers wrapped themselves around his erect penis.

"Naruto...Mhm...Ah…" Sasuke moaned again and the noise sent Naruto wild. Naruto wanted to explore more of Sasuke's body. Naruto pushed the comforter off them and moved down, pulling Sasuke's swollen penis from his pants and bringing it to his mouth. Naruto first began licking the shaft, before moving towards the balls, where he began sucking and licking the balls, and it only caused more moans to escape Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto continued to pay special attention to the balls, tasting Sasuke with his mouth. A sweet and sour taste on his tongue. Naruto brought his wet mouth to the tip of Sasuke's penis, where he began to tease the boy. Circling his tongue around the head of the penis, before sucking on the head. Naruto could taste the precum. The salty white texture swept over his tongue and down his throat.

"Mhm…Ah...Ah...Nar-uto..."

Naruto brought all of Sasuke into his mouth, wrapping his mouth around Sasuke and sucking, while his hand went to massage his balls. Naruto deep throated Sasuke so that the back of his throat vibrated against Sasuke's penis. In a rhythmic fashion Naruto moved his head up and down, wetting Sasuke's penis with his salvia, sucking, licking, up and down until...Sasuke came. His cum filled Naruto's mouth with a salty bitterness and Naruto swallowed.

It was Sasuke who pulled Naruto up and kissed the blonde forcefully, hungrily, and Naruto kissed back. Sasuke's fingers on either side of Naruto's face, his fingers moving to the blonde's silky hair. Sasuke was drunk and intoxicated and so high he never wanted to return to earth...wanted to stay in his twin bed exploring space, forever, if it met staying with Naruto.

Finally they broke apart and Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke's he was panting a layer of sweat on his body his temperature around one-hundred degrees, "I'm sorry Sasuke...I couldn't...hold back any longer…"

"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke spoke hoarsely his breath coming out in short bursts, sweat rolling down his temple as he held onto the blonde as they both collapsed back into Sasuke's twin size bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Rolling in the Deep**

* * *

Naruto's bloodstream was filled with oxytocin and his brain was filled with vasopressin, and he was experiencing a biological high, unlike the effects of Callisto, it left him in control and conscious. Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling and when he became consciously aware it made him blush.

Naruto had been clean from Callisto for over two weeks and he substituted the drug which activated the pleasure center of the brain to a drug which activated every part of his being. The effects were long lasting and he felt it through the day, not just for an hour like Callisto, and he didn't feel the withdrawal, the total collapse, the complete devastation when his body burned through the drug.

Maybe he had an addictive personality moving from one drug to the next...only stopping when that emptiness inside was filled, and his hunger was satisfied. Naruto's focus had been on Sasuke, and the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

"Sasuke...I like you," Naruto spoke, leaning against his desk fully dressed in his school uniform and watching Sasuke reach for the door handle. His statement caused Sasuke to pause, fingertips inches from the door handle.

"...in a ' _I want to be more than friends_ ' way," Naruto clarified, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk tightly, stabilizing himself, because he found himself trembling when he spoke.

"...but...I mean...if you want to...if you don't s'okay...we can just keep being friends," Naruto hesitated, as Sasuke wasn't moving, as Sasuke wasn't saying anything, and tiny explosions of panic erupted internally.

Sasuke was feeling hungover. Although what he and Naruto did last night was something he wanted all along he was blanketed in the protection of night, and intoxicated in the moment, and his body just responded to Naruto, and his mind was flipped off. Now that it was daylight, and he had clarity, his mind was racing, and filling with a jumble of conflicting thoughts.

Sasuke was never attracted to any girls, and didn't envision himself with any of the girls at the academy. Yet when he thought about Naruto he envisioned it...kissing him...holding hands...going to the movies together...eating dinner together...cuddling. It confused him. He didn't want to admit that he was... _gay_.

His thoughts turned to Fugaku and immediately he felt frightened. Fugaku was strongly against homosexuals and had often used the slur, ' _faggot_ ', when speaking of Gekko Hayate an attorney who was openly gay and took over as District Attorney when Mitarashi Anko was murdered. Fugaku also criticized Namikaze Minato for being a ' _faggot lover_ ' for his support of District Attorney Hayate. Yes, Sasuke was well aware of his father's stance on homosexuality and it frightened him...and he was unable to move...unable to breathe. The realization settling in like liquid cement solidifying, slowly at first and then all at once.

"Sasuke…hey...are you...okay?" Naruto spoke and Sasuke shifted his eyes to find Naruto's body leaning up against the bedroom door and _too_ blue eyes filling with concern stared up at his face. He was suddenly riddled in panic.

' _What did I do...what did I do...what did I fucking do?_ ' Sasuke screamed internally.

"I have to get to class I can't deal with this right now," Sasuke spoke coldly as he grabbed hold of the door handle and turned to stare resentfully at Naruto who was still leaning against the door. "Move."

Naruto blinked shell-shocked. Sasuke's behavior took a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees turn. "Oh...sorry…" Naruto spoke as he pushed himself off the door and backed up, without another glance or another word Sasuke opened the door and left, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

It was Naruto's fault.

Sasuke had absolute control over his feelings for Naruto and had kept everything locked up tightly in the dark recesses of his brain, with no intentions of acting out on those feelings. Sasuke had absolute fucking control, until Naruto broke down every defense mechanism and barrier, making it damn impossible to resist his advances. His resolve weakened and he gave in. Naruto was becoming his own personal drug and he was becoming addicted.

Sasuke had to be stronger.

It was something Sasuke knew as a child. Sasuke had fallen in love with Naruto when they were children. Back when they were ten and Naruto's sudden and abrupt absence from school, left him devastated, and he felt utter darkness, and isolation fester deep inside. When Sasuke entered Naruto's bedroom and hugged him was when he felt it the lightness and happiness and completeness was restored to his being. Laying side by side on Naruto's bed he came to the realization that he had loved his best friend, and as soon as it came to realization Sasuke suffocated that feeling, repressed it until it became something like distorted thinking.

Those feelings resurfaced and they were raw.

"Hi Sasuke!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically with the warm smile that lit his eyes up and radiated warmth. Sasuke was seated in his desk and had everything laid out neat and orderly for English class out in front of him. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who sat down besides him and he felt his cheeks burn.

"What are you so happy about Naruto?" Sakura accused. "You got reprimanded again by Iruka today in lunch!" Sakura moved her body so that she was standing next to Naruto and effectively blocking him from Sasuke's view.

"...hey this time it wasn't just me...that bastard got in trouble too," Naruto spoke triumphantly.

"Don't gloat just because you got Sai in trouble," Sakura continued to lecture and she spun on her heels and moved to her assigned desk in front of Sasuke. "...are you happy? Are you satisfied? What was the punishment Iruka gave you?"

"Seeing that smile wipe from that bastard's face was worth it," Naruto continued with an impish smile and he begrudgingly began unzipping his messenger bag. "...Ah...we have to wash the dinner dishes in the mess hall tonight…" Naruto spoke his mood deflated.

"Serves you right!" Sakura continued.

"But hey...bright side...it means I can be out of my room past 7:00PM!" Naruto's smile returned and he flashed the peace sign at Sakura.

"Don't act like you somehow won...a punishment is a punishment...and it probably means you'll stay on your curfew longer. You only have yourself to blame!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked suddenly, the curiosity was getting the better of him. Naruto propped his head up with both hands and stuck his tongue out at Sakura clearly believing he was circumventing the system.

Sakura shifted in her seat so that she was sitting sideways in her chair, one arm resting on Sasuke's desk and her emerald eyes glaring directing at Naruto as she spoke, "For the second day in a row Naruto picked a fight with the new kid and now they both have to wash the dinner dishes tonight."

"New kid?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Sai-" Sakura began but Naruto interrupted loudly placing both hands over his ears, "Don't say that bastard's name!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's been eating lunch with us... _Ino_ has been inviting him to sit with us...I mean he's very prickly and doesn't have a filter but...he isn't _all_ bad," Sakura concluded turning her attention from Naruto and facing Sasuke.

"Don't believe a word she says, Sasuke...she probably thinks he's attractive just like Ino," Naruto cut in.

"Naruto, Sai's-" Sakura began to say that Sai was gay, but was interrupted by Kakashi entering the classroom.

"Sorry class...I got lost on the journey called life," Kakashi began, "I hope everybody has been paying attention in class...because today we're having a pop quiz!" A collective groan cycled around the classroom as Kakashi began handing out the quiz.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the large industrial dishwasher that had a conveyor belt moving the racks of dirty dishes through the machine where it underwent a soap spray, before moving to a high pressured wash, and finally a high speed fan to dry them. Despite this high speed fan the dish racks were still soaking wet, and didn't make sense as every dish rack had to be passed twice through the machine.

"It's very simple boys," the lunch woman spoke as she picked up a dirty rack of dishes and placed it at the beginning of the conveyor belt, grabbed the industrial shower head that was hanging overhead.

Naruto and Sai were standing side by side, hairnets on their heads, and rubber aprons tied around their torsos. Both watching very carefully as she demonstrated. Pulling the shower head down and flipping a switch on with one hand it so that water blasted out at full force over the dirty silverware.

"You start by rinsing it off, and then you push it on the conveyor belt." She pushed it onto the moving belt, and moved towards the end of the belt where she picked up the dish rack, "All dishes must go through twice, and then they are stacked on these wheels and wheeled into the backroom to dry." She picked up the rack and positioned it onto a four wheeled cart.

"Thanks to you too...I can finally catch up on my reading of Anne Rice's _Sleeping Beauty Trilogy_ ," she spoke with a loud laugh. "I'll check on you in an hour." With a wave of her hand she left them.

It was 8:00PM on a Friday night, dinner had just ended, and Naruto turned to stare at the racks and racks of dirty dishes stacked on one side. Joy.

"Have you ever washed a dish in your life?" Sai asked mockingly. "What did you say?" Naruto asked jerking his head at the dark haired boy.

"You must have been pampered and waited on your entire life...right?" Sai continued with a sly smile. Naruto hated when people found out he was the Hokage's son their perception of him completely changes. They envision Naruto in a gigantic mansion wearing white stockings, lots of velvet, and being served high tea in golden teapots. No, Naruto did not willingly divulge this information of his parentage...however Ino's loud, unfiltered mouth blabbed it to Sai today during their lunch hour.

"You obviously didn't come here on a scholarship, Sai...seeing as merit scholarships are only given for the beginning of the year...do you even know how to wash a dish?" Naruto snapped.

Sai snorted and moved to pick up a dirty rack, "Why don't you rinse, and I'll do the manual labor...your arms look pretty weak. I wouldn't want the Hokage's son to get injured."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed coldly as he moved towards the shower head, "You really are a bastard...I hope you slip and fall and bash your head open." Naruto was developing a sick fascination with violence and bloodshed.

"Oh?" Sai feigned mock shock as he moved to pick up another dish rack. "Your father is nonviolent...are you taking a radical stance? All conflict can be solved with violence?" Naruto began rinsing the dishes and pushing them onto the conveyor belt scowling.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Naruto asked as Sai brought down another dirty dish rack for Naruto to rinse. "...I wonder why that is...maybe it's your shit personality."

"I am just very choosy when it comes to friendships...it's better to have a few good quality friends than it is to have many superficial friends," Sai answered. Sai set down a dirty rack for Naruto to rinse off continuing, "...why bother being ostensibly nice to everybody you meet? It gets exhausting, a waste of energy, and it's not worth my time."

Naruto rolled his eyes continuing to rinse the dirty dishes, "It's called being a decent human being."

"Then again that's the difference between you and me," Sai spoke with a smirk setting down another dirty dish rack, "You obviously want everybody you meet to like you, and so you'll wear whatever mask you need to wear so that will be accomplished, no matter how fake and insincere you come off. Only then do you truly feel fulfilled...and I don't. You're kind of pathetic when you think about it."

Naruto still had the shower head in his hand and he pulled it so that it was angled at Sai and flipped the switch sending the high pressured water right at Sai's face, soaking him immediately, hair, face, neck, back, and torso.

"...wait are you saying you don't like me?" Naruto taunted as he flipped the switch off and the water stopped pouring out. Sai'd hands moving to rub his eyes. "...and yet here I am...feeling fulfilled-"

Sai's hand immediately went to the shower head, and he had easily grabbed it from Naruto, he angled the shower head towards Naruto, and flipped it on. Naruto was immediately drenched in freezing cold water. Drenching him immediately to the bone. Naruto began coughing as he had gotten water in his mouth and nose, and inhaled simultaneously.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he moved his hands towards the shower head, attempting to wrestle it from Sai, and somewhere in the scuffle the shower head was flipped on and water began pouring on the tiled floor, as they both wrestled for control over the shower head. Whoever won would be victorious, and would be alpha. It was an unsaid rule between them. Lord of the Flies Konoha Preparatory edition.

Naruto resorted to dirty tactics and shoved Sai in the chest, and it was enough for Sai to lose his balance, tripping over a rolling cart that was behind him, and he grabbed hold of Naruto's arm as he fell; causing the blonde boy to crash to the wet floor with him.

"Ah I see you can dish it but you can't take it," Sai huffed as he grabbed hold of Naruto attempting to pin the boy to the ground, but Naruto was spry and maneuvered his body in attempts to pin Sai down.

Naruto moved to punch Sai in the face, but Sai was quicker and grabbed hold of his left wrist forcing his hand back and slamming it against the floor. Sharp pain erupted through Naruto's wrist and shot up his arm and down his spine.

"Enough with your psych 101 bullshit, you don't know a damn thing about me!" Naruto yelled angrily as Sai successfully pinned Naruto to the floor. Sai's hands gripping both of Naruto's wrists and holding them to the ground. Body resting on top of Naruto's torso, pushing against his diaphragm.

"I didn't want to enroll in this school...me being here was a political move," Sai said angrily, "...and I don't want to deal with rich entitled assholes like you on a daily basis."

"Oh...and you think I want to be here?" Naruto gasped his body wiggling and contorting like a snake, "I went to a public school...I played soccer...and I had friends...I didn't want to enroll in this goddamn school. Try living my life and then get back to me!"

Sai stared down at Naruto who glared up at him with hate, and anger smoldering in his crystal blue eyes. Crystal blue eyes that screamed, ' _Let go of me_!' But not wanting to admit defeat he remained silent.

Both boys were soaking wet water dripping down both their faces. Freezing water chilling them to the bone turning their lips blue as it sprayed overhead. The shower head continued to spurt freezing water down onto the tiled floor and it began pooling around Naruto's body, and it caused the blonde to begin shivering violently.

In that moment Sai was caught off guard he stared too hard at Naruto, and loosened his hold as a result. The blonde jerked his wrist out from Sai's grasp and punched Sai in the jaw, before bucking the boy off of him.

Sai lost his balance and fell to the side, and Naruto was on top of him seeing the opportunity and seizing it.

"There…you've finally showed true emotion," Sai spoke as he was pinned beneath the blonde boy. Naruto felt a warmness inside as he straddled Sai, and he suddenly felt the urge to masturbate. Naruto needed sexual release...and needed it bad.

Maybe he really had an addictive personality. Addicted to sex, addicted to drugs, addicted to people. Fucking pathetic.

"Maybe we have some common ground after all...we both hate this goddamn school." It was then when Sai smiled, and it was different from his other smiles. It was genuine and Naruto felt a smile spread his own lips.

"You win...now get off of me," Sai continued and he stopped struggling.

Naruto hesitated staring at his face looking for any signs of betrayal, finding none Naruto loosened his hold on Sai and pulled himself off. Standing up Naruto held his hand out to Sai, which he slapped away, "...I said we may have a common ground...but that doesn't mean I want to be your friend…"

* * *

Naruto shoved open the door to his dormitory room fuming. He was drenched from his head to his toe, shivering, and lips a frosted blue because he had to walk across the courtyard in below freezing temperatures. Water dripped down his skin, and sloshed in his loafers. The most uncomfortable part was his wet socks and wet shoes which plummeted his mood further into the negatives.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his roommate that now resembled a drenched feline.

"That bastard Sai!" Naruto spoke between clenched teeth. Naruto kicked his shoes off in a tantrum, grabbed his towel before throwing it into the bathroom, and made his way to his dresser where he began pulling out articles of dry clean clothes at random.

Naruto grabbed his bath caddy and slammed the bathroom door closed behind him. Naruto's fingers moved the faucet all the way to the hottest degree, and only began to calm down when his body temperature rose, his muscles relaxed, and he was finally defrosted.

After five minutes Naruto began to feeling a tingliness in his penis and his fingers moved around it he was thinking of a lot of things...he was thinking of Sasuke's lips against his, of Sasuke's swollen cock inside his mouth, and of Sasuke's moans...his mind then wandered to Sai, who was drenched in freezing cold water and pinned beneath him...before his mind wandered to Haku...and the intoxicated combination of sex and Callisto when he was fucking Haku. All these perverse thoughts marinated in his sick mind as he masturbated in the shower, and it was only after he came, and his white semen ejaculated on his fingers did his mind finally turn blank.

Naruto found himself panting...masturbating wasn't enough...he needed something more. Going from getting fucked and fucking every weekend for money, and suddenly stopping left his body raw and craving sex. Leaving him sexually aroused and overly sensitive.

* * *

Naruto dried himself off, put on pajamas, and exited the bathroom to find Sasuke was already in bed.

Naruto felt guilty for pushing Sasuke too much, and felt guilty for confessing his feelings to Sasuke, and felt guilty for wanting an answer so soon. What Naruto wanted more than anything else was for his mind to to stop thinking and his body to stop feeling. Naruto grabbed his Klonopin prescription bottle. Dumping four pills into his palm, despite the prescription stating one pill at bedtime and chasing the pills down with a gulp of his water.

Laying in bed his emotions were dysregulated and chaotic wanting to both cry and scream and break things and have sex, and slam his head against the wall. Everything at once. The lights were off and it felt less scary than it was before, and Naruto thought maybe he could sleep tonight with the lights off. He didn't need the lights on when he had Klonopin especially when he had taken three times the recommended dose.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice carried from across the room and sent chills down his spine.

"Mhm?" Naruto rolled onto his back eyes wide and bloodshot, trembling as Sasuke's voice was foreboding and he was going to say something Naruto didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry...last night was a mistake...and I regret it...I just want us to remain as friends, and nothing more." Sasuke explained in the darkness.

 _'Mistake'. 'Regret'. 'I'm sorry'._ That isn't what Naruto wanted to hear at all...he didn't want to hear that Sasuke regretted it...rejection was fine...but...but...hearing him say he regretted it was heartbroken.

"S'okay, S'ske," Naruto spoke and he felt tears rolling down his face, and no matter how much he willed them to stop they kept pouring from an indescribable sadness that ripped apart his coronary artery. "I said we can remain friends and it would be okay...just don't...just don't go saying you regret it...because...because...that's not what I want to hear...right now...you bastard."

Naruto covered his eyes with his arm, palm upright and fingers curling.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke's voice cracked. It didn't make Naruto feel any better.

"S'okay...S'ske..." Naruto murmured his words slurring as the Klonopin began to take affect. Living was painful. Soon Naruto drifted off into oblivion and he didn't have to think or feel anymore.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep a whirlwind of emotions clustered in painful pockets deep inside his stomach and gut. Sasuke had lied to Naruto...but he wanted to make it clear to Naruto that there was no hope for a relationship, and he did not want to lead Naruto on. Their world didn't permit it...Sasuke's world wouldn't permit it.

Sasuke's father harbored deep seeded hatred for Namikaze Minato, and Sasuke had finally began to get the acknowledgment needed from Fugaku.

Sasuke had to be careful around Naruto because in this emotional state he wouldn't have the strength to refuse Naruto...he wouldn't be able to refuse any request from Naruto...and that was dangerous...for somebody to have that much impact and control over his life...and it left him frightful. Sasuke was content to remain by Naruto's side the way they were. At least that was what he kept telling himself as night broke into daylight and sunlight filtered through parted curtains.

Pulling himself from his cold mattress Sasuke made his way to his sleeping blonde roommate. Naruto was sleeping on his back, his left arm over his face and blocking his eyes, chest slowly rising and falling, lips parted. Sasuke was a masochist. He wanted just one more kiss...one more kiss and he would be satisfied. Just like when they were ten years old Sasuke placed both arms on either side of the sleeping blonde and leaned down pressing his lips to Naruto's in a tender gentle kiss. And just like when he was ten Sasuke felt heat rising to his cheeks, and felt the same warmness slowly spreading through his body as if plunging into a hot spring.

Sasuke pulled away, and returned to his cold mattress and his eyelids dropped, curling up on his side, he drifted off into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Smells like Teen Spirit**

* * *

The ides of March fell on a Sunday this year.

Naruto was jogging along the Konoha lake on the asphalt path. Dressed in an orange and white striped Adidas jogging outfit, and a pair of black high top Adidas sneakers. The last bits of ice on the lake were melting, and fog rolled off the lake and hung, thick, and heavy in the air. It was the beginning of the third week in March and all the snow had melted leaving the land saturated and muddy. There was a wetness that clung in the air. Even though temperatures hovered around fifty degrees Fahrenheit Naruto was saturated in sweat.

Everything was calm and serene. Winter is dead. Spring is here. A rebirth.

His curfew was lifted and his ability to leave campus came with stipulations. It left Naruto a bundle of nerves, and when Iruka told Naruto he ended up having a full blown panic attack in the boy's bathroom. Textbook symptoms. Experiencing heart palpitations, tunnel vision, trembling, sweating, nausea, dizziness, and hyperventilating. The last person Naruto wanted to find him in that state was Sai...and sure enough Sai appeared.

"Yo." Naruto greeted the familiar boy, continuing to keep his pace as he jogged by the boy who was jogging towards the asphalt path. Dark-haired, slanted coal colored eyes, and creamy complexion, dressed in a simple pair of jogger sweatpants, and a zip-up hoodie. Sai began jogging alongside Naruto matching his speed.

"Do you own anything that isn't name brand? You must really like orange." Sai asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're starting shit already, ya bastard?" Naruto asked and Sai snorted.

They continued running in silence around the Konoha lake and just when they rounded the bend, and were nearing the bus stop, a dark shadowy mass on the ground came into view. Naruto narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, and the closer they got the more clear the shadowy mass became, until an outline of a human body was visible. It appeared as if somebody was sleeping, curled up on on their side, and the most peculiar place to sleep...most peculiar place to take a nap.

Both teenagers were drawn towards the mass and they both stopped at the same time as if reaching an invisible barrier.

"Hey…are you...okay..." Sai called out towards the unmoving body underneath the bus stop.

From this angle all Naruto could see was the back of someone curled up in the fetal position. It was Sai who passed through the invisible barrier and Naruto stayed rooted. It felt as if Naruto was being slowly submerged in the murky cold lake water. Everything became muffled, his vision became blurry and distorted, and his breathing stopped, eyes widened, as he watched Sai bend over and grab the shoulder.

"SAI NO!" Naruto screamed just as Sai grabbed the shoulder and turned the body over. Naruto's knees gave out and he was falling backwards. Blue eyes unable to move from the face of the body. Imprinting the sight into his brain forever.

A boy dressed haphazardly in the Konoha Preparatory school's uniform. Button's fashioned incorrectly, tie hastily tied and loosened. Belt thread through the belt buckle, but wasn't secured.

A gray frothy film covered dark brown eyes, dry cracked lips parted to reveal white pearly teeth. Cheeks were sunken in. The expression was terror stricken and painful shaking Naruto's soul. There was a gash along the throat, a serrated blade cut through muscles, blood vessels, nerves, and arteries. Red blood pooled around the asphalt in a perfect circle.

The boy was unmistakably dead. It was the second time in his life Naruto saw a dead body only this time it was in high-definition, LED, crystal clear picture.

Sai didn't seem to understand, didn't get the memo, too ignorant, and he began panicking, grabbing hold of the wrist, and attempting to find a pulse. Leaning down his ear toward the corpse's mouth and nose attempting to hear any signs of breathing. Sai pulled from his pocket his mobile phone and tossed it at Naruto who was paralyzed on the asphalt, holding himself up by his arms.

"Naruto call 911!" Sai commanded as he began doing chest compressions. Naruto's darkening vision went to the mobile phone at his feet and he shook his head back and forth, "Sai...he's dead!"

"NO!" Sai screamed, "We can't make that decision...call 911...NOW, Naruto!"

Naruto leaned over and grabbed the phone and pressed the home button, his thumb hitting the ' _emergency_ ' button where he began pressing 9-1-1. Naruto's mind filling with images of being restrained on the black matted broad. Juzo fucking him bloody from behind, his asshole stretching and bleeding painfully, the feeling of the cold blade first pressing teasingly against the flesh of his neck, before the blade ripped his flesh forcibly apart.

"911, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher female voice answered on the line. Naruto's vision turned red. Everything was bathed in blood.

"Hello, this is 911 please state your emergency," the dispatcher asked again this time with more clarity. Naruto's breath came out loud and raspy.

"Are you in need of assistance? Do you need medical attention?" the dispatcher asked her voice softening.

"Yes…" Naruto whispered his eyes focused on Sai doing chest compressions, and suddenly the body beneath Sai morphed...and he saw _himself_ on the asphalt, his blue eyes open, his blood pouring from the neck gash, and Haku over him doing methodical chest compressions.

"...are you in need of Police assistance?" the dispatcher asked. "I….yes…there's...we found...a body...we need help...please bring help! Please help us!" Naruto choked, and suddenly Naruto was ten years old holding the payphone to his ear explaining to dispatchers he had witnessed a shooting and to ' _please bring help_ ' because ' _I'm scared_ '!

Naruto had transformed into his ten year old self, the mobile phone pressed against his ear, and he heard a familiar voice. A hallucination of Haku appeared standing alongside Sai and the bloating, rotting corpse of the boy. Haku was wearing the same soft, velvet, pink dress he wore when they visited the prison of stifling screams, and he called out Naruto's name.

" _You're going to regret it...you'll regret backing out now…_ " Haku spoke coldly and a conniving smile spread his lips. "... _I should have just left you bleeding out at the filthy bus stop_."

Haku looked down at the corpse of the unknown boy and then back to see Naruto, the smile cutting his face in two.

Haku walked closer and closer to Naruto, kneeled down, and tilted his head to the side, " _Look what you did...this is all your fault_."

"Naruto don't you dare pass out on me!" Sai yelled, but darkness greeted Naruto like an old friend.

* * *

Naruto was seated at the edge of the metal chair, leg bobbing up and down, fingers gripping around the styrofoam cup of bitter black coffee. Left untouched. Only gripping it for the warmth it provided. He was at the Uchiha Police station and in one of the black interrogation rooms. The investigators left him alone after he gave them his statement.

His first trip off the Konoha Preparatory campus, after his curfew was lifted, was a trip to the police station. Fucking perfect.

The door swung opened and appeared was a familiar Anbu member in a very familiar red and white kitsune mask. _Shisui_.

"Feral child!" Shisui exclaimed as he shifted the kitsune mask to the side of his face revealing a set of white pearly teeth. "How I've missed you! Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into."

"Fuck off, Shisui...I have nothing to say to you," Naruto growled.

His month long break had instilled confidence and courage, and above all else, strength that he lacked before. This past month he had successfully detoxed from Callisto and his body was no longer feigning for the drug. Even if he took one or four Klonopin at night he wasn't deep throating some guy's cock at the Twin Leaves hotel while some stranger fucked him hard from behind, to get it.

"That's cute...you still think you have a choice," Shisui mocked. Shisui than walked behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy bringing his head closer to his ear before dragging his wet tongue alongside Naruto's earlobe from the bottom up. A shiver went down Naruto's spine and he tensed up, "You sick fuck...get off of me!"

"Remember...if you don't want your little secret to spread to your dearest friends you'll follow me willingly right now. I will not ask you again," Shisui whispered coldly in his ear.

Fuck...fuck...FUCK.

Naruto purposely knocked over the styrofoam cup over and watched as black coffee spill over the smooth metal table in all directions. A perfect mess he made.

* * *

Naruto stuffed both hands in the pockets of his zip-up jacket and leaned up against the brick wall in the alleyway between a Flower Shop and a Hardware Shop. Just another brick in the wall. Exhaling loudly waiting for the inevitable.

"This goes without saying...the perpetrator who killed Ise Udon was the same perpetrator that left you hospitalized. _Biwa Jugo_. We're going to capture him...and we need your help. You help me with this and it'll be the last thing I ask of you."

Naruto paused his head lifting up to see Shisui his eyes narrowed into slits of icy blue, "...and why the fuck do you need me? Fucking arrest him already!"

"My sources say he already slipped back into hiding. You're the only one who survived a night with him...I'm sure if you make yourself ready and willing he'll come back to you. One more time, and they're won't be any more victims. One more time and I won't ask anything from you again. Just one more time."

Naruto pushed off the brick wall and began walking away, pulling his hands from his pocket, snorting, "Like I fucking would…"

Shisui called after Naruto, "The girl who was murdered, Kazamatsuri Moegi, she attended public school...and Ise Udon...he attended Konoha Preparatory School...there was a common thread that connected them...they were both involved with _Yuki Haku_...and my sources tell me Haku has targeted another boy, Sarutobi Konohamaru. You know him, right?"

Hook, line, and sinker. Naruto stopped abruptly.

Naruto knew of Konohamaru the grandson of the Sandaime, the Third Hokage, was a year younger and attended Konoha Preparatory Boarding School. Their paths only crossed a few times. He was an innocent kid who lived in the shadow of the Sandaime, and treated as such. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and cursed, "You fucking piece of shit…"

"...how many more victims are you willing to allow to fall victim before you do something?" Shisui taunted. "It'll all be your fault."

"...what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked his voice shaky.

"...I want you to do your best...and do whatever needs to be done to get back into that house." Shisui commented. "It's better you than someone else...right?"

Shisui walked up behind Naruto and slipped in the new smartphone model into the pocket of his zip-up orange jacket. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, feral child."

* * *

Naruto returned to his dormitory in the afternoon. He tossed his new prescription of Klonopin on his desk, ninety circular white pills, before pulling out his new cell phone. Naruto slide the bar to unlock the screen. Shisui stated everything was re-downloaded from the cloud and restored. Naruto searched his contacts until he came to Haku.

' _Hi Haku. It's me Naruto_.' Naruto typed into the text box before hitting send, and typing another message. ' _I want to meet up_.' Here Naruto was...crawling back.

Naruto tossed the phone onto his bed, grabbed the prescription bottle, and popped three Klonopin into his mouth chasing it down with room temperature water.

The door opened and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke; a worried expression on his features. Sasuke was dressed in an over-sized cardigan, and a pair of black slacks. He had that brooding angst ' _I don't give a fuck_ ' thing going and it turned Naruto on. Naruto brought his eyes up to Sasuke's face. Word traveled fast around campus.

"Fuck, Naruto...I just heard...are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he shut the door behind him. Naruto gave a small smile. Their relationship was a facade. Both pretending that the night in Sasuke's bed never happened. Sasuke pretending he didn't have feelings for Naruto...and Naruto pretended he was over his feelings for Sasuke. It was awkward and painful and becoming unbearable.

Even if Naruto was becoming better and better at wearing masks and hiding his true feelings. It still hurt. It was still painful.

"...I wasn't alone...Sai was with me...and...I didn't know him….so I was kinda...removed from the situation…" Naruto explained poorly and he held up the orange prescription bottle, "'Sides, I'll feel fine when these take affect. S'okay, S'ske."

Besides Naruto accepted the boy's death automatically it was Sai who refused to come to terms with the reality for so long.

It was then when Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and it broke Naruto's heart being this close to Sasuke and he froze, unable to do anything but breathe. The warmth from Sasuke's body felt good, calmed him, and he breathed in Sasuke's scent memorizing it. Naruto's phone began to vibrate, and he pulled away from Sasuke's arms, moving to pick it up.

"You finally got a phone?" Sasuke asked as he watched his blonde roommate. "Yeah...same number…" Naruto spoke shifting his eyes to the message he received.

' _Are you able to leave the campus?_ ' Haku asked in his text message. Naruto hesitated but typed back, ' _Yeah_.'

"...do you want to talk about it? Want to order Ramen?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the phone in Naruto's hands wondering who he was texting. "No." Naruto answered flatly. He had lost his appetite the moment Sai rolled over the rotting corpse.

' _Come to my dorm, now._ ' Haku answered as his phone vibrated.

"Sorry...I have to go…" Naruto answered stuffing his phone into the pocket. "Where are you going?"

"Haku's." Naruto answered. "What?" Sasuke yelled, "Why? You broke up with him!" Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto preventing him from leaving.

"...because I just need to forget what happened…"

Naruto answered shifting his eyes away from Sasuke's accusatory stare. A thought occurred. A sly smile spread his lips. Naruto pressed himself up against Sasuke; his slender fingers wrapping themselves around Sasuke's back. Nails clawing against the fabric against Sasuke's back as he dragged them down his upper back.

And whispered into Sasuke's ear, "...unless _you_ wanted to help me forget."

Sasuke froze up and for a moment ceased to exist, mind blank, breathing stopping, heart suspending. As if somebody clicked the pause button on his life.

"Yeah..I didn't think so...we all have different coping mechanisms...so let me use mine." Naruto spoke coldly as he pulled himself from Sasuke and headed towards the door, opening it, vanishing. Leaving Sasuke trembling, and confused, and angry, and aroused as the door shut.

* * *

Haku opened the door and stared inquisitively at Naruto. After a few moments he opened the door to allow Naruto passage.

"It's been over a month…" Haku spoke the obvious as he shut and locked the single occupancy dormitory door. "I heard you found his body…" Haku spoke his voice dropping. "...it was a shame that he bled out."

Naruto turned to stare at Haku. The boy was dressed in the pink, velvet dress, as if he purposely wore it just to psychologically fuck with his head. Haku had a black double cloth choker on, red lips, and his hair was just as silky as the last time they met.

"Look what _you_ did…" Haku spoke coldly. "I told you that you'd regret leaving...there would be someone else to replace you...and now they're dead...is that why you're here?"

"Fuck...Haku…" Naruto breathed, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you back." Haku answered. "You're the only one I want."

Naruto stared at Haku, remembering the first time they met. It was at the park during his ninth grade year during the Cherry Blossom Festival in April. Naruto had mistaken Haku for a girl, and they spoke so easily with one another. There was something about Haku that was enthralling. The smile. The charisma. Everything perfectly entrapped him. When they parted Haku told Naruto he was a boy and he felt something inside...something that told Naruto it was okay if Haku was a boy...and that maybe it was okay if Naruto was attracted to Haku...attracted to boys.

By chance, or maybe by design, Naruto met Haku again over summer break. It was after Minato informed Naruto that he was enrolled in Konoha Preparatory school and he left the home angrily. Walking alone in the park at night he ran into Haku. There was a bruise on Haku's face. Brownish and yellowish and ugly. Naruto stayed with Haku until morning came, and before they parted Haku kissed Naruto.

It was a kiss that solidified his sexuality, and Naruto kissed Haku back anxiously.

Their third meeting was when Naruto ran into Haku on campus. Naruto was ditching his English class too upset to be in the same class as Sasuke. Haku was also ditching class, and Naruto found himself in the boys locker room getting his first blowjob.

Naruto thought back to all their chance encounters and wondered if instead it was precisely calculated or if it was by sheer coincidence.

There were some feelings on Naruto's behalf that he still felt for Haku...despite it being distorted and corrupt. They still lingered.

"I want you to leave Konohamaru alone." Naruto spoke.

"...and what will I get if I do?" Haku asked his head tilting to the side. "Me," Naruto answered and he grabbed hold of Haku's shoulders and pressed his lips to his. Even though a month had passed the pleasure and ecstasy was still etched in Naruto's head, and like riding a bike, everything came back so easily and effortlessly. He barely had to think his body just reacted.

Even if Naruto just wanted Haku to stop...wanted Zabuza to stop...wanted Juzo to stop...everything came rushing back.

'... _do whatever needs to be done to get back into that house_.' Do it and everything will stop for good. DO IT!

* * *

Naruto didn't need love to flip the switch up. Although he probably should...maybe God fucked it up.

Naruto was thrusting deep into Haku's anus bareback, stretching him up, the other boy's face was flushed with pink and animated into pure euphoria. Naruto's cock hitting Haku's prostrate gland and causing the other boy to moan. Haku's legs wrapped around his torso holding tightly onto him. Haku's fingernails dug into the back of Naruto's shoulder blades. The feeling of his nails dragging down his back, breaking skin, with each thrust felt good. A used bottle of lubricate lay forgotten next to them on top of Haku's mattress. Beaded sweat rolled off his flesh. It felt like pressure was welling up in the chamber of the gun, the bullet was about to be released, and as soon as Naruto ejaculated his vision became white with pleasure; the bullet was fired.

He was spent and pulled his limp cock from Haku and watched as white semen dripped out of his asshole. The effects of the Klonopin left him delirious, and the world looked fuzzy, and felt warm. Like a hug. Naruto rolled onto his back alongside Haku on the twin sized mattress.

Naruto told himself it was going to be okay...entering this world again...it was going to be okay because he was just going to stay for a little while. Just like Alice when she went through the mirror and back into Wonderland. Naruto would talk to the hookah smoking caterpillar, he'd chase the white rabbit, and he'll bow to the Red Queen.

Just for a little while…

* * *

Naruto came back to the dorm around 7:00PM that Sunday night. He dragged his sore body into the scolding temperatures of the shower washing himself with soap, over and over and over again. Three times just to make sure. Washing the scent and touch of Haku off his skin and watched when he turned the water off that all remnants of Haku washed down the drain and into the sewer.

The blonde spent an hour in the shower, and when he exited it was 8:00PM.

Dressed in polyester pajamas Naruto grabbed his orange prescription bottle making moves to uncap the child proof cap when a loud banging noise erupted from the other side of the dormitory door.

"NARUTO?" It was Sakura's desperate voice. Naruto hesitated. He placed the prescription bottle back into his desk, unopened, and instead opened the door. Sakura nearly tackled Naruto into a hug causing him to stumble backwards.

Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and exhaled, "Sakura…what are you doing?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke over her shoulders and let go of Naruto, side stepping so Sasuke could enter the room.

"Sai told me your curfew was lifted," Sakura spoke her eyebrows raising. Sasuke dropped his school bag down on his desk, obviously just coming back from the library. "Your curfew is lifted?" Sasuke asked spinning around.

Naruto shrugged rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand, "Something like that…"

"Hey...tomorrow...all three of us are ditching class," Sakura spoke her emerald eyes shifting from Sasuke to Naruto. "Let's spend it in Konoha. We'll eat breakfast, play laser tag, and go to the movies!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked shifting nervously from one foot to the other, "I don't have any money…"

"I got you covered...so say you'll do it!" Sakura asked as she clasped both hands together and brought it up to her chest. "Please!"

Naruto broke out into a warm smile, rubbing his nose with his thumb, "Okay! I was planning on ditching anyways!"

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke who had busied himself getting his shower caddy, and pajamas ready, "Sasuke?" The dark-haired boy looked from Sakura's features which had a pleading expression to Naruto who appeared apprehensive. He and rolled his eyes exhaling, "Fine."

Sasuke closed himself in the bathroom.

"We'll slip out before first bell," Sakura spoke, "Bye-bye! Sleep well!" Sakura left the dorm room, shutting the door behind. Maybe Naruto could balance it better this time around. Both worlds. The seedy dark underworld, and the bright sunshine world Sakura's and Sasuke's shared. Naruto knew inevitable he was going to place the Callisto tabs back under his tongue...needing it to cope with what he knew he had to do.

Until then…Naruto popped four Klonopin pills into his mouth and swallowed.

* * *

"Naruto…" Sasuke asked in the dark rolling over from his side to his back. He wanted to ask about Haku...wanted to ask what Naruto and Haku did. Wanted to ask if they were back together. Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Naruto's frame standing besides his bed.

Appearing like a goddamn apparition.

"Sasuke...let me sleep with you tonight…please..." Naruto whispered there was fear and trepidation in his voice. A hard lump formed in the back of Sasuke's throat. He wordlessly moved over, moving the comforter back where Naruto crawled alongside Sasuke, and Sasuke brought the comforter back down covering them both up.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered. "Don't worry...I won't do anything...I just need to be close to you, S'ske."

Sasuke swallowed. They slept in silence. Undisturbed. The warmness of Sasuke's body mixed with the effects of the Klonopin created a protective barrier that shielded Naruto from the night terrors. The warmness of Naruto's body and closeness enveloped Sasuke into a state of calmness and contentedness and he slept without another worry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **All my Friends are in Love with Satan**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the morning to find himself intertwined with his blonde roommate. Once again he had crawled into his bed and Sasuke allowed it, and welcomed it. Legs intertwined, Naruto curled around Sasuke, a palm resting on Sasuke's chest, his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's palm and brought it to his lips where he kissed the life line thankful that Naruto was born. He wanted this blonde boy by his side at all times, and only then did he feel at peace.

It was this action that caused Naruto to stir and a loud yawn escaped his lips consciousness coming back to his voice, "S'ske...g'mornin'…"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's palm as the other boy rolled over onto his back. Their limbs began separating one by one. Naruto's palm went to rub his eyes as he sat up, moving his legs over the edge of the bed bringing his bare feet to the cold floorboards. Naruto was about to leave again...he was going to leave Sasuke's bed.

It was Sasuke who grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist just as he was standing up and pulling away. " _Huh_?" Naruto asked as he turned around, sleepy eyes looking down at Sasuke's hand grabbing his wrist tightly. Watching with sleepy eyed confusion as Sasuke was pulling him back down.

"S'ske…" Naruto spoke but was interrupted when Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke ooh'd Naruto's mouth open, and embraced Naruto's tongue with his own. Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's thin wrist and brought both hands to either side of Naruto's face, pulling the blonde back down into the bed with him.

"Mnm...mhn...nhg..." Naruto moaned as he fell on top of his roommate, and he fervently kissed Sasuke back. How easy it was to kiss him back. How effortless. Like it was always suppose to be. Coming to his senses Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. A thick trail of saliva connected their mouths. Naruto's face was flushed with pink and his eyes bewildered, stared at Sasuke's equally flushed face.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, and the other hand shoved Sasuke back. His eyebrows furrowing and eyes giving Sasuke an accusatory glare.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke exhaled breathlessly. Naruto pulled himself up and practically jumped across the room. Sasuke continued, "Let's spend the day together...without Sakura."

Naruto's fingers went to his lips and he brushed the tip of his thumb against the skin still feeling the heat of Sasuke's kiss on him. Sasuke didn't want Naruto anywhere near Haku. He wanted Naruto to stay by his side...and didn't want him with anyone else. Sasuke was so deep in his infatuation he did not realize until Naruto brought up Haku's name.

"For fucksake Sasuke...what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he backed up even further. His voice angry and defensive. Naruto didn't give Sasuke a change to answer before saying, "Shut up and get dressed, we're meeting Sakura." Sasuke sat upright on his bed watching Naruto gather up clothing before scooting into the bathroom.

It didn't make sense what he was doing...all he knew was it felt right...felt good. Sasuke had everything to lose with his relationship with Naruto. His relationship with his father. His relationship with his mother. His reputation. Moving from platonic friendship to romantic intimacy...was detrimental.

Sasuke rolled back on to his back and cursed. ' _What_ _the fuck am I doing_?'

* * *

Sasuke stepped off the city bus in downtown Konoha wearing street clothes. The temperature was around fifty degrees Fahrenheit causing him to wear a loose fitting, long-sleeve, navy, sweater over a button-up starch collar shirt.

Naruto was in a fowl mood, wearing ray-ban sunglasses, a three-quarter zip pullover, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Toms on his feet. Sasuke was watching Naruto, looking him up and down, wondering when he started caring about designer clothing, and dressing nicely. It didn't suit him. Not one bit. He was trying too hard...too hard to be somebody he wasn't.

Sakura was looking anxiously between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey...what's wrong with you two?" Sakura asked. Sakura was wearing a crimson dress, white cardigan, and wore a gold chained purse. Sasuke began walking towards the coffee shop with a roll of his eyes.

"Ask Sasuke," Naruto fumed folding his arms and planting his feet on the sidewalk.

"Naruto is back together with Haku," Sasuke answered over his shoulder.

"WHAT! Is that true?!" Sakura yelled turning her attention to Naruto whose face turned the color of a beat red tomato. "No…" Naruto growled between clenched teeth "it's...not entirely true…"

"Naruto! Ugh! Let's just get some coffee…" Sakura spoke obviously upset with Naruto, and turning to follow Sasuke. She caught up and matched her pace with Sasuke's throwing Naruto a disappointed look before turning back around. Naruto threw both hands behind his head and trailed behind dragging his feet.

* * *

Sasuke sat across from Naruto at the coffee shop watching as the blonde avoided his eyes.

"Naruto...break up with Haku," Sakura spoke hesitantly. Sasuke listened in silence agreeing with everything Sakura said in solidarity. Naruto leaned back in his chair staring at the mug of caramel macchiato in front of him, slender fingers gripping the floral mug, speaking angrily, "I said we're not dating, okay? So drop it!"

"Okay…" Sakura said with a nod of her head although not believing Naruto in the least bit. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, she shifted her eyes towards Sasuke, and then back to Naruto sensing Sasuke's support for her beliefs, "It's just…"

"Why are you obsessed with who I'm with anyways? Why don't we talk about your love life, or how about Sasuke's love life?" Naruto interrupted as he leaned back over the cafe table, and propped his head up with his hand. His eyes falling to Sasuke's lips, then brought them up to Sasuke's black orbs. Inky blackness of deep space Naruto wanted to explore.

"What about you Sasuke…" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head, "Who is it that you like? Go ahead tell Sakura."

"Sasuke..you like someone?" Sakura asked jerking her attention back to Sasuke.

" _I do_...but they're in a relationship with someone I dislike," Sasuke spoke in his matter-of-fact voice, and a nonchalant shrug. Sasuke grabbed his own floral mug of green tea and brought it to his lips. Eyes closed. Drinking the warm liquid. Naruto watched Sasuke's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Inadvertently causing him to swallow as well.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared directly at Naruto who looked away nervously his cheeks inflamed with embarrassment, " _Tsk_."

"Who is it, Sasuke?!" Sakura asked desperately. "It's a secret." Sasuke replied.

"Well...I'm sure whoever it is if you confessed your feelings they'll accept them," Sakura said her voice saturated with sadness and forlorn.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sakura...you see the person Sasuke is referring to...well they already confessed their feelings to Sasuke...and well he already rejected them," Naruto spoke bringing the mug to his lips and staring at Sasuke challenging him to prove him wrong. He didn't. Naruto continued, "So I find it kind of funny that Sasuke is saying all of this...now."

Sakura was feeling it again the same feeling she felt in the library when they were completing their presentation on the _Picture of Dorian Gray_. Her existence was ignored and she faded away until she was nothing more than part of the background. They were speaking as if she wasn't here again...and it felt like she shouldn't be listening to their conversation. There were subtle undertones and it was splitting Sakura apart. She didn't want to put the puzzle pieces together even though she knew deep in her heart what they were talking about. She wanted to feign ignorance a little longer.

"Maybe if they just thought about the situation a little better they would have realized just what it meant...for both sides," Sasuke accused. "...and what position I am in!"

"Oh yeah...wouldn't want to disappointment _daddy_...now would we?" Naruto fired back. Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and shoved himself back, getting up, and walking towards the bathroom. Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped out of his chair following the dark-haired boy into the bathroom.

* * *

"What the fuck was that about Sasuke," Naruto yelled as he slammed the door shut behind them. Sasuke was leaning over the white porcelain sink both hands gripping the edge.

"...this morning...and now that conversation…" Naruto continued. "Answer me!"

"I don't know!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Do you...like me?" Naruto asked but Sasuke didn't answer. "It's a simple yes or no!" Naruto snapped angrily. Sasuke straightened up and faced Naruto, "...yes…"

Naruto was pulling Sasuke into an embrace his lips finding Sasuke's lips so easily. The familiarity of the kiss was so comforting. Their bodies fit so perfectly together as if they were cut from the same stone, and put back together again. Sasuke had slammed Naruto up against the bathroom door deepening the kiss. Naruto's fingers found themselves underneath Sasuke's shirt and his fingertips brushed the soft flesh of his back. Digging his nails into Sasuke's skin and dragging down wanting to leave marks.

Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth as they continued making out up against the bathroom door. Sasuke's fingers went to Naruto's torso his fingers gliding over Naruto's hip bones and pulling him closer to him. He wanted to melt into Naruto and disappear into the blonde boy. Wanted to feel the warmth and heat of Naruto's skin against his skin.

Sasuke broke away the kiss and moved his lips to Naruto's neck. He wanted to explore Naruto's body with his lips...wanted to kiss every inch of Naruto and erase Haku's presence. Wanted to fill every inch of Naruto's mind with thoughts of himself...and only of Sasuke.

"Mnh...Ah!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke found the sensitive spot on his neck, and it sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke was hard and erect and he pressed his erection against Naruto's hard cock...barriers of jeans between them. _Fuck_! He wanted to do things with Naruto and it was driving him crazy.

"S'ske…" Naruto moaned and Sasuke brought his lips back to Naruto's. Salvia being swapped between their mouths. Tongues hungry for one another. The intoxication was coming back. It was before noon and Sasuke was already drunk.

"I can keep a secret...S'ske…" Naruto whispered as he broke away his breathing heavy and erratic, "Just...promise me...promise me. Later you won't say you regret it…"

"I promise." Sasuke whispered bringing his lips back to Naruto's and sealing the contract.

* * *

Naruto's mood improved and the tension between Sasuke and himself dissolved when they emerged from the bathroom. Sakura smiled nervously when they returned. A forced smile. Her empty mug sat untouched on the table, arms resting in her lap, and she twisted the napkin around anxiously.

"Everything...okay...now?" Sakura asked already regretting not leaving and returning to campus. She had felt more and more like the third wheel. Naruto shrugged and grabbed his floral coffee mug bringing the room temperature water to his lips. Sasuke looked away and didn't answer.

It was decided they would catch a dollar movie at The Palace Movie Theater. It was a small theater that continuously showed old classics throughout the day. They were able to catch the showing of _A Place in the Sun_ , a film about a handsome man from the lower class who becomes involved with two women, one from the upper class, and one of the lower class.

The movie theater was empty except for the trio. It was 10:00AM on a Monday morning. Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side.

Halfway through the movie Sakura whispered, "I'm going to the bathroom...I'll be right back…"

Naruto's fingers immediately went to Sasuke's hand, and he thread his fingers, interlacing them with Sasuke's and gently holding his hand. It amazed Naruto how perfectly their hands fit with one another. Sasuke willingly allowed this without hesitation his cold hand warming as it held Naruto's burning palm.

Naruto glanced around the theater ensuring they were alone before pulling Sasuke in for another kiss, which Sasuke graciously accepted and kissed back. Sasuke's hold on Naruto's hand was tight and heavy.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Shh...just don't think...thinking only causes problems…" Naruto answered against Sasuke's lips. He leaned back in his seat releasing Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's face was flushed and he leaned back in his chair staring at his hand which was left cold and tingly...wanting nothing more than to reach out and grab Naruto's hand and thread his fingers back with his. But he didn't. Couldn't. Eyes moved back to the movie screen.

Sakura returned and sat alongside Naruto, "What did I miss?"

"George...just drowned Alice," Naruto whispered causing Sasuke to lean over, "He didn't drown her...she just fell into the waters."

"Yeah...well he didn't exactly help her…" Naruto whispered back "Implied...murder…"

"Implied murder isn't a thing, usuratonkachi," Sasuke answered. Naruto laughed, "Well...he didn't get help...and just kinda...rowed back to land...so what do you call it, bastard?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He's guilty of...culpable negligence…failing to do something which resulted in the injury or death of someone else."

"Ah...that's a fancy term...do you want to be an attorney or something?" Naruto asked leaning closer to Sasuke.

"Whatever I chose to do will be more honorable than whatever you chose to do usuratonkachi," Sasuke taunted.

"Bastard," Naruto breathed a smile on his lips, inches from Sasuke's face. It caused Sasuke's face to beat red and he looked away.

"It doesn't matter because he gets charged with murder and sentenced to prison," Naruto spoke to Sakura as he leaned back in his seat.

"What! Spoilers much?" Sakura yelled.

"Maybe he shouldn't be two timing two girls at once," Sasuke answered. Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke joined him. His laughter was contagious.

* * *

After the movie it was decided they were going to play laser tag.

Naruto fit the sensor sling over his right shoulder and torso watching as Sakura positioned the sensor around her waist. The sensor had a total of four circles, two in the front and two in the back. Sakura looked up at Naruto and flashed the peace sign.

"What color are you choosing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he folded his sunglasses over his pullover so that the shades rested in the center of his chest.

Sasuke picked up the blue laser gun and held it up, "Blue." Naruto smirked and grabbed the orange laser gun, "Orange."

Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke, and reached for the red laser gun holding it up as her other hand rested on her hip, "Guess that leaves me with Red...why don't we make this game a little more interesting...and place some stakes on it?"

"Cutting class...and now gambling?" Naruto asked turning to face Sakura a smirk on his lips. Sakura shifted her weight to one foot, her hip jutting out, bringing the laser gun up and resting the barrel of the gun on her shoulder, "Lets say the winner gets to request something from the two losers."

"Ah...okay," Naruto said with a raise of his eyebrows. "I want to add that the two losers should treat the winner out to dinner...like Ichiraku Ramen." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't go assuming you're going to be victorious, Naruto."

"Fine...but it should be ranked by points...the one in last place should do two requests, as well as treat the other two to a meal...the one in second place should do whatever request the one in first place makes," Sasuke agreed as he moved the blue laser gun around with his left hand.

"Deal." "Deal." Sasuke nodded his head.

There was a large digital clock on the wall counting down from thirty seconds. There were three separate doors, and each stood in front of it. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances before nodding their heads in agreement.

"See ya out on the battlefield," Naruto spoke with a salute as a loud buzzer rang and the doors unlocked.

* * *

It took a moment for Sasuke's eyes to adjust to the darkness and ultraviolet lighting. He pressed his back up against the wall, crouched low, and he peered around the corner. He didn't hear any movement, and he hadn't seen either Naruto or Sakura for the first five minutes. Sasuke looked across the way to see a bright red stripe going across another wall. He infiltrated Sakura's domain.

Sasuke pushed off the wall and moved towards the wall, and it was then when his sensor lit up and vibrated.

"You were left wide open...," Naruto spoke and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto was shooting him from a small platform that went up in the air. "Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he pointed his laser gun at Naruto, and pulled the trigger, but Naruto was already ducking and running down the platform.

Sasuke followed the platform with his eyes, finding the stairs that lead up. He quickly took the steps two and three at a time, but by the time he got up Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sasuke ran down the platform his eyes trailing down and it was then when he saw Sakura emerging from behind a wall, laser gun out, and she was pulling the trigger.

"Naruto you bastard!" Sakura yelled as she ran after the blonde who had jumped behind a wall. Sasuke was panicking if Naruto already scored points on Sakura and Sasuke it meant that he was winning.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called as he leapt down from the platform she turned around finger resting on the trigger. "Team up with me," Sasuke said as he held up his hands in a treaty.

"Okay!" Sakura agreed.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura pressed their backs against the wall breathing slowly and trying not to make any sounds. "There's an upper level," Sakura whispered, "That's where my door lead me too...I should have known that Naruto had this layout memorized.

"Sakura...you're going to be the bait," Sasuke whispered as he leaned over and disclosed his strategy.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Naruto asked as he pulled the trigger and hit both Sakura and Sasuke in their sensors. The blonde was upside down, Spider-Man style, holding on to the railing of the platform with his legs, and aiming precisely with the gun. Sasuke pushed Sakura to the side and held his gun out firing at the sensor on Naruto's chest, hitting it, and lighting it up.

Naruto flipped over and landed on his feet, crouched low to the ground protecting his sensor. Naruto gun aimed at Sasuke, but then moved the barrel of the gun to the right and pulled the trigger hitting Sakura instantly on the sensor around her waist.

"I think I'll have Shoyu Ramen extra pork," Naruto continued, and Sasuke pulled the trigger three more times hitting Naruto while he was distracted.

The blonde spun around, and began running in the opposite direction. Sasuke was close behind, the blonde zig-zagged, like a gazelle, moving from the red wall territory into the blue wall territory. Into Sasuke's territory.

Sasuke could sense it...his movements, where he was going, and where he was going to end up. Sasuke watched the blonde run forward, and he moved his body to the right, running down the corridor. Knowing full well where Naruto was going to end up. Sasuke jumped out just as Naruto was running by, catching the blonde, and tackling him to the ground.

"Oof!" Naruto gasped as his body collided with the ground, face down. Sasuke on top of him pinning him down. Sasuke held his gun up to the sensor on Naruto's back and fired, once, twice, three, four, five times. Naruto wiggled and rolled over onto his back so that Sasuke was straddling him. Sasuke's cock pressing up against Naruto's.

A sly smile spread Naruto's face as Sasuke's heartbeat quickened his face turning bright red. Thankful for the darkness of the arena. Naruto held up his laser gun and pulled the trigger. Lighting Sasuke's sensor up. Sasuke dropped his laser gun and grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist, slamming his wrist up above his head on the cold tiled floor.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto, and the kiss quickly turned wet and warm. For a moment Sasuke forgot that they were playing laser tag, and everything around him vanished.

Naruto was more experienced...and a thought occurred to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't a virgin anymore. It was something he sensed...something he could smell. Sasuke's thoughts turned viciously to Haku, and he kissed Naruto harder, gripping Naruto's wrist so tightly, his nails digging into the boy's flesh making crescent shape wounds. A small cry escaped Naruto's lips.

Just then white light flooded the arena followed by the sound of a foghorn signifying their time was over.

Sasuke pulled away, and stood up, picking up his blue laser gun.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in front of the leadership boards. First place was Sasuke. Second place was Naruto...and coming in third place was Sakura. She hung her head low and her shoulders sagged.

"S'okay, Sakura...cheer up!" Naruto spoke beaming. His smile spread from ear to ear, and he swung his arm over her shoulder, and pulled her in close, "I'm a cheap date I just want Ichiraku Ramen!"

"I want Korean barbecue," Sasuke spoke with a shrug and Sakura groaned loudly as she held out her wallet and looked at what little bills she had left. "...let's rain check the Korean barbecue."

* * *

"...so what's the request going to be?" Sakura sulked as she stepped on the city bus heading back to Konoha Preparatory School.

"Hmmm..." Naruto spoke as he grabbed the silver bar and positioned his weight so it rested evenly on both feet. "Maybe writing a paper for me...buuut I'll get back to you...I need to be smart about this I don't want to waste this opportunity!"

Sakura hung her head low and groaned again. She peeked through her pastel pink hair to look at Sasuke who was standing on the other side of her. She wondered if she could convince Sasuke to get Korean barbecue with just the two of them...wanting to phrase it so it would just be them...like a date.

The only other time she was alone with just Sasuke was when he invited her to the library's cafe, but it was to discuss Naruto. Even on Naruto's birthday when she invited Sasuke to his birthday party. He came...but it was because Naruto was there. Sakura thought back to the party she had managed to stay by Sasuke's side the entire time he was there, but the conversation was strained, and the only time he spoke was when Sakura discussed Naruto.

Every other time Sakura invited Sasuke to do something he declined...unless it involved Naruto. Sakura was trying hard to pretend it wasn't the case. Sakura glanced at Naruto who was smiling and humming along to the radio that was playing.

Sakura loved Naruto he was one of her best friends, but she had dark thoughts. Sometimes she wanted Naruto and Sasuke to stop being friends. She sometimes regretted trying to mend their relationship. She had distorted thinking. If Naruto and Sasuke were no longer friends then maybe...just maybe she could become closer to Sasuke. With Naruto out of the picture...and removed from Sasuke's heart...there would be room for her. Right?

She immediately felt disgusted with herself, but it didn't stop her racing mind.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke turning her attention to Naruto, "I forgot to tell you...Sai was looking for you...he wanted to meet up with you."

A darkness crossed Naruto's features the happiness left him and a memory of yesterday flashed across his eyes. "Sai? Yeah...I'll find him when we get back to campus."

Sakura felt Sasuke shift next to her, and she didn't have to turn around to sense Sasuke was staring at Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura continued. "You and Sai have been spending a lot of time together..."

Naruto shrugged and turned his attention back out the window, "Not really..."

"Jogging every morning together...is spending a lot of time together," Sakura revealed and she felt it again. Sasuke shifting. "I like Sai, and I think you and Sai would make a good couple."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto asked turning to face her. "Sai's gay." Naruto's mouth fell open, and he blinked before recovering and shook his head.

Pause.

"You do know that I'm not attracted to every guy just because they're gay, right?" Naruto spoke a hint of irritation in his voice, and he unconsciously moved his body away from Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "That's exactly what Sai said too."

* * *

Naruto was the first to exit the city bus when it stopped at the bus stop outside the library. It was after 4:00PM, classes were over. Sakura followed off the bus, trailing behind was Sasuke.

"Are you going to find Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...I'll see you guys later!" Naruto called as he waved his hand in the air. "Do you even know where he is at this time?" Sakura yelled after Naruto and Naruto turned around, jogging backwards, "Something like that..." before spinning around and continuing to jog away.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. She looked at how tense he was, and saw the muscles in his jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth. She knew what she was doing. Everything was calculated. She just wanted to become close to Sasuke...closer than Naruto was...closer than Naruto ever would be.

"I think Naruto and Sai would make a good couple...and I think it would be the push Naruto needs to finally break things off with Haku," Sakura spoke. "Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke exasperated as he began walking away. Sakura turned back to see Naruto jogging down the asphalt path towards the lake,. She then ran up alongside Sasuke as he made his way back toward the dormitories.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Tortures of the Damned**

* * *

Naruto made his way down the asphalt path that lead to the Konoha lake. Due to industrial waste and large corporations dumping chemicals into the waters, unchecked for years, it killed the aquatic life and outlawed swimming. The lake was just like everything else in Konoha. A cesspool.

Naruto scanned the path around the lake with his eyes looking for any signs of Sai. Instead of finding Sai he saw another familiar face. Konohamaru was standing by the large oak tree speaking with Haku.

Naruto was standing at a crossroad. The best course of action would have been to take the asphalt path back to campus, back to Cypress Hall, and back to Sasuke waiting in their shared dormitory. Instead. Naruto took the asphalt path that lead to the two boys speaking under the large oak tree by the cesspool that was Konoha lake.

The blonde stuffed his hands into the pocket of his three-quarter zip-up pullover. The closer he got the clearer the image began and the more he narrowed in on the little details of Konohamaru. The younger boy was acting erratic, scratching the skin on his neck, pacing side to side, and his voice was high-pitched and unhinged. Konohamaru was going through withdrawal. It was a familiar sight that caused his skin to crawl.

"Fucksake's, Haku!" Naruto growled and Haku turned around his face apathetic.

"N-Naruto!" Konohamaru asked his eyes wide and glassy. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked Konohamaru up and down. The other boy had long spiky hair, and youthful, deceitful eyes. Dark earth-kissed eyes that were holding secrets. Only he was inexperienced to hold onto those secrets for long. Soon they'll come tumbling from his lips. His uniform was wrinkled, buttons not fastened properly, and there was a tear on the seam of his sweater. Konohamaru was fourteen. Barely a teenager.

"What are you coming off of?" Naruto asked not bothering to hide the disgust with his voice. Konohamaru shrugged and shifted his eyes to the side, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me Konohamaru...have you gone to the Tree Leaves hotel?" Naruto asked as he moved closer trying to catch the other boy's attention. Konohamaru's eyes grew wider and more fearful. ' _Thought so.'_ Naruto thought bitterly and it felt as if he had bitten into baker's chocolate. Bitter and hard to swallow.

"Leave now Konohamaru," Naruto growled and the other boy stumbled backwards, pivoting, and jogging away. Naruto quickly rounded on Haku until he was inches away from his face his voice deep and low, "I told you to leave him alone."

Haku shrugged a small smile spreading his pale pink lips, "I only said I'd leave him alone if you took his place...and well...you haven't held up your side of the bargain."

"You know I thought you were a victim, Haku...now I see you for who you really are. Just a Zabuza clone," Naruto answered coldly. The boy in front of him was a predator. A wolf in sheepskin. Luring the children down the alleyway with false pretenses before devouring them.

Haku laughed and exhaled sharply through his nose, "That's cute. Wasn't it you who came to me begging me to help you get money when daddy cut you off? You're a master manipulator, Naruto...you try to hide behind a smiling mask among your friends. But in the back of your mind all you can think about is Callisto, in the back of your mind you know you missed the sex...the power...the money."

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously. ' _No...you're lying...right_?'

"You're a cheap and nasty fake," Haku answered, "...and I can see right through you. Why else are you here right now?"

The emptiness in Naruto had gotten larger and he tried filling it with Sasuke, but it wasn't enough...it wouldn't be enough...it would never be enough. The indisputable fact. Naruto felt it on every single level. Including the cellular level.

Unlike his life with Haku...

Naruto felt it when the Callisto was in his body it filled him. Naruto felt it when he was in the Tree Leaves hotel. When every orifice was being filled with a cock. Thrusting. Naruto felt it when his body was being rocked with orgasm after orgasm. The emptiness was filled. Naruto was filled completely and to the brim.

...and when he stopped it left him gaping and raw and empty.

Naruto wasn't the hero of this story...and maybe he was never supposed to be.

"Let's go back to your dorm," Naruto spoke with a smirk.

* * *

"This Friday night," Haku spoke as Naruto grabbed hold of the door handle. Fingers brushed against the brass handle and the blonde answered, "Same time? I have to be back by eleven."

Naruto breathed in the night air. He stretched his arms out and spun around exhaling. Every molecule was vibrating. The drug highlighted his reward pathway. So every time his synapses fired it was pure euphoria. The blonde was moving back towards Cypress Hall feeling the effects of cocaine lighting him up from the inside out.

"Naruto…" a voice called and Naruto looked to the side to see Sai. "SAI!" Naruto called out loudly and he threw both hands up into the air. Naruto ran to Sai and exhaled loudly, "I was looking for you."

"Wanna go for a jog?" Sai asked. Naruto looked at Sai who was dressed in his casual jogging outfit complete with worn out runners shoes.

"S'no fair...look at me!" Naruto spoke gesturing at his outfit. Sai quirked an eyebrow, "More name brands?"

"Pfff...whatever…" Naruto said with an exasperated breath. "Maybe another time if I'm not back by eleven, Iruka will have a conniption."

Sai quirked an eyebrow as Naruto waved and began jogging back the rest of the way to Cypress hall.

* * *

When Naruto returned to his dormitory the room was dark and Sasuke was already sleeping in his bed. The blonde began stripping his clothes and leaving them were they fell. The blonde crawled into bed alongside Sasuke curling up around him.

Sasuke exhaled groggily as he shifted before his body fell back into a deep slumber.

Naruto's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he stared at his dark-haired roommate. If Naruto was the sun then Sasuke was the moon. They complemented each other so perfectly. Naruto was flirting with death. Teetering on the precipice. The blonde wished that Sasuke was enough for him. The blonde wished the life Minato wanted for him was enough. The blonde wished his friends were enough...it wasn't...it would never be enough.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a yawn. "Hm." Naruto answered.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked as he rolled to his side to come face to face with the blonde.

"I got lost...I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

"Don't get lost again," Sasuke spoke sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke feeling the warmth of the other boy envelope him. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's chest as his fingers slipped beneath Sasuke's shirt. Naruto clung tightly to Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to let go of him.

The feelings he had for Sasuke were probably the closest thing that could come to filling the emptiness within him. But it wasn't enough. Just a temporary fix. But...fuck...he didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

It happened again.

Sasuke's vision blurred and a sharp pain erupted from behind the back of his eyes. The pain started out as a dull throbbing, pain that wouldn't go away and only increased in magnitude with each passing second. Sasuke brought his palm to his right eye and pressed against his closed eye, wincing, as the pain overpowered every other sense. The light became unbearable and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Karin asked she sounded distance and muffled. Sasuke winced and leaned against the wall. Sweat began beading at his temples and across his forehead. His breath coming out in sharp breaths. His stomach churned and he felt nauseous. It was then when Sasuke's vision went completely black. He felt weightless for a moment like his body was floating in the air then a whooshing sound came and he felt his body collapse backwards.

"SASUKE!" Karin screamed. Sasuke felt sharp pain erupt through his skull before consciousness began leaving him sense by sense.

* * *

Sasuke became aware even before he opened his eyes. He felt sharp pain on the back of his head, his neck felt sore, and he felt a tingling in his fingertips. Sasuke opened his eyes and was greeted by blinding white light that caused him to wince in pain and he immediately shut his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Karin spoke breathlessly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hn." Sasuke groaned and he shifted against the hard cot in the nurse's office. Sasuke peeked through his eyelids. Sasuke saw the green curtains were pulled around him giving him privacy. Karin was seated on a chair pulled up to the cot, her hands wrapped tightly around Sasuke's hand. No wonder he couldn't feel his fingertips the blood supply was cut off she held on so tightly.

He pulled his hand from Karin's deathlock grasp and he began pushing himself up into a seated position. He opened his eyes again slowly this time.

"Careful! You hit your head!" Karin spoke her hands going to Sasuke's head and a throbbing pain erupted as Karin touched the back of his head.

Sasuke moved his hands to the back of his head, to where the source of the pain was pulsating, touching bandages. It was then when Sasuke realized he had fainted while walking in the corridor between classes, and he was plunged into utter embarrassment. He collapsed back down to the cot covering his eyes with his arm. Wondering how many people saw him fainting.

* * *

"I'm okay...Karin…" Sasuke spoke as he walked across the courtyard, although, the redhead made no moves to dislodge herself from him. The nurse recommended Sasuke go for additional testing as his migraines, and now fainting spells, were concerning. Sasuke said he was fine, and left the nurses office against medical advice. Karin had wrapped an arm around Sasuke and was escorting him back to his dormitory.

"You should follow through with the testing, Sasuke," Karin lectured.

"Hn." Sasuke exasperated. He felt weak and thought if Karin wasn't helping him he wouldn't have been able to carry his own weight. The nurse said he was experiencing a migraine. It was only a migraine. No need to make a big fuss over things.

Sasuke felt angry that he was in the nurse's office on the cot, under observation, to see if he had any signs of a concussion. He missed classes, and missed lunch and it was after 6:00PM when he was released, and he felt too weak to go to dinner.

Sasuke opened the door to his room and Karin helped him into a seated position on his bed. Naruto wasn't there. The blonde had been coming back later and later every night this week. It was Thursday night, and Sasuke only saw Naruto in the form of him crawling into bed with him. Nothing sexual happened. Not even a kiss since Monday. Just innocent sleeping besides each other. It irritated Sasuke...and it left Sasuke wanting more.

"You feel hot…I think you have a fever...maybe we should go back to the nurse's office," Karin spoke as she held a hand to Sasuke's forehead. He groaned and began peeling his pants and shirt off. He did feel hot, and his throat felt scratchy and it was difficult to breathe...and his thoughts turned perverse as he thought about Naruto.

"I'll get you some water, and medicine!" Karin spoke and she vanished. Sasuke began pulling on silky pajamas. The fabric felt cool against his burning flesh. Sasuke collapsed onto his bed and began drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Karin asked as she sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed. The dark-haired boy opened his eyes, and Karin blushed immediately as she stared at Sasuke's expression. His inky black orbs that reflected the milky way galaxy were hooded, his face was flushed pink, and sweat rolled down the side of his face. He was giving her a forbidden expression. To Karin he was irresistible.

Karin had medicine and a glass of water in hand. She helped Sasuke take the medicine, and held the glass as Sasuke swallowed. Watching his Adam's apple bob up and down. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Sasuke…" Karin whispered as she brought her face close to Sasuke. "Naruto...usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered as he pulled Karin close to him and kissed her on the lips. Karin's mind went blank as Sasuke kissed her deeper. Her mouth opened and Sasuke's tongue entered.

Karin kissed Sasuke back desperately. Her mind trying to recode what Sasuke said. Warmness and euphoria filled her body and soon she was drowning. She forgot how to breathe. Forgot how to do anything except kiss. Karin felt warmness and wetness secrete from between her legs, and make a mess out of her underwear. This was perfect and exactly like her fantasies. She loved Sasuke so much..she loved Sasuke so much she would do anything for him...even if it was murder.

The dormitory door swung open and Naruto appeared in the frame, "Oh….am I interrupting something?"

It was Karin who broke the kiss at the sound of Naruto's voice. Anger and furry took over Karin's body... _no_...wrath consumed her. Her blood red eyes turned into slits at the appearance of Naruto. She wasn't mistaken. Sasuke called out Naruto's name before kissing her. Naruto was corrupting Sasuke. Karin knew it. Naruto was sick and vile, an abomination, and he lived in sin. Naruto was already infecting Sasuke and soon would bring him down into the mud and and blood and the filth that Naruto rolled around in on a daily basis.

 _No...no...NO_!

"Look...I wouldn't care...and would leave ya'll alone, y'know, but Iruka is doing bed checks," Naruto spoke as he looked over his shoulder and down the corridor. "So...if I were you...I'd leave."

Karin stormed out of the dorm purposely hitting Naruto's shoulder as she passed. Karin had to do something...had to physically remove Naruto from Sasuke's life. It was the only way she was going to save Sasuke...the only way she can save Sasuke and rescue him from this vile, wretched, faggot. She had to do it soon…because she loved Sasuke so much...so much she'd do anything for him. Even if it meant murder.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **What I've Done**

* * *

 _Friday night a little after ten o'clock_.

"Hi...Shisui?" Naruto spoke his breathing heavy and erratic, bringing the cell phone receiver to his ear with his left hand, as Shisui answered the phone call, "It's me...Naruto. I just wanted to let you know. I...I'm at the Twin Leaves Hotel...and...I...I...killed Zabuza."

"Naruto?" Shisui yelled incredulously trying to grapple with Naruto's words, "What did you say? What room are you in?"

Naruto winced, and his cerulean eyes shifted to the gun shot wound on his right shoulder, looking at the gaping hole of blood, and muscle, and bone, and cartilage. Naruto then turned his attention to Haku who had been crying as he held onto Zabuza's lifeless body. There was a bullet through Zabuza's right eye. The bullet had blown away his eye, shattered his eye socket, burrowed through his brain, and exploded out the back of his skull.

"NARUTO!" Shisui screamed and Naruto shifted his eyes back to the cell phone.

"I already...called 911…" Naruto spoke softly. "I just thought you should know..."

Shisui was in the bathroom down at City Hall and before he could say another word he heard muffled speaking, two gunshots fire, and then a dial tone.

* * *

 _Let's rewind to earlier in the day_...

Naruto was leaning over Sasuke pressing his hand to the other boy's forehead. The fever had broken and Sasuke went from a delirious sleep, tossing and turning, painfully moaning, and sweating profusely it soaked his pajamas; to a deep, dreamless, sleep where he laid unmoving on his back. Peaceful.

"So dramatic…" Naruto mumbled as he pulled away from Sasuke running a hand through his hair. It wasn't until Sasuke began to relax did Naruto find himself beginning to relax. Naruto didn't realize how tightly wound up he had become with nerves and anxiety until he began to come undone.

Naruto looked at the digital clock on his desk, he had missed morning classes, opting to stay to look over Sasuke, and debated attending afternoon classes. He didn't have to debate for long as a loud knock erupted from the otherside of his door. Opening it up Naruto found Sakura wearing the school uniform and holding the strap of her messenger bag in her hand.

"Sakura...hi…" Naruto spoke as he swung the door open.

"Why weren't you in morning classes?" Sakura asked suspiciously. There was something about her tone that Naruto didn't like, it rubbed him the wrong way, nonetheless he shifted back to allow Sakura entrance into the bedroom. Maybe he was just being paranoid a side effect from the cocaine he had been supplementing this past week. Naruto told Haku the first time he wanted to dance with Callisto was going to be tonight.

"Sasuke?" Sakura spoke as she went to his side. "Yeah...he's sick. I was with him," Naruto mumbled.

"I heard Sasuke collapsed in the hallway yesterday," Sakura spoke, "I thought he was still at the nurse's office."

"I can stay with him...if you want to go to class," Sakura spoke softly and Naruto shrugged. He didn't particularly want to attend class especially not if Sakura and Sasuke weren't going to be there. Maybe it was the excuse he needed to ditch afternoon class and hop on the next bus to downtown Konoha.

"Okay sounds good!" Naruto spoke with a smile and salute. Naruto spun around, grabbed his coat, his school bag, and headed towards the door stopping momentarily to say, "...and I have some business in Konoha tonight...I'll be back before curfew...so why don't you stay here with Sasuke?"

Sakura was already sitting at the edge of Sasuke's bed her fingers brushed the dark locks out of Sasuke's eyes. Her emerald eyes committing the sleeping expression of Sasuke to memory. She was barely listening to what Naruto was saying.

"What? Oh...Okay! Yeah, of course," Sakura spoke turning to see Naruto leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Friday early afternoon_.

Naruto had bumped into somebody as he pushed open the double doors to Cypress Hall colliding with a familiar redheaded girl.

"You!" Naruto spoke recognizing the girl immediately as the one who was kissing Sasuke last night. "...are you a stalker?" Naruto asked as the girl brushed herself off.

"What?" Karin demanded her voice seething in disgust. Naruto closed the door this time he wasn't allowing her entrance into Cypress Hall, choosing to block the doors with his body.

She shook her head and cried out, "Stay away from Sasuke!" Naruto blinked and stared down at the redhead.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked. "...and who are you again?"

"I'm Karin...and I am one of Sasuke's best friends!" Karin spoke through gritted teeth. Filling her head were thoughts of taking a carving knife and stabbing his eyeball over and over until his eyeball was nothing but jelly and mush. She had thoughts of smearing the jellied mush over a piece of toast where she brought the toast to her mouth and chomped down. Forcing him to watch the scene.

"...and you're the good for nothing eyesore that keeps dragging Sasuke down!" Karin continued. Naruto balled up his fist and brought it down to his left palm, "Ah...you're a stalker!"

"I know you're some faggot, Uzumaki Naruto!" Karin screamed her face turning the color of a squashed tomato. Naruto had snapped. Anger overpowered him. He spun Karin around and slammed her up against the door to Cypress hill. Karin cried out as her spine slammed up against the door and she coughed as she fought to regain her breath. Naruto coming to his senses released Karin, spun on the balls of his heels, and walked briskly away.

The darkness was seeping back into Naruto as he was withdrawing from the cocaine. Naruto saw the bus rolling up to the bus stop outside of the library, and he hoped on scanning his student ID over the ticket machine. Naruto slumped low in his chair and brought his thumb to his mouth where he began chewing nervously at the skin around his nail.

* * *

 _Friday night 6:55PM_.

Sasuke was running through pitch black nothingness. He couldn't see before him, behind him, or all around him. The only thing he could feel was his bare feet running against the ground that had an inch of water covering it, and the only thing he could hear was the slap-slapping of his feet striking against the watery asphalt.

It was then when he heard a gunshot and he jerked his head towards the sound.

A street light appeared and illuminated a perimeter of pale yellow light down on the wet asphalt. There he saw the body of ten year old Naruto on his knees, bent forwards and shaking violently. Sasuke ran towards him understanding he had been searching for Naruto this whole time.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he slid onto his knees and touched Naruto's shoulder. The blonde looked up his face contorted into pain, gripping his right shoulder with his left hand. Sasuke watched as blood red began pouring down Naruto's right arm and pooling around them.

"What happened?"" Sasuke asked. He had reverted back to his ten year old self. Before Naruto could speak Sasuke heard another gunshot and this time it struck Naruto in the forehead and he fell backwards beautiful too blue eyes rolling into the back of his skull leaving only the whites of his eyes visible. Sasuke's eyes grew wider as he watched the life rescind from Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he sat upright in bed. His eyesight began focusing and he recognized the items in his room. His comforter. His desk. The Ichiraku Ramen takeout menu.

"Sasuke...are you okay?" Sakura was asking apprehensively as she jumped to her feet and ran to Sasuke's side. Sasuke took his dark eyes to Sakura. She appeared clear and focused and no migraine followed. Sasuke looked around the room. Naruto's shoes were gone, his school bag was gone, and his coat was gone.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sat down on the bed bringing her hand to Sasuke's, "Naruto said he had business in Konoha...he'll be back before curfew."

Something told Sasuke that wasn't true...he was filled with the indescribable feeling that Naruto wasn't going to return to campus tonight. Sasuke was throwing his legs over the edge of his bed and he was moving to where his school bag hung over his desk chair. Sasuke opened the messenger bag and began looking for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she rose to her feet in response. "Looking for my phone I need to call Naruto."

"Why?"

"I need to make sure he's okay!" Sasuke yelled as he dumped the items out from his messenger bag, and clinging against the floorboards was his sleek black smartphone. Sakura crouched in front of Sasuke as he held the phone to his ear dialing Naruto. Sasuke was filling with dread with each unanswered ring.

"Hello?" Naruto asked from the other end. Sasuke straightened up into a standing position. The call went through. Naruto had answered. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed and he fell back until he was sitting in the desk chair one hand holding the cell phone, and the other resting on the back of the chair.

"Hey it sounds like you're feeling better," Naruto spoke and Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice, and for a moment it felt like Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah...I just woke up…" Sasuke murmured and suddenly the feelings of dread, and panic, and worry left him and he was a loss for words. "Where are you?" There was a long pause on Naruto's end and he cleared his throat, "Uh...in Konoha...I'll be back soon."

"Who are you with?" Sasuke asked.

"That reminds me," Naruto interrupted, "I walked in on an interesting scene last night. Do you remember anything about last night?" Naruto was teasing him.

"No…" Sasuke spoke his eyes shifting from side to side as he tried to recall, but the last thing he remembered was Karin helping him into his bed.

"You were kissing that redheaded girl…" Naruto answered with a laugh, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "No I didn't," Sasuke snapped immediately.

"You did!" Naruto countered and then burst out laughing, "...and I think she's a stalker...you better watch out...I've seen this stuff in anime. She's a real yandere-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Karin is not a yandere-chan, Naruto you're just reading too much into things."

Naruto laughed again and his laughter was magical and Sasuke felt a smile form on his lips just listening to him. "Okay...but you did kiss her."

"I had a fever...I can't be responsible for my actions...it didn't mean anything," Sasuke mumbled and he felt heat under the flesh of his cheeks. Sasuke suddenly wanted to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out with listerine just picturing the kiss with Karin.

"Yeah...I know," Naruto spoke his voice low and barely above a whisper. There was a long pause again from Naruto's end. It made Sasuke uncomfortable. He wanted to know what Naruto was doing, where he was, and who he was doing it with.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, get some rest okay? You're still sick so don't go over exerting yourself, or else you won't get better," Naruto continued, "See you soon, Sasuke! Bye!"

Sasuke wasn't able to say goodbye and when he opened his mouth to respond a dial tone filtered through the receiver.

* * *

"Finished with your phone call?" Haku spoke coldly with crimson glossed lips. Haku was dressed in a pastel pink tulle dress, nude stockings, and silver pumps. Haku held the hotel keycard in one hand, and the other rested on the doorknob. It was the same room they had always went too. The top floor penthouse suite.

Room 3707.

Naruto was dressed in his school uniform, and stuffed his cellphone and hands into his jean jacket coat pocket exhaling loudly through his nose, "The concept is probably hard for you to understand...but it's called friendship...and friends like to call each other to make sure we're doing okay..."

Haku shrugged and slid the keycard through until the lock lit up green and a clicking sound was heard, "If that's what you want to call it…"

Naruto willingly entered the hotel room and as soon as he stepped a few feet in the door slammed shut. Naruto began to slide the messenger bag from his shoulder and turned slowly to his left just as he saw a blur coming down fast. Something sharp and hard struck Naruto across the back of his head and he felt his body falling forward.

He wasn't able to comprehend what was happening. Landing on all fours Naruto tried to push himself up, but he felt a kick to his rib cage, and his body jerked with the blow. Somebody was grabbing a fistful of his hair and slammed his head down onto the tiled floor. Naruto felt his face slam against the tiled floor his mouth filling with blood.

"I'm glad you were able to accept my invitation tonight, Naruto," Zabuza purred. "Tonight will be a night you won't forget."

Naruto felt Zabuza release his hair, and then felt a blow to the side of his face. Zabuza had kicked Naruto with all his strength in the face. The pain erupted at impact, and Naruto bit down on the side of his tongue. Naruto screamed out in pain, spitting blood and saliva across the tiles.

"It's time I teach you some manners," Zabuza purred again as he sent another kick to Naruto's rib cage. Haku kneeled down beside Naruto, who had rolled into his back, and reached into Naruto's coat pocket bringing out his cellphone, he turned the phone around before tossing it to Zabuza.

"Get the ropes, Haku and help me tie him up," Zabuza barked. It was in that moment that Naruto regretted not taking the asphalt path back to Konoha Campus.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **We're Sewn Together**

* * *

 _Friday night 7:30PM_.

White nylon rope began chafing against Naruto's wrists. He was bound tightly with a handcuff knot. The more Naruto struggled, the tighter the rope wrapped around his flesh, and the more the manufactured fibers dug into his skin. The blonde had his arms bound behind the back of the chair, and his ankles tied to both front legs of the chair.

Naruto watched as Zabuza began setting up a camcorder on a tripod only stopping when the lens focused on Naruto, the green light was on, and it was recording.

"This little beauty has everything. Sony Professional HRV High Definition, microphone, records in 1080i, 10x optical zoom. _Ahhh_...the camera really does love you," Zabuza laughed zooming in on Naruto's face causing the blonde to roll his eyes as he looked away. Blood continued to pour from Naruto's nose, staining his lips, chin, and rolled down his neck.

"So what...gunna start producing child porn now? Not enough that you're pimping out kids? Gotta record it now too?" Naruto spat and then mumbled, "Least there will be evidence when I turn your ass over to the police, y'know."

"What did you say?" Zabuza yelled. Naruto remained silent.

Naruto heard the hotel front door opening and closing. Naruto snuck a peek at Zabuza's expression and what he saw sent chills down his spine and his blood ran cold. It was the expression of a serial rapist who was given the gift of a sacrificial virgin served up on a golden platter.

"Ah...my special guest has arrived," Zabuza spoke as he licked his lips, and rubbed his hands together.

Naruto turned his head to the left just as the bedroom door flew open, and standing in the doorway was _Biwa Juzo_.

"Zabuza...when you said you'd deliver I didn't expect you to deliver!" Juzo's low baritone voice ricocheted across the room. Soon the older man was straddling Naruto pressing up against him, bringing his rough cold fingers to either side of his head, and tilting his neck up, where he brought his tongue to the blood that had dripped down his neck and lapped it up.

Juzo's tongue was rough and patchy and wet. Naruto immediately felt nauseous and closed his eyes as he felt Juzo's tongue slide up and down his neck, across his chin, and to his lips. Naruto opened his eyes as Juzo's fingers traced the thin linear scar that went horizontal across Naruto's neck. A beautiful memento from the night they shared together.

"Your blood has been my favorite...and I couldn't stop thinking of you...so much that I called Zabuza up the moment I found out you were still alive and paid triple just to have the opportunity to spend another night with you," Juzo spoke and he pulled from his pocket a six inch blade. Light reflected off the blade and for a moment Naruto caught sight of his own reflection.

"Leave us." Juzo growled at Zabuza. Naruto heard Zabuza move towards the bedroom door, and when Zabuza closed the door behind him, Juzo brought his attention to the camcorder. A cruel smile spread his thin lips revealing sharp fangs, "Looks like I'll be able to relive this night over and over and over again."

Naruto shifted under the older man's weight and moved his head to the side trying to avoid the camera, and immediately Juzo grabbed hold of his chin jerking Naruto's face back front and center, "It occured to me the first night...there is something missing on your face...the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you, because you reminded me of a cat I used to have."

As Juzo spoke he brought the blade to Naruto's right cheek and sliced swiftly down causing the skin to peel apart and blood began pouring from the wound. Naruto winced, but was too frightened to say anything. Juzo brought the knife a centimeter down from the first cut and with an identical movement sliced Naruto's skin to form two parallel bloody lines.

"This looks better...whiskers on your cheek like the orange tabby I used to have," Juzo said as he made a third and final cut across Naruto's right cheek. Juzo brought the blade to the left side of Naruto's face, "...my orange tabby scratched me one day when I was a tot and I became very angry, I grabbed it's neck and snapped it in two. The tabby was much nicer afterwards and didn't scratch me again. I loved that tabby cat."

Pain was a powerful emotion and it jump started Naruto's sympathetic nervous system. Much like a prey who was being chased by a predator all of Naruto's bodily functions went towards one goal: _staying alive_.

Juzo was on the second identical cut on Naruto's left cheek when a knock came from the door and Zabuza opened it, "The other boy is here...whenever you're ready." The door was closed and Juzo brought the knife to Naruto's left cheek and sliced.

Afterwards, Juzo leaned back and admired the six whiskers he had created on the blonde. He was nearly perfect. The nearly perfect tabby cat.

Juzo leaned down and began licking the blood, "You're too quiet...I want to hear you scream."

Naruto smiled and scoffed, "Like I'd give you the pleasure."

Big mistake. He should have just kept quiet.

Juzo unfastened his belt buckle and slid the leather from the belt loops, wrapped the leather around Naruto's neck, and fastened the leather strap through the belt buckle and in one fluid movement stood up. Juzo jerked the belt upwards, the loop fastened tightly around Naruto's neck and effectively cut off all oxygen supply to his lungs. Naruto was choking again.

"You may not be screaming...but your choking noises are making me hard as a fucking rock," Juzo barked as he jerked the belt strap, causing Naruto's body to jerk to the side. The chair shifted from four legs to two legs, and Juzo let go of the belt causing Naruto to collapse to the right. Juzo moved his knife to the nylon ropes that bound Naruto's ankles and cut them freeing his legs.

Naruto was too busy forcing oxygen into his lungs to notice that Juzo was positioning himself behind him. Juzo dropped the knife, and pulled hard on the belt strap, cutting off the oxygen supply. Naruto was gagging on saliva and blood as the loop wrapped tighter around his neck crushing his trachea. Juzo's free hand went to Naruto's school uniform pants where he began to undo the buttons, and began yanking the fabric down. Naruto was struggling violently jerking his body from side to side instinctively struggling against the handcuff knot that bound his arms behind his back.

Juzo loosened the belt as he pulled Naruto's boxers down exposing his white ass cheeks. Naruto was just about to inhale when the belt was tightened back up cutting off the oxygen. Naruto's vision turned back, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he was gagging on his own saliva and blood again. Naruto was left in this state until he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Friday night 8:30PM._

When Naruto came too again he was being fucked bareback by Juzo. Dry fucking his anus. With each thrust he felt himself opening up. Everything was blurry around the edges. Naruto was on his back, he lost all feeling in his hands as his body jerked up and down. He saw the shadowy outline of Juzo on top of him. Juzo's sick smile spread thick when he noticed Naruto was conscious, and he leaned over and began biting Naruto's neck. Naruto could feel the skin around his neck was raw and red, and he wanted to cry out, as Juzo sunk is teeth into the flesh of his neck.

Through the pain Naruto also began to feel pleasure building up and he looked down to see his own erect cock swinging side to side with each thrust.

Juzo hand wrapped itself around Naruto's cock and he began jerking him off. The pleasure intensified. Building and building and soon Juzo fell into a perfect rhythm with each thrust he jerked Naruto off in perfect unison. And just when Naruto was about to cum Juzo pulled the belt tightly around Naruto's neck cutting off the oxygen and it had intensified the orgasm making it ten times more intense.

Naruto's orgasm rocked his body and blinded him causing him to enter a subspace deep inside himself. Naruto forgot the pain, forgot the pain that erupted from his asshole, from his bound wrists, from his neck, from his nose, from his mouth, from the sliced whisker marks on either side of his face. The pain melted away into pure ecstasy...until pure orgasm blurred the world around him into nothingness.

* * *

 _Friday night 9:15PM_.

When Naruto came too again somebody was splashing water onto his face and he woke up coughing and sputtering inhaling oxygen painfully into his lungs. Juzo was standing over him, "Wake up little kitten...we're not done playing yet...we're just getting started."

Naruto was being shoved back down on a bench at the breakfast nook in the penthouse kitchen. Water dripped down his face as he lifted it to see a familiar sight in front of him. Zabuza was seated across from him in the corner. Zabuza's arm was swung over Konohamaru's shoulder. Haku was seated next to Naruto on the adjacent bench.

"You piece of shit...HAKU!" Naruto screamed but his voice came out raspy, and he found he had to use more energy to speak. He was barely able to speak above a whisper. The belt had damaged his trachea and larynx and sharp shooting pain erupted when he tried to move his vocal cords.

"NARUTO!" Konohamaru screamed and in response Zabuza pointed the barrel of the gun at his mouth. Silencing him. Juzo reappeared dragging the tripod and camcorder into the kitchen, and repositioning the camera lens so that it recorded everything that was happening at the breakfast nook.

Naruto watched the terror-stricken face of Konohamaru and it sickened him. It was the same expression Hinata had when she was being dragged down the alleyway. An expression Naruto had when Zabuza pulled the trigger of the gun an inch from his ear. The expression that said at any second you were going to die.

"We're going to play a game…" Juzo barked as he dropped five dice onto the table, three red die, and two black die. "It's called ' _Ship, Captain, Crew'_. It's simple you roll a six and you have your ship, you roll a five and you have your captain...and if you roll a four well, you have your crew. You roll these, in that order, within three rolls then the other two die are used to count up the treasure. Whoever has the lowest score...will be shot."

Konohamaru's expression turned deeper the lines on his face ran deeper, the shadows on his face turned blacker, and his pupils became smaller, as his eyes grew wider. Konohamaru perfectly resembled Edvard Munch ' _The Scream_ ' painting.

"Don't worry...Haku is playing too...it's only fair," Zabuza purred. Haku jerked his head to look anxiously at Zabuza, "That wasn't part of it!"

"...and I told you I wanted the Hokage's brat weeks ago," Zabuza hissed as he grabbed hold of Haku's black hair and pulled his head back, "Maybe you should have tried harder to deliver him to me."

Zabuza released his hold on Haku and turned to Juzo, "Who should go first?"

"My tabby kitten," Juzo spoke as he walked up behind Naruto bringing the blade of the knife to the nylon ropes and cutting them. It was the first time Naruto felt relief as he felt the ropes slide off his wrist and into a heap on the tiled kitchen floor. Naruto moved his wrists around as he brought his arms in front of him.

Maybe Juzo could read Naruto's mind because before Naruto could push himself away from the table Juzo brought the blade of the knife to Naruto's neck.

"Roll my little kitten," Juzo whispered into Naruto's ear. His hands couldn't stop shaking, he gathered all five dice into both palms, shook it twice, and released, the dice rolled onto the table surface. Naruto was trying to remember the rules of the game FM radio static had filled his skull.

"Ah...no luck...you have a captain and a crew...but no ship...Too bad you'll have to roll all the dice again," Juzo spoke. Naruto scanned the dice he had a five and a four, but didn't have the six, and he had to roll all of them again just because he didn't roll a six? Fuck! Naruto rolled all six dice again.

"Look...you have the ship...but no captain...and no crew," Juzo pressed the knife against Naruto's throat as he leaned over to move the red six off to the side. "Roll the remaining dice."

Naruto swallowed it was his last roll. Naruto picked up the five dice and shook his palms three times. Naruto was distracted by Zabuza. The older man was stroking Konohamaru's cock over his pants.

"Don't touch him!" Naruto hoarsely screamed dropping the dice. Naruto felt the blade of the knife press harder against his neck threatening to break skin. Zabuza turned his deadly expression to Naruto and his lips curled into a dishearteningly cruel grin.

"Ah...too bad Naruto...you have zero points." Juzo retorted as he shoved all six dice to Haku who carefully picked up all six.

"Naruto…" Konohamaru whispered and tears began rolling down his face, and his body began shaking violently. Naruto heard Haku roll the dice but was too focused on Konohamaru to notice.

"Listen...just focus on me…" Naruto spoke and he swallowed hard. "You're going to get through this…"

"Trying to play the hero, Naruto?" Haku spoke and Naruto turned his attention to Haku he was putting aside a six, a five, and a four all on his first roll. Haku rolled the additional two die. He rolled a five and a four.

"Haku...you said you'd leave Konohamaru out of it!"

"No...what I said was I regretted saving your life," Haku spoke coldly. Haku looked at the dice, he had one more roll to try and score more than a nine. Haku's eyes flickered right to left as he tried to figure out the probability of rolling higher than a nine. Haku decided the chances were good and he picked up the dice, "What I said _was_ I should have left you bleeding out at the filthy bus stop."

Haku released the dice and Naruto's eyes followed the two red die. Two number fives. Naruto turned his icy blue eyes to glare at Haku and the other boy turned to glare back. Mirror images of each other.

"Haku's total score is 25...kitten's score is 0...and that just leaves, you," Juzo spoke with glee turning his attention to Konohamaru.

"How was the first video you made?" Haku asked cruelly. "Was it memorable?"

Naruto jerked his body to the side, and kicked Haku as hard as he could in the shins. Haku cried out and Naruto kicked Haku again just as Juzo grabbed hold of Naruto's neck and slammed him backwards to the floor. Naruto's spine collided against the tile floor in a thudding noise. The momentum caused the bench to tilt backwards. Juzo stepped onto Naruto's throat and pressed his weight down.

Naruto was gagging again and his eyes watered up.

"That's enough out of you kitten...remember what happened to my tabby pet?" Juzo warned as he pressed harder down on Naruto's throat.

"Ahhh...congratulations," Juzo said in his deep voice, "Ship, captain, and crew all on the first roll. Roll again." Naruto couldn't see what was happening. He brought up both hands to Juzo's shoe as it pressed against his neck, he pushed up a little, and Juzo shifted his weight to his other foot. Naruto quickly forced air into his lungs. Naruto heard the dice glide across the tabletop.

"Twelve...looks like you're the winner with 27 points." Juzo commented. Juzo removed his foot from Naruto's throat and kneeled down moving the blade of the knife across Naruto's jawline, "Let's go kitty-kitty...time to decide the winner and the loser…"

Naruto sat back down on the bench and picked up all six dice, he shook his hands three times, before releasing all six dice. _Nothing_. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

It was then when Naruto began to think about death.

Naruto had been sober the entire night. He had withdrawal from cocaine, sure, but Callisto was not given to him. It was part of his punishment. The only high he experienced was oxygen deprivation.

Naruto picked up all six dice and rolled again. Naruto wondered if death was like that...oxygen deprivation and just fading away into nothingness. The only difference was he wouldn't ever regain consciousness. He would just cease to exist any longer.

"Ship...captain...and crew. Are you going to roll a final time, or are you going to tally the dice as is?"

Naruto looked at the three and four numbered die. He decided to chance it. Naruto gathered the dice up and rolled again. Snake eyes. Fuck. He should have just stayed.

"Final score...17."

Naruto heard Konohamaru whimpering and he peeked at the younger boy who had large tears rolling down his face, and clear snot dripping down from his nose, his shoulders sagged, and he couldn't stop shivering. He looked even younger. Just a child. Just a stupid snot-nosed child who didn't belong here.

The dice slid across the tabletop. Ship. Captain. Crew. First roll. Naruto's blue eyes looked to the other two dice. Haku rolled a five and a six. Fuck.

"Final score 26...sorry little kitten...you lose," Juzo spoke as he brought his tongue down to the parallel wounds on Naruto's left cheek and traced the lines with the tip of his tongue.

"I'll show you something Juzo," Zabuza spoke as he slide the handgun over to Haku, "What it means to have perfect control over your pets. The problem is you play too rough with your pets you end up killing them...you don't understand the benefits of keeping them alive." Zabuza patter Haku on the head and murmured, "Haku, shoot Naruto."

Juzo stepped away and positioned himself behind the camcorder. Naruto brought his eyes to Haku. Blinking. Everything sounded like he was under water and the FM radio static was growing louder inside his skull.

Haku picked up the handgun and pointed the barrel of the gun at Naruto's chest. Haku hesitated, and Zabuza screamed, "HAKU!" Konohamaru screamed out an inaudible animal cry.

Haku pulled the trigger, and time stood still.

Naruto closed his eyes.

He thought about death and maybe it would be the reprieve he needed. Naruto had already died once. He died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and only when he was shocked did he come back to life. Electricity jump started his heart much like jump starting a car battery. Yeah maybe death wouldn't be that bad...

Just when Naruto was about to accept his death a voice from the back of his skull broke through the FM radio static.

' _Naruto_ …' is was Sasuke's voice. ' _Where are you_?' Naruto was replaying the earlier phone conversation, and he heard his own voice, ' _See you soon, Sasuke! Bye_!'

Naruto heard the sound of the bullet being released from the barrel of the gun, and Naruto opened his eyes. His body moved on it's own jerking to the left and he felt the bullet strike his right shoulder, tearing through layers of skin, into muscle, ripping apart cartilage, burrowing through bone, until it exploded out of his back as his body collided with the kitchen tiles.

And the critics go whoa.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Going Under**

* * *

"Obito."

"Shisui, this is a contained crime scene only authorized personnel allowed...and last time I checked you are not a member of the Uchiha Police Force," Obito remarked as he positioned himself in front of penthouse suite 3707. Yellow police tape blocked off the door.

Shisui flipped his palms up and shrugged speaking lightly, "Ah...come on Obito. We both know why I'm here. This isn't your run of the mill cops and robbers bullshit this is a potential child prostitution ring that may or may not involve the Hokage's kid."

"Prostitution is under our jurisdiction," Obito spoke coldly, and folded his arms over his chest, showing no indication he was going to allow Shisui entrance into the suite.

"The Hokage's son is under mine," Shisui replied his voice dropping low.

"And he currently isn't here. He's at the hospital so maybe your time would be better spent at the hospital than here obstructing a police investigation," Obito answered.

The two stared each other down neither blinking. It was then when Itachi walked down the hotel corridor carrying a white envelope with a red dipped wax seal, and held out the envelope for Obito. Trailing behind Itachi were five other Anbu members. Itachi stood besides Shisui and stared emotionless at Obito.

"Itachi," Obito greeted dryly as he took the envelope.

"The Uchiha police are being relieved of their services...the Anbu will be handling the investigation starting now. Executive orders from Yondaime Namikaze," Itachi explained. Shisui beamed triumphantly. Obito tore the envelope open and began reading the sheets of paper, crushing the paper in his hand, he stepped aside to allow Shisui entrance.

"We'll leave now...but I assure you the Uchiha Police will be on this investigation until the end. I won't allow you to make all of this disappear, Shisui." Obito remarked coldly.

Once inside Shisui shifted his eyes around the suite as he carefully moved around trying to dissect the crime scene into an accurate timeline of events. The last police officer left the suite leaving just the Anbu members.

The majority of the night's events took place in the bedroom and the kitchen as evidence by the blood and disarray of each room. Shisui followed the trail of blood droplets to the kitchen, and Itachi followed the trail to the bedroom.

Shisui stood in the kitchen the furniture was knocked over. Shisui eyes moved over the bench and the table of the breakfast nook. The table was flipped upside down, and the bench was knocked to its side.

There was a vibrating sound coming from somewhere in the room. There was a pool of liquid crimson around the bench, and droplets of blood trailed to behind the kitchen granite island where another circle of liquid crimson was found. There was a mobile phone in the blood. The phone kept lighting up and vibrating.

It was there that Shisui pictured Naruto slumped up against the kitchen island with the phone pressed to his ear as he spoke to Shisui on the phone. Shisui's eyes trailed to a bullet lodged in the kitchen floor tile, and another bullet that shattered through the wooden cabinets. Shisui imagined Naruto dropping the phone as he scrambled to get away from whoever was holding the gun.

He crouched low and looked at the name that flashed across the screen of the incoming call... **Sasuke**. Arial bold.

"Shisui," Itachi spoke from the doorway. Shisui straightened up, appearing from behind the kitchen island. Itachi was carrying a camcorder. "What's on it?" Shisui asked as he began walking towards Itachi.

"Nothing." Shisui tilted his head to the side wanting an explanation.

Itachi continued deadpan, "Either somebody wiped it clean before the police arrived...or one of the police officers tampered with it. The possibility that whatever was on the camcorder is with the police is a high probability, and we must act with that in mind." Shisui stopped moving, brought his hands to his hips, and exhaled loudly.

Another Anbu member appeared behind Itachi, red and white kitsune mask covering her face, long brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was carrying a manilla folder and flipped it open, "Three minors were removed. Two went to the hospital, and one was escorted to the police station."

"Who was taken to the police station?" Shisui asked.

"Yuki Haku." She answered. Shisui nodded his head.

"Shisui...the other minor who went to the hospital was identified...," She trailed off hesitantly. Her eyes scanned over the handwritten notes before looking back up at Shisui who raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Shisui dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair. He was beginning to strategize how to go about spinning things when the information was inevitably leaked to the media.

"Is that..." the anonymous female Anbu member spoke noticing the lifeless corpse that was laying prostrate on the kitchen floor.

"Momochi Zabuza," Itachi answered as he looked at the familiar face...well what was left of it. The right side near the eye socket was blown apart, blackened burnt flesh, shattered bones with eyeball and brain matter oozing out the bullet hole. He was shot at point-blank range Itachi didn't need ballistics to tell him that.

"What is the probability of keeping Uzumaki's name out of the media?" Shisui asked as he leaned up against the kitchen island, resting his elbows on the smooth black granite.

"Less than twenty percent now that the Sandaime's grandson is involved," Itachi answered.

"It was rhetoric, Itachi."

"What do you want us to do?" the female Anbu member asked closing the manilla folder.

"Embrace for impact." Shisui answered as he kicked off the kitchen island. "Itachi, I want you to pick up the brat in police custody." Itachi turned on his heels and left the kitchen. Shisui walked up besides the female Anbu member, rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Follow him."

She bowed her head and left Shisui alone in the kitchen. The vibrating noise erupted from behind the kitchen island. Shisui walked up to the mobile phone, picked it up, looked at Sasuke's name that illuminated on the screen, and finally turned the phone off before dropping it back down in the pool of blood.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted from across the courtyard as Sasuke exited the Mary Walker Health Clinic. Sasuke had a prescription bottle of antibiotics in his pocket. His mind was full. The blood results came back. The nurse had taken blood and sent it to the laboratory when Sasuke was brought in Thursday after he had fainted. An STD panel was protocol, the nurse said on the phone. Sasuke was diagnosed with syphilis, and he needed to pick up his prescription.

From the quiver in Sakura's voice Sasuke knew she had information regarding Naruto. The blonde once again didn't return home last night, and it has been over twenty hours since Sasuke last spoken to him on the phone. Sakura was dressed in street clothes and ran up to Sasuke who descended the stairs. Sasuke wanted to confront Naruto to demand how the fuck he contracted syphilis. Needing an explanation.

"What did you find out?" Sasuke asked and Sakura held out her phone horizontally to a video of a news report. Sasuke read the **BREAKING NEWS** banner: _Uzumaki Naruto involved in prostitution ring_. Sasuke hit the play button with his thumb as he held the phone delicately in both hands.

"This just in Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime, and Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson to the Sandaime, were both found in critical condition at the Twin Trees penthouse suite following a 911 call, placed allegedly by Uzumaki Naruto himself. Sources say the alleged 911 call implicated Momochi Zabuza and Biwa Juzo behind the prostitution ring, and when emergency dispatchers arrived both Uzumaki and Sarutobi were found in critical condition. Uzumaki suffered gunshot wounds, and Sarutobi suffered severe lacerations to his throat. Sources from the Uchiha Police mention similar lacerations were found on the unsolved murders of fourteen year old Kazamatsuri Moegi, whose body was found at the Chihiro Bus Stop and fifteen year old Ise Udon whose body was found at the bus stop on Konoha Preparatory Campus. The medical examiner documented significant ongoing sexual trauma on both of their bodies. It is currently alleged that Uzumaki and Sarutobi were involved in the same prostitution ring as Kazamatsuri and Ise. Again...this story is currently developing..."

Sasuke let go of the phone and it bounced off the concrete. His vision blurred and shrank until he was staring at the world through pinpricks binoculars. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and his stomach churned.

The reporter's words echoed in his skull, before sliding down his esophagus and ricocheting against his rib cage, and finally settling into his stomach. The bad combination of reality mixing with stomach acid caused him to bend over and empty the contents of his stomach onto the concrete by the stairs that lead to the Mary Walker health clinic. The clinic where Sasuke received a prescription bottle of antibiotics for the syphilis he contracted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she grabbed hold of Sasuke's arms as he steadied himself. "Why didn't he tell us...Why didn't Naruto tells us?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sasuke screamed as he jerked away from Sakura and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't want to be touched by anybody. Naruto was a prostitute fucking people for money? Naruto had contracted syphilis and fucking gave it to Sasuke.

"You don't think...he wanted to...?" Sakura continued unnerved, and it caused Sasuke's eyes to widen. The world that was once blurry and spinning solidified again. "What? Of course not!" Sasuke hissed. Right?

"I mean...he's the Hokage's son...certainly after the first time all he had to do was report it to stop it. But he didn't. He kept doing it...Naruto has changed Sasuke. I don't know who he is anymore, but I do know he isn't the same Naruto from middle school, and I don't think he'll ever be the same again," Sakura spoke as she scooped up her phone from the ground.

"You can't possibly believe that…" Sasuke said disgustedly as he glared at Sakura. It wasn't far fetched. There was truth to Sakura's words. What was the truth except something tangible. Burning a hole in Sasuke's pocket was a prescription bottle that was tangible.

"He could have told us what was going on. He didn't. He also lied to us...he was still seeing Haku," Sakura spoke coldly. "Maybe this is the best for Naruto...he can finally get the help he needs."

"And what does he need?" Sasuke asked.

"Fucking therapy, Sasuke! He's a drug addicted prostitute!" Sakura screamed. "Naruto didn't care about _you_...he didn't care about _me_...he didn't care about Shikamaru...and he doesn't even care about his father, all he cares about is _himself_!"

Sasuke began walking away, ignoring Sakura, and moving towards the asphalt path that lead to the library. He needed to confront Naruto. Needed the blonde to tell him, to his face, how many guys he was with...needed Naruto to tell Sasuke why he gave him a sexually transmitted fucking disease.

Sakura realizing he was going to attempt to visit Naruto and she ran up besides him, "You think they'll let you visit him? You don't think I tried when he was in the car accident?"

* * *

"Congratulations...you have syphilis." Tsunade spoke and straddled the chair at the foot of Naruto's hospital gurney.

The bullet went clean through Naruto's shoulder missing any major artery. Recovery was going to be slow and painful and he would need to do physical therapy to regain full control of his right arm again. He had surgery to repair the damage, reconnected blood vessels and nerves, and given a blood transfusion to replenish the blood he had lost. Tsunade stitched him back up almost like new again.

Naruto had his shoulder wrapped in bandages, and fitted to a black sling. Tsunade had refused to give him anything stronger than an 800 milligram ibuprofen, and it put him in a fowl mood. Pain pulsated around his shoulder and shot pain up and down his arm, and a burning raw pain pulsated from his asshole, making it the only thing that occupied his mind. The pain, and the fact that his left hand was handcuffed to the railing on the hospital gurney.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked jutting upwards. He didn't have any symptoms unless his sore ass every time he took a shit, but he thought he just had hemorrhoids.

"Relax...it's still stage 1 and easily curable. I already began the antibiotics in your IV," Tsunade continued with a shrug of her shoulder. Naruto's eyes went to the IV in his left hand, and his eyes fell to the ligature marks around his wrist. The skin went from a raw red to a purplish blue that wrapped around like a bracelet.

"Fucking perfect!" Naruto screamed throwing himself back down on the gurney. Naruto screamed an inaudible guttural scream. Kicked his legs up and down, yanked his wrist so that it banged against the handcuffs, and slammed his head against the pillow. Naruto kept screaming until he couldn't anymore, and then he remained silent.

There was a knock at the door and coming into the room was Detective Uchiha Fugaku and Detective Uchiha Obito. Tsunade grabbed the remote that controlled the bed settings, and pushed a button that caused the top half of the gurney to rise to a 90 degree angle. She remained seated in the chair as she spoke, "Good morning, detectives. Naruto is lucid and able to answer your questions. Come in."

"And what about Sarutobi Konohamaru?" Obito asked as he grabbed a spiral ringed notebook and flipped it open.

"Still in a medically induced coma. He suffered a hemorrhagic stroke," Tsunade replied curtly. Naruto swallowed and turned away. He should have killed Juzo.

Both detectives walked to the side of the gurney. Obito looked down at the silver handcuffs that fastened around Naruto's wrist.

"I already told you everything," Naruto snarled. "...and you fucking put handcuffs on me. I'm not saying anything else. Go eat shit!"

"The only thing you told us was you shot and killed Momochi Zabuza, but you didn't tell us why or anything else that happened that night," Obito replied, "So we put you under arrest for the murder of Momochi Zabuza."

The reason was because Zabuza allowed Juzo to take Konohamaru into the bedroom with the camcorder. The reason was because Haku told Naruto he was going to leave Konohamaru alone if he just came back...if he just came back to the Twin Leaves hotel. And he fucking lied. Naruto did it because Zabuza had absolute control over Haku. He did it because Zabuza told Haku to shoot Naruto and he did. Naruto had to do it because it was the only way it was going to stop.

"Did you catch Juzo?" Naruto asked and watched as Obito exchanged glances with Fugaku.

"Arrest him and I'll tell you everything!" Naruto screamed. "What more do you need? I already told you where the house was located! Near the Chihiro Train Station! Go do your fucking job!" Naruto was beginning to think that every adult in this shit hole city was completely and utterly useless.

"If you don't cooperate we'll be forced to take you into police custody," Obito responded sternly. "Are you threatening my patient detective?" Tsunade asked haughtily as she stood up. She was the only doctor Naruto saw who wore high heels, and more intimidating than any police officer.

"Naruto!" A desperate familiar voice came from the doorway. Naruto turned his head to see Minato dressed in the white cloak with red flames around the hem, and he was running towards him.

"Dad?" Naruto asked as Minato wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him to his chest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Nag Nag Nag Nag**

* * *

"Get these handcuffs off my son NOW, Fugaku!" Minato yelled as he noticed the silver cuffs around Naruto's bruised wrist, and spun around to glare at Fugaku. The subtlety in their voices were gone and neither hid the disgust from their facial expressions.

"Naruto admitted to killing somebody, Minato," Fugaku barked. "He will not be held to a different standard just because he is your son."

Fugaku who stepped down as the Police Commissioner was still an active detective within the police force. Fugaku moved his jacket back as he moved his hands to his hips, revealing the Smith and Wesson secured in it's holster.

"Interrogating a minor without their guardian present or notified is against the law, Fugaku. Any statement Naruto made before being notified he has a right to a guardian or attorney present cannot be used as evidence, and will be inadmissible. Uncuff my son! NOW!" Minato yelled showing no signs of restraint.

"Tsunade," Fugaku barked acknowledging the female surgeon who was standing at the foot of the hospital gurney. Tsunade exhaled loudly and closed her eyes.

"Minato...Naruto was informed of his rights and waved them and agreed to answer their questions," Tsunade explained as she reopened her eyes. Minato turned to stare at Tsunade, comprehending that Fugaku was working by the books.

"As his father I am revoking that right and you will not speak to my son without me or an attorney present," Minato recovered.

Fugaku pulled from inside his jacket pocket a blue rectangle document and held it out to Minato, "This is Naruto's arrest warrant. He'll be turned over to police custody once he is discharged tomorrow morning." Minato ripped the blue document from his hand so roughly it tore.

"Leave this room now." Minato growled at the detectives. Minato watched as Fugaku and Obito left the private hospital room before turning his attention to Tsunade, "Leave. I want to speak to my son alone."

The door closed behind her.

The only sounds came from the medical machines hooked up to Naruto and the blonde fixed his eyes out the window staring at the setting sun.

"Prostitution, Naruto? Addiction...and now murder?" Minato asked, his back to Naruto, and his voice sounded weak. "If your mother could see you…"

Anger took hold of Naruto and he turned his attention back to Minato, "Well I'm sorry mom isn't here! I never asked to be born! I never wanted to go to that stupid boarding school...you keep moving me further and further away! Whose fault do you think it is that I'm like this?"

"You don't think I know that? Kushina would be disgusted by you right now! You're wasting the precious life she gave you! You're wasting the precious life she sacrificed herself for! For what?! For prostitution? What for? Drug addiction? You have everything! I gave you everything!" Minato screamed turning to stare at his son. His dark blue eyes scanned over the white identical bandages on either side of his face.

There was a reason why their relationship was strained. The reason why there was bad blood between them. When the doctors performed the emergency cesarean section Minato and Kushina were given a choice. To save Naruto's life or to save Kushina's life? Minato begged the doctors to save Kushina's life to him her life was more important than the fetus that was killing her.

To Minato, Kushina's life was the most important life in all of Konoha.

But to Kushina...she begged the doctor's to save Naruto's life. The precious child she carried inside for nine months. The precious child she felt grow, and move, and love inside her. She wanted to meet Naruto, wanted to raise Naruto, and wanted to see the wonderful child he would become.

To Kushina...Naruto's life was the most important life in all of Konoha. To Kushina, Naruto was the most precious life and she would gladly give her life up over and over for Naruto. No matter the universe. No matter the timeline.

"Would you have been happier if I just died?" Naruto asked.

"No…" Minato spoke his voice barely above a whisper. Minato saw Kushina standing besides Naruto her smile beaming, and the light that exuded from her brightened the room and caused him to squint his eyes. Kushina had wrapped her arms around Naruto and vanished into stardust. The room darkened and grew cold with her absence.

" _Liar_! Just admit it...you never wanted me...and you'd be better off if I was dead. ADMIT IT! YOU COWARD!" Naruto screamed like an animal, and Minato's face twisted up into irrevocable dejection. Naruto's face had twisted up into something inhumane. Naruto had turned into something feral and wild as if being dragged from the jungle and forced into civilization.

The Naruto before Minato was not the same warm smiling, good-natured, charismatic boy. A foreign spirit took control. A parasite burrowing deep inside Naruto had sucked out everything that made Naruto...Naruto. Leaving only a shell of him...leaving just a shell of his likeness.

Minato grabbed hold of Naruto again wrapping both arms around him, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Naruto…" Minato kept repeating it as Naruto began to struggle screaming, "Let go of me! I HATE YOU!"

Minato didn't, and continued to hold onto his son who only struggled more and screamed. Much like a wounded bear caught in a beartrap. Loud and guttural and painful. The scream that shook Minato's very existence.

"Naruto...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Minato spoke as he brought his hands to either side of Naruto's face his hands covering the white bandages on his face.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hospital corridor. There was a sickly smell of disinfectant that made the air stale and sterile. The filtered air was trying to mask the bloodborne pathogens, the sickness, and the death that permeated throughout the hospital. Sasuke reached Naruto's room on the recovery floor. The door was open. Sasuke peeked into the open room and saw the blonde was handcuffed to the hospital gurney, laying on his back, and head turned, eyes looking out the window.

He was alone. Sasuke entered the hospital room.

Naruto jerked his head at the sound of footsteps wanting to see who else was going to harass him. Only instead he saw Sasuke walking into his hospital room. Naruto pulled himself upwards his wrist banging against the cuffs as he straightened himself up.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised. He was kinda hoping they would ban visitors like last time, only, it wasn't the same as last time. This time it was all over the media. Unlike last time when Shisui kept everything under lock and key. Naruto wasn't strong enough to face anybody.

Sasuke trailed his eyes to Naruto's left wrist which was bruised in purples, and blues, and blacks, and fastened tightly to the railing by silver handcuffs. Bringing his eyes to the bandages peeking through the hospital gown around Naruto's right shoulder, and his right arm secured in a black sling. Sasuke brought his eyes to Naruto's neck which mirrored the ligature marks on his wrist. An inch rimmed Naruto's neck in a purplish raw midnight necklace. Finally, Sasuke looked at identical white bandages on either side of Naruto's face.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Sasuke repeated as everything flooded to the surface. "What are _you_ doing here Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the remote on the bedside table, and he grabbed it, pointed it to the television that was secured to the wall, and turned it on. The once black screen illuminated light and focused on the news station where two reporters sat reading off the teleprompter. The **Breaking News** banner now displayed _Sources say Uzumaki Naruto allegedly murdered his assailant_.

Naruto moved his bloodshot red eyes to the television screen. FM radio static filled his skull again. The reporters were moving their mouths but Naruto wasn't able to comprehend. There was a reason why it was off. He swallowed. Every pain receptor in his body was vibrating. Everything hurt. A dull throbbing pain manifested on every inch of his body inside and out.

"If you already know the answer...why bother even asking?" Naruto replied surly bringing his attention back to Sasuke.

"You gave me fucking syphilis!" Sasuke screamed as he pulled from his pocket the orange prescription bottle, throwing it at Naruto. The pill bottle struck Naruto in the chest and dropped into his lap. It wasn't like Naruto could pick up the bottle. One hand was handcuffed, and the other useless and secured in a sling.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked as she entered the room. She had just heard Sasuke accuse Naruto of giving him syphilis, and she couldn't stay hidden.

"You can't get syphilis from a blowjob," Naruto replied defensively as he wiggled his body and watched the orange prescription bottle roll off his lap. Naruto read ' _Doxycycline_ ' on the prescription bottle as it stopped rolling.

"Are you fucking retarded?" Sasuke yelled as he walked over and punched Naruto across the jaw. Naruto's head jerked with the impact.

"Fucksake, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he spat out blood and saliva.

"You're a fucking prostitute? How many people have fucked you?" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed hold of Naruto's hospital gown and began pulling it down revealing peach flesh.

"Why don't you show me some more skin? I mean you fucking gave me syphilis...why don't you give me something else besides a goddamn blowjob? Or...is that only for paying customers?" Sasuke continued his voice filled with hurt and hate.

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke's words and fingers stripping him. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's neck his fingers brushing against the horizontal scar from where the serrated blade sliced across. The memento from Naruto's first encounter with Biwa Juzo.

"You weren't in a car accident Naruto…" Sasuke continued unraveling the blonde's lies. "This was the same marks that those two kids had...the same attack that put Konohamaru into a coma! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THEM?"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Naruto screamed as he jerked his body as far away from Sasuke as he could. The silver handcuffs cutting deep into his skin and rubbed raw against his hand. He wasn't able to go too far.

"Sasuke…" Sakura interjected as she grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled him back off of Naruto. Sakura couldn't formulate any words beyond saying his name. Instead choosing to position herself between Sasuke and Naruto. Holding her hands up against Sasuke's chest and forcing him back.

Before they had gotten onto the elevator that lead to the recovery floor they bumped into Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Obito. The detectives were stepping off the elevator. It was Sakura who stated they were there to visit Naruto. Fugaku, who glared at Sasuke, wanting an explanation as to why Sasuke was continuing to hang around Naruto.

Fugaku made a purposeful remark that Naruto wasn't cooperating with the police, and refused to answer questions. Obito made a purposeful remark about Naruto protecting those who had murdered two children, and attempted to murder Konohamaru. There was another comment about Konohamaru being in a medically induced coma, with the high probability he wasn't going to recover, because he had already suffered a stroke due to the brutal attack. Before the detectives left Obito stated that Yuki Haku had been removed from police custody and was in the custody of the Anbu, and Fugaku commanded Obito to arrest Yuki Haku for prostitution and conspiracy to commit murder.

The earlier conversation jumbled around both Sakura's and Sasuke's skulls.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO?" Sasuke screamed as he shoved Sakura to the left, and lunged at Naruto again, pinning his shoulders down on the hospital gurney.

"Do you really want to know every single detail of what I did?" Naruto screamed back as Sasuke moved on top of him. At Naruto's words Sasuke punched him across the face again. Naruto was absolutely defenseless, and froze up.

"Who are you protecting Naruto? Do you care about them more than _me_?" Sasuke screamed into Naruto's face, and he began shaking the blonde, "How could you do this to _me_? Why did you do this to _me_? What the fuck is wrong with _you_?"

Sasuke was upset with Naruto so much he was shaking. He wanted to punch him over and over. Wanted to thrash some sense into Naruto. Wanted Naruto to feel the same pain Sasuke was feeling...to feel his heart being ripped asunder as if his entire being was put through a blender and he was forced to put the pieces back together before he was able to feel normalcy again.

"Sasuke! Get off of him!" Sakura screamed as she recovered pulling at Sasuke's arm.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade called from the doorway. Sakura released Sasuke and leapt back. It was the voice of authority and it was enough to shake Sasuke back to consciousness. He looked down at Naruto who was pinned beneath him. White square identical bandages on either side of his face. The blonde was partially disrobed, sweat poured from his glands, and his breathing was erratic coming out in painful gasps.

 _Fuck_!

Sasuke pushed himself off of Naruto. Back to the floor where he moved away from the hospital gurney. Bumping into Sakura and finally stopped moving.

"Now...I allowed visitors because I thought it would be good for Naruto...but physically attacking him, especially since he can't even defend himself, is cowardly," Tsunade lectured as her heels clicked against the laminate flooring. Sasuke leaned over and picked up his prescription bottle that had rolled onto the floor during the scuffle, and angrily stuffed it back into his pocket.

"If you're going to attack him make sure it's on equal footing," Tsunade continued as she stood at the foot of Naruto's hospital gurney. Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto, "...and you...you obviously have friends who care deeply about you so why are you trying so hard to squander it away?"

"No," Sasuke interrupted, "He _had_ friends who cared about him…" Sasuke turned around and began walking away. Naruto's blue eyes watched as Sasuke disappeared through the threshold.

"Naruto…" Sakura began her voice serious and accusatory, " _You_... _you_ lied to all of us... _you_ hurt all of us...and you're not even cooperating with the police? What more do you want? I don't even know _you_ who are anymore…I'm sorry...I can't look at _you_ anymore. I can't be here any longer."

Sakura gave Naruto a once over with her emerald eyes. Bringing her eyes from the white bandages on either side of Naruto's face, to the purple ligature marks on his neck, the bandages on his shoulder, and right arm in a sling. To the raw flesh on his left wrist as it was handcuffed to the railing. It was painful. Looking at Naruto was painful.

Sakura turned on her heels and left chasing after Sasuke's shadow.

"Give me morphine," Naruto demanded through parched lips.

"No can do, kiddo...some feelings have to be felt."

Naruto felt raw and exposed. Like a frog being cut open in a seventh grade science class. Legs and arms pinned, abdomen cut open by the scalpel held in shaky, unsure, hands. The secrets he held so securely in his hands had spilled all over the floor. The seventh graders were moving these secrets, like organs, one by one into the designated squares on white paper matching them up accordingly.

"When is enough finally enough?" Tsunade remarked as she moved to the side of the gurney holding onto Naruto's wrist. The handcuffs had sliced through layers of skin and red pinpricks of blood oozed out in thick spheres.

"You're being discharged tomorrow morning and being released into police custody," Tsunade continued letting go of Naruto's wrist.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura called as she ran from the hospital. She finally caught up to Sasuke, grabbed hold of his wrist, and using her monstrous strength caused Sasuke to stop moving. Even if it was only temporary.

"What do you mean Naruto gave you syphilis?" Sakura asked her eyebrows furrowing together. Sasuke avoided her penetrating gaze. "Sasuke!"

"What do you think it means? Use your big head and figure it out, you're not stupid!" Sasuke growled as he jerked his hand away from Sakura.

"Are you gay?" Sakura asked as she followed Sasuke towards the bus stop. "I don't know!" Sasuke answered.

"Listen!" Sakura blurted, "Naruto obviously didn't care about you! He was with Haku the entire time...and...and..."

"And?" Sasuke growled as he turned to stare at Sakura. "Naruto made a pass at Sai..."

" _What_?"

"Sai told me everything...Naruto kissed Sai Monday night..." Sakura lied.

She was being possessed and she couldn't stop. The lies spilled from her mouth so easily and they morphed from a small snowball into an avalanche. She still believed if the bonds between Naruto and Sasuke were severed once and for all she would be able to take Naruto's place and be able to walk besides Sasuke.

Love was a confusing thing...and sometimes it manifested as madness...and sometimes it blurred into obsession.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **The Interrogation**

* * *

Naruto was placed in the familiar metal chair inside the interrogation room where the walls were painted black, and the ceiling was painted black, and the floor was gray cement. There was only one low bearing light in the room and it reflected off the metal table. Sitting besides Naruto dressed in an expensive tailor made Armani suit was his attorney, Genda Tessho, who brought up his Italian leather briefcase to rest on top the table.

Across the table dressed in business casual were detectives Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Obito.

The room looked entirely the same from when Naruto gave his statement after finding Ise Udon's body at the bus stop in front of the library. Down to the chipped paint on the adjacent wall. Fifth cement block up from the sixth cement block across the first row. Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Naruto will answer your questions, but if he doesn't want to answer, or if I decide it isn't in his best interest to answer then I will interject," Tessho explained.

"How do you know Yuki Haku?" Obito began the questioning.

"School obviously," Naruto spoke sarcastically. Obito exchanged glances with Fugaku obviously realizing he needed to change interrogation tactics.

Obito place a manilla folder on the table and opened it up. Obito began placing two photos in front of Naruto. The first photo was a 8x10 photo of a familiar brownish-orange haired girl. Kazamatsuri Moegi. It appeared to be a school picture and she was wearing a Mona Lisa half-smile.

"Do you know who she is?" Obito asked. Naruto shifted his eyes to the other photo. It was Moegi, eyes glassy, mouth agape, throat slashed, body contorted. She was on the sidewalk near the Chihiro Bus Stop. Rust-tinted blood staining the front of her disheveled clothes. The scarf was gone. The parka left unzipped revealing an olive skirt, and purple three-quarter shirt.

"I only met her once…" Naruto spoke his voice dropping, and he shifted his eyes away from the photo.

"Where?" Obito asked.

"At the manor near the Chihiro Train Station," Naruto replied curtly. "Earlier that night."

"What were you doing there?"

Naruto shifted in his seat and glanced at the two-way mirror that took up one entire wall. Naruto could sense both Shisui and Minato on the other side of the glass. Naruto inhaled and exhaled.

"Look...the reason I was even messing around with Haku was because I needed money."

"Money for what?" Obito asked.

"For Callisto...for Adderall! My dad cut me off...and it wasn't like I could go and get a job." Naruto explained, "It was easy money. It wasn't that bad when I went to the Twin Leaves hotel."

"So you worked with Haku willingly?" Obito asked. Naruto shifted his eyes to the mirror again trying to figure out where Shisui was standing, trying to picture where Minato was standing. What expressions they had on their faces as they witnessed Naruto's interrogation.

"Not exactly…" Naruto mumbled.

"Then why?"

" _Listen...listen...listen_!" Naruto explained his voice grew high pitched and he jerked his head to look at Obito and Obito alone, "The pressure to maintain by grades, while also attending soccer practice, and maintaining a social life was _fucking_ exhausting. _So_ , back in my 9th grade year, _right_? Back in 9th grade I started buying adderall, and it was like _POOF_ all my problems were solved. _POOF_ I could do my homework, study for that exam, attend early morning and late afternoon practice, and hangout with my friends. It was a problem-fucking-solver and it was in a little capsule. _Fucking perfect, right?_ So if adderall could do _all_ that...I was curious to try Callisto...there wasn't any needles involved...it was just a smiley-faced square paper...how bad could it be? _Right_?"

Naruto leaned forward, resting his left arm on the metal table. Obito stared at Naruto with piqued interest. Silence. Naruto slammed his left hand on the metal table and the noise echoed in the room.

"It was fucking bad. _Bad! Bad! Bad_! So bad that in order to get the money needed to get the Callisto I was fucking craving for I ended up having Zabuza screen John's to fuck me at the Twin Leaves Hotel. That's how bad I needed Callisto. _That's_ how bad it was!" Naruto spoke with a cold laugh.

"So it sounds like you had a partnership with Zabuza," Obito processed. Naruto drummed his fingers on the table and tilted his head side to side.

"Maybe at the Twin Leaves...I never wanted to go to the manor…" Naruto continued defensively. "That's where I met her," Naruto nodded to the photos of Moegi in front of him, "I never saw her before, but she knew Haku."

"How did you know that she knew Haku?" Obito asked.

" _Because_! When Haku and I got off the bus she said ' _Hi Haku_ '...but Haku was just as shocked to see her there, and before you even ask how I know, it was because he even said it. Haku asked her something like ' _Why are you even here_?'," Naruto spoke irritably shifting uncomfortably around in his chair. "I didn't want to get involved with her and refused to talk to her...so I didn't."

"Why did you move from the Twin Leaves Hotel to the manor?" Obito asked. Naruto brought his left thumb to his mouth. He didn't want to. Shisui made him. He didn't want to. Haku asked him to. He didn't want to go...but he did anyways.

"It was going to be more money...I was promised to make...around a thousand dollars," Naruto answered hesitantly. It was a half-truth. There _was_ promise of more money. "That kinda money I figured I didn't have to give weak blowjobs...y'know?"

"What day did all of this take place?" Obito asked.

"Valentine's Day." Naruto answered automatically. His mind wandered to when he was sitting on the bus, side by side with Haku, and looking at all the prix fixe dinner menus being advertised.

"And who did you meet there?"

"Biwa Juzo." Naruto answered and his affect went flat.

"Was that the only customer you had?"

"No."

"So you met more customers during the party?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I...don't remember…" Naruto spoke hesitantly.

"I think you do, Naruto. Remember it...it was only a month ago. You walked through the front door and here was a party happening. Lots of people all around you. Now who was at the party?" Obito continued.

"A lot of people," Naruto said sourly.

"Specifically who?"

"The Akatsuki," Naruto said finally. Needing to give out a name to stop the incessant badgering.

"Any specific names?"

"Kisame...one of the members gave me the Callisto…" Naruto explained. It was the first time that Naruto took his attention to Fugaku. He stared at the older Uchiha and shifted his attention back to Obito.

He saw both Kisame and Itachi at the party. Naruto remembered hearing Shisui's voice telling Naruto if he ran into Itachi to pretend he didn't know him. Naruto gave Kisame a blowjob in exchange for the Callisto. Kisame fucked his mouth, jamming his cock all the way down his throat and came so forcefully he almost caused Naruto to puke. The more Naruto thought about the day the more the memories came flooding back.

"Who else was there?"

"Zabuza." It was Zabuza who put his hand on Naruto's back and lead him to Biwa Juzo. Introducing Naruto to a living and breathing monster.

"Anybody else?"

"I don't remember."

Tessho shook his head, "Move on. He says he doesn't remember so stop asking him."

"Biwa Juzo...who is he?" Obito asked.

" _He uh...he uh…_ " Naruto began shifting around. He was filling with panic and dread. Had to keep reminding himself he was safe. "He's the one...who killed them...who killed her...and that boy...the same one who attacked Konohamaru."

"How do you know?" Obito asked.

"Because...because he did the same to me!" Naruto screamed lifting his throat to show the serrated scar on his neck. "At the manor...he cut my throat, and I passed out. I don't remember how I got to the bus stop. I woke up and Haku was over me, and then I passed out, and woke up in the hospital!"

Naruto was panting, sweat forming on his temples and rolling down, his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Do you remember seeing anybody else at the bus stop?" Obito asked. Naruto shook his head violently from side to side. All he remembered was Haku.

"Think...try to picture it...do you remember anything out of the ordinary...what exactly was Haku doing at the bus stop?" Obito pressed.

Naruto was transported to laying on his back on the sidewalk near the glass vestibule of the Chihiro Bus Stop. Naruto could feel the coldness of the air and he was struggling to breathe. Naruto's eyes were open and focused on Haku. The image had imprinted into his hippocampus deep inside his brain.

Haku kept looking to the side his chocolate eyes kept turning away and focusing on something to the side. Naruto heard choking and for a moment he thought it was his own gurgling choking noises. But there was cloth wrapped around Naruto's neck. He felt blood filling up his stomach. It wasn't him making those noises.

Naruto followed Haku's eyes and laying on her side was Moegi. Eyes wide open and glassy. Naruto watched as Moegi struggled to breathe, and then watched unable to do anything but witness as she stopped moving. Stopped breathing. The gurgling choking noises ceased. Naruto brought his attention back to Haku who began chest compressions on Naruto.

"Naruto?" Obito asked and Naruto jerked his head to Obito. "Do you remember anything else at the bus stop?"

"Yeah...Moegi was there…" Naruto whispered. "I saw her...she was there...and she was already dead."

"What was Haku doing?"

"Saving me." Naruto answered.

"Who was with you at the Twin Leaves Hotel this Friday night?" Obito asked.

"Me, Haku...and Zabuza...at least in the beginning," Naruto answered. "It was just supposed to be a normal night…"

"What changed?"

"Juzo showed up...and then Konohamaru was there." Naruto spoke his eyes shifting side to side as Friday night began to broadcast before him, and it was as if he was watching a movie of Friday's events.

"Naruto was there a camcorder at the hotel?" Obito asked.

"Yes. Juzo was recording everything..."

"What happened to the recordings?" Obito asked.

" _Huh_?" Naruto blinked. "What do you mean? The camcorder was still there! The recordings should be there too!"

"When the police investigated...it was already tampered with," Obito finished.

"What are you saying?"

"The recordings were tampered with...it could have been uploaded to an external source, but when the camcorder was recovered all recordings were deleted." Naruto was speechless. The video of that night was floating around somewhere in the world.

"That's why we want to know what happened that night," Obito explained. "Walk me through the night."

"It was a trap…" Naruto spoke finally.

"Before Friday night...I heard a rumor that Konohamaru was hanging around Haku and I confronted Haku."

"When?"

"Monday...I saw Haku and Konohamaru together. I told Haku he needed to leave Konohamaru alone, and he said he would. _If_ I went with him again to the Twin Leaves Hotel. I agreed. _But_...when I went there...Zabuza attacked me and tied me up, and the only customer there was Juzo. After Juzo was done with me I left the room and saw that Konohamaru was there. Juzo and Zabuza wanted to play some dice game."

"What dice game?"

"I don't know something stupid...it doesn't matter because I lost anyways!" Naruto yelled.

"What happened when you lost?" Obito asked.

"Zabuza shot me," Naruto answered. It was a lie. It didn't matter. The lies tumbled from Naruto's mouth so effortlessly.

"...and then what happened?"

"Juzo took Konohamaru into the bedroom...and...I knew what was going to happen to Konohamaru." Naruto's left hand unconsciously went to his neck.

"So what did you do?" Obito asked.

" _I…I..._ " Naruto's voice cracked and he trailed off. Naruto's memory flashed before him and he was consumed in the memory.

Naruto had rolled onto the kitchen floor an eruption of pain pulsating through his right shoulder. He heard a cannibalistic scream, and it was then when he realized that scream was coming from his mouth. Naruto's left hand clutched the gaping hole on his shoulder and he felt thick warm blood gushing out. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"Haku shoot him again!" Zabuza screamed. "Shut him up!"

"NARUTO!" Konohamaru screamed and he tried running from Zabuza, but he was slammed hard against the table, and his arm twisted behind his back. Haku dropped the gun onto the table and soon he was sliding onto his knees beside Naruto.

"Naruto…!" Haku gasped as he brought his fingers to the bullet wound attempting to stop the bleeding. Blood red gushed between Haku's fingers as he pressed hard against the wound. It was then when Zabuza grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger. A bullet struck the tile next to Naruto and it caused him to stop screaming.

"Fuck! I'm hard as a rock again!" Juzo shouted with glee licking his lips as a hand went to grab his cock. He walked over and crouched besides Naruto, "What do you say...we have some more fun? Eh? I'll let you scream as loud and as hard as you want!"

"No! Get away from him!" Haku screamed.

"Haku get away from Naruto!" Zabuza barked as he shoved Konohamaru away.

"Yeah..maybe you're right...I need a pregame…" Juzo remarked as he stood up rounding on Konohamaru, "I want you. Bring him to the bedroom, Zabuza while I grab the camera."

Naruto was left alone with Haku. Bleeding out on the kitchen floor. He felt coldness beginning at his fingertips and spreading up his right arm...and soon he lost all function in being able to move it.

It was then when Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and somebody was shaking him. Naruto blinked and he was back in the interrogation room. Black walls. Black ceiling. Cement floors.

"Why did you shoot Zabuza?" Obito asked. Naruto was erratic and he shoved himself upwards causing the metal chair to clank to the floor, and he began pacing around as he explained.

" _Look_! The first time I met Zabuza he held a gun to my head...he said if I moved he was going to blow my fucking brains out. He told me if I didn't go into the room with Haku he was going to fucking kill me. I didn't believe him, and then he pulled the trigger an inch from my ear. I believed him then. He told me if I told he was going to kill Haku. I believed him. It was the first time in my life that I felt like I was really going to die...the second time I met Zabuza he shoved the gun down my throat and told me if I didn't do exactly as he said he was going to pull the trigger. There was no escaping. The last time I saw Zabuza he punished me because I didn't go with Haku for over a month. I told Haku I was done...after Valentine's Day I was done. No more! I said. But Zabuza told Haku to get me to that hotel room no matter what...and it worked. I showed up...and he punished me. He brought Juzo...and he fucked me while he filmed it! It wasn't going to end...it was never going to end...and then he went and dragged Konohamaru into this shit. And he allowed Juzo to take Konohamaru into the room...so what did I do? Why did I shoot Zabuza? _I had to_. There was no other way...he had to be stopped."

"Are you saying in that moment you planned to kill Zabuza?" Obito asked.

"Planned? Ha! There was no plan…" Naruto spoke his voice high-pitched his eyes wide and wild. Like a feral cat. Pacing back and forth bringing his thumb to his mouth where he chewed the skin around the nail.

"I told Zabuza I wanted to go into the room with Juzo...told him...I _needed_ to go into the room...and Zabuza told me it would be fine...Zabuza said it would be fine and if I wanted to get fucked so bad he'd do it...told me I didn't need Juzo."

Naruto continued to explain the rest of the night. "I told him I didn't want Haku in the room...and he sent Haku out of the kitchen. I told Zabuza I'd give him a blowjob to get things started. So while his cock was in my mouth I watched as he closed his eyes. He let go of the gun, and then I grabbed it. Zabuza realized what I was doing but it was too late. I pointed the gun at his face and pulled the trigger."

Naruto slammed his hand back down to the metal table causing his attorney to jump back.

"So you see...I had no choice…" Naruto said with a crazed smile.

"What happened with Juzo?" Obito asked.

Naruto recalled dropping the gun as Zabuza's lifeless body fell on top of him. Flecks of blood, bone, and brain matter splashed onto Naruto's face. Zabuza was thick and heavy and crushed hard against him.

Haku had appeared in the room and rolled Zabuza off of Naruto. Haku immediately went to screaming something inaudible as his hands found themselves to Zabuza's face.

Naruto pulled from Zabuza's coat pocket his cell phone and crawled on all fours to behind the kitchen island. There, back pressed against the kitchen island, he called emergency dispatchers. In detail he explained he had shot and killed Zabuza, that dispatchers needed to send an ambulance and the police. Naruto explained that Juzo was going to kill Konohamaru. Naruto gave the location, and the urgency in his voice transmitted through to the male emergency dispatcher on the other line.

Naruto ended the call and dialed Shisui's phone number. He was the one that forced Naruto into the room. Naruto wanted to be the one to tell Shisui...to tell Shusui what he did...wanted to hear Shisui's response as he told him what he'd done.

It was during the phone call that a dark shadow fell upon Naruto and he looked up. It was Juzo and he was pointing the barrel of the gun at Naruto.

He was moving on pure instinct. Dropping the phone, he scrambled upwards, just as Juzo pulled the trigger once, and then once more with feeling. Bang. Bang. Naruto fled from the kitchen. Everything was moving in slow motion.

Haku was holding Zabuza in his arms and crying as he pleaded for Zabuza to wake up. Naruto left the kitchen, and ran into the living room. Time moved so slow. It felt as if he was running with cement shoes on.

Naruto ran towards the open bedroom door his eyes transfixed on the camcorder that was set up.

Everything was moving in slow motion. It didn't feel real. It was as if someone, outside of himself, was controlling his life. Naruto grabbed hold of the bedroom door and slammed it shut, his left hand fumbling with the lock, but he clicked it into place, just as Juzo's body slammed up against the door, his fists pounding on the wood and screaming for Naruto to let him in.

Naruto had fallen backwards and he was crab-crawling backwards. He bumped into something warm, something solid. Naruto turned to see Konohamaru. Naked. Throat slashed. Caste aside on the floor like a piece of trash. Forgotten. The bodies kept piling up. The serrated knife discarded a few feet away on the white carpet.

A blood red stain haloed around Konohamaru's head. He looked like a religious figure in a painting. He looked...horrifyingly beautiful.

After Naruto was finished with his explanation he exhaled loudly. A long deafening silence filled the room.

Naruto then turned to both detectives and asked, "Anymore questions?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Danse Macabre**

* * *

Three men were standing shoulder to shoulder in the backroom watching through the two-way mirror the interrogation of Uzumaki Naruto. Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Shisui, and District Attorney Gekko Hayate.

"What did the tox report say for Naruto for Friday night?" Hayate asked his eyes transfixed on Naruto's erratic behavior. It was like watching a train wreck even though he wanted to turn away, he couldn't, his sick curiosity kept his eyes glued to the travesty.

"There were only traces of cocaine in his system. But the levels were low, and Tsunade will testify that the last time Naruto had cocaine was on or about Wednesday night." Shisui answered as he handed over a copy of Uzumaki's medical records to Hayate.

Hayate sighed heavily which brought on a burst of coughing and hacking. There was a coating of dust in the backroom and it triggered an asthma attack. His body produced chemicals into his bloodstream which restricted airflow causing his bronchial tubes to inflame and swell. Hayate began wheezing, bringing a hand to his pocket where he pulled out his emergency inhaler, he brought it to his lips and inhaled. The steroids he inhaled opened up his airways and he was able to fill his lungs with oxygen.

"Are you okay?" Shisui asked, and Minato held his shoulder looking concerned.

"I hate Spring...it always triggers my asthma." Hayate wheezed as he brought another puff of his inhaler.

"Hayate?" Minato asked. He wanted to know the DA's decision on whether or not he was bringing criminal charges against his son.

Hayate continued to focus on Naruto's movements. Observing the flippant pitch of his voice going from high to low, and back to high again. Paying close attention to the expressions Naruto made. Moving from manic, exaggerated, and flippant expressions to flat, stoic, and emotionless all within a few minutes. Naruto's emotions were true he wasn't some method actor. It was raw.

Hayate knew the defense would use the ongoing sexual abuse as a diminished capacity defense as an excuse for Naruto's violent retaliation.

"If this is how he is behaving and he isn't under the influence...I'll have him evaluated by a psychiatrist. My advice is to admit him to Forest Haven Asylum for the time being. I'll make my decision after I get the evaluation." Hayate concluded through wheezy breathing.

Hayate made his way to the exit, but before he left, he paused and turned around, "One more thing...Naruto's phone records indicated he made two phone calls Friday night. One was to emergency dispatchers and the other was to you, Shisui. What did Naruto say when he called you?"

Shisui turned to look at Hayate and shrugged, "He told me he was in trouble, and didn't want Minato to find out...typical teenage things."

Hayate examined Shisui trying to read his expression, dissecting the answer he had been given, to formulate a decision. He eventually nodded his head, "I see." Hayate left the room and the door clicked closed.

"About the video." Shisui spoke his voice so low and quiet Minato had to concentrate hard to comprehend. "The police have a copy of it...in exchange for not releasing it they want you to reinstate Uchiha Fugaku as Police Commissioner. They have also agreed to have Biwa Juzo take the fall for the prostitution ring as long as we leave Shimura Danzo alone."

"Did Danzo touch my son?" Minato asked curtly.

"No...although Shimura was the one who orchestrated Valentine's Day it would appear that Naruto has no recollection of meeting Shimura that night." Shisui explained. Minato nodded his head.

"Fine...but...do not allow Biwa Juzo to make it to court alive," Minato continued his voice cold and distant. "Maybe an unfortunate accident happens...a slow and painful accident befalls him. Do you understand Shisui?"

"I understand," Shisui spoke with a bow.

* * *

A week had passed.

Sasuke popped the last antibiotic into his mouth and swallowed without water. He felt the chalky residue over his tongue and coat his throat as it went down. It was bitter. Sasuke let the chalky residue fester in his mouth allowing his cavity to fill with saliva trying to erase the bitter taste without water. He sat on his bed and stared across at his roommate's empty bed. Naruto's comforter was thrown back and the sheet was twisted in the middle of the bed.

Naruto hadn't returned. Sasuke felt relief but also an emptiness was forming inside his ribcage.

The news spread across campus. It was all anyone could talk about. Naruto had murdered the procurer of children. Momochi Zabuza was dead and Naruto had killed him.

It was almost unbelievable and Sasuke had to question his own sanity.

Naruto who held the orange ball in his hands when they were five and demanded Sasuke play with them. Naruto who was enrolled alongside Sasuke in taijutsu and trained with him when they were both eight. Naruto who had refused to return to school and holed himself up in his bedroom, and who had showed Sasuke his ugly crying face when they were ten. Naruto who worked in perfect unison with Sasuke on the soccer field, when they were thirteen, allowing them to win the championship game.

The illusion shattered.

Naruto the personification of sunlight. Took a life. Prostituted his body for money. The blonde was too strung out on drugs. The drugs twisted up his insides and turned him inside out. His light was blown out. Like a birthday candle. A breath of air and then...suddenly nothing. The boy had become broken...and he was only sixteen.

Sasuke should have noticed it sooner. Should have realized the hypersexuality was out of character. Sasuke should have noticed the dilated pupils. His blue eyes eclipsed by the Callisto...by the adderall...by the cocaine. Whatever stimulant he placed into his body. Whatever uppers soared him through space on a rocketship to the moon. Should have noticed.

The truth was Sasuke saw the warning signs and chose to ignore it, because he wanted Naruto. Wanted to kiss him. Wanted Naruto to crawl into his bed. Wanted Naruto to curl his body around his and share the warmth that radiated off him.

Sasuke shook his head violently. _NO_!

He began undressing. Tossing the clothes into a heap on the floor, and crawled underneath his comforter, burying his face into his pillows.

It didn't matter if Naruto was broken he still knew right from wrong.

Naruto knew Sasuke's feelings...and what did he do? He went and gave him fucking syphilis. What did he do? He continued to see Haku...continued to meet strangers in hotel rooms where they paid him money to fuck him. What did he do? Continued to come onto every student that gave him the slightest bit of attention. Naruto knew exactly what he was doing. He was walking on a tight rope without a safety net and when he fell had the audacity to cry out.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. Felt used. Felt dirty.

It was then when his mobile phone lit up and began vibrating. Sasuke pushed himself up and grabbed it off his desk. He had received a new text message from Sakura.

" _Naruto isn't going to be charged. He cut a deal with the DA_." Sakura typed. Sasuke watched the ellipses in the corner of the screen signaling she was still typing. " _He was sent to Forest Haven Asylum for a psychiatric evaluation, and mandatory therapy_." Sakura then sent him a hyperlink to a news article that went into more detail.

Sasuke read the headline _Charges Against Uzumaki Dropped._ Sasuke scanned the article. District Attorney Gekko Hayate has agreed to drop the charges against Uzumaki Naruto in exchange for Uzumaki being admitted into Forest Haven Asylum for a full psychiatric evaluation, and would be under juvenile probation until the age of eighteen.

" _There were extenuating circumstances_ ," Gekko commented, " _After being evaluated by the court appointed psychiatrist Uzumaki Naruto was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. Naruto was subjected repeatedly to sexual acts he was not old enough to consent to. The legal age of consent is seventeen years old_."

Sasuke continued to scan the lengthy article only stopping when he saw his father's name. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Obito carried out the interrogation.

" _Naruto's statements collaborated with ballistics and described an accurate timeline of events when compared to the crime scene investigation reports. It is my belief, and given the circumstances, Naruto acted in self-defense not only in protecting his life, but protecting the life of Sarutobi Konohamaru_ ," Fugaku commented.

The article also reported that Fugaku has been an exemplary detective, and has been working to improve the reputation of the Uchiha Police Force. It is being alleged that Uchiha Fugaku will be sworn in as the Police Commissioner once again by Yondaime Minato Namikaze.

Sasuke lowered his phone. It didn't feel real. It felt fabricated. Like he was watching some telenovela and any moment it was going to break to commercial. Any moment Naruto would come through the door all loud and bright. Begging and pleading for Sasuke to order Ichiraku Ramen. But it wasn't a telenovela. It was reality. Sasuke's reality. Naruto's reality. Naruto wasn't going to return...at least for the time being.

Sasuke's phone lit back up and vibrated. It was Sakura again. " _He'll finally get the help he needs. Maybe we can visit him together?_ " Sasuke didn't answer. Left Sakura on read. He wasn't prepared to see Naruto...especially the Naruto who was handcuffed to the hospital gurney, especially what had become of him.

* * *

April showers bring May flowers.

It was a torrential downpour and Sasuke could barely see in front of him. Sheets of rain pelted his face and he had to squint to see. His soccer jersey was drenched, his shorts dressed, his cleats drenched, and weighed him down. Sasuke was dribbling the soccer ball up the pitch, and the field beneath him was soggy and muddy.

Kakashi was working them overtime. Calling for both morning and afternoon practices in preparation for the championship game.

Suigetsu, the sweeper, appeared and attempted to steal the ball back. On instinct Sasuke kicked the ball to the right and he turned his head expecting to see a familiar blonde appear and take control of the ball. Something that happened so effortlessly before. Like magic. It didn't happen, because Naruto wasn't here. Stupid.

"Where are you passing the ball to Sasuke?" Kakashi yelled from the sidelines and he blew his whistle in irritation. "Alright...alright...everybody clear out and hit the showers! I've had enough looking at you."

"Dude what the hell is going on with you on the field?" Suigetsu asked as he followed Sasuke into the locker room.

"I think the rain was messing with my vision," Sasuke defended as he grabbed a towel from his locker and began patting his face.

"You need to get your eyes checked, dude! You can't be pulling that shit during an actual game. We're going all the way to the championships! Remember?"

"Funny you say that...I actually did get my eyes checked...and I actually do need lenses," Sasuke shrugged recalling the headaches he had been getting on a daily basis. First thinking it was stress related, then after his vision kept blurring he decided to go to the optometrist. Sure enough he needed corrective lenses. Sasuke decided to get contacts. Only when the optometrist convinced Sasuke a pair of lenses was good just incase, he ordered a pair of wire rectangular lenses too.

 _Ah_. They should be ready for pick up today.

"What! Four-eyes? Hey...finally your attractiveness will decrease, which means mine with increase!" Suigetsu spoke with high energy, slamming a foot on the bench, and pumping a fist in the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbed his shower caddy, and walked away.

Life continued.

* * *

They lost the championship game.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Sasuke was studying on the second floor of the library. He had his mathematics final tomorrow, and then he would have successfully completed his tenth grade year.

He was dressed in a short-sleeved button-up shirt, navy tie expertly tied in a windsor knot. The days were growing longer, lighter, and warmer. Today was particularly hot, and the air conditioning in the library was broken, causing Sasuke to lose interest quick in studying. Sasuke twirled the pen around and stared at his completed mathematics study guides.

The numbers began blurring together and he blinked rubbing his eyes with his fingers. His contacts began to itch and he wanted to quickly remove them.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice boomed. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Ino leaning over the desk and waving. Sasuke's eyes trailed to the plaid skirt that was rolled up, and definitely not regulation length, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Listen," Ino continued as she slid into the chair next to Sasuke her light green eyes scanned his study guides, textbooks, and composition notebooks. She shook her head as if she couldn't believe he was still studying for finals and spoke, "Listen...we are all stressed over the whole Naruto thing...and nobody is really talking about it."

Sasuke continued to stare at her deadpan.

"And why should we?" Ino asked. Sasuke remained quiet. "So tomorrow night everybody is getting together at my cabin for a bonfire party, ya know...end of the year celebration party, ya know, and you have to come! So say you'll come tomorrow?"

Ino was the only one in the group that would bring up Naruto's name. She was so unabashed it just made sense. Nobody blinked an eye, but also, nobody engaged when she did bring Naruto's name up. Everybody avoided it, ignored her, and quickly changed topics.

It was usually all innocent things. Her wondering out loud all her unfiltered thoughts. How was Naruto doing? When would Naruto return? And how should she act when he does return? Sasuke decided whenever his name was brought up he would solve complex mathematical equations in his head. It worked. Well, for the most part. His heart still ached whenever his name was brought up, but it was getting better. Every day that passed and it felt easier to move on.

Ino was also the one who wanted to chase away every negative thought, every worry, and every stress away with a party. Her theory being why be sad when you could enjoy a raging party. Complete with fire, helium balloons, and craft beer. Since Naruto's absence she had thrown five parties at her family's summer log cabin, and Sasuke had declined every single invitation. Well until today.

"Okay." Sasuke shrugged.

Ino threw both her arms up and squealed in delight, "Yay!"

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of Sakura's honda civic, a present her parents bought her for receiving her driver's license. Their parents professions allowed them all to live comfortably and they wanted for nothing.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Sasuke!" Sakura beamed. She was dressed in a kimono style, silky, pink, romper and white wedges. She had decided to let her hair grow out and it had grown to past her shoulders and she had taken the time to curl the ends.

"Hn." Sasuke retorted.

Ino's parents owned an a-frame log cabin, with the front of the cabin all windows. It was all acute angles and positioned in front of a cliff which had a deck and stairs leading down to the shoreline. The firepit was already built and when Sasuke arrived alongside Sakura, Ino slipped a craft glass beer bottle into both their hands, "SAKURA! SASUKE!"

Her voice was carefree and she sounded tipsy.

"We have beer, and I think Kiba is in charge of the playlist, but I told him if it turns to shit I'm vetoing him. There's also a beer-pong tournament happening, and they set up the beach volleyball net by the water," Ino explained merrily as she lead them to the front of the yard which faced the beach.

Sasuke looked down at the cold beer bottle in his hand, and knew he was going to slowly nurse this bottle all night. He didn't like the taste of alcohol. More specifically didn't want any substance that would impair his functioning and cause him to lose control. He looked around the front yard that stretched out to the deck, which lead to the staircase that wrapped around to the shoreline and noticed familiar faces in the crowd.

Sakura. Ino. Hinata. Kiba. Shikamaru. Lee. Choji. Neji. Sai.

There were also people Sasuke only knew by familiarity of seeing each other on campus but did not know their names. He was already getting exhausted and decided to sit in one of the multicolored lounge chairs that were positioned in a circle around the fire.

"Sasuke you're born in July right?" Ino asked as she sat at the edge of his lounge chair carrying a thick hardcover book titled _Astrology_.

"Hm." Sasuke spoke with a nod. "The 23rd."

"Ahh! So you're a Leo, my summer baby!" Ino spoke as she flipped the book open and began reading the chapter on Leos. "Hmm...you're right on the cusp of Leo and Cancer, makes sense since you don't act like a Leo! This makes more sense it's because you share qualities of both Leo and Cancer, moving from the shy and sensitive Cancer to the theatrical drama queen of Leo!"

"I am not!" Sasuke protested as his eyes scanned the pages but Ino pulled the book away and laughed. "Well...that's what it says right here!"

"Ino you do know all this stuff is made up right?" Sakura interrupted her shadow looming over them. "Get away you pig-face!" Ino yelled and stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up! At least I don't believe in this nonsense!" Sakura protested as she flung her hand at the hardcover book secured in Ino's hands.

"You're just mad because Sasuke's sign and my sign are perfectly compatible!" Ino spoke smugly as she turned around and looked back at the book. She flipped a few pages until the chapter title read _Leos and Libras_.

Sasuke sat upright, his legs straddling the chair as he glanced down at the book in Ino's lap. Naruto flashed through his mind. Naruto was a Libra born October 11.

A memory flashed through his mind of meeting Naruto the night of his birthday party at the bus stop near Kiba's house. Sasuke had caught Naruto leaving his birthday party early, and it was the first conversation they had alone. ' _You're making it difficult for me to avoid you_.' Sasuke's words to Naruto echoed. Sasuke then heard Naruto's voice as clear as if he was sitting besides him and whispering into his ear, ' _You'll have plenty of time to avoid me._ '

"LOOK! Leo's and Libra's score high on compatibility, sex, _and_ communication!" Ino's voice pulled Sasuke back to the present. Sasuke's eyes looked at the nonsensical bar graphs and he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay what about Leo and Aries?" Sakura asked mildly interested. She had bent over to get a closer look.

Ino wiggled her shoulders mumbling, "Now you're curious!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Plot twist! Looks like Leo and Aries are also perfectly compatible...I mean the charts are the same!" Ino smirked, showing them the charts for Leo and Libras and Leo and Aries. Ino then looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were both deeply engrossed. She smiled.

"There is truth to these things, y'know...otherwise people wouldn't care. See, this is why Naruto and I both get along so well. We're both Libras. Our ruling planet is Venus...the Goddess of Love!" Ino spoke as she hugged herself and swayed back and forth. A shiver went down Sasuke's spine at the sound of his name and Sakura looked away her hair covering the expression on her face.

It was then when Shikamaru walked past them seemingly following Kiba who had a duffle bag over his shoulder, and moving to the staircase that lead to the beach. Ino followed Shikamaru with her eyes as he followed after Kiba.

"Okay I need another drink I just realized I'm still single," Ino whined as she wrinkled her face up and walked away purposely leaving the book on Astrology behind where Sakura and Sasuke began leafing through the pages.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and the sky was clear, and cloudless, there was a quarter moon and the stars twinkled in the inky blackness. Everybody was gathered on the beach. Kiba had smuggled in illegal fireworks, because he knew a guy, and had convinced Choji and Lee to help him. Sasuke felt better knowing Shikamaru was actually the one reading the instructions, directing the others on how to safely set up and set off the fireworks.

Ino was already inebriated and Sai was given the unfortunate task of babysitting her. Ino was babbling about how it wasn't fair that a Libra and a Virgo weren't compatible. Sai was trying his best to entertain Ino and fed into her babbling. Sai caught Sasuke's staring and he shrugged as if to say, ' _What are you going to do_?' Sasuke smiled and turned back to the trio managing the illegal fireworks.

Sakura remained beside Sasuke's side, and Sasuke...he was still holding the beer bottle in his hand which had long ago turned warm and flat.

"Sasuke," Sakura began just as the fireworks began exploding in the air. Reds and whites and blues rained down. Amateur fireworks that didn't go far up but landed over the water nonetheless. Sasuke brought his eyes up to the sky ignoring Sakura's words. It triggered something in Sakura, she grabbed both sides of Sasuke's face, and forced his head to turn to meet hers. Sasuke was perturbed and blinked.

"Look at me!" Sakura demanded and he did. Sasuke was staring at her. His milky way galaxy eyes staring into her liquid emerald pools. Sakura had a few beers in her system, not enough that she was on Ino's level, but enough to lower her inhibitions, and say things she wouldn't normally say during the day.

"I really like you Sasuke. I like you so much it hurts me...and...I really hope you'll accept my feelings!" Sakura spoke her voice gentle and syrupy. "I think you were just confused...I think you loved Naruto as a friend, and I think Naruto took advantage of that and used you, Sasuke...which probably left you confused. I won't hurt you Sasuke! I really like you! So please...please say you'll accept my feelings."

Sasuke was painfully sober, and was now regretting it.

"Okay," Sasuke answered automatically.

It was then when Sakura pressed her lips to Sasuke's lips and kissed him. He wasn't pulled in any direction. It didn't feel like a home run hit when the bases were loaded at the bottom of the ninth, yet it didn't make him feel uncomfortable, sullied, or completely intrusive. He was stuck somewhere in the middle. He didn't like it, but he didn't... _not_...like it either.

Sakura pulled away and her smile was filled with warmth and gentleness.

"Okay!" Sakura spoke and nodded her head in agreement.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Ghost**

* * *

The new semester of their eleventh grade year was set to start tomorrow, and Fugaku and Mikoto had insisted on bringing both Sakura and Sasuke out to a celebratory dinner in downtown Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura had only been dating for two months, but he had already introduced her to his parents and gained their approval instantly.

The York, was a Michelin star restaurant and getting in was next to impossible without a reservation made weeks in advance, but Fugaku insisted on taking them there. Sasuke couldn't shake away that there was an ulterior motive to Fugaku's intentions.

Sasuke was fastening the cufflinks on his sleeve when he heard a loud banging noise coming from the kitchen. He made his way into the kitchen where he found his mother on all fours, a glass had shattered and shards scattered across a puddle of water on the tiles. Among the shards of glass, and water, were pink and white capsules, an orange prescription bottle, and a white cap.

" _I know I shouldn't have done that but you startled me...you know I don't like it when you do that so please, it really isn't funny, why are you laughing_?" Mikoto was rambling as she looked out in front of her conversing with someone who wasn't there. She was dressed in form fitting, lavender, lace dress, which fastened in lavender buttons up the back, and a white shawl wrapped around her.

"Mom?" Sasuke called out, and Mikoto turned to stare up at her son, and for a moment her eyes were vacant. She peered through Sasuke as if he were a window. She pushed herself back until she was resting on her knees, and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling where she stared transfixed.

"Mom?"

She then moved her head over her shoulder as if speaking with someone Sasuke could not see and babbled, " _Stop it! It was your fault…now I have to clean this up. No! I said it wasn't my fault you startled me! I don't like it when you do that, so please, it really isn't funny...I said stop...stop laughing!_ "

Sasuke bent down and touched his mother's shoulder, "Mom!"

She blinked and turned to look at Sasuke a flash of recognition lit up her eyes, "Oh Sasuke, honey, are you ready? Where is Sakura is she here?" She noticed she was on the kitchen floor and blinked, "W-What happened? Why am I...I" Her eyes fell to the pink and white capsules scattered, and she moved to pick them up.

"Mom what happened?" Sasuke asked his eyebrows furrowed together and his voice saturated in worry as he grabbed both her hands with his own. Holding them tightly.

"I just tripped that's all I'm okay honey don't worry." Mikoto assured pulling her hands from Sasuke's, and she began putting the wet pink and white capsules back into the prescription bottle.

"Mom let me help-" Sasuke began but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"SAKURA is here!" Mikoto exclaimed and she began pulling herself up as she securely closed the white cap back on the prescription bottle. "Be a gentleman and open the door for her! Go on you shouldn't keep a lady waiting!" Mikoto gushed as she pushed Sasuke out the kitchen, and shooed him away with her hand.

Sasuke's stomach was churning as he moved to open the front door where Sakura greeted him with a warm smile.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked uncertainty in her voice.

She was wearing the same velvet dress, the same faux white fur jacket, and the same golden pumps from the night they went to watch the Wes Anderson movie premier at the Landmark Theater. It was the same night when Sasuke witnessed Naruto kissing Hinata. The sudden intrusive thoughts about Naruto only angered Sasuke as he held the door open for Sakura. It had gotten to the point where any thought or mention of Naruto's name instantly soured his mood and sent him into a spin cycle downwards.

"You look fine," Sasuke mumbled shifting his eyes away from Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Mikoto exclaimed as she came into the foyer carrying a camera. "My-oh-my! You look so beautiful! Sasuke put your arm around Sakura I want to take a picture!"

"Mom…" Sasuke protested.

"Oh please, Sasuke? Please! Just one photo? I promise I won't show anyone," Mikoto begged as she brought the camera to her eye. Sasuke stared at Mikoto and she appeared back to normal. He obliged his mother's request, and put his arm around Sakura who pressed her body up against his, one hand moving to rest on his chest, and the other moved to his back. The sensation of Sakura's hand on his back caused a flashback.

Sasuke slamming Naruto up against the bathroom door inside the cafe and pressing his lips to Naruto. The blonde moved his fingers underneath Sasuke's shirt exploring underneath. Fingers moving to his back, pressing his nails against his flesh and dragging his nails down as Sasuke deepened the kiss and swapped saliva with Naruto.

Sasuke could feel _Sakura's_ warmth and he tensed up under her touch. Mikoto's smile didn't falter as she snapped a picture and lowered the camera.

"You two are adorable!" Mikoto said as she looked at the photo she captured on the camera.

It was then when Sasuke heard the sound of a car driving up the circular driveway and he noticed it was his father.

There was a look of apprehension on Mikoto's face as Fugaku got out of the black Hummer and walked towards the front door. He stopped when he reached the stairs and he nodded his head yes, smirking.

"FUGAKU!" Mikoto cried out as she leapt towards her husband and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. It was the only time Fugaku had any expression of affection when he wrapped his arms around Mikoto, and held her softly in his arms.

"I have an announcement to make Sasuke," Fugaku spoke as Mikoto broke away and stood by his side, shoulder to shoulder. "As of tomorrow I will be the Interim Hokage." Mikoto clapped her hands together over and over.

Sasuke was speechless and was unable to say anything, his mind emptied of absolutely everything, leaving only the hollowness like a conch shell.

"What...happened to Namikaze Minato?" Sakura asked as her pupils constricted. Her mind immediately went to Naruto, and she felt panic in her chest. Her senses heightened as she waited on baited breath for an explanation.

"His son was involved in _another_ scandal and the Yondaime resigned today," Fugaku spoke coldly with a smirk. He offered no further explanation. He then clasped his hands together and spoke with a chilling smile, "So...whose hungry?"

* * *

The political atmosphere was shifting with the changing of the seasons.

It began with District Attorney Gekko Hayate being found dead in his office. Apparently suffering from a sudden asphyxic asthma attack. The medical examiner ruled the death indeterminate. There was an emergency inhaler in his desk, and upon a psychological autopsy there were no risk factors that lead to the asphyxic asthma attack. Given numerous testimony on top of consistent medical records the death was ruled indeterminate. Not enough evidence to support a homicide, and yet not enough evidence to support a natural death.

Uchiha Fugaku had become strategically close with Minato and appeared with him at several political functions including the Konoha Spring State Dinner in May with Mizu no Kuni. As well as in television appearances while addressing Konoha in June and July. All the while news on Naruto had ceased, and it was as if he was spirited away. Naruto was removed from the picture.

A recession which began in the fall of last year, by summertime had inflated mortgages causing both the housing market and stock market to crash hurling thousands of people into unemployment, and thousands teetering on homelessness. The citizens became anxious, agitated, and hungry.

By the end of July the citizens were blaming the Yondaime and calling for him to step down as Hokage. This forced the Yondaime to increase the power the Uchiha Police held in the beginning of August. And by the end of August, Fugaku would be Interim Hokage and Minato would have unofficially stepped down. It didn't add up the middle of what happened in August was missing.

Sasuke had grown older, more aware, and he was beginning to pay attention to the world of adults as he began his eleventh grade year. Seventeen is a sucker's dream, and Sasuke wasn't going to be ignorant.

The alleged scandal involving Naruto that allegedly propelled Fugaku into interim Hokage did not appear in the media or public eye. It left an unsettling feeling in the pit of Sasuke's stomach every time an internet search turned up zero results. Every news report focused more on the increasing unemployment rate which positively correlated with the increase in crime than it did on reporting about Minato or Naruto.

Naruto had faded into the background and took Minato with him to oblivion.

* * *

"Ah look...if it isn't the Hokage's son!" Suigetsu sneered as he placed his dinner tray down in front of Sasuke, and slide into the seat in front of Sasuke at a table in the mess hall. It was nearing the end of October and the days were growing shorter and colder.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Sasuke growled as he looked up. Suigetsu held his smirk. But through the obvious playfulness there was something serious on the other side. The nickname began in the beginning of the semester. Even though almost two months had passed it hadn't faded, and if anything had picked up momentum.

It wasn't concrete. The elders were still deliberating. Fugaku was _still_ the interim Hokage. Temporary until an executive decision was made and agreed upon to swear him in as the Godaime.

Sakura placed her tray besides Sasuke and sat down. Her sudden appearance gave Suigetsu fuel and he spoke haughtily, "Ah! First lady I am so pleased you were able to join the council on this very important discussion."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "...and what exactly are we discussing?"

"The Hokage's son!" Suigetsu sang. Sakura paused and asked hesitantly, "N-Naruto?" Sasuke began coughing at the sound of his name and brought a hand to his mouth. Suigetsu began laughing loudly and tears began streaming down his cheeks. Every. Single. Time. It was a pattern Suigetsu unearthed every time he brought his name up.

"It's been almost two months, and you still think Naruto's the Hokage's son? Nah...Naruto's been demoted he's just one of the regular kids now...no... _Sasuke_ is the new Hokage's son! We're in the presence of royalty!" Suigetsu spoke between fits of mocked laughter.

"Oh...right…" Sakura spoke softly as she picked up her fork and began moving her brown sugar glazed carrots around. She lost her appetite.

"But, since you brought Naruto up. I heard he's going to be returning to school," Suigetsu spoke as he looked to gage their reactions. Sakura's fork slipped through her fingers and clattered down to her tray, and Sasuke froze and stared in front of him unblinking. Breathing catching in their throats, their heart rate increased, and they both shifted their attention elsewhere.

"How do you know?" Sakura demanded as she slammed her hand down to the table. Suigetsu raised his eyebrows and looked from Sasuke to Sakura with curiosity, "Why are you two always so uptight whenever his name is brought up? Chill out you're stressing me out."

Sakura brought her thumb to her mouth and began chewing at her nails, and Sasuke brought the glass of sparkling water to his mouth and swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

"Sasuke you were there at the Konoha State Dinner." Suigetsu explained, "You know Konoha's alliance with Suna is weakening, and it's alliance with Mizu no Kuna is strengthening. The only reason why I am even here at this school is a political ploy. My parents thought it would be good to send their kid to this school to show the strength of that alliance. I'm basically a pawn on loan hoping to be upgraded." Suigetsu exhaled deeply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked as she picked up her fork.

"Maybe you've never experienced it because your mother is the medical examiner...and thus neutral in the world of politics. But...us children when our parents are in politics...we're nothing more than chess pieces our parents use to maneuver around the board. Minato was never formally acquitted of his Hokage's duty, and the elder's never officially swore Fugaku in as Hokage. Meaning whoever holds power can either be Minato or Fugaku." Suigetsu explained matter-of-factly with a wave of his hand indicating their could he a political fight for the title of Hokage and thus the political power.

They were all a year older now and Suigetsu revealed his grasp of the political environment and offered his own explanation of events.

"I also overheard Iruka on the phone with presumably Minato about Naruto returning to school," Suigetsu continued with a nonchalant shrug. "That being said...I just assumed that Minato isn't ready to completely forfeit the Hokage title...besides I think it would liven things up around here when Naruto returns, it's been kinda boring doncha' think? Seeing as the whole school already hates Naruto...makes me want to root for him, y'know?"

"He's still my friend!" Sakura interjected angrily. "I just wanted him to get the help he needed, and he will always be my friend!"

"I wouldn't worry too much Sasuke...you have a single dormitory this year right?" Suigetsu commented. "It'd be hard pressed to find a suitable roommate for Naruto, but least it won't be you right?"

Sasuke had purposely requested a single dormitory, because if he didn't...if he had a double occupancy dorm that the chances of Sasuke ending up roommates with Naruto were high. The universe kept stitching them back into each other's lives. There was the possibility of Naruto returning to school, but he didn't think he'd return so soon.

It's only been seven months, and Sasuke still didn't miss Naruto.

* * *

Their reunion was unceremonious. It lacked courtesy. It was rough, and it was abrupt.

It was the beginning of November and it was an overcast day with a high change of a thunderstorm in the afternoon. Naruto's arrival was unforeseen and came quickly and without warning. It was Sasuke's last morning class. Art History. The classroom was inside a studio where the students sat two to a wooden table in the Arts and History building.

Sasuke had arrived early and already had his supplies neatly in front of him and waited patiently for the professor. He watched as students filtered in slowly at first and then all at once. Just before class started a familiar blonde emerged through the door. Sasuke's heart stopped. The coronary thief had entered his life once more.

Naruto was wearing the white button-up shirt. But chose to wear the navy blue cardigan instead of the v-neck sweater, and chose to wear the white and blue striped tie instead of the solid navy blue one. His schedule was in his hand and he glanced at the door number, back at his schedule, and his crystal blue eyes scanned the room ensuring he was in the right class.

Time had began to move slowly.

It was then when Naruto's eyes caught Sasuke's, and they briefly stared at each other. There was a look of panic on Naruto's face, but Sasuke wasn't registering anything. Sasuke went temporarily deaf and temporarily blind. The only sound he heard was the blood rushing between his ears, and the only thing he saw was white. His breathing grew shallow.

The last encounter Naruto was handcuffed to the hospital gurney, and Sasuke had attacked him physically and berated him angrily. Sasuke watched as he pulled the hospital gown down from Naruto attempting to strip him.

' _Why don't you show me some more skin? I mean you fucking gave me syphilis...why don't you give me something else besides a goddamn blowjob_ ' Sasuke screamed into Naruto's face. ' _Or...is that only for paying customers?_ ' The memory blinded him and Naruto's words filtered in, ' _Stop it_ '. And then once more with feeling, ' _GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME_!'

Naruto was the first to break contact and he moved to an empty chair at the table closest to the door. Sasuke couldn't see the expression he had it all happened so quickly.

Sasuke watched as Naruto sat next to Hinata, and watched Naruto's face break out into a hundred-watt too bright smile. He couldn't turn away as he watched Hinata's expression light up like a goddamn Christmas tree, and he continued to watch as Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck, and hugged him.

Naruto was the first to pull away and held both hands up, saying something that Sasuke couldn't hear, but whatever he said caused Hinata to blush and bow her head as if apologizing.

Sasuke didn't pay attention during that lesson.

The professor sounded like she was teaching underwater. He couldn't stop staring at Naruto. He was completely dominating his attention and it only angered him the more he stared. The other boy had grown older, thinner, and his hair had gotten longer. His hair _too_ blonde. His eyes _too_ blue. As if it was even possible. Always _too_ much.

There was something peculiar about his face. Three identical whisker like markings appeared on both sides of his face, as if someone took a serrated knife to his flesh, causing Naruto to look like a feral feline. Other than that he looked different from the Naruto handcuffed to the hospital gurney. The Naruto of today looked alive, looked complete, looked together. Painfully sober.

' _So glad to see you well_ …' Sasuke thought and the anger rescinded slightly.

He had a flashback to Naruto handcuffed to the hospital gurney. There were bandages on his right shoulder, and his right arm was secured in a sling. There were ligature marks on his neck and left wrist...and identical square bandages on either sides of his face. Naruto was twisted and broken and ugly in the hospital gurney.

The memory morphed to Naruto crawling into bed with Sasuke and curling his body around Sasuke's and cuddling him, and then morphed again to Naruto's hot mouth pressed against him and his body pressed against him... _FUCK_! He was dating Sakura. Naruto had manipulated him. Naruto knew exactly what he had done. Naruto had given him fucking syphilis. The anger was back in full force. They were no longer friends. Naruto was toxic and off limits.

Seeing Naruto in the same room caused all the memories to flood back and it was painful, and it was suffocating, and it was unbearable. It was then when Sasuke felt the phantom bitter taste of the antibiotic festering on his tongue before sliding down his throat. His blood began to boil and his hands clenched into fists.

When class was over, Naruto was the first one to pack his bag up, and immediately left the classroom. Sasuke watched as Naruto vanished into the crowd, and Sasuke found himself following after Naruto's shadow, stopping short at the exit where it erupted into thunder, lightening, and rain.

Sasuke pulled from his school bag a large black umbrella and opened it up as he stepped out from the building. Sasuke was trying his best not to forget what happened to them...what happened to Sasuke. But, shit was it hard.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **You Know I'm No Good**

* * *

Let's rewind time.

Back before Fugaku became Interim Hokage, back before Minato stepped down as the Yondaime, back before Sakura and Sasuke began dating, back before the Konoha Spring State Dinner. Stopping only when Naruto stood in criminal court his defense attorney, Gendo Tessho, standing besides him.

The story took another perspective beginning in April.

District Attorney Hayate had just finished saying the deal the prosecution was willing to offer Naruto if he took an alford plea.

Naruto took the plea bargain. Took the alford plea. In maintaining his innocence he is also admitting that the evidence presented by the prosecution would have been enough to persuade the jury to find him guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. In exchange he was sentenced to return to the Forest Haven Asylum where he would undergo further psychiatric treatment, and remain under juvenile probation until the age of eighteen.

The world didn't feel real.

Naruto wasn't alive he was just there. One minute he was there and then the next he wasn't. His senses were numb. He was losing a sense of himself. His body moving through the actions on it's own through the initial evaluation by the court appointed psychiatrist, and then through the legal proceedings, until he found himself back in the psychiatric hospital.

Naruto stepped outside of himself, and he watched from a safe distance what was happening to him.

It wasn't until Minato was leading Naruto back into the psychiatric hospital did he began to reemerge back into his body. It was painful and he couldn't breathe. Naruto stopped walking when they walked through the double doors.

"Naruto…" Minato pressed as he turned around to look at Naruto who stood rigid and firm. Minato watched as his son shook his head violently from side to side.

"Dad...please...I don't want to…" Naruto begged, and his voice broke Mianto's heart. "Please don't make me...I just want to go home...please…PLEASE! Let's just go home together."

"Naruto you agreed to this," Minato spoke softly.

"NO!" Naruto screamed. "You! You! You always pushed me away. You left me home alone and then made me go to that stupid school, and now you're locking me up here! It's not fair!"

Naruto was sobbing uncontrollably. Large tears rolled down his face as the weight of reality, and the weight of what he did, and the weight of what has become of him collapsed onto his shoulders. Impaling him. Minato pulled his son into his arms as he continued to sob, and held him tight. The agony in Naruto's voice continued to rip Minato painfully apart.

"Naruto listen to me you will be safe here...you will be safe and taken care of, and nobody will hurt you. I promise. You'll get help and then when you're all better you'll come back home, and we'll go home together I promise," Minato reassured as he held Naruto's face with his hands.

"Please don't leave me here all alone!" Naruto continued to sob as he grabbed hold of Minato's coat. The white material balled up into Naruto's iron tight grasp. Minato stared into Naruto's eyes and it felt as if he was staring into Kushina's eyes.

"Naruto! You're sick...and until you're better you can't come home. So please...please just be a good boy and cooperate!"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Naruto screamed as he jerked away from Minato.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE A CHILD!" Minato yelled and it was enough to shock Naruto into quietness and stillness.

"Naruto...you're a child, my child, and it's okay, because what happened to you...it wasn't your fault. I will not let anyone hurt you ever again."

Minato gathered Naruto back up into his arms and held him until his words sank into Naruto.

* * *

 _May_

Naruto sat in the oversize armchair, one hand propping his head up as his elbow rested on one of the arms, and his fingers drumming impatiently against the whisker scars on his face. The room was painted in muted colors, and the light was dim. The only decor was a print of Monet's _Poppies_ hanging up on the wall.

"Naruto?" Yuhi Kurenai asked once more. "How are you feeling with the news?"

She was the psychiatrist tasked with his treatment at Forest Haven Asylum.

"How am I feeling?" Naruto responded irritably, "I'm fucking happy...how else am I supposed to feel? He's dead isn't he? He can't hurt me anymore, can he?"

Naruto had received the news that Biwa Juzo was killed while awaiting trial by fellow inmates who found out he enjoyed brutalizing, sodomizing, and murdering children. So to return the favor they graciously did all three to him.

"I'm not going to tell you how to feel, but you should be more honest with your true feelings. Someone claiming to feel happy, isn't acting happy, and instead, acting the complete opposite of happy. What would you say to that person?" Kurenai spoke in a soft even tone.

"I'm angry okay?" Naruto growled. "He's dead...and Zabuza is dead so why am I still here? I'm angry because they're both dead and I am still locked up here! I want to go home!"

"So you're saying that because two people are dead it allows you to be discharged successfully from the hospital?" Kurenai asked.

"No! That's not what I'm saying...it's just that Juzo was the one who...I mean...what he did…" Naruto's face turned bright red and he was getting angrier. "Juzo killed two kids! He deserved to die."

"What did Juzo do to _you_ , Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"You have my fucking file you can read for yourself what he did to me," Naruto shouted his voice quivering. He was scared. Scared of a dead man. The dead man who still tormented him when he closed his eyes at night.

"I want you to tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it because I'm over it. I'm fine! Okay? I'm over it. So why can't I leave?" Naruto asked.

"You're not well, Naruto. You're not sleeping, and when you do sleep, you're screaming in your sleep," Kurenai explained. "You're not eating, and you lost a total of eight pounds."

Naruto looked away and stared at the painting on the wall. It was a painting of a mother and child in a poppy field. It was tranquil and peaceful and Naruto wanted to fucking rip it apart, because it was the opposite of how he was feeling.

"...and your behavior was unacceptable yesterday, Naruto. You propositioned a staff member to let you use his phone," Kurenai continued.

"No I didn't," Naruto mumbled as he brought a thumb to his mouth.

"If you're _fine_ , and _over it_ , why was your go-to response to offer a blowjob in exchange for a cellphone?" Kurenai asked.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Naruto yelled having been caught in a lie. "Or is it because you're jealous that I'm not afraid to give blowjobs? Sex is sex and it doesn't mean anything. So what's the big deal, Kurenai?"

"You're a child Naruto...in the eyes of the law you cannot consent to sex, and what happened to you was illegal. Everybody who performed sexual acts with, broke the law. It wasn't your fault, Naruto. You were threatened, and groomed into doing those sexual acts."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto...being forced into those sexual acts, it wasn't your fault. Naruto you were victimized over and over again, and it wasn't your fault."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed again. "IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"How so?"

"I had a choice…" Naruto continued.

"How did you have a choice when Zabuza pointed the gun at you?"

"I..."

"How did you have a choice when Zabuza pulled the trigger?"

"I should have told somebody!"

"Zabuza threatened to kill Haku...and that threat was valid. If you told somebody Zabuza was going to kill Haku. Naruto you didn't have a choice, if you didn't do what you were told, you would have been killed. If you told somebody, Haku would have been killed. Naruto you did what you had to do to survive."

He shook his head side to side in protest.

"The second time...it was my fault...the second time I asked Haku," Naruto spoke his voice cracking.

"The time when you were addicted to Callisto? How did you become addicted to Callisto in the first place? Everything that happened up to that point...you were being groomed," Kurenai explained.

Naruto remained silent.

"You were addicted to Callisto. It wouldn't have mattered Naruto...Zabuza was going to do everything possible to get you back to that hotel room. He was a predator and that's what predator's do," Kurenai continued. "It wasn't your fault."

"I got fucking syphilis!" Naruto screamed. "It _was_ my fault!"

"You contracted syphilis because you were forced into sexual acts with adults...you were forced into sexual acts you were not legally old enough to consent to. It is not your fault, Naruto."

"It _was_ my fault...it felt good...some of the sex, it felt _really_ fucking good...and I would cum almost every single time!"

"That's a biological reaction and it is separate from what was really happening. You were forced into sexual acts you were legally not able to consent to. Your body acted purely on biology. It was not your fault."

"YES IT WAS!" Naruto screamed and as if all the emotions deep inside flooded to the surface. He began crying.

"You are not well Naruto...and who can blame you? With everything you experienced. It still wasn't your fault."

* * *

 _June_

Naruto was beginning to feel safe inside the walls of the hospital, and he started swallowing the medicine that Kurenai prescribed him, instead of cheeking it and throwing it away.

Naruto was beginning to respond to therapy. He began eating again, and gained back five pounds. When he slept he was able to sleep throughout the night, most nights without night terrors, and most nights without waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

A roommate moved in, and things became less lonely on the children's ward of the psychiatric hospital.

* * *

 _July_

"What are you doing?"

A voice asked and Naruto looked up to see a familiar redheaded boy with seafoam green eyes. Sabaku no Gaara, the third son to the Yondaime Kazekage. Naruto was in the art therapy room. His assignment from Kurenai was to create a painting of his happiest memory using only primary paint colors and his fingers.

Naruto chose to paint himself at soccer practice, back when he was thirteen years old, in middle school. He was mixing the blue and yellow paint to try and replicate the precise green of his soccer jersey. It wasn't working out so well.

"Finger-painting...what else does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto answered and he shifted his eyes back down to the paint palette. Gaara shifted into the empty seat next to Naruto and exhaled loudly.

Gaara had been at the psychiatric hospital since June, and was just beginning to open up to Naruto. They were forced together. They shared similar fates. Both the son to political leaders. Both killed their mother during childbirth. And both were institutionalized because they both murdered their assailant.

They were mirror images of each other from two separate countries. And there was a reason why Gaara was in Konoha and not Suna.

It was revealed slowly that Gaara was being sexually abused since he was five years old by his maternal uncle, Yashamaru, and that during a psychological breakdown Gaara stabbed Yashamaru in the neck and watched as he bled to death.

"Your painting is shit," Gaara remarked.

"Hey! I worked hard on this so far!" Naruto protested.

"Still shit," Gaara repeated as he grabbed the red paint and began pouring it on his own paint palette, but instead of mixing it Gaara dipped his palm into the red paint and then pressed his palm against the white canvas in front of him.

Gaara kept repeating this motion until his canvas was filled with blood red hand prints.

It was then when Naruto poured the blue paint onto his own palm and pressed his palm to Gaara's canvas and when he lifted it up it left a blue hand print.

"Do you think we really have any control over our own lives?" Gaara spoke as he looked at his red-stained palm.

Naruto then grabbed Gaara's red-stained palm with his own blue-stained palm and smiled warmly, "Yes! What happened to us...it wasn't our fault. We did what he had to do to survive."

"Maybe…" Gaara spoke softly as he looked down at his fingers intertwined with Naruto's. It was platonic. But Gaara still didn't like being touched. Naruto released his hand, and held up his finished painting.

"Now...tell me honestly...how did it turn out?"

" _Yeah_...it's still shit." Gaara answered with a smirk. It was then when Naruto erupted into a fit of laughter. His laughter was a beautiful melody. It was filled with glee and warmth, and wrapped around Gaara like an electric blanket.

Naruto was slowly healing in the hospital. He felt safe. He felt secure. He felt less lonely with Gaara with him.

He felt like maybe things were really going to turn out for the better...and that maybe the kids were going to be alright...that is until things stopped being okay.

* * *

August

Naruto entered the visitation room and halted when he saw Uchiha Fugaku. Naruto shifted his eyes around the empty room, over the empty plastic seats, and over the empty plastic tables. Then narrowed them suspiciously at Fugaku as he sat into the plastic bucket seat parallel to him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he leaned back into his chair. The air grew stale.

"There's something that I want, Naruto...and I think you're the only one who can help me," Fugaku spoke his voice deep and serious. There was a depravity in his eyes and the more Naruto stared into his eyes the more it chilled him to the bones. It was the same feeling he felt when he looked into Biwa Juzo's eyes. Invisible fingers wrapped around his lungs.

Fugaku shifted his eyes down at the mobile phone that was placed face up on the table, and then shifted his attention back to Naruto. He looked down at the phone and then back up to Fugaku giving him a puzzled look.

"What?" Naruto balked.

Fugaku slid the phone to Naruto and and nodded his head encouragingly. It felt as if his stomach plummeted down an elevator shaft. Naruto shakily picked up the phone and slid it open to a video. He looked up, and Fugaku nodded his head again. He pressed play.

It was recovered video from the Friday night at the Twin Leaves Hotel.

Naruto watched himself on the screen. Hands tied with a nylon cord behind his back. Naked. On his back on the hotel bedroom floor. The leather belt looping around his neck and Juzo pulling it as he began fucking Naruto's asshole bareback. No lube. No spit. Just forced his erect cock in his tight asshole.

He dropped the phone and covered his mouth with both hands. His vision went black, his heart rate increased, his mouth grew dry and his tongue began to swell. There was a rushing noise between his ears, and he began to hyperventilate. Spinning into a full blown panic attack.

Fugaku leaned over and recovered the phone, he began moving the video forward, to the kitchen scene, and he pressed play, holding the screen out in front of Naruto's face.

It was when Haku aimed the barrel of the gun at Naruto and pulled the trigger. **BANG**. Naruto winced and he felt it. The phantom pain of the bullet ripping through flesh, cartilage, and bone as it tore through his right shoulder.

Fugaku forwarded the video again. Pressed play and held the screen in front of Naruto's face once more. It was the video of what _actually_ happened at the end of the night.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed he didn't want to see the end of the video, he knew what was at the end of the video, he lived through the end of the video, and he didn't want to relive it again.

He was panting. Sweat rolling down his temples, and beading on his forehead. Breathing in and out of his mouth rapidly. Feeling woozy and lightheaded.

" _What do you want_?"

"You lied to me Naruto. The testimony you gave about what happened that night was a lie. You went back into the bedroom with Juzo…" Fugaku spoke with a smile. Naruto began violently shaking his head.

"This video isn't enough to get me what I want."

"Then what do you want from _me_?" Naruto gasped.

"I want you to make sure Minato steps down as Hokage, and elects me," Fugaku said. "...and if you do that I'll make sure nobody will ever get their hands on this video."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Shisui asked as he entered the Hokage's office at city hall. Minato was standing up and both hands pressed to his desk and he jerked his head to Shisui.

"Naruto is missing," Minato spoke. "He ran away."

"What? He was doing so good...what-" Shisui began but was interrupted.

"Fugaku visited him, and then he vanished."

Shisui began thinking of all the possible spots that Naruto would run off too, and the only thought was he would go to downtown Konoha looking for Callisto, he turned around to leave, when Minato called after him.

"Shisui...I can't do it anymore…" Minato confessed. Shisui turned around.

"They're going to keep targeting Naruto...I told him I was going to protect him...I told him I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him ever again."

"Minato you-"

"Find my son, Shisui!" Minato demanded. "Please!"

* * *

This was hungry work.

Shisui was working hard to maintain the stability of Konoha. If the political power switched it would catapult Konoha into a state of tyranny. If Minato was no longer in power and it shifted to Fugaku...it met that _Shimura Danzo_ would be in power, and it met the once peaceful days of Konoha would gradually lessen.

"Shisui," Itachi spoke as he entered the motel room. Shisui was seated in the chair his legs crossed and arms resting on both hand rests.

Itachi closed the door behind him and walked deeper into the small motel room where a bed, table, dresser, and mini fridge were all squished together.

There were photos all over the bed and Itachi turned to look at them, and his breath caught in his throat as he recognized what was captured. Itachi picked up a photo of himself handing over a document to Fugaku. There was a clicking sound. It was Shisui, he cocked and loaded the revolver, and pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of Itachi's skull.

"My-oh-my...what did you do Itachi?" Shisui spoke. Itachi looked up and swallowed dropping the photograph.

"You betrayed me Itachi...so there's only one thing left to decide. Are you better to me dead or alive?"

"Shisui…" Itachi continued, "He's my father."

"It's a seedy motel room, and I think your brain splattering all over the decor would vastly improve it," Shisui continued.

"Shisui...please you don't understand if I still have my father's trust-," Itachi attempted to explain.

"Minato was forced to step down, and enact Fugaku as the interim Hokage, and I can't help but think you had something to do with the information Fugaku leveraged against Minato."

Itachi turned around and stared down the barrel of the gun. Itachi turning around startled Shisui, momentarily, and Itachi seized that opportunity to move. Wrapping his hand around Shisui's wrist and moving the gun to the right and positioning himself closer to Shisui. Until Itachi's lips were pressed up against Shisui's lips.

All the work left Shisui starved.

Shisui reenacted the training from the police academy and he swung himself around, pulling Itachi up and over his head, until Itachi's spine collided perfectly with the cum-stained carpet of the motel floor. Shisui straddled Itachi, bent low, lifting Itachi's chin with one hand, and he kissed Itachi back.

A kiss goodbye.

There was no time for love and romance, but there was time for lust. They were all animals after all and some animals were more sophisticated than others.

Shisui pulled away and stood up, "It would be a crying shame to kill a true genius. Consider this you being relieved of your Anbu duties. The Anbu will effectively resign along with Minato. Goodbye Itachi."

He then left the seedy motel room slamming the door shut as he left.

* * *

 _September_

"Naruto," Gaara spoke as he sat upright in bed as Naruto entered the room. He had been missing for over six days and was brought back to the psychiatric hospital on the seventh day.

He reappeared like an apparition. The curtains were open and blue light flooded in through the window from the full moon, and there was orange light flooding in through the open door from the hallway. Bathing the room in hues of warmth and coolness.

"Hi," Naruto greeted. He was wearing a thin white tank top, shorts, and flip flops. He smelled of sex and candy.

"Are you...okay?" Gaara asked as swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay…nothing I didn't already do to myself before," Naruto answered as he sat down besides Gaara. "Did you…"

"Yeah," Naruto answered and he stretched his arms back so that they were resting on Gaara's bed, leaned back, tilting his head upwards, he exhaled.

"And the video?" Gaara asked as he tilted his head to the side. "It won't be released to the public. Ever. I made sure of that..."

"What did you do?"

Naruto shrugged and collapsed back down onto Gaara's bed, arms outstretched, his feet still pressed to the floor. He closed his eyes.

"Naruto...what did you do?" Gaara repeated.

He reopened his eyes and lifted his right hand upwards, continuing to ignore Gaara. His blue eyes watching the moon through the window. He positioned his hand in front of the moon, and clasped it shut, crushing the moon in his hand.

"I did what I had to do."

Gaara turned back around and looked up at the full moon.

"...'ne Gaara," Naruto asked and Gaara turned to look back at the blonde laying down besides him. "Hm?"

"Do you think it's too late for us? Is there any hope of us getting any better or are we just internally fucked for life?"

"That'd be really shitty if it was…" Gaara answered. Naruto pulled himself up and kissed Gaara on the lips. It was then when Gaara shoved Naruto away and leapt out of the bed.

"DON'T-DON'T DO THAT!" Gaara screamed as he moved towards the door.

"Sorry Gaara...you're the only one who's ever stopped me," Naruto whispered. "I just wanted to make sure...you were still going to push me away."

"Do it again...and I'll punch your goddamn lights out!" Gaara accused as he stood his ground. "I'm not gay! Now get off my bed, and go to yours!" Gaara remained near the doorway, and watched as Naruto pushed himself off of Gaara's bed, and shuffled his feet to the other side of the room.

"You step foot on my side of the room and I swear-" Gaara retorted as he quickly moved back to his bed now that the blonde was removed.

"Ya...ya…" Naruto spoke with a cocky grin as he collapsed back onto his own bed, slipping out of his sandals and stretching his legs out on top of the comforter.

"NARUTO!" Kurenai screamed from the open door. "Ah, fuck!"

"My office, now!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Toxicity**

* * *

Suigetsu was correct.

The atmosphere around school changed drastically when Naruto returned to campus. But it wasn't just Naruto's arrival. It was also the three children of the Yondaime Kazekage who were enrolled into Konoha Preparatory School. Envoy's from Suna with love.

Gaara entering his tenth grade year. Kankuro entering his eleventh grade year. And Temari in her senior year. The three quickly became international celebrities.

It was during lunch when Sasuke learned of the three siblings transfer, the same day that Naruto returned to school, and it made Sasuke believe it wasn't a coincidence at all. It was all strategically planned out.

Suigetsu made astute observations during their lunch hour. Suigetsu held out his screen for Sasuke to look at the news article. The Breaking News banner read: _Namikaze Minato announced as the Ambassador to Suna_.

"I guess Minato isn't going to fight to remain the Yondaime," Suigetsu commented as he shifted through the news article.

Uchiha Fugaku was set to officially be sworn in as the Godaime pending approval from the elders. Minato went to Suna to strengthen their alliance despite Fugaku blaming Suna for their crumbling economy. Prior to leaving Minato secured the three Kazekage's children enrollment at Konoha Preparatory School.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked anxiously as she moved her head around the crowded mess hall looking to see if he was anywhere in sight.

"He's in my Art History class," Sasuke answered. She moved her head to look at Sasuke, attempting to read his expression. He looked visibly upset. Sasuke clenched his jaw and his muscles in his jaw tightened.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke had lost his appetite and stared down at his untouched food.

"What do you mean by ' _we'_?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu was the only one stuffing his face with food, and Sasuke turned to glare at him smacking away.

"Just because he's back it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what he did."

"Okay." Sakura answered quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked as she hovered over their table. "Naruto is our friend we're going to welcome him back! He needs our support more than ever!"

Sakura glared up at Ino, "Shut up!" Ino rolled her eyes and jutted her hip out as she slammed her tray down. Ino's skirt was rolled up, her button-up shirt untucked, her cardigan was knotted around her waist, and she wore knee-high white socks.

It was then when Sai walked up to the table with an identical tray in hand. Sai's uniform was immaculate. Choosing to wear the sweater vest over his white-button up shirt, and the white and navy blue striped tie fastened securely.

"Right Sai?"

"What are we talking about before I agree to anything?" Sai asked suspiciously.

"Naruto returned and we're going to welcome him back, right?"

"I don't see why not. He didn't do anything wrong to me," Sai answered as he lowered his tray to the table, but something about the atmosphere kept him standing up. Sasuke snorted at his comment. Sai glanced down at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to Sakura who stared down at her tray. Both had grown tense. It was the same reaction. Every. Single. Time. Sai picked up his tray and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ino demanded. "Away." Sasuke glared at Sai as he walked away.

"Well I'm not!" Sakura spoke through clenched teeth. "Are we just going to forget that he lied to us?" Ino opened her mouth to answer but stopped.

"Yo," Shikamaru appeared with two unfamiliar faces tagging along. In a twist of fate Shikamaru had become the class president. A red cloth was wrapped around and pinned to his left bicep. _Leadership_ written in thick arial bold lettering. All sets of eyes went to the siblings.

"This is Temari and Kankuro," Shikamaru introduced.

Temari had her hair pulled into four intricate buns and she looked hesitantly down at Suigetsu who continued to scroll through different news articles on his phone. Kankuro looked annoyed, rolled his eyes, and sighed. Temari was wearing the regulation uniform. Kankuro wore the button-up shirt and tie. The other parts of the uniform were on back order.

"They're the new transfer students from Suna. Their youngest brother, Gaara, is currently in the dormitory."

"This is Sasuke he's the Hokage's son," Suigetsu introduced as he swallowed. The siblings stared wordlessly at Sasuke. Sasuke stared straight ahead ignoring them.

"Shikamaru!" Ino spoke enthusiastically changing the topic, "Naruto has returned, and we're going to welcome him back, right?"

"I already welcomed him back this morning," Shikamaru yawned. "Why?"

"Oh nothing really...just lecturing on how to be a true friend is all." Ino boasted as she glared back down at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well...as much as I want to step into this grenade of a conversation I'm still showing these guys around. I'll see ya later." Shikamaru spoke with a lazy wave as he continued with the campus tour.

* * *

Sasuke entered his afternoon class fifteen minutes early moving towards the back of the classroom when something caught his attention. There was somebody already occupying his seat. Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's seat. The blonde wrapped his arms around his school bag, using it as a pillow, and was fast asleep.

Having Naruto reappear so suddenly, and then finding him casually napping in the classroom angered Sasuke. He purposely kicked the desk, causing the desk to squeak as it dragged across the floor, and vibrate. Naruto shifted awake.

"Hm?" Naruto asked sleepily and he pushed himself up. His sleepy eyes moved to Sasuke glaring down at him. "S'ske?" Sasuke's heart thumped painfully at the sound of his nickname.

"You're in my seat. Move." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto yawned showing no signs of moving, and he swayed his body side to side, sleep still clinging to him. Sasuke kicked the desk again this time with more force.

"Hey!"

"Move!" Sasuke repeated angrily.

"Okay...okay...I'm sorry," Naruto spoke sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Standing up he grabbed his school bag and began moving away. His foot caught around the leg to the desk and he tripped finding himself falling forward. Sasuke didn't know why, his body just moved, and he reached out and caught hold of Naruto's arm before he fell.

For a moment time was frozen.

Naruto's _too_ blue eyes met Sasuke's and their faces were a foot apart. Sasuke saw the scars on Naruto's face clearly. Three identical, whisker-like scars on both sides of his face. A feral cat. Sasuke watched as the rest of sleep vanished from Naruto's features and he was wide awake. Sasuke's heartbeat thumped loudly between his ears.

Realizing what he was doing Sasuke let go of Naruto and shoved him to the ground.

" _Oof_!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell face down on the floor. "That was cruel y'know! Why even bother trying to help me?" Naruto continued as he pushed himself up just as Sasuke slide into his reclaimed desk.

"Watch where you're going," Sasuke growled as he began unpacking his school bag. Putting the material for class out in front of him all neat and orderly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke as he appeared putting both hands on either side of the desk, and leaning down close to Sasuke's face. He rolled his eyes up to look at Naruto's mouth.

"I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry for everything," Naruto spoke softly. Sasuke snapped in two like a twig.

"You're _sorry_? Do you think you can just say that and everything will be forgiven? If everything could be fixed with ' _sorry_ ' we wouldn't have any rules or laws! You're an even bigger idiot than I thought. All I see in front of me is a fucking filthy whore," Sasuke growled, slamming his hands on the desk and pushing himself up to glare into those _too_ blue eyes.

"I...I…" Naruto pulled away as if he was smacked across the face.

"You gave me fucking syphilis," Sasuke growled low. "You don't know how fucking disgusted you make me. Touching you right now...you know what...I need to wash my hands. I feel my skin crawling."

Sasuke slammed into Naruto's shoulder as he moved past him.

"I'm washing my hands of you Naruto. Don't talk to me ever again."

He felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks before he could will them to stop. Naruto covered his mouth keeping himself from crying out, and when he blinked, the more the tears flowed. It hurt. Kurenai never prepared him for this and it was debilitating.

In the midst of his own relentless downfall Naruto took a pair of sharpened scissors and cut the red thread that tied around his pinky finger and around Sasuke's pinky finger. Their bond severed.

' _It wouldn't have worked anyways_ ', Naruto told himself as he sat in a desk in the front of the classroom. Especially not with what Fugaku _did_ to Naruto...especially not with what Fugaku _made_ Naruto do...especially not with what Naruto _had_ to do for Minato to step down as Hokage.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stood in the shadow's of their father...and were destined to emulate them.

It still hurt and it was more painful than anything Naruto experienced up to that point. Naruto placed his school bag on top the desk and buried his face into the fabric as he covered his head with his arms and screamed.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know where Naruto was outside of the two classes they shared, and it gave him a sense of relief. Sasuke found himself walking around campus as if walking on eggshells. Sasuke only saw the blonde in their morning Art History class, and then again in their afternoon French class. Even in class Naruto kept his distance, and they haven't exchanged any words with each other, and barely acknowledged each other's existence.

In Art History, Naruto was automatically paired up with Hinata. Whereas, in French class Naruto was paired up with Sai. Their time together in class was brief and easily avoidable.

The rumors continued to circulate, and Sasuke heard every single one of them. Naruto was a whore. A faggot. He had fallen from grace. The halo that once hovered above his head, wrapped around his neck, and choked him, as the gravity of what he had done pulled him off his cloud. No longer the Hokage's son, he was free game. Fresh meat. The words turned sinister. Sasuke wondered how Naruto reacted to these rumors.

Only a few people were willing to be around Naruto.

Those included members of their friend group. Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai and then the three siblings from Suna. The rest of the school avoided Naruto and whispered slurs behind his back, and those who were braver, hurled the slurs to his face.

Pity.

* * *

Naruto was standing outside their French classroom. Turning the corner Sasuke witnessed an unknown boy slam Naruto up against the wall and whisper something into Naruto's ear. Whatever he said, it caused Naruto's face to turn beat red, and his eyes to widen. It made Sasuke feel good to see Naruto squirm.

"Hey, let go of him!" Sai shouted from the opposite end of the corridor. The boy laughed and let go of Naruto, and when Naruto pushed himself off the wall, the boy slammed him back against the wall, before throwing his school bag behind his head, and walking away. Sasuke passed the boy and glanced at the cold smile that peeled the boy's lips back.

"This isn't like you..why don't you punch him or say something back?" Sai demanded as Naruto shifted the school bag on his shoulder. Not saying anything.

"What so now you've become a coward?" Sai demanded, and Naruto shrugged.

"I'm on probation still, and I'm trying to be a better son. 'Sides he's just a closeted homosexual hoping I'd give him a blowjob on the downlow," Naruto answered with a smile, as Sasuke walked past him and into the classroom. Naruto purposely turned his face away as Sasuke walked past.

Sasuke glanced behind him as he made his way to the his desk to see Naruto entering the classroom. Almost as if Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to enter the classroom first.

Sasuke tried not to watch Naruto in class, but Sasuke found himself propping his head up, and his eyes drawn to Naruto. At the end of the class Sasuke overheard a conversation between Sai and Naruto.

"Did you want to start jogging with me again in the morning?" Sai asked Naruto as the blonde began stuffing his textbook, and notebook into his school bag.

"Wait...you're not going to wear that ugly orange tracksuit are you?" Sai asked with a smirk.

"It's the only one I'm ever going to wear now ya bastard!" Naruto retorted with a smile. Sasuke watched as Sai and Naruto disappeared through the doorway.

Naruto was doing just fine without Sasuke.

* * *

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"You didn't know?" Ino asked as she peered at Naruto who shook his head side to side. They were walking across the courtyard. The first class of the day had ended and despite the morning sun the air was chilly as they neared the end of October. The grass was covered in frost and the air crisp and clean.

"Sasuke and Sakura have been dating since the end of June...what's it been now?" Ino spoke as she began counting on her fingers, "Four-ish months?"

"Oh." Naruto stopped moving and his eyes fell to the cracks in the concrete. The cracks went off in all directions.

"Naruto?" Ino asked as she turned around. The blonde put on a mask. The first one in months. Naruto shook his head, recovering, and smiled, "I guess it's about time." Ino bobbed her head up and down.

"This year's Hallow's Eve party is a masquerade themed...," Ino went on to explain the campus' annual Halloween party, but Naruto had stopped listening. Ino's words came out in FM radio static. The world moved in slow motion all around him as he and Ino moved through the courtyard.

Sasuke was doing just fine without Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's prescription bottles lined up in a neat line on his desk. His room was bigger this year than it was last year, because it was one of the corner rooms of the seventh floor of Cypress Hall. There were a total of four windows in the room.

The bathroom door opened and Gaara walked out wearing over-sized burgundy flannel pajamas. The pants had to be rolled up three times to keep up, and to not trip him when he walked, and the sleeves were too big and covered his hands.

"She never gets the sizes right," Gaara complained as he pushed the sleeves up to reveal his hands.

"Well maybe if you went shopping with her she wouldn't have to guess," Naruto responded and flashed him the peace sign.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of his bed. He glanced at his pajamas and thought to his older sister, and he sighed. He pictured her painstakingly looking through the sizes. Gaara didn't like to leave the dormitory, and only did so to attend class, and only did so after he had taken his medication for his agoraphobia.

Gaara watched as Naruto popped open the prazosin prescription bottle and swallowed the capsule.

"Gaara can I sleep with you-" Naruto began.

"NO!" Gaara yelled as he moved his body under his comforter and sheets. Once secured under his blankets he then pointed to the obvious red tape that cut the room down the middle and divided it into equal parts, "...and if you cross that I'll punch your lights out!"

Naruto shifted and spoke, "I don't wanna sleep by myself...I won't do anything-"

"NO!" Gaara yelled again. Then silence. "What happened to you today? You only ever ask me this stuff when something bad happened to you?"

Gaara thought back to when they were in the hospital and every time Naruto's emotions fluctuated into the negatives was when he became oversexed, needy, and came on to Gaara.

Naruto slipped under his own comforter, ignoring Gaara's question, still upset. Gaara turned the lights off, but Naruto's desk lamp remained on. The room was bathed in a soft orange.

Naruto rolled onto his side looking across the room to Gaara and answered, "The person I like...is in a relationship."

"Good. I bet he's happier," Gaara answered. "You're pretty shit right now."

Naruto's face turned hot and he yelled, "I know that! I'm glad he's happy...I hope he continues to be happy...I only ever wanted him to be happy!"

"You're not even allowed to date so why are you upset?" Gaara asked as he turned to look at Naruto.

"I'M NOT!" Naruto yelled, "I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Naruto was seventeen but his emotions were all over the place. They were up and they were down.

Laying in bed, unable to sleep, his thoughts kept drifting to Sasuke. He had nobody but himself to blame. It would have been the same outcome no matter how many times Naruto thought about it. Sasuke said so himself. A relationship between them wouldn't work, and maybe Sasuke was confused, and maybe he wasn't really even gay...just curious. Maybe it was better this way.

If Naruto was the only guy Sasuke kissed...and when he kissed Sakura if he felt something completely different. He must have felt different. Maybe Sasuke felt when he kissed Sakura, was the same way Naruto felt when he kissed Sasuke.

Naruto was confused by the birds and the bees. He was in a fucked up place to begin with and didn't know if he had real feelings for Sasuke or if it was out of loneliness...out of convenience. It was better this way. Naruto didn't own Sasuke.

Naruto had a memory of signing discharge paperwork at the hospital and Sakura appearing. She was crying and she hugged Naruto. Everything about Sakura's actions that day was genuine. Sakura had only ever been a true friend to Naruto, and she deserved to be happy. Naruto knew how much Sakura liked Sasuke since they were in kindergarten, and Naruto witnessed that Sakura's feelings of likeness turned into love as they grew older.

Naruto betrayed Sakura over and over again, and he hated himself for it. It was better this way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **I Treat You Wrong**

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Sakura asked, tilting her head, and starring mesmerized at Sasuke. He was even more attractive when he was concentrated in his studies.

"Hm." Sasuke exhaled as he continued searching through an Art History textbook.

The theme for the class was studying the seven deadly sins. Sasuke and his partner were assigned wrath, and Sasuke told the secondary character he would do the whole project, because being partners, was too bothersome.

Sasuke stopped at a Francisco Goya painting _Satan Devouring his Son_. It was grotesque. Disturbing. The head was decapitated, the right arm severed, and the left arm crammed down the gullet of an elongated monster. Black and white and red.

Sasuke read the description. It depicted the titan Saturn whom after being foretold that one of his sons would overthrow him one day. The only way to prevent his was he cannibalized his children one by one at birth.

"So..uh...this...uh Friday...did you wanna go to the masquerade dance with...with me? Together?" Sakura asked her face flushing with embarrassment, and the words choked in the back of her throat, as she struggled to speak.

Sasuke began writing down the vital information down in his notebook about the painting, ignoring Sakura's question.

Suddenly a loud exasperated voice filtered across the rows of bookcases and around the second floor library. "Ah! Hinata! I can't do this!" It was Naruto's _too_ loud voice. Sasuke immediately looked up. The voice was growing louder. "I'm going to die of embarrassment!"

Naruto had appeared alongside Hinata, emerging from a row of bookcases, and moving to a table in front of Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke turned his head automatically at the sound of Naruto's voice until his eyes rested on the blonde.

Neither Naruto nor Hinata recognized Sasuke and Sakura sitting at the tables. Sasuke watched as Naruto dropped three textbooks down onto the table, his face the color of a smashed tomato, and he was shaking his head side to side nervously. Seeing Naruto's expression caused Sasuke to flush. It was a similar expression Naruto made when they were making out in the bathroom at the cafe.

"I-I can't do this with you...I mean...let's work separately it's too embarrassing!" Naruto covered his face with his hands and buried his head on the table.

"It's okay Naruto! We can focus on Klimt it doesn't have to be graphic...just subtle," Hinata spoke encouragingly as she reached out and began stroking Naruto's blonde hair with her hand. Sasuke didn't know why he suddenly felt enraged.

"Tsk." Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was a familiar sound that caused Naruto to lift his head, looking at who was occupying the library table behind them.

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-s-sakura!" Naruto spoke nervously as his eyes locked on to Sakura. He told himself if he kept looking at Sakura he wouldn't have to look at Sasuke. It was Naruto's first encounter with Sakura in the weeks of his return to campus. Her expression, left him numb, left him brittle, as if one wrong move and he would shatter. There was apathy in her green eyes, her mouth in a perfect line of contempt, and her jaw muscles flexed.

' _Ah you didn't know? Sasuke and Sakura have been dating since the end of June,_ ' Ino's voice whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto looked away.

"Hinata…" Sakura turned to Hinata and greeted her neutrally, before turning her attention back to Naruto. She offered no words to Naruto.

There was a vague memory of Sakura also being in the hospital room. When Naruto was handcuffed to the gurney and Sasuke appeared and verbally and physically attacked Naruto. Sakura was there. Sakura was there, and she heard everything. Sakura was there, and she heard everything, and she stepped between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura!" Hinata spoke softly and she bowed her head politely. "Are you also working on the Art History project, Sasuke?" Hinata asked softly.

"Ah." Sasuke answered. Sasuke looked to see Naruto dressed in the navy cardigan, button-up shirt was tucked in, and his tie was fastened securely around his neck. Naruto looked presentable.

"What sin were you assigned?" Hinata asked nervously. She sensed it the thick poisonous smog settling around them, and decided to make small talk in hopes to clear the air.

"Wrath." Sasuke answered as he raised his eyebrows and turned his attention back to Naruto. He was avoiding Sasuke. The blonde was keeping his eyes fixed on one of the textbooks in front of him. A book on Gustav Klimt.

"We're...doing...lust...it's kind of embarrassing," Hinata spoke nervously as she shifted her eyes to Naruto, who had nervously began biting the nail around his thumb, and then back to Sasuke and Sakura. "We're going to-"

"I think it suit's Naruto perfectly," Sasuke interjected coldly. "Considering everything he has gotten himself into."

A small gasp escaped Naruto's lips and he finally brought his attention to stare at Sasuke. There was a fearful expression on Naruto's face. Sasuke noticed this as the second time Naruto gave him this expression. The first time when Naruto first entered their Art History class and they locked eyes. It happened too quickly to register. Without a word Naruto had grabbed his schoolbag and had ran from the library.

"STOP IT!" Hinata demanded loudly, she stood up, and slammed both palms down on the desk. "Don't purposely torment Naruto! He's in enough pain as it is!"

"Hinata…" Sakura spoke hesitantly, "How can you defend him? Naruto knew you liked him, and he purposely kissed you...knowing full well he wasn't-"

"NO!" Hinata countered. "Naruto was in a lot of pain at the time...it wasn't his fault. Afterwards...afterwards he explained some things to me and apologized, and I believed him then, and I believe him now!"

"Why are you going so far for Naruto? It wasn't like you were close with him," Sakura asked angrily.

Sakura was upset that Hinata, although she has been with them since kindergarten she was always blending into the background, and never officially apart of their group. She was just a moth hovering around the light. Sakura was upset because Hinata was making great lengths to defend Nartuo...when she had no right...no right...she was practically an outsider...she was-

"Naruto saved me!" Hinata spoke with conviction her eyes moving from Sakura to Sasuke and her voice lowered, "When that man took me...I cried out for help...I kept crying out for help as he lead me down the sidewalk, and nobody even looked up. None of the adults did anything. I thought...I was really going to die...until...until...Naruto saw me. Naruto saved me...he saved my life that day!"

Sasuke remembered that day when they were all eight years old. Maybe it was fate or by some design, but they walked past that alleyway the exact time as Hinata was being kidnapped. It was Naruto who turned to look down the alley, and Sasuke was focused on getting to taijutsu practice. It was Naruto who first moved, and Sasuke was paralyzed in fear. Naruto abandoned his school bag, abandoned his new handheld gaming system, and abandoned his own safety. Reckless abandonment and charged headstrong without a plan.

To Sasuke...Naruto was heroic...he was breathtakingly heroic.

The thought of Naruto getting hurt was what made Sasuke's body move. The child predator had slapped Naruto, punched Naruto, and began choking Naruto. Sasuke's only thought was to reach Naruto. To force that dirty man to release Naruto. Then he was going to grab Naruto's hand and escape that alleyway together. Sasuke didn't care about Hinata. His entire focus was on Naruto.

Hinata swung her school bag over her shoulder and gathered the art textbooks into her arms, "...and Naruto saved Konohamaru's life!"

"The man that took me was a child rapist...he was a predator. I don't see any difference to what happened with Naruto! And...and...nobody was there to save Naruto," Hinata began crying. Soft mournful tears rolled down her cheeks as if she was able to physically feel the pain that was rooted deep inside Naruto.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Sakura screamed losing all control. She felt angry. Felt exposed. Felt guilty.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and shook her head saying with determination, "Maybe not, but...You two were his closest friends, and you're treating him this way? I won't have it! I won't let anybody badmouth Naruto! If you two don't want to be by his side, fine, but don't you dare go around badmouthing him!" She spun around and left the library.

Sasuke's hand was clenched up into a fist he felt his nails cutting through the layers of flesh of his palm. Sakura hung her head low pastel pink hair covered her expression. The two remained in utter silence.

* * *

Naruto found himself out in middle of the soccer field.

There was barely an hour left of daylight. He was dressed in his orange and white adidas tracksuit, wearing an old pair of cleats, and soccer ball resting under his arm. Surveying the orange cones he had meticulously placed out he nodded his head.

After leaving the library he had managed to keep it together until he returned to his dormitory where all the cracks in the veneer mask splintered and he experienced another one of his infamous panic attacks. After taking a Klonopin he called Kurenai in hysterics. She suggested that Naruto channel his excess energy levels into something physical. Making it clear she met something sports related, and nothing sexual. _Boundaries_ , she lectured Naruto on.

Naruto was dribbling the ball up and down the field, maneuvering through the orange cones, and practicing shooting at the goal. He was rusty, out of shape, and his body wasn't reacting like it used to. The field was soggy and muddy. The rainy weather of fall saturated the field, and made running difficult as he sunk a few centimeters into the ground every time he moved. He had to recalculate how he moved, and how much pressure he put in his feet as he moved across the field.

"Oi! Naruto!" A voice called from across the field. Naruto halted the ball, and spun his body around to see who had called out his name. A platinum blonde whose underneath was dyed electric blue appeared.

"Uh…" Naruto titled his head and spoke as he tried to remember the boy's name.

"It's Suigetsu!" the other boy yelled as he walked up to Naruto. "I knew there was a reason why you always piss me off!"

"Suigetsu!" Naruto spoke as he nodded his head remembering the boy who challenged him during preseason practice.

"Why are you on the soccer field? I spoke to Kakashi and he said you had withdrew your membership."

"Ahh...yeah…something like that…"

"If you're not a member of the team why are you using _our_ equipment, and _our_ field?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Sorry-sorry! I'll put everything back-"

"Not so fast." Suigetsu spoke as he raised a hand up halting Naruto's movements. "Let's do a scrimmage."

"Eh?"

"I wanted to get some preseason practice in, and nobody in the group chat was free," Suigetsu complained as he held out his mobile phone. "So in exchange for using the equipment today I'll let it slide s'long as you practice with me."

Naruto glanced around the field expecting it to be a trap. He exhaled, "Okay."

Naruto had warmed up, and was beginning to sink into the familiar swing of things. He dribbled the ball expertly between his feet. He moved, weightlessly, towards the goal post where Suigetsu was defending. Naruto faked kicking it to the right, and when Suigetsu sprang his body towards a ghost ball, Naruto spun his body completely around, and kicked the ball to the left and scored.

"You're not complete shit," Suigetsu retorted as he breathed heavily. Naruto was already drenched in sweat and panting. His mind had emptied of absolutely everything except soccer. It felt exhilarating.

They were losing the last bits of sunlight, and just when the sun officially set it the field lights were turned on with a loud clicking noise. The field was flooded with blinding, white, fluorescent lighting. Naruto covered his eyes at the sudden intrusion of bright white light.

"OI! Suigetsu!" Jugo called from the sidelines. Naruto's vision began to adjust to the light and he looked at a group of shadowy members walking towards them on the field.

Jugo was leading the way, followed by Neji, next to Neji was Sai...and bringing up the rear was Sasuke. Naruto turned away apprehensively. Thinking he should have just declined Suigetsu's offer and returned to the dormitory.

"So it was true...you were playing with Naruto," Jugo spoke slowly and carefully.

Naruto turned to stare at Suigetsu and gave him a sideways glance. It had just occurred to Naruto that maybe there was more to the conversation between Kakashi and Suigetsu that was specifically omitted, and maybe there was more to the text message conversation.

"I was assessing his skills, and wanted another opinion. Ah! Since there are six of us let play a little 3 on 3!" Suigetsu suggested as he held up six fingers, three on each hand, and waved them around.

"I'll pass," Naruto interrupted as he held out his hand and began walking away.

"Not so fast!" Suigetsu retorted and he swung an arm around Naruto's shoulder, and pulled him close, preventing him from leaving, and spinning him back around to face the soccer team members.

"You're too close," Naruto spoke as he pressed his hand against Suigetsu's face and shoved him away. Sasuke smirked.

"He already withdrew his membership what is there to assess?" Sasuke commented as he folded his hands.

"That doesn't mean Kakashi will accept that resignation so easily. And if we don't try to persuade a good player to stay on the team that hurts us as a whole, and lessens our changes to win the championship!" Suigetsu explained.

"He wasn't on our team last season." Sasuke spoke factually.

"Yeah...and we lost," Suigetsu answered.

"Tsk."

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Sai asked.

"I'm the team captain, so whatever you guys do reflects upon me, and I want to make sure everybody is on the straight and narrow," Sasuke commented in his deadpan voice.

"Okay," Sai agreed as he stepped across an invisible line on the ground and joined Suigetsu and Naruto. "Even if his jumpsuit is nauseatingly ugly, and burns my eyes every time I see him in it...let's play."

"Sai-!" Naruto growled from under his breath. "You could have left the jumpsuit part out, ya'know!"

"Us three will be on a team, and it'll be against you three...losers buy the winners dinner," Suigetsu spoke as he motioned his hands around.

Sasuke looked to Jugo and Neiji who were standing on either side of him, and then back at Sai, Suigetsu, and resting his eyes on Naruto. The blonde's blue eyes were clear and bright, he appeared painfully sober, and responsive.

"Fine."

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sai called out as he appeared open to the right.

Naruto was surrounded by both Neji and Sasuke, and he maneuvered his body around Neji, and proceeded to pass the ball to Sai who dribbled it across center field and towards the goalie. Naruto felt sharp pressure slamming into him and he was falling down, losing his balance on the muddy field, and crashing hard on his right shoulder. A sharp pain erupted from his shoulder. Wincing, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke had purposely knocked into him, and shoved him to the ground.

"Keep an eye on your surroundings," Sasuke taunted. Sasuke flashed a smirk and continued jogging after the ball.

"Tsk!" Naruto balled up a fist and slammed it against the ground as he pulled himself up from the muddy field.

Neji had reclaimed the ball and was moving back toward center field. Naruto refused to allow Neji to pass with the ball. Naruto was quicker, his speed and agility made up for any shortcomings, and took possession of the soccer ball. Sasuke was charging towards Naruto, and he quickly kicked the ball to the left, ducking at Sasuke's outstretched hands, spinning around Sasuke, and jumping to the side where he continued dribbling the ball back towards Jugo who was guarding the goal.

It happened again, Naruto was moving on pure intuition, and just as Sasuke caught up to Naruto, he had kicked the ball diagonally away.

"SAI!" Naruto called out as he watched the soccer ball come dangerously close to going out of bounds. Sai appeared, Neji on his heels, and recovered the ball. Sai scored.

Naruto smiled and laughed. They were tied 2-2.

Sasuke's attention was drawn back to Naruto. The smile was blinding, the laughter was deafening. The way Naruto and Sai coordinated their teamwork on the field was as if they had played together for years. It was the same way Naruto and Sasuke coordinated on the field back when they were both thirteen. Naruto perfectly set Sai up just like Naruto had perfectly set up Sasuke to score the winning point in the championship game.

It didn't matter to Naruto if he was the one taking the shot he was just content to assist.

"That was perfect, Naruto! One more goal, and we'll win!" Sai said as ran up to Naruto and shoved him in the right shoulder playfully. It caused Naruto to wince in pain and gasp, as he clutched his shoulder with his left hand.

"You okay?" Sai asked as he stepped back. Naruto was massaging his shoulder under his shirt. There was a circular scar in the front where the bullet entered, and an even larger scar at the exit wound when the bullet tore through. The scars felt rough and course and ugly. Sasuke turned to see Naruto's face twisting into pain, and him massaging his right shoulder tenderly.

"Let's call it a night," Sasuke announced. "It's almost 10:00PM."

* * *

There was still a dull throbbing pain around his right shoulder as Naruto walked down the asphalt path to the dormitories. Sai was walking besides Naruto and he eyed him up and down and smirked, "So, does this mean you won't be wearing your orange jumpsuit tomorrow morning?"

Naruto flashed him a smile and said impishly, "For you Sai I'll wear it everyday." It was then when Naruto flashed a peace sign in Sai's face, "Don't worry I'll make sure to wash it tonight so it's nice and clean tomorrow."

Sai slapped Naruto's hand away, "You're taking the joke too far...wear anything else I beg of you...anyways see ya tomorrow mornin'!" Sai rolled his eyes and took the path that lead to Sycamore Hall. Something caught Naruto's attention, and he turned to see Sasuke walking.

"The mud suites you well. I wouldn't even bother cleaning it. Just wear it as is," Sasuke spoke as he stopped a few feet away from Naruto. Sasuke looked at the brown mud splattering Naruto's front side, and the mud smeared on his neck, and the mud flecked on his face. Naruto sighed, turned back around, and continued on the path that lead to Cypress Hall.

"Tch, you're in Cypress Hall again?" Sasuke clicked his tongue as he spoke, following Naruto down the path.

In the lobby Sasuke called the elevator. Naruto hung back and asked, "Why did you really come tonight?"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto who was leaning up against the wall.

"Because Naruto, I wouldn't want you to corrupt any of the members of the soccer team...you have a pattern of corrupting, manipulating, and lying to get what you want, and I won't allow you to do anything to the members of the team," Sasuke spoke coldly. Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

The elevator dinged and opened. Sasuke stepped in and turned around to see Naruto was still leaning up against the wall and made no indication he was going to get on the elevator. Sasuke pressed floor ten on the panel.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto spoke as he looked up at Sasuke. "For hurting you."

The elevator door closed and jutted upwards. Sasuke's face was flushed, his heartbeat increased, and he balled his hands up and slammed them against the elevator door yelling out his frustrations.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **False Alarm**

* * *

' _I can't go with you tonight. I am being summoned to dinner with my father_.'

Sasuke finished the text message and sent it to Sakura before getting into the armored silver Hummer H2 that was waiting for him. Fugaku sent a car to transport Sasuke to downtown Konoha, he had reserved a room at The York and expected his arrival promptly at 6:00PM.

Sakura sent several text message replies back but Sasuke was too irritated to even look at them, and left them unread, crossing his arms and glaring out the window.

Fugaku gave him an hour notice, which instantly put Sasuke in high alert. The dinner was a facade for something else, and that something else left Sasuke uneasy. His father never did anything spontaneous. Everything was calculated, clear and concise.

Sasuke stepped out of the silver Hummer and immediately was greeted by paparazzi flashing cameras at him. Holding his hand out at the flashing lights. He hated it all. He made his way towards the entrance of the restaurant. Sasuke was dressed in a tailored black suit. The pants a little tighter than he was comfortable with and clearly showed the bulged around his crotch. His hair was gelled back and his blood red tie fastened into a Saint Andrews knot.

He checked his watch and exhaled as he glared at the paparazzi who continued snapping photographs, and ignored the reporters who were bombarding him with questions.

Entering the restaurant the hostess whose black dress was short, and tight, lead Sasuke to a private room in the back. She opened the door, when Sasuke entered, she bowed her head, and closed the door as she left.

"Sasuke," Fugaku acknowledged with a firm nod.

Fugaku was dressed in an expensive Brunello Cucinelli tailored suit. Sasuke glanced around the table. At the head was Fugaku, and on the opposite end was Shimura Danzo. Danzo was dressed in a white and gold yukata. A golden walking stick leaned up against Danzo's chair.

Sasuke paused momentarily, before Fugaku motioned for Sasuke to join them at the table, and he obliged rather reluctantly.

"Sasuke this is Shimura Danzo and he will be my advisor," Fugaku explained.

"Hn." Sasuke exhaled as he bowed his head, but refused to take his eyes off of Danzo. Sasuke wasn't blind or deaf to the headlines.

"There is something that was brought to my attention," Fugaku explained, before pausing, and shifting his eyes to the door.

The door slid open and the waitress came in, she was carrying a bottle of chianti wine, and she began filling up their wine glasses. Fugaku watched as the waitress left and closed the door behind her.

"There's something I want you to hear," Fugaku pulled out his mobile phone and pressed play. Sasuke brought his attention to the mobile phone and furrowed his eyebrows together. There was static sound being emitted, then the sound of footsteps against tiled floor, and then...

 _"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" It was Naruto's voice._

 _"What am I doing here?" Sasuke repeated. "What are you doing here Naruto?"_

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand. The recording flooded back the memories. Fear made a home inside his ribcage.

 _There was the sound of fumbling, and then the television was turned on the news where reporters were updating on the ongoing case. The news station lulled in the background of the recording._

' _If you already know the answer...why bother even asking?' Naruto's voice replied sourly in reference to the breaking news reporters._

' _You gave me fucking syphilis!' Sasuke's voice screamed in the recording._

Sasuke was panicking. Large beads of sweat began rolling down his face, his neck, down his back. His vision was blurred and he felt like he was going to puke. The last remnants of lunch, cashew chicken stir-fry, was going to spew out of his mouth. Sasuke covered his mouth tightly. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose at an alarming rate. Barely enough time for the oxygen to circulate into his lungs before he was exhaling again.

"Turn it off!" Sasuke demanded as he tore his hand away from his mouth and stood up. Fugaku didn't. The recording continued.

' _What did you say?' it was Sakura's voice on the recorder._

"Please! FATHER!" Sasuke begged as he slammed both hands onto the table.

 _"You can't get syphilis from a blowjob," Naruto's voice echoed around the room._

"Bingo," Fugaku spoke coldly as he paused the recording on his phone. He set his cold eyes onto his youngest son dissecting his reaction.

"Unless...you want to hear the rest of the record-"

" ** _NO_**!"

Sasuke collapsed down onto his chair, his elbows resting on the table, and his hands grabbing both sides of his face. He was shaking violently. So much he was vibrating the entire table. His legging nervously bobbing up and down.

"To think my own son is a fucking faggot," Fugaku sneered as he glared at Sasuke as if he was nothing more than shit on his shoe. "Shimura here...hypothesized that ' _boys will be boys'_ and sometimes experiment with other boys."

Fugaku looked at Shimura who held a constant smile throughout the exchange, and nodded his head once.

Shimura took a sip from the wine glass, "Fugaku, just because men like getting their dicks sucked, doesn't make them gay if it's with another man. When it comes down to it...a blowjob is a blowjob regardless of whose giving it. Doesn't mean you're a _faggot_. You were telling me Sasuke is dating a rather young and beautiful girl. A respectable girl wouldn't so willingly give a blowjob, now. A man needs a release, which is why we have whores and prostitutes in this world. A warm mouth, a warm pussy, a warm asshole."

Sasuke tightened his grip on his head, and his leg continued to bob up and down. He couldn't believe what he was fucking hearing. He could feel the stomach bile burning his esophagus as he choked it back down.

"I'm inclined to believe you Shimura. Sasuke, you are now dating Haruno Sakura, whose mother is the medical examiner. I already researched her academic records. A very respectful girl, from a very respectable family," Fugaku spoke in his cold, emotionless voice.

"She'd be fitting for the son of the Hokage. She'd be perfect for ratings," Shimura continued with that same unnerving smile.

Fugaku nodded and brought the wine glass to his lips.

"Sasuke has high standards Fugaku in both girlfriends and whores," Shimura spoke with a smile, "If I'm going to get a blowjob I prefer to receive them from somebody young and experienced. And Naruto. Well, let's just say he meets both my criteria. Young and experienced."

He didn't want Shimira to say Naruto's name. It felt dirty. Felt wrong. He wanted to vomit. He was going to vomit. If he opened his mouth he was going to vomit. The world was spinning around. The colors mixed all around him.

Shimura licked his lips, "You have a refined taste already, Sasuke. Impressive at only seventeen years old."

"My faggot son received an goddamn STD!" Fugaku growled between clenched teeth as he slammed his fist down on the table. "If Shimura wasn't so convincing I would have beaten the faggot right out of you, Sasuke!"

"The mistake wasn't with Sasuke for getting syphilis, Fugaku. The mistake was with Zabuza. He didn't vet his kids. If he had just slipped them antibiotics between the drugs he wouldn't have had this problem. His transgression left a lot of his clients running to the clinic with their dicks dripping. It was only a matter of time before Haku and Naruto caught something."

Sasuke shoved himself and the chair back from the table.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled and Sasuke turned to see his father's deadpan expression, and looked into his eyes which swirled with malice and disgust.

"I don't care if you chose to fuck other boys, or fuck other girls, but I want you to continue to date Sakura. You continue to publicly date her until I am sworn in as Hokage...you continue to show up at events with her by your side. You will continue to date her until I say otherwise. And if by some chance your little discretions make it to the media I will beat you within an inch of your life! Do I make myself clear?"

It took all of Sasuke's strength to nod his head yes.

Fugaku grabbed his mobile phone and began creating an email where he attached a video before he sent it to Sasuke's email address. Sasuke's mobile phone vibrated. Sasuke looked at Fugaku as he placed his phone back down on the table, and nodded, signaling for Sasuke to check his email. Now.

Sasuke hesitated, but brought the email up, and downloaded the attachment. It was a video. Everything inside Sasuke emptied. He was running on autopilot functioning only out of the reptilian part of his brain.

He pressed play.

The video quality was clear 1080 interlaced. It was the recording of the interrogation of Uzumaki Naruto. The video started with Naruto, his attorney, Obito and Fugaku sitting around the square metal table in the interrogation room.

Sasuke quickly paused the video before it went any further, and looked up at Fugaku.

"I want you to watch this video, and I want you to release this video to everyone of your classmates at school."

"I-I-can't!" Sasuke protested. The words spilled out of his mouth before he could think.

"I never understood your obsession with that brat! It's unsightly!" Fugaku growled angrily and he stood up and rounded on Sasuke.

Fugaku grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him into a standing position. He punched Sasuke with all his strength into the abdomen. When Sasuke was bent over Fugaku slammed his elbow down against the back of Sasuke's head. His vision went black. Salvia flew from Sasuke's mouth as his organs scrambled around the impact. He was coughing violently and began to dry heave.

"But you will do this for me Sasuke and that is an order," Fugaku growled as he grabbed the back of Sasuke's hair and jerked his head back.

"You're continued obsession with Naruto is disgusting, and will only ruin the Uchiha name, and here I thought you severed your bonds with him when you transferred. You disappoint met," Fugaku spat in Sasuke's face as he shoved him backwards, and slammed him onto the floor. The pain in his gut, and in the back of his skull was all he could think about.

"Fugaku...timing is important. It is good to have information, but how you utilize that information is where true power comes from."

Sasuke pulled himself up and sat back down in his chair his eyes glaring at Shimura who continued to sit, unaffected, and with that unnerving smile.

"Sasuke, do not release that video just yet...you will be notified when that time comes." Shimaru paused and took another drink of the red wine. His eyes trailed Fugaku as he sat back on in his chair at the head of the table.

"Fugaku, Sasuke's continued relationship with Naruto may prove to our advantage in the future," Shimura explained his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"When was Itachi's last report?" Shimura asked.

"I ordered Itachi to assassinate Uchiha Shisui three weeks ago," Fugaku answered. He brought the wine glass to him mouth, swallowed, and continued, "Itachi's whereabouts are currently unknown. It would appear Shisui's influence on Itachi was stronger than I anticipated."

"I would be wary of Itachi, Fugaku. My suggestion for you is not to go anywhere without protection. I'll have members of my organization, Root, protect you from the shadows. Shisui's loyalty and allegiance to Minato is unnerving. There is a possibility he is planning your assassination."

"...and that is precisely the reason why I ordered Itachi to remove him from the picture. Itachi is still my son, and his loyalties lie with the Uchiha. Both my sons are loyal to the Uchiha, and will do whatever is necessary to keep the Uchiha in power."

* * *

Sasuke didn't watch the recording of the interrogation. The memory became so vivid it was as if he was experiencing it.

Sasuke had climbed on top of Naruto, pinning him down, his body felt warm. Naruto's left wrist handcuffed to the gurney, his right arm bandaged and in a sling. Sasuke had attempted to disrobe Naruto. He had peeled the hospital gown to reveal the smooth muscles of his chest.

 _'WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO?'_ Sasuke screamed as he pinned Naruto's shoulders down as the blonde wiggled and squirmed beneath him, but wasn't able to escape. Handcuffed. At the time Sasuke felt like he was on the verge of tears but instead blind wrath took hold. ' _Do you really want to know every single detail of what I did?_ ' Naruto screamed back. Challenging Sasuke. Calling his bluff.

Sasuke didn't want to know the details, and didn't want to watch the recording of the interrogation. Instead he downloaded the video onto his laptop, and deleted the email.

He leaned back in his desk chair and stared up at the ceiling. He felt like he was dry drowning. Invisible water was filling his lungs making it difficult to breathe. Everything swirled around in his head. From Fugaku, to Itachi, to Shisui, to Sakura...to Naruto.

Sasuke thought to last night outside the elevator in the lobby of Cypress Hall. Sasuke standing in the elevator and looking at Naruto who was leaning up against the wall, and refusing to step into the elevator. No, no, no that wasn't right. Naruto didn't refuse he was giving Sasuke space. He was doing exactly what Sasuke wanted...so why was Sasuke so upset that Naruto didn't get on the elevator with him?

' _I'm sorry Sasuke_ , Naruto voice echoed, ' _For hurting you_.'

Things were better off this way.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Private Lessons**

* * *

He never felt so humiliated as he felt at this current moment.

Naruto held the cup in one hand and his cock in the other aiming so that when he urinated it went into the cup and not the urinal. Nothing came out. Naruto tried to push the urine out. Not even a trickle. Although the pressure kept building up with how bad he had to urinate. It became painful.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the older man leaning up against the stall. Might Guy had jet black hair in a bowl cut, and thick black bushy eyebrows overpowering his slanted eyes. He was dressed in a skintight forest green tracksuit, and bright orange sneakers, and continued to observe Naruto.

"Hey! Do you have to stand so close to me when I do this?" Naruto yelled as his face turned an even darker shade of mortification.

"Rules are rules! I have to be here when you give a urine," his probation officer spoke and flashed a bright colage smile, and gave Naruto the thumbs up, "I have absolute faith you can do it!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THE THUMBS UP WHEN I HAVE MY COCK IN MY HAND!" Naruto lectured turning back to the task at hand, mumbling under his breath that he was the weirdest person he'd ever met.

"Embrace your youth! Just think when you get older you could sneeze and accidentally pee a little," Guy spoke as he held up both hands as if indicating it happened to the best of them.

"Stop telling me weird stories!" Naruto growled as he tried forcing the urine out again...and...nothing.

Naruto had forced four cups of coffee down prior to his weekly probation appointment. Every Saturday at 11:00AM, every week, until Naruto turned 18. Every week seemed to top the mortification and humiliation from the previous week. At each appointment Naruto had to produce a urine screen, where Guy will use a quick dip test before sending the urine to the lab for further analysis.

It did not get easier.

After twenty minutes of nonstop anxiety Naruto produced the urine drug screen and leaned up against the wall in Guy's office. His arms folded as he waited for the quick dip test results. Guy bent over his desk staring at the quick dip test.

"Congratulations! Another clean urine screen!" Guy spoke with enthusiasm as he pumped a fist into the air. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Guy then grabbed a forest green clipboard from his desk and flipped a few pages to a questionnaire. Naruto exhaled deeply. He knew the drill.

"Are you following the curfew?" Guy began the standard questions.

"Yes."

"Are you attending all your classes?"

"Yes."

"Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Yes."

"Are you dating anybody?"

"No."

"Are you having sex?"

"No!"

"When I say sex I mean oral, anal, and vaginal."

"NO!"

"Have you been in contact with Haku?"

"No…"

"I will remind you...if you are in contact with Haku it will violate your probation."

"I know!"

"How are you getting along with your classmates?"

"Fine…"

"Are you still taking your mental health medications?"

"Yes."

"Are you still seeing Kurenai for mental health counseling?"

"Yes."

Guy finished making notes on the questionnaire and then lowered the clipboard. He looked at Naruto who remained standing, arms crossed, eyes looking out the window. Pouting. He was still only seventeen. He was watching the bumper to bumper traffic, and people bustling around the sidewalks below.

"Naruto...I've spoken to Kakashi and he said you turned in your resignation from the soccer team," Guy commented. Naruto continued staring out the window ignoring Guy.

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged and lied, "I guess I just...lost interest."

The truth was Naruto had hurt Sasuke beyond repair. There were irrevocable differences and a simple ' _I'm sorry_ ' would not suffice. Their friendship disintegrated.

Naruto knew that, but not saying ' _I'm sorry_ ' felt cruel and unrepentant, and every time he was around Sasuke he felt like he had to continue to say it. To make ammends. A tiny piece of hope within Naruto wishfully thought it would make a difference.

It hadn't.

Sasuke was the reason why Naruto turned in his resignation. It wasn't fair to Sasuke. Not when Sasuke has done nothing but been loyal, and Naruto who did nothing but destroy everything he touched.

* * *

It was nearing the end of November and Naruto wanted to minimize his presence in Sasuke's life.

He took painful precautions to ensure they did not cross paths outside of the two classes they shared. Naruto stopped going to the soccer field, purposely avoided the mess hall, and only went to the library in the morning. Naruto even went as far as to take the stairs to and from the seventh floor of Cypress Hall instead of the elevator. Although the last precaution began to strengthen his calf muscles and give him a good cardio workout...so that one turned out in Naruto's favor.

Naruto had started to feel the resemblance of his former self, and he began to feel like a typical high schooler. The nightmares were becoming fewer and far in between, and the urge to masturbate lessened. He found himself less needy and codependent and able to be by himself without going into a panic attack.

Although today things changed during Naruto's Art History class. He was absentmindedly doodling ninjas throwing shurikens in his notebook when Hinata poked him in the arm and whispered his name.

Naruto glanced at Hinata just as the professor shouted his name, "Uzumaki!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked up and into the face of the professor who was leaning over, hands on her hip, and tapping her foot.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Ah...sorry-sorry!" Naruto broke out into a smile and clapped his hands together and bowed his head. He wasn't. It caused a few classmates to snicker.

"I've decided to reassign your partners for the next project," the professor explained. "And your new partner is Uchiha Sasuke."

"I refuse!" Naruto blurted out and shook his head no.

"Excuse me?" The professor blinked and stood back aghast. "Are you being insubordinate?"

"No-no! It's uh...complicated...how about uh...another partner option?" Naruto attempted to bargain and he flashed his best charismatic smile.

The class erupted out into incoherent whispering.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you or are you not currently on probation?" The professor asked. Naruto hated when people asked questions they already knew the answer too.

"I am," he grumbled. Naruto tossed his head to the side and nervously combed a hand through his hair. He felt his face inflame and flush and he suddenly wanted to melt into the floor and vanish.

"Would you want me to report this to-"

"Alright! Alright! I take it back!" Naruto interrupted as he held out both hands in front of him. Yielding. The professor continued staring hard at Naruto as if expecting something else.

"...uh...what can I do for you...?" Naruto asked clearly not understanding, becoming more nervous at being the center of undesired attention.

"Pack up your belongings, you will be sitting with Sasuke." She pointed her finger to the back of the room.

 _Oh_.

A shadow loomed over him and Naruto looked to see a secondary character smiling and waving nervously. It was the character who was originally partnered with Sasuke. There was a cruel god in this world. Naruto looked apprehensively at Hinata as he began to gather up his textbook and notebook into his arms.

Hinata gave Naruto an encouraging smile as Naruto grabbed his school bag and pivoted away just as the secondary character slid into Naruto's empty seat besides Hinata. Naruto's eyes focused on the floor as he maneuvered through the wooden circular desks. All around him students continued to whisper and gossip.

All the precautions Naruto had taken went out the goddamn window.

Naruto lifted his eyes when he reached his newly assigned seat to see Sasuke had his head propped up by his hand, and was watching him with an expression that seemed to accuse Naruto as the reason why this was happening, and why they were now partnered up.

Naruto shrugged and flashed a nervous smile, trying to convey he had nothing to do with this and was against it. He dragged the barstool as far away from Sasuke as he could get away with, before sitting down.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's notebook and his doodlings of ninjas and clicked his tongue, "Tch." _So childish_ , his expression seemed to convey.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw him staring at the doodles and clearly looking down at him. Naruto scowled back and slammed his notebook closed. Sasuke covered the smile that was forming on his lips with his hand.

The professor continued explaining the new group project. The pairs were to go to the Konoha Art Museum and pick a section where they would research several paintings, the artists, and analyze these paintings using the terminology learned so far. One painting needing to be the sin assigned to them from the first group project.

Naruto made a mental note of needing to find a painting representing wrath and a painting representing lust.

Due the class before Christmas and New Years break.

After class ended Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke who began to pack up.

Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke stood up and slammed his hand down on the table and leaned close to him. So close Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his face. Naruto's breath caught in his chest and he froze up.

Sasuke spoke in a low and serious voice, "I'm not working on this project with you...so let me make myself clear. You do half the assignment and I'll do the other half, and when you are done send me your part in an email and I will put it together."

Naruto flashed a charismatic smile and saluted, "Sounds good, lieutenant!"

Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto's response and stared at Naruto for a few more seconds. The smile was warm. His too blue eyes clear and bright. It was Naruto...the old Naruto smiling up at Sasuke.

NO! He recovered. He grabbed his school bag and left the classroom.

Naruto exhaled loudly and dropped his head down to the wooden table. Deflated.

* * *

Naruto had finished his afternoon classes and was strolling down the asphalt path that lead to the dormitories. Headphones were over his ears and electronica music was blasting into his eardrum and into his cerebellum. Feeling the music vibrate every molecule inside him. He walked with the beat of the bass.

He was holding his school bag behind his head and his eyes looked at the skeleton tree branches marked on either side of the path. The leaves had fallen and rotted at the base of the trees. There was a smell of decay and dirt and blood in the air.

There was a calmness to everything, and Naruto felt at ease...that is until something caught his attention between the Arts and History Building and the Science Building. There was a familiar flash of auburn hair the color of an out of control forest fire. Naruto turned his head slowly to see Gaara was standing with his fists clenched as three boys of varying heights and weights surrounded him.

One of the boys shoved Gaara backwards, but Gaara held his ground.

The expression Gaara had was concerning. The first time Naruto was introduced to Gaara was in the cafeteria of the psychiatric hospital, and Gaara had tackled Naruto to the floor and held a plastic knife against his carotid artery.

It was Naruto's fault, really, he had provoked the younger boy. He purposely walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and licked his ear. It was mostly to piss off Kurenai. And the next thing Naruto knew, he was on his back, Gaara pinning him down, and holding a plastic knife to his jugular.

Gaara and Naruto were similar in almost every aspect of their lives with the strongest connection being they had both murdered somebody. They both played judge, jury, and executioner...and Naruto always thought Gaara would do it again if provoked.

"Yo!" Naruto called out as he turned down the alleyway between the two academic buildings. Pulling the headphones from his ears until they were around his neck as he got closer. "What seems to be goin' on here, boys?"

"Get the fuck outta here, Naruto!" One of the boys with a large square nose growled as Naruto stepped closer.

"This doesn't concern you faggot!" A fat boy growled as he spun around to face Naruto.

"Three boys against one? Seems just like the exact kinda gang-bang I want to be apart of," Naruto flashed a smirk.

"You're fucking sick!" The fat boy snarled, but looked uncomfortable with Naruto's direct response and smirk. Naruto didn't flinch and continued to stare the three of them down. They looked mismatched, uncoordinated, and thrived on testosterone, and red meat.

"I may just be…" Naruto taunted.

Naruto glanced at Gaara who seemed to be in a trance. Naruto was more concerned over the safety of the boys than he was Gaara. The fat boy rounded on Naruto, grabbed hold of Naruto's button-up shirt and navy cardigan and yanked him closer.

"Do you have a fucking death wish?"

"Boys...boys...let's just talk this out...or y'know, you can just practice giving each other blowjobs in the boys locker room like real men," Naruto spoke as he continued to hold his smirk and status over them.

"Uh know...I can give you some private lessons," Naruto spoke as he licked his lips.

It was then when the fat boy punched Naruto across the face, hitting his lip, and busting it open, releasing him as Naruto's body jerked with the impact. Naruto let go of his school bag. Blood flew from the open wound and Naruto began laughing as he regained his balance. Naruto wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Let this be known you threw the first punch," Naruto commented with a high pitched laugh.

Naruto had been enrolled in taijutsu from the time he was four up until he was thirteen when he decided to join the soccer team. Dealing with other children was less scary than dealing with adults. Especially when guns or knives weren't involved. Naruto had already stared death down twice. His fear threshold was exponentially high. A school yard scuffle was nothing.

Chaos broke out.

The fat boy swung again at Naruto again. Only Naruto was quicker. He quickly bent down, and side stepped, easily dodging. Naruto swung his foot around so that he kicked at the fat boy's face. His foot connecting beautifully with his teeth. Naruto then maneuvered to the left and punched him in the face, grabbed hold of his shoulders and kneed him in the balls, before sideswiping him and kicking him in the stomach as soon as he lost his balance. He fell down big...and he fell loud.

The second boy who called Naruto by name had swung at Naruto. He did not recognize this boy, but it wasn't uncommon for somebody to recognize Naruto. Everything happened in one fluid motion as if some force was controlling him. Like a puppet on strings.

Naruto found himself straddling the boy, the wires of his headphones wrapped tightly around the boy's neck. Not once. Not twice. But the wire wrapped three times around his neck. Naruto was pulling with all his strength. Choking him. The boy was gagging, choking, and gasping for air.

He felt unhinged. Felt feral. Felt raw.

In that moment Naruto felt powerful as he watched the boy's face turn a shade of red to a beautiful shade of blue as he was oxygen deprived. He felt...turned on. He felt horny. He felt his cock engorge with blood. He was in absolute fucking control.

"NARUTO!" a voice screamed and it snapped Naruto from the spell. His grip loosened at first, and then he dropped his hands at his side altogether. Rolling his eyes up to see Sakura standing above him. Her hand on his shoulder and she was shaking him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded as she pulled her hand back.

Naruto dropped his eyes to look at the boy straddled beneath him. The boy was coughing, gagging, his hands going to the wire that was wrapped around his neck and pulling it off of him. Naruto looked back up and it was then when he noticed Sasuke standing a few feet back watching Naruto with mild curiosity. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down before running a hand through his blonde hair.

' _How much did he see_?' Naruto thought.

Naruto stood up and backed away from the boy. His eyes shifted to the fat one who was on all fours wheezing, and then shifted to Gaara who had incapacitated the third boy. Gaara was panting but appeared unscathed.

"...they swung first," Naruto finally answered as he caught Gaara's attention.

"Do you want to get suspended?" Sakura lectured. She began shoving Naruto away, "Get out of here before the professors come!" Naruto stumbled backwards. He was unfazed. He bent down and gathered his headphones, before moving to collect his schoolbag.

Naruto placed his headphones around his neck, and threw his schoolbag over his head. He began making his way down the asphalt path. He wasn't in a hurry. He was savoring every second. He was still high. His cock still engorged. Naruto walked closer and closer to Sasuke who was standing rooted in place. They stared at each other. Sasuke's eyes dropped to Naruto's crotch and then he brought them up to Naruto's eyes. Naruto tilted his head to the side, raised his eyebrows, and smirked as he passed Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto and soon memories flooded him. In the movie theater when Naruto threaded his hands with Sasuke's and he leaned in for another kiss. Sasuke shoving Naruto up against the bathroom door as they made out in the cafe. Naruto's fingers underneath his shirt and his nails clawing at his back. Naruto straddling Sasuke in his bed tongues pressed together, saliva being swapped, the warmth of his body pressed to Sasuke's.

Sasuke was left starved and hungry as Naruto passed him.

Licking his lips Naruto called over his shoulder, "Gaara...let's go."

Gaara grabbed his schoolbag, swung it over his shoulder, and followed after Naruto leaving Sakura and Sasuke speechless.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Paper Cut**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, arms folded, looming over Naruto who was sitting on a bench in the Romanticism section of the Konoha Art Museum.

"S'ske?" Naruto asked bringing his eyes from the painting to Sasuke who stepped in front of him. Naruto looked down at his lap he had a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke repeated with more annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was confused.

Naruto had spent the better part of the hour mesmerized by the painting in front of him. _The Death of Sardanapalus_ by Delacroix. The scene depicted pure sexualized chaos in the red bedroom. The women all in the throes of death in various states of disrobement. They were all going to die and the painting just captured the moment right before the bloodshed.

"Did I stutter? Have you become hard of hearing? I asked you a simple question."

"I heard you...I'm doing my part of the project," Naruto answered plainly and rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question.

"Leave...I don't want you here. Come back tomorrow," Sasuke demanded. Naruto's face burned red as he stared up at Sasuke's snow white features mirroring the look in his eyes. Disgust. Abhorrence. Vexation.

"You leave! I was here first!" Naruto argued as he stood up to be on even footing with Sasuke. Holding Sasuke's intense glare with his own.

"I told you I'm not doing this project with you," Sasuke exhaled.

"Okay! I understood the first time you told me! But I'm not leaving, I was here first!" Naruto emphasized.

"Then pick another room. I want this room," Sasuke growled.

"FINE!" Naruto shouted raising both arms over his head.

Naruto bent down, grabbed his messenger bag, and swung it over his shoulder. He paused momentarily to look up at the painting. The naked woman in the bottom right was being held by her left bicep and being forced to turn around. As the man who was positioned directly behind her held the blade of a knife, vertical, to the flesh of her neck. On the precipice of slitting her throat. A shudder went down his spine.

Sasuke watched as Naruto left the room before turning his attention to the painting that Naruto was staring at. His eyes fell to the woman who had a knife held to her throat. Sasuke thought of the serrated scar across Naruto's throat, and the thin whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

He felt guilt wash over him and he sat down in the same spot Naruto was sitting. The spot was still warm. Sasuke's palms went to the wood and he pressed them against what was left of the warmness of Naruto's presence. The emptiness inside Sasuke was growing and every time he ran into Naruto outside of the classroom it significantly increased.

* * *

An hour and a half passed and Sasuke was ready to leave the museum when Naruto appeared in front of him. Walking towards him with spiral notebook in hand. Naruto was ripping out a handful of pages from the notebook and he held them out to Sasuke.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked quirking an eyebrow.

"My half of the assignment."

"No...type it up and email it to me."

"Just take it!"

"No!"

"Come on! You're faster at typing than I am...just take my notes!" Naruto pressed the sheets of paper to Sasuke's chest shoving Sasuke back. Sasuke unwillingly grabbed hold of the sheets of papers and looked at the chicken scratch that was Naruto's handwriting. He rolled his eyes before holding them back out to Naruto.

"I can't read this...type it up and send it to me."

" _Sasuke_!" Naruto whined. "You know I hate typing...you're so much better at it than I am, and you'll be so much faster!"

"That doesn't even make sense...besides you would have been just fine at typing if you actually paid attention in class and didn't mess around with Kiba!" Sasuke exploded as he tried pressing the sheets of paper back into Naruto's hands but the blonde jumped away and held his hands up.

They were reliving a memory of them back in elementary school and learning how to use the computer. Naruto was positioned between Sasuke who took the classes very seriously and worked diligently on his typing assignments, and Kiba who played around with Naruto and barely paid any attention to the computer science teacher.

"How was I supposed to know where the letters were when they covered the keyboard up!" Naruto defended. "Maybe if you didn't help me with all my assignments I would have had to learn on my own!"

"You've got to be kidding me...are you seriously blaming me right now for _your_ inability to type on the keyboard like a goddamn adult?"

Naruto flashed his infamous smile. The one that was so goddamn bright and warm as if the sun itself was rising behind it. Sasuke froze as he was captivated by it.

"Come on...please S'ske! You want a good grade _riiight_? Me, I'm fine with a C..."

"I-I can't read this!" Sasuke recovered and he held the sheets of paper out, "Take them back!"

Naruto looked at the watch on his hands and held his hands up, "Sorry Sasuke...I have to go...but I can meet up with you later to help you decipher the notes! Bye-Bye!"

Sasuke was left standing there holding the sheets of paper as Naruto flashed a smirk, turned his body, and began running away. And then Naruto was gone.

 _Wait...what!?_

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, but his body was moving after Naruto. Through the entrance of the museum, down the cement stairs, and back down to the street. The conversation between them was easy and simple. Effortless. Everything came naturally. As if no time had passed.

But in that moment if felt like the emptiness inside him was being gradually filled.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out but Naruto was too far ahead of him. ' _Asshole'_ Sasuke thought. It was late afternoon on Saturday and the streets were crowded with pedestrians. Sasuke's intentions were to catch up to Naruto and give him back the sheets of paper and demand he fully do his half of the assignment.

The same thing happened in elementary school. Naruto had begged Sasuke to help him with his assignments and Sasuke ended up caving and completing them for him...and why did it fall back to the same routine? Sasuke didn't want to be friends with Naruto. He wouldn't. He refused.

Sasuke continued to walk in the general direction of Naruto and he stopped when he saw the blonde disappear into the front doors of the Twin Leaves Hotel. Sasuke's mind emptied as he followed Naruto into the hotel lobby. The blonde had pulled out his cell phone and appeared to be looking at a text message.

Naruto didn't head towards the elevator and instead moved his body towards the restaurant on the first floor. Sasuke's body was moving automatically. His breathing becoming erratic, his hands shaking, as he continued trailing after Naruto.

The blonde collapsed into a chair at one of the tables in the back of the restaurant where it was emptied of customers. Sasuke watched Naruto and studied his expressions. He looked uncomfortable, he looked irritated, and he kept looking at the watch secured around his left wrist. Waiting for somebody. Sasuke found himself being carried closer and closer towards the blonde. He wanted to punch him in his goddamn teeth.

"Let's hurry up and do this...I need to get back to campus. I was only given until 4 to be out," Naruto growled at the shadow looming over him. Blue eyes filled with animosity trailed up...only it was Sasuke who greeted him.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto gasped. _Fuck_!

Sasuke was glaring down. Hands clenched into fists. Still holding the sheets of paper Naruto had thrusted on to him. Only the papers were crumpled in his hands...only he was using his entire strength not to punch Naruto.

Naruto looked panicked. He looked anxiously around the restaurant.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Naruto asked as he stood up. "This...isn't what it looks like!"

"...and what does it look like?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke wasn't following Naruto as much as he wanted to give the papers back.

"I-I…" Naruto continued and he looked at his watch again. "Fuck! You shouldn't be here Sasuke!"

"No Naruto... _you_ shouldn't be here!"

Naruto's phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket and saw an unknown number calling him. Naruto glanced around the restaurant, and realized who he was supposed to meet had already noticed Sasuke. The meeting wasn't going to happen. It was too risky. Naruto rejected the call and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. Sasuke witnessed all of this and didn't take his eyes from Naruto.

"I'll explain everything to you...okay…?" Naruto spoke and he looked down at his watch. "I have to report back to Iruka by 4:00PM. Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto on the bus headed back to campus. They sat in silence. Naruto sitting by the window his eyes staring out at the passing scenery. Sasuke, sitting in the aisle seat, stared straight a head of him. He was still holding the crumpled sheets of Naruto's chicken scratch writing in his hand. Sasuke waited in silence for Naruto's explanation. It did not come.

"How are things going for you Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he gave Sasuke a sideways glance. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was finally saying something.

"Fine. Why were you in the Twin Leaves hotel?"

"I..." Naruto looked around the bus and noticed other students on the bus, clustered in groups and chatting with one another. Naruto felt several eyes flicker back to stare at Naruto and Sasuke as they sat together. It was too risky to tell Sasuke on the bus.

"I'll tell you later...when we're alone," Naruto sighed as he sat back in his chair, tightening his grip on his school bag that was resting in his lap. Naruto had pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. There was reddish-tinted fur trim around the edges of the hood that looked like the fox's fur.

"You're the Hokage's son..." Naruto commented.

"Yeah and your point?" Sasuke snapped back before Naruto could finish his thought. Naruto grew silent again.

Naruto flashed back to being inside the psychiatric hospital. Naruto was seated in a plastic bucket seat and across from him was Fugaku. He was dressed in a suit, tie, and his Smith and Wesson strapped to his waist. Naruto was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants. Fugaku smelled of the outside, whereas, Naruto smelled of the hospital. The look Fugaku had while Naruto watched the video of himself, and Biwa Juzo, from the Twin Leaves hotel burned on the inside of Naruto's eyelids. It was the look of annihilation...and it was aimed at Naruto.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke as the bus was pulling down campus drive nearing the library, "Has..uh...Fugaku told you anything...about me?"

The only ones who were aware of the video were those apart of the investigation team. Naruto was holding his breath. The bus pulled up to the library and students were filtering off. Sasuke stood up, "What are you talking about?"

"I guess...nothing..." Naruto spoke as he tried to look at Sasuke's expression but the other boy was already standing up and moving towards the exit of the bus.

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side in painful awkward silence down the asphalt path that led to Cypress Hall. Naruto's hands were stuffed in his coat pocket, hood covering his head, and his eyes down caste. Naruto looked to his right and noticed that Sasuke was still holding onto the crumpled sheets of notebook paper in his left hand. Naruto looked at his chicken scratch writing on the papers. Naruto reached out his hand to retrieve the papers, and just as he was about to touch the papers Sasuke retracted his hand.

 _Oh_.

"Hm?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke who appeared to be in shock over his own actions.

"Naruto!" Iruka spoke as the two boys entered Cypress Hall. Both sets of eyes went to Iruka.

"Right on time...and with Sasuke?" Iruka looked at Sasuke who was besides Naruto. Iruka was standing in the front entrance obviously waiting for Naruto to check in, and Naruto smiled. There was a genuineness about Iruka almost paternal.

"Ah...yeah...he's my partner for my art history project I met him at the museum," Naruto spoke sheepishly as he pulled the hood back his blonde hair messy and going in all directions. Iruka beamed at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well...we have to go now...bye..." Naruto spoke as he nudged Sasuke to move. Naruto wanted to leave before Iruka asked any additional questions such as if Naruto went anywhere else besides probation, and the art museum, and before Naruto had to lie.

Sasuke called the elevator and the two stood in silence. There was a stillness between them. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was standing uncomfortably besides him his blue eyes watching the numbers above the elevator doors decrease as the elevator descended. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. Sasuke stepped in and stood around to stare at Naruto who hesitated.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked leaning over his finger an inch from the floor ten elevator button.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto perked up and stepped into the elevator a wave of relief washed over him.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to be Naruto's friend anymore.

It was a mantra he repeated in the back of his head to the beat of the bass. He kept telling himself the reason why he was tolerating Naruto's presence, and the reason why Naruto was in his room, sitting on his bed, was because they were partners and needed to complete their art history assignment. It most definitely wasn't because Sasuke missed Naruto and it most definitely wasn't because Sasuke felt significantly better whenever Naruto was around.

Naruto read out loud his own handwriting on the crumpled sheets of paper while Sasuke sat at his desk typing on his Macbook Pro.

"This room was smaller than my single-dorm room..." Naruto commented as he looked around the meticulously organized room. Everything was minimal, and barely looked like anybody lived there as if it was a room out of a magazine.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked as he stopped typing and looked up.

"Just saying they gave you a really tiny single dorm for being the Hokage's son," Naruto spoke with a smirk. Sasuke was given the option of moving dormitories. There were available dormitories in Sycamore Hall. Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto. Sasuke decided to stay in Cypress Hall.

"The room I have now...was even bigger than the room you and I shared together," Naruto continued. "I'm on the seventh floor."

"Why were you at the Twin Leaves Hotel?" Sasuke asked. He turned sideways in his seat to get a better look at Naruto who had his back pressed up against the wall.

"I was meeting...somebody..." Naruto answered shifting his eyes away from Sasuke. "Obviously!" Sasuke snapped as he stood up and moved to stand in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began and he trailed off. "When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"Itachi? Why are you bringing him up?"

"I was going to meet Itachi..." Naruto answered.

Itachi had been missing for several weeks, and Sasuke tried to remember the last time he saw his elusive older brother. They had never had a close relationship. His parents attention was always focused around Itachi and his accomplishments. Especially their father. The only important son was Itachi. The only time Sasuke felt happiness was when Itachi became an Anbu member for Minato, and he witnessed his father's rage, and disgust, and disappointment.

"You're lying," Sasuke retorted. Naruto shrugged.

"What did he want to talk about?" Sasuke asked recalling the conversation between Fugaku and Danzo in The York restaurant. Itachi was ordered to assassinate Uchiha Shisui.

"Shisui." Naruto answered. Sasuke's chest tightened.

"Why did you agree to meet with him?"

"I...wanted to ask him something..." Naruto answered. He wanted to ask about the video. The video that was in Fugaku's possession.

"You've asked about Itachi before...what exactly is your relationship with him?" Sasuke asked and he sat besides Naruto on his bed, kicking off his shoes and pressing his back up against the wall.

"In the beginning...he sold me Callisto," Naruto answered. "He then became a member of the Anbu, and he was Shisui's partner."

"Did Itachi know about you?" Sasuke was alluding to Naruto prostituting at the Twin Leaves Hotel.

"Yes."

"Did you...do anything with him?" Sasuke asked his face felt hot and sticky and his stomach churned. Sasuke had believed everything Naruto said. He believed everything on a deep level as irrefutable facts. Sasuke recalled the night of the Wes Anderson movie premiere. Itachi blocking the bathroom door and refusing to allow Sasuke entrance...and watching as Naruto and Shisui exited the bathroom. Thinking back...Sasuke knew at that moment Itachi was aware of what Naruto was doing.

Sasuke thought back to the first time Naruto brought up Itachi's name. It was strange and unusual and out of character. The only reason Naruto would bring up Itachi's name was if they had bumped into each other...and if it was because Itachi sold Naruto Callisto...then of course Naruto wouldn't willingly tell Sasuke the circumstances of why. Sasuke felt anger as why Naruto refused to tell him from the beginning what was happening.

Sasuke had to ask the question...if Itachi sold Naruto drugs...then...did he and Naruto...?

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he turned his head to look at Sasuke feeling enraged with the accusations. "Of course not! Why would I? I wouldn't do that to you"

"You did a lot of things to me, Naruto!"

The tightness in Sasuke's chest didn't loosen and his stomach continued to churn. He felt his intestines knot up. He felt shaky and unwell. Naruto had engaged in prostitution for a period of five months. Naruto had crawled into bed with nameless client after nameless client...and kissed Sasuke with the same mouth.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...for everything I did to you..." Naruto spoke softly. He could feel warmth radiate off of Sasuke. There was only a few inches from them as they sat side by side on Sasuke's bed.

"Don't meet up with Itachi," Sasuke demanded, ignoring Naruto's apology yet again. It was dangerous. There could be an ulterior motive. There probably was an ulterior motive. Fugaku was dangerous for Naruto's existence. It wasn't going to be enough that Minato had willingly stepped down as Yondaime and was in Suna the fact that Naruto was still breathing and living in Konoha was a threat to Fugaku.

Naruto went silent.

"Do you understand? It's dangerous...don't meet with Itachi!" Sasuke repeated.

"Okay...okay!" Naruto answered.

"Just stop putting yourself into dangerous positions!" Sasuke lectured.

"Okay." Naruto answered spoke softly again and he turned to smile warmly at Sasuke. His expression caused Sasuke's face to flush and he held out his hand and pushed Naruto's face away.

"Don't look at me like that usuratonkachi!" Sasuke exhaled as he jumped off the bed. Naruto went silent. He couldn't remember the last time Sasuke called him that and his face flushed pink. His heartbeat increased and he traced his bottom lip with his thumb.

Before Sasuke could move away Naruto reached out and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke seized up as he looked at Naruto's fingers wrapping around Sasuke's hand. Naruto's hand felt hot and it burned his flesh. Goosebumps formed on Sasuke's arm and a shiver went down his spine.

"Thank you...S'ske," Naruto spoke with his trademark smile.

"Let's finish this project..." Sasuke spoke hastily as he pulled his hand from Naruto's and moved his body back to his desk.

"Hm." Naruto agreed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **The Light Behind Your Eyes**

* * *

"Hey...um...Sasuke?" Sakura asked as they walked alongside each other. It was the first Sunday in December, and the morning air was chilled, causing their breath to come out in billowing white smoke. It hadn't yet snowed but the sky was gray and overcast as if on the verge of blanketing the earth in snow.

"Hm?"

Her eyes were transfixed at Sasuke's left hand. She reached her hand out, and when her fingers brushed against the inside of his palm he retched it away, and a look of disgust flashed across his face. If Sakura noticed she chose to ignore it, and she smiled nervously, moving to push a lock of hair behind her ear with the hand that reached for Sasuke.

"I want us to hold hands when we walk together," Sakura spoke earnestly as she held her hand out to Sasuke. He hesitated. They had been dating for five months and he could count on one hand the number of times he showed any affection to Sakura. He was neglecting her, and it was beginning to show. He looked at her outstretched hand, and her nervous smile that seemed to quiver at the corners, and her eyes glossed over as if any moment she was going to burst into tears.

Sasuke threaded his fingers with Sakura's and held her hand. Her hand felt cold and clammy. An uncontrollable heat washed over Sakura. A tingling that began at the base of her neck crept down her spine, causing a shiver to ripple through her body. She was filled with immense happiness. She felt weightless. She thought she was going to float off the ground and was glad Sasuke had ancored her.

"Were you with Naruto yesterday?" Sakura asked as the two walked closer to the library. Hand in hand. Sasuke glanced down at Sakura whose chin was pulled down, and her eyes focused on the asphalt path. She had been bringing up Naruto a lot in conversation.

"Yes. We're partners in Art History," Sasuke answered.

"It's just…" Sakura began as she brought her eyes up to peer at Sasuke. "You didn't work with your previous partner outside of the classroom...so...why did you work with Naruto?" _Especially...Naruto_ , she wanted to ask.

Sasuke swallowed and shifted his eyes to the bus stop sign that was in front of the library, "We ran into each other at the museum. He had completed his half of the assignment. It was rational to complete the assignment yesterday than it was to prolong everything."

"So...you're not planning on spending anymore time with him?"

"No. The professor changes our partners for each assignment. This will be the last time."

"Oh."

The two entered the library and walked into the cafe. It was there when Sasuke's eyes immediately fell to the familiar blonde. He was sitting at a table with the Suna siblings. All three of them. Temari was leaning back in her seat and laughing, whereas Kankuro had slammed a fist on the table and appeared to be ranting over something he found on his phone. Naruto was straddling the back of the chair and holding his togo coffee cup with both hands, and Gaara had his hand propping up his head and looked apathetic.

Sasuke and Sakura got into the queue of students waiting to order. It was uncharacteristically busy. Then again Sasuke usually went in the afternoons to the library.

Sasuke stole a look at Naruto who was leaning close to the rusty-haired boy sitting besides him, saying something Sasuke couldn't hear. It was the same boy that was with Naruto when Sakura and Sasuke stumbled upon the aftermath of a schoolyard scuffle. Only it was less of a scuffle and more of Naruto straddling a boy, and purposely choking him, with his headphone cord.

"It's that boy…" Sakura whispered as she peeked over her shoulder, immediately recognizing the familiar rust-color haired boy.

Sasuke thought back to that day. He had full intentions of pulling Naruto off the boy but it was Sakura who reacted first. Sakura who pulled Naruto back into consciousness and shooed him away before he was caught. Sakura who was purposely protective so that Sasuke wouldn't have to be.

' _He's fucking psychotic!_ ' the boy Naruto was straddling coughed and wheezed. There were ligature marks around his neck from where the cord was wrapped tightly around. Sakura chastised the boys for willfully picking a fight with Naruto.

' _We didn't! Stupid faggot just stuck his nose in where it didn't belong!_ ' the fat boy argued. ' _At least I gotta good hit in_!'

"He's Naruto's roommate," Sakura spoke as she turned back around to look at the special's written on a chalkboard. "Oh they have peppermint! Cha!"

Sasuke was looking at the menu when he heard four sets of chairs being pushed back and he glanced to see that Naruto and the Suna siblings were walking towards them. Naruto had one arm swung around Gaara's neck and pulled the shorter boy close to him, he was engrossed in conversation, making plans for the remainder of the day with his roommate.

Sasuke looked to Gaara who, although, looked disgusted by Naruto's presence, didn't appear to put up any protest to pry himself from Naruto's grasp. Sasuke watched a small smile tug at the corner of Gaara's mouth as Naruto continued prattling on. Naruto with his other hand brought the coffee togo cup to his lips and took a sip, only then did he notice Sasuke staring at him, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well...well...well...Look who we have here," Kankuro spoke vindictively at the sight of Sasuke.

Naruto moved his attention from Sasuke to Sakura. Blue eyes looked down at them holding hands, fingers intertwining with each other, pausing, before turning his attention to Kankuro. Naruto's expression was unreadable. Sasuke looked from Naruto to Kankuro.

"Does your father think slandering and scapegoating our father will win him Hokage?" Kankuro sneered. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked her hand tightening around Sasuke's hand. There must have been another media frenzy, and she wanted to pull out her phone to see what the headlines read.

"The Interim Hokage is chicken shit," Kankuro growled between clenched teeth. He grabbed hold of Sasuke's jacket and pulled him close. His breath was hot against Sasuke's face. Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and smirked at Kankuro.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Sakura screamed and soon the students around them began moving away. The air turned ominous.

"...well the Kazekage's son's breath smells like dog shit!" Sasuke spoke in his matter-of-fact voice. Kankuro jerked Sasuke closer.

"Kankuro...let go of him," Temari spoke. There was no weight to her words. They were meaningless. She didn't mean them herself they were just something she knew she'd ought to say giving the situation.

Kankuro, taller and wider, shoved Sasuke back with all his strength causing Sasuke to misstep and fall backwards. His tailbone slamming against the tiled floor and his hands moving back to catch himself. Sakura instantly kneeled down, her arms wrapping around Sasuke's shoulders, protectively, and scowling up at Kankuro.

"Naruto...your father stepped down and allowed this spineless bastard's father control? I don't know who I should punish first...you...or him," Kankuro growled.

Kankuro turned his attention to Naruto, who still had his arm around Gaara's neck, and rested his head up against his brother's. Gaara who looked on with mild curiosity, and Naruto who seemed more interested in what Sasuke was doing rather than what Kankuro was saying.

"Let me beat the snot out of this putrid shit of a kid and send his shitty father a message. Please, Temari!" Kankuro growled to Temari from over his shoulder.

Sasuke was jumping to his feet, he had balled his hand up into a fist and aiming it at Kankuro. Naruto who witnessed this first, was moving, dropping the coffee togo cup in the process.

Naruto shoved Kankuro out of the way and placed his body between the two boys. Sasuke punched Naruto across the right side of the face. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he recognized the blonde's face jerking with the collision instead of Kankuro's; the intended target.

Kankuro laughed loudly as he spun around to see Naruto holding his hands up in defense. Sasuke attempted to lunge at Kankuro, but Naruto's body mirrored Sasuke's, and he remained in between.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out. She tried to intervene but Temari stepped in, and held her arms out, making herself into a barrier.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist. "Stop it!"

"MOVE NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face, shoving Naruto backwards, his hands balled around the fabric of Naruto's shirt pulling him closer, "...or I'll physically remove you myself!"

"Pussy...can't even fight your own battles?" Kankuro taunted. "Fucking pathetic just like your chicken shit father."

"Kankuro! Enough!" Temari yelled as she wrapped her arms around Sakura preventing her from jumping into the fray.

Gaara's attention focused on Naruto. The blonde had a knack for involving himself in matters that didn't concern him, and placing himself in the middle of the problem. Almost like Naruto needed to be the center of attention. At. All. Times. Gaara rolled his eyes and hoped Naruto got the shit kicked out of him.

Sasuke punched Naruto again across the face. Wanting the blonde to fall and hit the ground, hard, so he could go after that shit-talking Kankuro. He didn't go down, just momentarily stunned. Before Sasuke could reach Kankuro, Naruto had tackled Sasuke, colliding his body into Sasuke's side, and taking him down as if they were playing a game of rugby.

"Sasuke...come on get a grip on yourself!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to pin Sasuke's arms down above his head.

"GET OFF OF ME NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to buck Naruto off of him.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! UCHIHA SASUKE!" An authoritative voice boomed over the cafe.

It was in that moment when Naruto had managed to pin both of Sasuke's wrists down on the ground, and he looked up to see Kakashi looming above them. Naruto's fingers loosened around Sasuke's wrists, releasing, as he pulled his body off of Sasuke.

 _Ah...fuck_.

* * *

"What is your problem? Always butting your nose in where it doesn't belong!" Sasuke growled as he and Naruto left the academic administration building.

Naruto remained silent his arms stuffed into his coat pocket. Naruto's cheek and jawline was bruising with reds, and blues, and purples.

"Just stop concerning yourself with me!" Sasuke threatened.

"I can't!" Naruto spoke as he looked hard at Sasuke, and then he sighed deeply. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. They exchanged glances and Naruto was the first to look away.

"Besides it didn't really have anything to do with you..." Naruto defended. The words stung Sasuke. "My father is working hard on the alliance with Suna...that your father is doing everything in his power to destroy...do you really think I could just sit back and watch you get into a fist fight with the Kazekage's son?"

"Kankuro is all brawn and no brain...I can't believe you lost your cool over something so trivial..." Naruto lectured.

"You're one to talk! Sakura and I found you choking out a boy just the other day!" Sasuke snarled.

"That was...that was different."

"Yeah...sure it was."

"You're the Hokage's son now...and you can't lose your shit just because somebody criticizes your father."

"I won't let anybody slander my family!"

"Well...now others are going to come after you if you keep it up. You losing control won't reflect well on your father."

"...yeah? And since when did you start caring about my father?"

"I don't...I just care about you."

Sasuke's face flushed and he was a lost for words. The two walked in silence. Naruto's words rang true, and Sasuke hated it. Sasuke didn't know how Fugaku would react if he had heard about Sasuke getting into a fist fight with the Kazekage's son. He would have used it as a political platform and manipulated into his agenda.

' _I just care about you_.'

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and his eyes trailed the bruises that were forming on Naruto's swollen face. He didn't know when Naruto became interested in politics. It felt like it was just yesterday when they had a scuffle in the schoolyard back in middle school, and Naruto protesting that what their fathers did didn't concern them, protesting that Naruto and Sasuke were separate from the actions of their fathers, and Sasuke was stupid for thinking otherwise.

"Are you happy?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Are you happy with Sakura?"

"Yes..." Sasuke responded automatically he barely had time to process the question.

Naruto nodded his head slowly and a small smiled formed on his lips, "Good. That's great. I'm glad..."

Sasuke glanced at the expression Naruto held, and it caused his chest to ache, and just as he began to experience painful breathing was when anger began to settle. He didn't want Naruto to wear such an expression. It was Naruto's fault. Everything that had happened was a direct result of what Naruto did...what Naruto had done to Sasuke...and what he continued to do without any concern for those around him.

"What's with that expression on your face?" Sasuke growled. "It's funny how...everything that has happened is entirely your fault...and yet you have that expression? That's really cheap, Naruto."

Naruto stopped walking, his mouth agape, and his mind went blank. Sasuke stopped walking, noticing Naruto wasn't beside him any longer, and turned around to look at him.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean it's my fault?"

"Exactly what I said...it is your fault. In what world wouldn't it be your fault, Naruto?"

"It's just...even if nothing happened...where do you think we would have ended up, Sasuke? It wouldn't have worked between us..." Naruto spoke his eyes shifting side to side. Naruto wondered if things would have been different if he never met Haku. But no matter how many times he thought about it the path lead to the same conclusion.

Sasuke would have to conceal their relationship...and it would have destroyed Naruto. Things were better off this way.

"Christsake's Naruto!" Sasuke scowled as he spun around and began walking away. He was right again.

Naruto caught up and shook his head violently, "No! What I meant is...we're better of friends! It works out better this way...you and Sakura dating...and well, you and me...as just friends."

"Who'd want to be your friend?" Sasuke scoffed rolling his eyes.

Naruto flashed a smile and shrugged, "I was kinda hoping you."

They entered Cypress Hall. Kakashi reprimanded them to return to the dormitories for the remainder of the day, after lecturing them at length for fighting on school property. Kakashi told them to return to his office after classes were complete Monday afternoon to receive their punishment. Kakashi explained he needed time to become creative.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's swollen face and sighed, "Come to my room...I have an ice pack. Your face is already looking like shit."

Naruto touched his cheek tenderly as Sasuke called the elevator, "Well...you didn't hold back...how else is my body supposed to respond?"

"You could have at least blocked better," Sasuke countered. "Instead of acting like a doormat..."

"Well...it took me a while to warm up...but I did stop you at the end."

"Barely."

* * *

Naruto's feet pressed against the floor as he laid back on Sasuke's bed holding the blue ice pack to his cheek. His eyes staring up at the vaulted ceiling.

It was the second day in a row that Naruto was in Sasuke's room. He got a new comforter set. It was softer, thicker, and cozier and the color of a midwinter's day. Naruto rubbed his fingers over the comforter. It was so soft it made Naruto's comforter feel like a brillo pad in comparison. Naruto looked to see Sasuke was sitting sideways in his desk chair with his cell phone inches from his face, reading a news article.

"What do the headlines say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke lowered the cell phone and held it in his hand.

Sasuke sighed, "Kankuro was right...Fugaku is scapegoating Suna for Konoha's financial state...citing unfair trade practices which is bleeding Konoha, while Suna profits."

Sasuke looked at Naruto laying on his bed, "Why did Minato step down as Hokage?"

"It isn't obvious?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself up to get a better look at Sasuke. "I wasn't a good friend...I wasn't a good person...and I wasn't a good son. I think it became unbearable for my father to have to choose."

It was obvious to Sasuke...but he wanted a better answer. It would have made sense for Minato to step down immediately after Naruto murdering Zabuza in the Twin Leaves Hotel penthouse suite. Stepping down five months later when things were settled and forgotten. It didn't make sense. It was out of the blue. Maybe the reason didn't have anything to do with Naruto...he was locked up in a psychiatric hospital under 24/7 supervision after all.

Naruto continued to hold the ice pack to his cheek and a faint smile spread his lips, "Although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy with his choice."

Sasuke's phone began to vibrate and there was an incoming phone call from Sakura. Naruto's eyes shifted to the vibrating mobile phone. Sasuke accepted the call and brought the phone up to his mouth, "Hello, Sakura..."

"Sasuke! What happened? Are you okay? You didn't respond to my text messages!"

"I'm sorry...I just got done with Kakashi. He wants me to report in tomorrow after classes."

"Did you explain properly why you were so upset?"

"Hm."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in my room...Kakashi told me I needed to remain in the dormitories for the remainder of the day to reflect."

Sakura continued to talk. Naruto stood up and mouthed, ' _I'm gunna go_ '. Before turning his body to walk away.

It was then when Sasuke reached out his hand and grabbed Naruto by the wrist preventing him from leaving, he mumbled something about needing to go and would contact Sakura later, ending the phone call abruptly. Naruto turned around his blue eyes focused on Sasuke's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, gripping him so tightly, his skin was turning white. The heat from Sasuke's fingers caused his skin to itch.

"You're just going to leave with my ice pack?" Sasuke asked still holding onto Naruto's wrist. Naruto lowered the ice pack and handed it over to Sasuke. He looked at the outstretched ice pack. Naruto was inadvertently calling out Sasuke's bluff.

"Usuratonkachi...at least wait here until the swelling has gone down," Sasuke spoke haughtily as he released his hold on Naruto. Blue eyes went to the finger marks that were left on his flesh, before bringing them back to Sasuke's inky black orbs. Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to say something...anything...

"Wanna watch a movie?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled. Relief.

"Only if you promise not to fall asleep...like you always do!"

"Promise!" Naruto beamed with his hundred watt smile and flashed a peace sign.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Sasuke looked over to see Naruto was fast asleep curled up on his side, face resting on the ice pack. Naruto slept peacefully.

He wondered if Naruto still had nightmares that caused him to scream and thrash in his sleep, and if he did...was Gaara aware? And if he was...what was Gaara's response? Did Gaara allow Naruto to crawl into bed with him because he was too afraid to sleep by himself. Did Gaara allow Naruto to leave his desk lamp on because he was too afraid of what lurked in the darkness? Sasuke didn't really want to know the answers.

Sasuke was sitting in his desk chair the movie still playing on his laptop propped up on his desk. Sasuke walked to his bed and crawled on top of it, and rolled to his side where he mirrored Naruto. Sasuke's eyes traced the three whisker-like scars on Naruto's cheeks and he reached his hand out and traced them with his fingertip. Naruto remained in deep slumber.

Sasuke exhaled. It felt like they were children again. He felt so comfortable and at peace alongside Naruto. He then lowered his right hand over Naruto's right hand and thread his fingers with his. Naruto's fingers felt cold as if all of the blood had drained from them. Sasuke intertwined his fingers with Naruto's, allowing his warmth to transfer to Naruto, as he held onto him.

He was momentarily memorized at how easily their hands fit so perfectly with each other.

"Usuratonkachi...who'd want to be your friend..." Sasuke whispered as he continued to stare at Naruto's undisturbed face.

After a few more minutes Sasuke pushed himself back up, went to the closet and pulled down a quilt that he draped over Naruto's sleeping form. He sat back down at his desk chair and finished watching the movie.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **In Hell I'll Be in Good Company**

* * *

Naruto stopped dreaming when he slept.

When he closed his eyes it was blackness and he transcended time and space into nothingness. There was a cocktail of medication he took. The orange prescription bottles lined the edge of his desk, and he tapped the top of each one as he counted out loud. Recalling the events that had happened a little while ago.

Naruto had fallen asleep in Sasuke's bed, a quilt covered him, and he experienced a nightmare. The first nightmare in months. He woke up in a cold sweat. He was coughing and gagging and clawing at his neck. Naruto felt an invisible belt tightening around his neck and it took a while for his brain to comprehend that it was a nightmare and it wasn't actually happening.

Biwa Juzo was dead. Momochi Zabuza was dead.

Sasuke was immediately by his side and asking if he was okay. A hand reached out and rested on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had pulled Sasuke into a hug and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's chest, and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He inhaled Sasuke's scent until he calmed down.

The familiarity of the smell, touch, and presence of Sasuke had grounded him. He didn't want to let go.

Naruto felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him, and felt the pressure of Sasuke clinging to Naruto equally as much as Naruto clung to Sasuke. When Naruto fully regained his senses he shoved Sasuke away, apologized, and left his room.

Gaara walked out of the bathroom, towel around his neck, dressed in his pajamas. He was using the plush white towel to dry his hair when his eyes fell to his blonde roommate. Naruto's complexion was pale, sweat dripped down the sides of his face, his shirt clung to his skin, and although he was physically there it felt as if he was miles away.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked as he stopped walking. Vacant blue eyes shifted towards the sound of his name being called, and he was slowly returning to the here and now.

"Every time I close my eyes I see him…" Naruto spoke in a monotonous tone and flat affect. Gaara sat on his bed not breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"When I pulled the trigger...it felt like a dream. Nothing felt real. It was only when I felt the weight of his body collapse onto me...that I knew I wasn't dreaming...and the cruelest part was I wouldn't even let him cum...he died with blue balls and an erect cock hanging out of his unzipped pants…"

Naruto smirked at the sickening memory and combed his fingers through his hair. A laugh escaped his mouth, "...what a ridiculous way to die."

Naruto began to uncap his prescription bottles one by one and pop the cocktail of medications into his mouth as if they were candy.

"It feels like I have a monster living within me…" Naruto continued as he brought the lip of his water bottle to his mouth, and swallowed the pills.

"Mmh," Gaara answered in agreement.

"Gaara can I-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gaara yelled as he threw his wet towel at Naruto's face. "You cross that red tape and I swear I will lay you flat on your back Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Jeez! I wasn't going to ask you anything weird! I just wanted to ask you if I could use your shampoo 'cause I ran out...overreacting much?" Naruto asked as he pulled the towel from his face.

"Oh…yeah...you can...just don't use too much," Gaara spoke, but continued to eye Naruto suspiciously.

"Ya know...you should show more emotion when you're with other people, Gaara." Naruto spoke as he stood up and moved to his dresser to pull out clean pajamas and clean underwear.

"You'll be well received if you do...and you'll make more friends."

" _Tch_ like I want to be around noisy people all the time. Being around _you_ gives me a migraine."

"You're so not cute!" Naruto spoke as he stuck his tongue out, rolled his eyes, and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Winter break started with the traditional tree lighting ceremony of the blue spruce Christmas Tree that was erected in the middle of the courtyard. It was an annual event that the preparatory school sponsored which included live music, games, and food trucks. Sasuke had a Styrofoam cup of hot apple cider in one hand, and his other hand was linked together with Sakura's hand.

She was dressed in a red peacoat, and a white scarf fastened around her neck. She was exceptionally blithe today and it showed with a large smile that caused her emerald eyes to sparkle. She was looking at stained glass Christmas ornaments.

Sasuke's looked through the crowd of students that had filed into the courtyard, watching as small groups clustered together, and individual students intermingled with one another. His eyes were searching for somebody. Eyes moving from face to face in the crowd. He didn't know who he was searching for until he saw him...

Naruto was standing with both arms behind his head and he was laughing. Naruto was wearing an over-sized jacket with the fox fur hood. He was surrounded by a group of familiar faces. On one side of Naruto was Sai, the other stood Hinata, and across from him Ino and Shikamaru. They were all staring at Naruto and laughing. Even Shikamaru had a small smile on his lips.

Sasuke watched enamored as Naruto was in the middle of telling a story. His facial expressions animated and it invoked more laughter in the group as he began acting out parts of the story.

Since the day Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's bed and woke up in a panic he had been avoiding Sasuke. After they handed in their art history project the professor assigned new partners, and Naruto changed desks. It left Sasuke feeling out of sorts.

"I want to play that game..." Sakura said as she pointed towards what looked like a magnetic fishing carnival game.

Sasuke looked at the carnival game before stealing a look back at Naruto. It was then when the three Suna siblings joined Naruto. The blonde swung an arm around Gaara immediately, pointing at his roommate as he continued the story.

Sasuke watched Gaara's expression, which was typical devoid of any emotion except apathy, twisted into mortification. Naruto was telling a story that involved Gaara. The red haired boy covered his face with his hand and shook his head, only causing the group to howl in laughter. Proving Naruto's point and emphasizing his story.

Then, Kankuro held out his phone to Naruto and he nodded his head in agreement.

Sasuke watched as Naruto waved goodbye and left with the Suna siblings. Where was he going? Why was he leaving with them? Sasuke didn't know if Naruto still had a curfew but it appeared that they were leaving campus. All four of them. Naruto with his arm around Gaara. Temari walking alongside Gaara, and Kankuro walking besides Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to know more about Minato's intentions with Naruto playing diplomat. His stomach churned.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked and he turned to see Sakura staring up at him. Her eyes looked in the direction that Sasuke was staring attentively. All she saw were their friends grouped together. Ino. Shikamaru. Sai. Hinata. She sighed in relief.

"Let's get some food at one of the food trucks," Sakura suggested, threading her fingers with Sasuke's, and leading them away.

"Why are the Suna siblings attending this school?" Sasuke asked as they began walking side by side.

"The Yondaime publicly announced it was a symbol of the countries alliances with one another," Sakura answered. "Suigetsu is here from Mizu no Kuni. Seems like it was only a matter of time before there were students from Suna."

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't think of it _that_ way. Suigetsu mentioned it on multiple occasions him being enrolled at the school was a political move. The answer still didn't satisfy him. It didn't _feel_ right. It was a feeling he couldn't shake.

"Do you think there's another reason?" Sakura asked. "Did Fugaku say anything?"

"I just have this feeling that the Suna siblings are hiding something is all..." Sasuke explained. "And Naruto knows what they're hiding...and is helping them hide it. There is a reason why my father doesn't trust Suna...and a reason why my father didn't trust Minato."

"There's political turmoil in Suna...it could have been a strategic move the Kazekage decided to make to keep his children safe," Sakura hypothesized. "...I just don't understand why it took so long for Minato to step down. He publicly cited retiring to spend more time with family...and yet he goes to Suna as an Ambassador? It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. There is a rumor going around..."

"What are they saying?"

"Minato is back in Konoha, but when he returns to Suna he will be bringing Naruto with him, and transferring him to a school in Suna."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw some transfer documents in the administration building. Minato applied to transfer Naruto this Spring Semester."

"But...he's on Probation he isn't allowed to leave the country," Sasuke rebuked.

"Yeah...and he also murdered somebody and all he got was a few months in a psychiatric hospital. I looked up the place he went to...it was a glorified resort hospital," Sakura explained bitterly.

They continued moving through the courtyard to where the food trucks were all lined up, each one specialized in one particular staple food. Suddenly Sasuke wasn't hungry anymore, and he felt if he ate something he would retch it back up.

"Let's get some food and head back to your room," Sakura suggested.

"Hm."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the bench at the train station platform.

The train carrying the Suna siblings left twenty minutes ago heading to Suna where they were spending their winter break. Leaning up against the brick wall perpendicular, wearing a kitsune mask, was Uchiha Shisui. His arms were folded, and one foot rested up against the wall. They were the only ones on the platform. The last train had left twenty minutes ago.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for you to be out in the open?" Naruto asked with a heavy sigh as he leaned back against the bench resting his elbows on the backrest, and tilting his head up to stare at the steal beams of the train platform gabled roof.

"Itachi contacted me...he wanted information on your whereabouts," Naruto continued as his eyes moved to stare at Shisui. The mask hid Shisui's expressions.

"Oh..." Shisui spoke as he tilted his head to the side a smile on his lips. "Shame."

"Yeah...it's a damn shame you're still alive. Go eat shit and die already!"

"That's my feral child. My how I've missed you."

"Where's my father?" Naruto demanded. He rolled his eyes and a look of disgust made it's home on his facial features.

In the time it took Naruto to blink he felt Shisui repositioned himself. Shisui's arms wrapped around Naruto from behind, the kitsune mask was moved to the side, and Shisui extended his tongue and glided it down Naruto's ear. A ripple of pleasure enveloped Naruto followed by panic. A disgusted noise was emitted from Naruto's mouth as he began rubbing the saliva off his earlobe with the fabric of his jacket.

"You bastard!" Naruto swore as he tried prying Shisui off. Shisui was staring straight ahead of Naruto; spotting his true prey.

"Come out from the shadows, Itachi." Shisui called out as he continued holding Naruto from behind.

"Itachi!?" Naruto yelled as Itachi emerged from the shadows of the train platform.

"My-oh-my...little feral child...you don't even know when a predator is stalking you." Shisui taunted loudly, more so, for Itachi's benefit than for the squirming blonde. "I could smell the traitorous rat a mile away. Smells dead and bloated with gasses."

Itachi kept his attention on Shisui and did not avert his eyes.

Shisui looked up at the cameras that were positioned all over the train platform. He counted six different CCTV cameras capturing six different angles of the train platform. Shisui maneuvered the kitsune mask so that it was back to covering his face, before he jumped over the bench, sat down alongside Naruto, and crossed his legs.

Naruto jumped as Shisui sat next to him the other man moved as if flickering through time.

"How have you've been doing Itachi? It looks like you lost weight...are you not eating well?" Shisui asked with mock worry.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here Shisui," Itachi spoke evenly. He was expressionless and monotonous.

"I think he came to kill you," Shisui whispered into Naruto's ear.

"What do you mean kill me?! Fuck outta here!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stand up but Shisui wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled the blonde close to him.

"See the beauty of information, Itachi? I knew you'd be here...hence why I am here. As much as my little feral child wants me dead I am still tasked with keeping him alive. That is if your true intentions were to kill him tonight. So Itachi...enlighten us. Is there such a kill order?"

Itachi didn't answer right away. His mouth a straight line. Deadpan. He was the perfect agent.

"No such order has been enacted."

"And what about Minato?"

"No."

Shisui nodded his head. Itachi was telling the truth. He opened his mouth to ask a question but Itachi interrupted.

"Yuki Haku has gone missing."

"Haku!?" Naruto asked as he jerked his head to Itachi.

Naruto was purposely kept in the dark surrounding Haku's whereabouts. The last time he spoke to Haku was at the courthouse. Naruto was in handcuffs that bound his wrists together, and he was struggling to pull up his pants in front of the urinal when Haku came into the bathroom. Haku seeing Naruto struggled went over and grabbed his pants, pulling the zipper up, and buttoning them. Haku's last words to Naruto...

' _I'm debating.._.'

' _Debating what?_ '

' _If I'm going to kill myself...or if I'm going to kill you. There is nothing left for me to live for...you killed my one and only purpose in this world, Uzumaki Naruto...so tell me what am I supposed to do now?'_

Naruto wasn't able to give Haku an answer. The bathroom door slammed open and Uchiha Obito appeared. Naruto's case was called first and he was immediately pulled from the bathroom.

"Haku took something of importance. That if released would put both the Godaime and Shimura Danzo in a precarious predict we wish to avoid. A kill order was given for Yuki Haku."

"You fucking bastard..." Naruto growled at Itachi, and he jumped up into a standing position and began backing away from both Uchihas. "You piece of shit! He was probably being blackmailed just like I am! I hope it gets out...! I'm not helping you! I'm not helping either of you! What you allowed to happen to me...to Haku...to both of us! No way! I refuse!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way...but the reason I am telling you is because I have convinced Godaime and Shimura if what was stolen was recovered the kill order will be lifted. You lied under oath, Uzumaki Naruto...clearly you care about Haku. I believe you will make the right decision."

"Ah...I see...so if I find Yuki Haku first and reclaim what was stolen..." Shisui laughed as he trailed off putting the pieces of information Itachi had given him together. "What a fun game us three are playing."

"This isn't a game!" Naruto screamed his voice echoed across the empty train platform. "This is Haku's life!"

"That is where you are wrong...life is but a game. But don't worry...I will not let anything happen to you my little feral child."

Naruto balked.

"Think of it as a bargaining tool. We reclaim what Haku had stolen and we can use it as leverage to prevent the release of that home movie you stared in," Shisui explained as he stood up and faced Naruto. "...and you can save Haku's life...it's a win-win."

Itachi turned around and began walking away when Shisui called out his name causing him to pause.

"The kill order for me...is it still active?"

"Yes."

"...and what do you intend to do?"

Itachi didn't answer and continued to walk away until the shadows swallowed him up.

* * *

Naruto emerged from the justice center where he finished up his weekly meeting with Might Guy.

It was the middle of December and the temperatures continued to hoover just above freezing. Global warming was on track to making it a green Christmas. Naruto turned his head to the side after seeing a familiar face. Shisui leaned up against the wall. _Fuck_. Naruto rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

Shisui had chosen to leave the Anbu mask at home and was dressed in street clothes. Pushing off the wall he jogged alongside Naruto, swiveling his body, and jogging backwards, "How did everything go with Might Guy?"

"Get away from me...and stop following me!" Naruto growled as he quickened his pace.

"Ah...come on we're on the same team," Shisui spoke as he continued to jog backwards. "Where are we going? I'm tasked with keeping you safe."

"Well you're doing a shitty job at it."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a neon flashing sign that flashed _Guys and Dolls_. A double entendre. A strip club. A gay strip club. It was here that Naruto ended up when he disappeared from the psychiatric hospital.

"Going from your probation officer to a strip club? My do you always surprise me." Shisui spoke with fascination as he looked up at the provocative establishment. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed the front door open and entered. Shisui looked around, scanning the streets, ensuring nothing was out of the ordinary before entering.

Naruto moved through the club. The front was empty. The main room was empty. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Shisui walking up behind him. Naruto pushed open the back door and entered the owner's office.

"Hey you fuckers! We're closed! You can't just-" a voice screamed as Naruto and Shisui appeared in the room and disturbed the actions that were happening behind closed doors.

"Naruto?! Is that you sweetie? I didn't recognize you with all those clothes on."

"Hey...Deidara...sorry uh...for interrupting..." Naruto spoke his face flushed pink and he pivoted his body around. Cursing himself for not knocking. Shisui continued to stare at the two boys intertwined with each other on the plush zebra print couch. He couldn't look away.

Deidara's long blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders like a sea of sunflowers and wrapped around his body was a sequin dress. Deidara was on his back, and between his legs, performing fellatio, was Sasori. Deidara's legs in the air, resting on Sasori's shoulders, and high heels strapped to his feet. Deidara's smokey eye was flawless and lips a matte finish.

"You finally got outta that psych hospital? Yeah?" Deidara asked as Sasori pulled away and Deidara pushed himself up, and pushed his legs closed. He already went soft. He wasn't into group play.

Deidara stood up and went to the liquor cart on the opposite side of the room and began pouring red wine into a wine glass.

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded his head. He remained with his back to the scene his thumb trailing the outline of his lips nervously.

"So what do you need sweetheart...a job? I see you brought a handsome fuck boy with you," Deidara turned around, long graceful fingers wrapped around the stemless glass. Deidara eyed Shisui suspiciously, and looked him up and down.

Naruto turned to glance at Shisui who held his smirk and tongue; allowing Naruto to take the lead. Shisui was in street clothing and didn't wear anything discernible that would tie him back to his true identity. He appeared to revel in the scene as he turned to catch Naruto's gaze.

"Not exactly...I'm trying to get in touch with Haku. I need to meet with him."

"Did you contact Kisame?"

"No...I'd rather not...if possible."

"Yeah...I mean nobody wants to be in contact with him but he'll probably help you get in touch with Haku."

"...is there anyway you can help me out, Deidara...Please?" Naruto asked his voice overflowing with charisma, and he flashed a pleading smile. It was the same smile that caused Deidara to take Naruto in when he disappeared from the pysch hospital. He was weak to pretty boys with warm smiles.

"Come back tonight...and we'll talk. Maybe work something out, yeah."

* * *

Naruto jumped on the bus and bowed his head, "Thank you for waiting!"

He was breathless and turned around to see if there were any empty seats. His eyes locked onto Sasuke who was standing up, holding a metal bar, and staring back at him. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and reached out to grab the metal bar. His hand an inch away from where Sasuke's hand was holding.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted nervously loosening his hold on the bar. It was harder to avoid Sasuke when they were both on the same bus back to campus. It would have been ludicrous otherwise.

The bus shifted gears and began jutting forward and Naruto lost his balance and fell backwards. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's wrist steadying him, "Be careful, usuratonkachi!"

"Sorry-sorry!" Naruto spoke as he regained his footing and straightened up tightening his grip on the bar. Sasuke released his hold on Naruto.

"What brings you to downtown Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"I had lunch with my father."

Naruto's stomach rumbled and he rolled his head back, "Ugh...that reminds me...I haven't eaten lunch yet. I'm so hungry!"

"What about you?" Sasuke asked a smile forming.

"Probation...every Saturday," Naruto spoke as he tilted his head and flashed a peace sign. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. The smile vanished. There was something he needed to know, and he needed to know now.

"Are you transferring schools?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"What?"

"I don't want you to transfer schools."

"What?"

"You can't keep running away...you need to stay and make amends!" Sasuke spoke angrily, losing his patience with Naruto.

"Wait...what?"

"Did I stutter? Stop saying ' _what_ '! _Listen_ before you open your mouth, stupid!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke. His eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, processing what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke had asked if he was transferring schools, and then told said he didn't want him to leave, and concluded with wanting him to stay and make amends.

Naruto's heartbeat quickened, and he felt his palms becoming sweaty, as heat flushed to his cheeks. He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet.

Finally he cleared his throat. Naruto moved his hand so that it was covering Sasuke's hand on the metal bar. Sasuke's hand felt warm against his. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto with a look of astonishment. Naruto flashed Sasuke his warm, genuine, smile.

"No...I mean...I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not transferring schools. You don't have to worry, S'ske."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time**

* * *

 _Rewinding time back to 12 noon._

"Shisui is back in Konoha," Fugaku commented as he swished the amber whiskey around in the rocks glass before pouring it down his throat in one fluid movement.

"Ah."

"So tell me Itachi. Why is he still breathing?"

Itachi remained standing while his father sat comfortably in the high back restaurant chair of The York. Itachi's long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was dressed in a long sleeve button up white shirt, black pants, and a pair of black suspenders. His glock 22 was safely secured in his shoulder holster.

Fugaku grabbed the Crown Royal whiskey bottle and poured more into the rocks glass. He then lifted his obsidian black eyes to glare at Itachi, who remained silent. The expression he gave Itachi demanding an explanation.

"Minato is not seeking to return to Hokage. He made that perfectly clear. What would we gain with Shisui dead?"

"Shisui is a true genius, however has opposed the Uchiha way since he was a child. And has publicly spoken out against the Uchiha and aligned himself with Minato. He has been a traitor to the Uchiha name, and an eyesore for years. Minato wouldn't have been where he was without Shisui, and he continues to influence Minato. With Shisui dead I wouldn't have to worry about opposition from Minato."

"We are in still in possession of the video…"

"IT MEANS NOTHING!" Fugaku screamed as he slammed his hand down against the table rattling the glassware. Itachi remained calm and expressionless.

"It means nothing when that child-slut took those documents! Any status of his whereabouts?"

"No."

"I want you to continue to follow Uzumaki Naruto. That child-slut doesn't have anyone else to turn to. He's bound to contact _him_."

Itachi was given the order as soon as the documents were stolen. Itachi thought back to last night at the train platform where he had mistakenly ran into Shisui. Itachi's intention was to warn Naruto about the dangerous situation Haku had dug himself in, and was unable to climb out of on his own. Much to Itachi's surprise Shisui had informants of his own who had tipped him off on Itachi's objectives.

Fugaku had tunnel vision on Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Minato. Seeing them as obstacles to his ultimate goal of legally taking on the Godaime name.

Itachi struggled with understanding human behavior. Itachi had watched the video of what happened with Naruto, Konohamaru, Haku, Zabuza, and Juzo that night at the Twin Leaves Hotel. Haku was the one to pull the trigger and shoot Naruto, and despite this Naruto still defended Haku's actions and became genuinely concerned.

"Is it true you gave Sasuke a copy of Naruto's interrogation?" Itachi asked. Itachi heard Obito and Danzo speaking in hushed voices. Fugaku had been summoning Sasuke in Itachi's extended absences.

"Yes. I wanted Sasuke to sever the sick fascination he has with him...no son of mine is going to be a faggot," Fugaku answered bluntly as he took another swig of whiskey.

"What are you saying…" Itachi asked. For being a ' _true genius_ ' there was so much Itachi was unaware of...especially when it came to his younger brother.

"Uzumaki Naruto gave Sasuke syphilis, and Sasuke is still obsessed with him. It's fucking sickening, and pathetic. Ever since he was a kid he has been obsessed with _him_. I won't stand for it anymore. I gave Sasuke that video so he can see just how truly disgusting Naruto is."

Itachi thought back to Sasuke growing up as a grave and detached child. Sasuke was always in Itachi's shadow and always an afterthought to their parents adapted to his surroundings. Sasuke was always more vulnerable than Itachi.

Much like Itachi, he was distant from the other children. Sasuke looked down at his classmates, and thought of them as less than. He didn't see them as equals, and therefore didn't treat them as equals. They were undeserving of his attention and he didn't want to play with any of them...except for Uzumaki Naruto.

When Sasuke became friends with Naruto his demeanor began to soften and his personality began to change. He began showing different emotions, and began to act like a typical child. Just like Itachi when he was around Shisui.

Itachi witnessed the profound change when Sasuke was eight years old and was being praised for intervening on an attempted kidnapping of his female classmate. Itachi walked into Sasuke's room to congratulate him only to find Sasuke severely depressed and agitated.

' _What do you want?_ ' Sasuke growled as Itachi entered his room. Sasuke was sitting at his desk and pouting. He was being surly and petulant. The complete opposite of how Itachi expected him to be acting given the situation. Sasuke was tooted as a hero, and publicly announced as one.

' _I wanted to congratulate you...what you did-_ '

' _I didn't do anything! It was Naruto...he saved her._ '

' _You were still there. You care about, and helped, your classmates._ '

' _I didn't care about her...I only acted because I didn't want that man to hurt Naruto_. _He's always doing these reckless things and he almost got seriously hurt! He's just stupid, and he makes me mad! I hate him._ '

Sasuke's eyes watered up and he began to violently rubbed them until they became bloodshot. Itachi witnessed his brother's heart changing. Sasuke had began to care about another person. In that moment Itachi thought that Uzumaki Naruto was the best thing to happen to Sasuke, and he silently entrusted Sasuke to Naruto's care.

"Godaime, Shimura Danzo already informed me he was the one who gave the executive order for Haku to seek out and groom Naruto...and that this was agreed upon by you."

Fugaku poured another glass of whiskey. His fingers tightened around the bottle as Itachi spoke. His jaw clenched and his muscles flexed. Fugaku looked up and held Itachi's gaze.

"What are you trying to say, Itachi?" Fugaku's voice was low and menacing. There was a depravity in his voice. Of moral corruption. Itachi stared back, his resolve strong and unwavering. Fugaku sought absolute power.

"The one who made Naruto...who he is now...is you, father."

Fugaku began to laugh, although his laugh was devoid of any happiness, and instead filled with lunacy. As if a blood moon was behind him. A great and terrible day was impending. Fugaku released the whiskey bottle and leaned back in his chair. The laughter continued and echoed around the room. It was unnerving and Itachi remained still and observant.

"...and your point, Itachi? I raised you better than you make astute observations without a purpose."

"How will Sasuke respond if he finds out the one who gave the executive order to decimate and force Naruto into prostitution was you, father?"

"Are you threatening me, Itachi?"

"I will assist you in maintaining your position as Hokage. But I will not needless kill just because you give the order...otherwise this will be no different than a fascist government, and I will not allow a fascist leader to rule Konoha."

Fugaku took Itachi's words into consideration and processed them before giving his answer.

"Fine...but the order remains. You're dismissed."

Itachi bowed, turned, and left the private room. At the coat check the hostess returned Itachi's jacket. As he pulled it on he saw Sasuke entering the restaurant. Sasuke spotted him instantly.

"Itachi...where have you been?" Sasuke demanded. There wasn't any gentleness or care on Sasuke's behalf when they interacted. It was always callous.

Itachi stared at Sasuke. He had always kept his brother at arms length. Despite the inability to show it he loved his brother. Itachi searched Sasuke's face. It was softer and calmer compared to the last time he saw him. He felt relief.

"I was disobeying father," Itachi answered truthfully. Fugaku was not going to force him to kill Shisui.

"You're becoming unreliable," Sasuke growled as he folded his arms and glared at his older brother. Sasuke was clearly telling Itachi that because of his unpredictability and sudden disappearances resulted in Sasuke being summoned more frequently by their father.

"How is school?" Itachi tried to change the topic.

"Fine."

"How are things going with Sakura?"

Itachi really wanted to ask Sasuke about his relationship with Naruto, and the obvious sexual relationship that resulted in Sasuke contracting syphilis, but he didn't know how to go about asking. It must have been unbearable for Sasuke finding out what Naruto was doing. Itachi knew Sasuke had loved Naruto ever since they were children, but he didn't realize that the platonic love turned romantic as he aged. Itachi wanted to know what Sasuke's relationship with Naruto was now, and if their father had succeeded in tearing them apart...just like their father succeeded in tearing Shisui and Itachi apart.

"What is your relationship with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi blinked. Sasuke was the first to bring Naruto's name up. There was a fierceness in Sasuke's eyes...and Itachi realized Sasuke knew more about his relationship with Naruto and Shisui. Itachi swallowed.

"Naruto told me he was going to meet you at the Twin Leaves Hotel…" Sasuke continued his voice lowering as he glared at the coat check woman. She scurried away from the window; giving them privacy.

"You're still friends with Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Wh-what? I mean...we're...classmates...and I ran into him…obviously" Sasuke's face flushed. He was still friends with Naruto. Itachi nodded his head.

"What happened to Uzumaki Naruto was not his fault, and don't let father interfere with your relationship with him. You and Naruto have been friends since childhood, and it'd be a shame if that stopped. I know how much Naruto cares about you."

"Shut up! Don't act like you know who Naruto is...and stay away from him! I don't want you anywhere near him! He's doing really good and I don't want you fucking it up!"

Without taking off his jacket Sasuke stormed passed Itachi, but Itachi reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto is being backed into another corner...that boy has a cursed fate."

"...just what exactly do you want with Naruto?"

"I need him to get in touch with Yuki Haku. The police need to question Haku on classified information regarding Shimura Danzo."

Itachi released his hold on his brother. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi his eyebows furrowed together. It was obvious Sasuke still cared deeply for Uzumaki Naruto, and Itachi was relieved that Fugaku wasn't able to sever their bond so easily.

Without another word Sasuke pulled away from Itachi and towards the private room where Fugaku awaited.

In that moment Itachi became envious of Sasuke who possessed a stronger will than Itachi. He also pondered on just how long Sasuke was able to withstand their father's resolution.

* * *

Naruto collapsed into Sasuke's desk chair as Sasuke closed the bedroom door.

Cypress Hall was quiet. The majority of the students had already returned home for winter break. Sasuke decided to return home Christmas Eve.

Naruto looked out the window, the curtains were drawn and blinds pulled up, to see that Sasuke had a view of the lake from his tenth floor dormitory. Naruto then saw the familiar coloring of Ichiraku's Ramen Takeout Menu sticking out from a stack of notebooks and textbooks, and he pulled it out.

"Alright! Want anything, S'ske? I'm going to order some ramen!"

"You...don't go through my stuff!"

Naruto pulled out his mobile phone and began dialing the restaurant ignoring Sasuke's look of annoyance and eye roll. Sasuke sat on his bed as Naruto ordered from the takeout menu. Sasuke shook his head, stated he already ate, and he wasn't hungry.

 _"The Miso Chashu Pork ramen with extra pork please_!" Naruto ordered hyperactively. A smile spreading from ear to ear as he confirmed the address and name. Naruto ended the call and dropped his cell phone on the desk turning to look at Sasuke.

"So...what did you want to talk about? If it's about me transferring schools I know nothing about that...but it wouldn't surprise me. My dad has often made decisions without ever asking me. 'Sides, I can't leave Konoha...I'm still on probation."

"It's about Haku."

"Haku?!" Naruto asked his voice filling with panic. "Why are you bringing up his name?"

Sasuke stared accusingly at Naruto. Itachi was right. Naruto was being backed into a corner again...and once again it involved Haku.

"Itachi told me."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"The police want to question Haku on manners concerning Shimura Danzo."

Naruto snorted and positioned his body so that he was straddling the back of Sasuke's chair. Naruto wondered if the questions were going to be before or after he was killed...or maybe the questions came during torture to extract the information, before they put a bullet between his eyes.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Naruto's response.

"Why are you bringing this up...what do you want from me?" Naruto asked propping his head up with his hand as his elbow rested against the back of the chair.

"You're the one who wanted to be friends!" Sasuke accused. "You're always getting yourself into dangerous situations. So let me help you this time around, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto was speechless and his body went erect at Sasuke's words. He felt his cheeks become warm as blood rushed to the surface. Butterfly wings brushed the inside of his stomach and he felt nauseous. Naruto combed his fingers through his blonde hair his eyes shifting from side to side.

"Haku stole something from Danzo...and if he doesn't return it...he's going to be killed. Itachi wanted me to reach out to Haku to get back the stolen documents before Danzo finds Haku."

"Do you know where Haku is?"

"Of course not...I haven't seen him...in...months..."

"Then how does Itachi expect you to contact Haku?"

Naruto remained silent, and avoided Sasuke's eyes choosing instead to stare at his nail beds on his fingers.

"Oh I see. It's because you do know how to get in contact with Haku?"

"The Akatsuki...I'm meeting them tonight to see if they have any information on Haku's whereabouts."

"Where are you meeting them?"

"At a...uh...at a strip club..."

"NARUTO! For Christsakes! You really are the number one most idiotic, half-wit, stupidly incompetent imbecile who has ever existed...ever!"

Naruto held up both hands out in mercy, "I wasn't going alone. Shisui is going with me!"

"SHISUI?!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto winced. "...and have him make you do something perverted in return? No way! I'm going with you tonight."

"Wait...you don't mean..."

"I'm going with you tonight Naruto. I told you already you need to stay here to make amends, and how can you if you keep getting yourself into these messes!"

"It's not uh...just any strip club...it's uh...It's a gay bar...It's a gay strip club."

Sasuke paused and blinked. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes, "Of-fucking-course it is."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside the front entrance of the _Guys and Dolls_ strip club. Naruto laughed nervously as Sasuke read the neon sign. Sasuke then looked at the outline of a pair of dice under the strip club name one with the number three, and the other dice with the number four. Lucky sevens. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who shrugged and flashed a smile that seemed to say ' _what are you going to do_?'

"Ah! You came!" Shisui called from behind and Naruto and Sasuke turned around. "Ah...if it isn't the Hokage's son. Tell me how are you doing, Sasuke?" Shisui looked from Naruto to Sasuke and then looked up at the flashing neon sign. "And you're at a gay strip club? I didn't know you swung that way. You really do learn something new every day."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"Aren't you being a little too promiscuous, feral child? Bringing your new boyfriend to meet your old boyfriend?" Shisui asked turning his attention to Naruto who scowled back.

"Ah...don't stare at me like that...we're on the same team!"

"Let's just get this over with..." Naruto exhaled as he pivoted around and pushed the front door open.

The thick bouncer covered in thick black hair allowed them entrance after getting confirmation through the bluetooth that was fastened around his ear. The club was crowded on the Saturday night. There were flashing lights. The music was pulsating. It smelled of semen and alcohol. Naruto lead the way maneuvering through the main room with ease.

Sasuke looked at the patrons all around him. Some were dressed provocatively. In nothing but tight hot pants and suspenders, some were dressed in lavish dresses with painted up faces, others were in regular street clothes, and finally there were those dressed in expensive business suites. Sasuke looked to the three separate stages and his eyes looked to one young man dressed in a thong, his muscular body gleamed with hot oil, as he moved to the beat of the bass.

Sasuke felt his cheeks flush as he tore his eyes away from the man, and it was then when he caught Shisui watching with with a smirk. He felt even more embarrassed that he was caught staring for so long.

"We're underage...we shouldn't even be here!" Sasuke growled as he grabbed Shisui's arm and pulled him close.

"Well why are you here, Sasuke?"

"Because I don't want you making Naruto do anything perverted and illegal again!"

"You're so in love with him and you don't even know it!" Shisui pulled Sasuke close and whispered into his ear.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sasuke yelled which caused Naruto to turn around. Naruto flashed a smile at the patrons around him, his eyes shifted around to see the unwanted attention being drawn to the trio, and he laughed it off.

"Sasuke...stop it! We're trying not to stand out," Naruto whispered, he grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist, and pulled him away from Shisui. Naruto appeared so unaffected inside the strip club it rattled Sasuke.

The office door opened and Deidara stood in the doorway. His blonde hair was curled into ringlets and in an extravagant updo. He was wearing a strapless sequin dress that flowed to the floor, a slit riding up his left thigh, and a pair of black silk gloves that extended to the middle of his biceps.

"Naruto, sweetheart! You came!" Deidara gushed as he pulled Naruto close to him, and kissed his cheeks in greeting. Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist and laughed nervously. "See how you get greeted when you knock, sweetie?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed the color of a squashed tomato, "Uh...yeah..."

"What's this...whose this?" Deidara asked as he turned his attention to Sasuke. "That bone structure...those eyes...the color of your hair...another Uchiha at my door."

Deidara's eyes scanned from Sasuke to Shisui before resting back on Naruto, "You seem to surround yourself with nothing but Uchihas...first it was Itachi...then Shisui...and now...who are you?" Deidara looked to Sasuke.

"He's not important," Naruto answered. Naruto didn't want Deidara to know it was Sasuke...especially didn't want the rumor mill to run on Sasuke being spotted inside a gay strip club.

"And...Shisui..." Deidara spoke. There it was. Deidara was fully aware of who Shisui was and Naruto glanced at Shisui to gage his reaction. But it was deadpan. "There is somebody who is requesting your presence in the employee lounge. Don't worry...I'll keep the boys safe here."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were left alone inside Deidara's office. He told them to wait here while he made some announcements to the club's patrons. Sasuke moved to sit on the zebra stripped couch but Naruto held out his hand, "You don't want to sit there!"

A look of disgust formed on Sasuke's face and he rolled his eyes and moved to lean up against the wall. Sasuke looked at the gold and glass liquor cart, and then to the drug paraphernalia on the ivory coffee table. There were bags of white powder, a glass oval mirror, and a razor. There were also orange prescription bottles of smiley-faced tabs. Naruto swallowed as his eyes fell to the Callisto tabs.

"How many times have you been here?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto stare at the drug paraphernalia on the coffee table.

"Why does it matter...it's not like I go here now..."

"Did you work here or something? You're underage..."

"I did a lot of things I wasn't supposed to do while being underage."

Naruto was leaning against the wall opposite of Sasuke. His mood was sour and he was one edge. The longer he was in the room with the Callisto the weaker his resolve became. There was a large analog clock above the zebra stripped couch and it loudly ticked with each passing second. He wondered what it would be like to try just one hit of Callisto. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke watching him closely, and he felt guilty.

"Tell me what you did here."

"No! That's embarrassing," Naruto argued and he folded his arms across his chest. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who continued to stare at him. It felt like he was under a microscope. He felt raw. Exposed.

"Does Sakura know you're here right now?"

"What? Of course not...she doesn't need to know."

"You should tell her...she's your girlfriend."

"Why are you even bringing her up anyways?"

"Because she's your girlfriend...and you shouldn't even be in a place like this when you have a girlfriend."

"But it was okay for you to be here?"

"Well...that was different...because I wasn't in my right mind...and you, you are."

"I'm here because I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid. You're the one who wanted us to be friends, and this is what friends do to make sure the other stays on the right path!"

Naruto's eyes were clear and bright and those words melted Naruto and made him into nothing more than a puddle. He smiled warmly at Sasuke. He no longer felt weak and his desire to use Callisto vanished.

The entire semester he had been sober. Naruto's mood was stabilized, and he was returning to his old self. The light and warmth returned. The sun was behind Naruto but it paled in comparison. Sasuke was relieved. Naruto was in front of him. Naruto was in front of him and he was smiling at Sasuke. That smile that was for Sasuke and Sasuke alone. He didn't know what his body was doing...it was moving on it's own. He just wanted to touch Naruto, to hold Naruto, and never let go.

Sasuke had grabbed hold of Naruto and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the heat from Sasuke's body transfer into him.

"So...you better not go and leave me again," Sasuke continued as he held onto Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto answered automatically.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

* * *

Suddenly the door was thrown open and crashed against the wall with a banging noise. It caused Naruto and Sasuke to jump and separate. They turned around to see Kisame entering the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto's stomach dropped twenty floors. A slimy smile spread Kisame's lips. He was a shark swimming around it's prey ready to rip apart them limb from limb. The expression of wanting the shark tank to turn red with fresh blood on his features as he spoke malevolently.

"Well...well...well if it isn't my favorite prep school brat coming to pay me a visit! I heard you were asking on the whereabouts of Haku. Come now Naruto...you know information isn't free even if you though going to Deidara would somehow circumvent going through me. Stupid brat. So tell me what are you willing to do for the information?"

"Kisame," Naruto greeted plainly and unconsciously stepped away from Sasuke.

The memories came back in film stills. Snapshots of memories from when Naruto escaped the psychiatric hospital flashed through his brain one by one. The first snapshot was Naruto meeting Kisame in the back alley of the consignment shop.

Naruto was beyond desperation, and entered madness. He wanted reentry into the wonderland of Callisto and the only way was to enter into sickening psychosis. Only madmen may enter. He entered the fevered world of sexuality, drugs, and violence once more. It was something Naruto had to do in order to prevent the video from being released to the public.

"Oh? What's with this greeting? Last time you greeted me warmly while on your knees," Kisame sneered. As the slimy smile grew on Kisame's thin blue lips a look of disgust took over Naruto's features. Sasuke's eyes turned into slits of black and his eyebrows furrowed together. He hated this man. Another bad adult appeared.

"Well...circumstances have changed…" Naruto muttered coldly and shrugged his shoulders.

He wanted to avoid Kisame for this very reason. It was painfully apparent Deidara didn't know the whereabouts of Haku, and in the end only Kisame was left. Maybe Deidara thought it kind, charitable even, to arrange a meeting here on neutral ground. Naruto would have rather passed a message through Deidara than through Kisame.

"Haven't I been nothing but helpful to you, prep school brat? And you're going to give me this shit attitude? Are you looking down at me?" Kisame barked. He didn't like the cold attitude Naruto was showing.

"No! No! No! Of course not, Kisame!" Naruto spoke his whole demeanor changing. His voice apologetic and humbling; hands raised in a sign of surrender and truce. Sasuke shot Naruto a bewildered look.

"Then greet me properly! Like you did before." Kisame demanded. Naruto paled and felt his body temperature increase. His eyes flickered back to the Callisto tabs on the ivory coffee table. He found it difficult to breathe. The air in the room was becoming thin.

"No! He's not doing anything for you! If it's money you want in exchange for Haku's whereabouts fine, but nothing else is happening. Take those terms or we're leaving."

Sasuke necessitated and stepped in front of Naruto blocking him from Kisame's gaze. All Naruto saw in front of him was Sasuke. If he reached out he could touch his back. Another snapshot flashed through Naruto's mind. One where Kisame led him to the Guys and Dolls strip club and introduced him to Deidara. In order to earn his keep Naruto had to work. It was a hot and blistering at the end of August and it carried through into early September.

"I thought you looked familiar...you're Itachi's bratty younger brother. You Uchiha think you're so smug...prep school brats all the same. Throwing money at things. I want him to know his place...on his knees and pleasuring me!"

"Except these terms or we're leaving!" Sasuke repeated.

"Ah...I see...you don't know about the video," Kisame spoke.

He watched the younger Uchiha with curiosity. He remembered him as the boy who followed Naruto into the drug deal behind the consignment shop. The disapproving look Sasuke had as he called out Naruto's name.

"How do you know about that?!" Naruto shrieked. He jumped in front of Sasuke and began walking towards Kisame.

"Because I know where Haku is, stupid brat. And I'd tell you...but it would have to be a private conversation with just you and me."

"No!"

Sasuke interfered and grabbed hold of Naruto's hand jerking him back. Sasuke refused to let go. He glanced at Naruto's face. It was drained of all color. His blue eyes vacant. His mouth agape. His bottom lip trembling. The only video Sasuke knew was of the interrogation, and it was a video he refused to release to the student body, and a video he refused to watch.

"Haku wants to meet you...but he's currently indisposed at the moment so he sent me."

"Tell Haku to return the documents! He's in danger if he's caught he's going-" Naruto spoke in a panicked frenzy.

"To die? Yeah. Haku is aware. He doesn't care. He wants to see you one last time. But he wants to meet you alone."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the smug expression Kisame wore. It was the look of a predator taunting and playing with it's prey. The last conversation he had with Haku replayed in his mind. Haku spoke the words from behind a mask. The neverending smiling mask. The smile that was devoid of any warmth, devoid of any happiness, and devoid of any life. Haku was dead inside. His heart a black hole. A walking corpse.

' _I'm debating..._ '

' _Debating what?_ '

' _If I'm going to kill myself...or if I'm going to kill you. There is nothing left for me to live for anymore. You killed my one and only purpose in this world, Uzumaki Naruto. So tell me what am I supposed to do now?_ '

Before Naruto could respond they were interrupted. Obito dragged Naruto out of the bathroom. Haku wanted to meet with Naruto one last time. He was going to do something drastic and it was going to send shockwaves throughout Konoha. Naruto felt it deep in his bones. Haku took something very important. Something so important there was a kill order enacted. Naruto wanted to see Haku. He wanted to stop Haku. Above anything else he wanted to save Haku.

"When?! Where?! I'll be there!" Naruto spoke desperately.

Kisame held out a burner phone. Something that would be untraceable. Kisame tossed it to Naruto.

"He'll contact you on this...he knows your cell phone is already tapped."

Naruto reached out to catch it but Sasuke shoved him backwards and caught the burner phone. The smirk didn't leave Kisame's face and he shrugged. It didn't bother him whoever caught the burner phone. The whole thing was unnerving. It didn't add up. Kisame willingly working with Haku. Naruto wasn't thinking clearly. He forgot to ask why...why was Kisame working with Haku?

"Give it back!" Naruto demanded. His voice was high strung and frantic.

"You should have come alone, stupid brat. Haku wanted to see you one last time...but if there is interference he won't. Simple as that. So long. Maybe next time we meet you'll have better manners," Kisame spoke his farewells and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"What good will come of you getting this phone? Didn't you hear? Are you stupid? Haku already knows what he did and the repercussions of it...and he's just going to drag you into his mess all over again!"

"Sasuke please! Give it back!" Naruto shrieked.

"No! Enough is enough, Naruto! What happens to Haku isn't your fault!"

"YES IT IS...BECAUSE I KILLED ZABUZA!"

Naruto covered his face with both hands and screamed. The images flooded his sight and all senses were saturated with the memory. Naruto felt Zabuza's erect cock filling his mouth. It tasted salty and musky. His eyes focused on Zabuza's face. He smelled blood and semen. The moment his eyes closed and his hand loosened around the gun was when Naruto reached for the gun. It was already cocked and loaded. Naruto pulled away and Zabuza's cock left Naruto's mouth and Zabuza realizing what was happening opened his eyes. He reached for Naruto but it was too late. Naruto pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through Zabuza's eye socket and his brain splattered against the white wall. He smelled gunpowder and felt Zabuza's corpse fall on top of him.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! Okay! It wasn't your fault...you had to Naruto...you had to do it to live...and I'm glad you did because I want you to live!"

"I killed Haku's most precious person…! I..." Naruto began to hyperventilate. He was choking and gagging trying to force oxygen into his lungs.

"Well what about you Naruto? You're my most precious person! You're my best friend! I can't live in a world without okay?!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug. The burner phone continued to be wrapped securely in his hand. He wasn't going to give it to Naruto. He wanted Naruto to calm down, and come back to his senses. Sasuke held on tightly, suppressing him, and quelling the anxiety that erupted within him. The words spilled easily out of Sasuke's mouth. He wanted to say more but was too afraid. He didn't want to cross any boundaries.

They had to continue with their platonic relationship. Intimate and affectionate. But nothing romantic...and nothing sexual. Strictly keeping it friendly.

* * *

"Okay-okay! How about this. You give me the phone, and I'll talk to Haku and if we meet up in person. I tell you and we go together?"

Naruto began to bargain as they walked side by side up the asphalt path to Cypress Hall. Naruto was animated. The light returned to his eyes and his energy levels were restored. Sasuke's hands were stuffed in his pocket. A hand still fastened around the burner phone. He shook his head no.

"I refuse."

"Okay...then...let me stay with you. If Haku calls let me talk with him. I won't meet up with him...but I need to speak to him."

Sasuke stopped walking and stared at Naruto comprehending what he was saying. He shook his head and spoke with a smile as he began walking again.

"Let you stay with me? Ha. You're a lousy roommate. You're stupid, unorganized, and loud. I refuse!"

"Just for a couple nights...common' it's winter break, just until Haku calls. I'll be on my best behavior, I promise!"

They walked closer to Cypress Hall. Sasuke was smiling and Naruto was laughing. A familiar cotton-candy haired girl was sitting on the steps. Waiting impatiently. She leapt up as soon as she saw Sasuke approaching, and called out his name, waving her hand excitedly.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to Sakura. She was standing in the middle of the steps that lead to Cypress Hall. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto together. Sasuke was smiling and walking alongside Naruto. Her hand dropped to her side. It wasn't fair. Why was Sasuke smiling when he walked besides Naruto? He never smiled when he was with her. It wasn't fair! She was in disbelief.

She had been calling and texting him all night and there was no response. She was so worried she came to Cypress Hall and brought up her concerns to Iruka. He told Sakura to wait and see if he shows up for curfew before she worried herself sick. Sasuke was ignoring her because he was with Naruto. She felt a deep seeded rage form in the pit of her stomach.

"Hi...Sakura…" Sasuke greeted as he stopped at the base of the stone steps. The smile was gone. He stared at her with his deadpan expression.

"Where were you? I was calling you all night. I was worried."

"I can see you're gunna to be busy tonight so how about you just give me the phone and I'll be on my way," Naruto interrupted and held out his hand to Sasuke. Hoping the sudden distraction of Sakura would cause Sasuke to hand the phone over. It didn't work. Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde, ignoring Sakura, and slapped his hand away.

"No! Go to bed, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. It was the first time in a long time she heard Sasuke call Naruto by that name. It only fueled the malice. He said he wasn't going to see Naruto anymore. The teacher assigned different partners. There wasn't a reason to meet with Naruto anymore...so why...Why?!

Naruto flashed a sheepish smile, shrugged his shoulders, and made his way into the dormitories. As he passed Sakura he greeted her warmly before disappearing inside, "It's good to see you, Sakura. Goodnight."

"Why?! Why are you spending Saturday night with him? You're dating me! You're supposed to spend Saturday nights with me!" Sakura demanded as the door closed and Naruto was finally gone.

"Are you telling me who I can and can't spend time with?" Sasuke asked as he glared up at Sakura.

"No! These are your words...you said you didn't want to be friends with him anymore. You said you weren't going to spend time with him anymore! So why are you lying?"

"He's my friend, Sakura. I can't turn my back on him. He's been my best friend since we were five years old….and nothing will change that."

"He isn't your friend! These were your words! You're driving me crazy, Sasuke!"

"We made up. It's what friends do. Just make up with Naruto and things will go back to normal. I'm sure you will feel better. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Let's talk tomorrow. I have something important I want to talk with you about. Goodnight."

Sasuke moved passed Sakura, and entered Cypress Hall. She stood rooted in place, staring forward, and unable to say anything to stop him...unable to say anything to make him stay by her side. She didn't know how Naruto did it. It wasn't fair. She felt tears blur her vision and pour down in an endless stream. She lowered her head and began to sob. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed on the steps alone. She wasn't able to make Sasuke love her and it was ripping apart her sanity.

Sasuke didn't feel anything but ambivalence towards Sakura. She was familiar because she was there since kindergarten. Tolerable because she was smart and mature. She wasn't flashy or loud. He didn't feel any physical attractiveness, and when they kissed it felt as if he was kissing a dead, rotting, fish. It churned his stomach and made him nauseous.

He thought if he dated her, he would begin to feel those feelings, he was supposed to feel. Of needing her, wanting her, of missing her when she wasn't around. He didn't. He didn't even feel happiness. He thought if he dated her long enough he would feel for Sakura...what he felt for Naruto. It didn't happen not even a little bit. Because he didn't love Sakura.

He knew he had to breakup with her tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke laid in bed. The light coming from his phone illuminated his face. He was about to send Naruto a text message when his phone vibrated. It was Naruto.

'Do you still have the phone?'

Sasuke wanted to throw the phone away, but had a feeling that although Naruto may have acted upset in the beginning, he would go back later to retrieve the phone. In order to ensure the phone stayed out of Naruto's hands was to keep it within his possession. He placed the phone in the top drawer of his desk.

'Yes.'

'Are you going to let me know if Haku contacts me?'

'Maybe.'

'Sasuke!'

Sasuke smiled. He could hear Naruto's voice and could see the expression he was making as if he was sitting besides him.

'Go to bed, usuratonkachi. You better not do anything stupid!'

Naruto didn't respond. He was probably pouting. Sasuke rolled to his side and began drifting off to sleep. He didn't know how much time had passed but there was a knock at the door. It was the feeling of falling and Sasuke sat up in a panic. The knocking continued. He opened the door to see Naruto standing there. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his breathing momentarily stopped.

"I couldn't sleep," Naruto answered as Sasuke appeared. Sasuke yawned and pushed the door open to allow Naruto entrance into the room.

"I would have told you if he contacted you."

"Liar."

"Well...maybe."

Naruto and Sasuke laid side by side on Sasuke's twin sized bed. There was a full moon out and it bathed the room in hues of blue light. Naruto murmured he didn't need a nightlight. The nightmares were few and far in between. Sasuke breathed normally. He recalled the memory when he angrily bagged up his old comforter and sheets, because all he could smell was Naruto. Sasuke purchased new bedding because he wanted to erase all traces of Naruto's existence, and yet here the blonde was laying beside him. The third time he was in Sasuke's room.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to tell me what happened. How it happened...how you and Haku. I want you to tell me everything. I want to know...to understand...please..."

Sasuke could feel Naruto shifting besides him, and then he felt Naruto swing his legs over the side of the bed and leave. He pushed himself up and was ready to ask where he was going when he saw Naruto sit down on the desk chair. Sasuke felt himself relax. Naruto sat sideways in the chair one hand resting on the back of the chair, and the other resting on the desk. He needed to feel something solid beneath him while he spoke. Sasuke didn't realize it was a grounding technique that Naruto learned in his therapy sessions with Kurenai.

"Did...did you see a video of me?" Naruto asked shakily.

There it was again. The mentioning of a video. Sasuke assumed it was the interrogation video. The same video Kisame brought up in conversation. Only...thinking of it now. If it was a video of Naruto's interrogation why did Haku have such vested interest in it? Unless Naruto's testimony focused around Haku. Sasuke wondered if the video Naruto mentioned was the interrogation video...or another video.

"No. I didn't," Sasuke answered truthfully.

He was in possession of the interrogation video but only watched the first few seconds. Naruto appeared to relax. Sasuke remained upright in bed his eyes transfixed on Naruto. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Naruto clearly bathed in the blue light of the moon.

"I'll tell you...but I won't go into detail...so don't ask. Okay?"

"Mhm."

Naruto began at the beginning. During his ninth grade year when he was feeling the pressure of excelling at everything because he had to live up to the expectations of being the Yondaime's son. The good grades, the star athlete, needing to be popular, and keep up appearances alongside his father when summoned. He was introduced to adderall. It was the answer to everything and it was inside an orange capsule. It was his favorite color. Certainly it was a godsend.

He told Sasuke how he was introduced to Haku long before the start of their tenth grade year. They had met twice...and the third meeting was solidified with a blowjob in the boy's locker room. Haku had the ability to get adderall. It was perfect. Naruto liked-liked Haku...a lot, and then he was introduced to Callisto. It was an awful combination that sent him down the path of self-destruction.

The first time was the night of the Konoha State Dinner with Suna. It was a trap set up especially for him, and he walked into it blindly. Naruto clarified his first sexual experience was with Haku. However the night of the Konoha State Dinner was the first time he engaged in sexual activities in exchange for money and Callisto. Naruto quickly explained how Zabuza held a gun up to him and pulled the trigger. There wasn't any other option for Naruto. It was also the first time he tried cocaine. It wasn't for him. It was okay...but it was nowhere near Callisto's level.

He explained how every molecule craved Callisto and he became frighteningly addicted. So much when he went to the ATM to withdraw money and was unable to his thought turned to Haku and the Twin Leaves Hotel. He explained how he was upset with his father, and explained it started off as a rebellion. His father controlled every aspect of his life and he was forced to go here, and go there, everywhere at his beck and call. When he was cut off he had nowhere else to turn to. He ended up in Zabuza's hands...who controlled everything he did inside room 3707.

Shisui entered the picture. He was assigned to keep tabs on Naruto when he missed the Konoha State Dinner and reported his activity to Minato. Only when Shisui found out what Naruto was really doing he used it to further his own agenda and began blackmailing Naruto. Shisui's target was Shimura Danzo and Biwa Juzo.

Naruto didn't go into detail. He spoke briefly of his time at The Manor on Valentine's Day. He let it slip that he met Itachi there, as well as Kisame. He was so high on Callisto that everything was blurry in the room with Biwa Juzo. It ended with Juzo slitting Naruto's throat with the serrated knife. Haku had saved his life. At least until the emergency dispatchers arrived. Naruto died on the stretcher in the ambulance. They pushed epinephrine and started a blood transfusion. Naruto was shocked back to life. Like jump starting a dead car battery.

Naruto tried to end things after that night. He ended things with Haku, and broke off all ties. But he couldn't escape. Juzo had left him a present. Ise Udon's corpse was left in the fetal position at the library bus stop. Haku had targeted Konohamaru and was forcing him to go to the Twin Leaves Hotel. Shisui forced him to go back with the promise of arresting Biwa Juzo.

It was another trap that Naruto walked into blindly. Naruto explained that Friday night. There was some dice game they were forced to play, and because Naruto lost he was shot. Juzo had taken Konohamaru into the bedroom, and he knew he was going to do to Konohamaru what he did to Kazamatsuri Moegi, to Ise Udon, and to him. Naruto had no choice but to shoot Zabuza. He called 911...and then locked himself in the bedroom. He found Konohamaru's naked body. His throat was slashed and blood stained the plush white carpet in a halo around his head. Naruto thought he was dead. He passed out from blood loss, and woke up in the hospital.

When Naruto was finished he heard a small, indescribable, noise escaping from Sasuke. He turned to see Sasuke was hunched over. His shoulders were trembling. He held a hand to his mouth, and his hair fell over his face hiding his expression.

"Sasuke...are you okay?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself up from the chair and he walked over to Sasuke.

"Stupid! Don't ask me if I'm okay!" Sasuke yelled and it startled Naruto.

He looked up at Naruto and his face was smeared with tears and his eyes bloodshot. It was the first time Naruto saw him crying. Naruto swallowed panic filled him. He didn't know how to react.

"I...did cruel things to you...and I said cruel things to you. And this whole time you..."

Sasuke continued his voice cracking. It hurt. There was a pain in his chest, and it began to slowly take him over. A debilitating pain of grief and guilt that metastasized. He didn't understand Hinata's words at the time in the library, but they sunk in and he felt them on every level. Her words echoed inside, and they pierced him like knives being slowly inserted into his body.

'iNaruto saved Konohamaru's life! That has to count for something. He saved two lives! The man that took me was a child rapist...he was a predator. I don't see any difference to what happened with Naruto! And...and...nobody was there to save Naruto./i'

"It's okay, S'ske. I mean we're fine now. We're back to being friends that's all I care about..."

"No! I'm the one…I'm the one who needs to apologize. I'm the one who needs to ask you if you're okay...stupid!"

"I…I'm okay because you're here with me."

Sasuke did it all wrong. He wanted to be the one to comfort Naruto but the tables turned. It was Naruto who wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close as he continued to sob into Naruto's chest. He was overwhelmed with such intense emotions it was the only thing he could do.

They were laying on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke had apologized to Naruto. He apologized over and over and over again. Naruto held onto him, one hand brushed the back of Sasuke's head, and the other rubbed Sasuke's back. It was soothing and comforting. Naruto's smell, his touch, the warmness of his body. It was all comforting. Sasuke needed this, he wanted this, and when Naruto wasn't around he felt an ache in his chest.

Naruto had forgiven him without question. They had fallen asleep in that position. Intertwined with each other. The third time Naruto went to Sasuke's room and he had managed to crawl back into bed with Sasuke only...Sasuke wouldn't have allowed Naruto to leave the room regardless.

* * *

It was high noon the next day.

It was Sunday. What a black day. The sky was dark. There was moisture in the air. The temperatures were in the high forties. It threatened rain. Christmas was in seven days. Downtown Konoha was decorated in lights, and tinsel, and wreaths. It was transformed into a winter wonderland. It looked truly magical.

Only it didn't feel that way to Sakura. She stepped out of the taxi in front of The York restaurant. Dark circles darkened her sleep deprived eyes. She was determined. There was a reason why she was avoiding Sasuke's text messages and phone calls. She knew he wanted to meet with her, and she knew why. She was up all night trying to figure out a way to prevent it, and came to one conclusion.

She entered the restaurant and was greeted by the hostess. It was a familiar face. The hostess dressed in the same tight, black, dress with her cleavage jumping out the top, in high heels that pushed her ass out. Sakura's eyes lingered on her cleavage as she bowed. She led Sakura to the private room in the back. The door slid opened and Sakura stepped in. She instantly bowed in greeting.

"Thank you for meeting me, Godaime!"

Fugaku was dressed formally in a three piece suite, and his hair was slicked back. He was sitting at the head of the table and bowed his head. He held out his hand and gestured for Sakura to join him. She nervously slid into a seat and turned her attention to Fugaku. He began pouring her a glass of chardonnay.

"There was something you wanted to speak to me about, Miss. Sakura?"

She nodded her head yes, her face flushed, and cleared her throat.

"It's about Sasuke...I'm afraid he's going to break up with me! He started hanging out with Naruto again. And spent all last night with him. I don't want to lose Sasuke….I love him so much, sir! Please...tell me...what should I do?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **You're Going Down**

* * *

 **5:00PM**

Sakura had succumbed to madness.

She flirted with madness and madness flirted back. The boundaries of love and obsession blurred and she could no longer tell the difference. She wasn't prepared to lose Sasuke and she avoided him for as long as she could. She fled campus and returned home. Turned her phone off and refused to leave her bedroom. She told herself if she avoided him he couldn't break up with her. She could only hold out for so long.

Sakura stood on the front porch and when the door swung opened she turned on her biggest, brightest, smile. The duchenne smile. In hopes of drawing Sasuke in and captivating him. Hoping to mimic the smile that Naruto pulled off so easily. The smile that drew people to him so effortlessly like moths to a light bulb. She wanted to possess that power over Sasuke.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled. He was unaffected. Unamused. And unabashed. His eyes were dark and uncaring and glared straight through her. Making her feel less than. Making her feel unwanted.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Sakura gushed and threw her arms up. Ignoring the gloominess and coldness that exuded from Sasuke.

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and pressed her body up against his. She felt him become frigid and still against her. He did not reciprocate and immediately shoved her away, before continuing angrily.

"I've been trying to contact you this past week! Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Sakura! Is that you? Come in it's freezing out there!" Mikoto spoke as she appeared in the foyer.

Sakura bowed deeply at the waist. Kept her back flat and straight. She purposely ignored Sasuke's questions as she properly greeted Mikoto. When she looked up at the older Uchiha she was taken aback.

Mikoto had gotten thinner. Unhealthily thin. Thirty pounds thinner, and she was already a naturally lean woman. She looked frightening. Her face was gaunt. Eyes sunken in her head. Dark tissue stained the skin beneath her eyes. Her hair was thinner and Sakura could see patches of white scalp from where she was balding. Mikoto looked sick. Her skin was clammy and blotchy.

Sakura looked at Sasuke wanting an explanation, but Sasuke turned towards his mother. The voice he used with his mother was soft and gentle.

"She cannot stay here for long, mom. She's just stopping by briefly! And will be on her way very soon."

"Oh she can't? At least let me prepare tea and a light snack."

Mikoto turned and moved towards the kitchen. Sakura noticed as she walked she swayed back and forth and her eyes were drawn to her bare feet.

Sasuke whirled around and grabbed Sakura's arm, pulled her close, and snapped, "Wait for me in my room. We have to talk, Sakura."

The voice he used with Sakura was course and sharp. Sasuke was gone, having followed Mikoto into the kitchen. She made her way upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom. She closed the door and inhaled deeply. The smell of Sasuke filled her nostrils, and her lungs. She slid her leather satchel bag off her shoulder and it rested on the desk chair. There she noticed two phones on his desk. A smartphone and besides it a flip-phone.

She picked up the flip-phone and opened it up. Nothing was programmed. There were no incoming calls and there were no outgoing calls. It was empty of any information. She placed it back on the desk and picked up his smartphone. She watched him input his passcode so many times she committed it to memory. Although he wasn't clever in his passcode. It was his birthday.

0723

She went to messages and the top of the messages was Uzumaki Naruto. The photo he used as Naruto's contact was a photo of them together when they were thirteen. They were both in their soccer jerseys. Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and was flashing the peace sign. Naruto's attention was focused on the camera. His smile was wide and open and pulled the viewer in. Sasuke's attention was focused entirely on Naruto. A smile pulled the corners of his lips up and crinkled his eyes. Sasuke was smiling because he was next to Naruto...and Naruto was smiling because they had won the championship game.

The photo made Sakura's blood boil. The deep seeded rage brewed to the surface and burned beneath her skin.

She began to read the text message conversation and her blood ran cold. Naruto had been sleeping over in Sasuke's dormitory. Between messages Naruto had kept asking if Sasuke still had 'the phone', and with a follow-up question of 'did he call?' It was the pronoun game on who 'he' was. Naruto wanted this phone, and Sasuke refused to hand it over...and regarding who 'he' was the conversation didn't say. If she gave Naruto this phone would he leave Sasuke alone? She placed the smartphone back on the desk. She concluded he wouldn't.

She wasn't thinking properly. The door opened and Sakura spun around to see Sasuke.

"Sakura-"

"NO! Please! Don't say it!" She screamed and shook her head. She hadn't prepared yet. She didn't want to hear. She was too preoccupied to ready herself.

"Sakura...I'm breaking up with you."

She shattered. He didn't sugarcoat it. It wasn't done in a roundabout way with a gentle landing. There wasn't any excuses or pretty little dressed up lies. Nothing. Sakura shook her head back and forth violently and kept screaming out 'no' repeatedly. Her face turned red with anger. Her hands balled into fists.

"I won't let you! If you do...if you do Fugaku will send you away!" Sakura threatened.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked astonished. The threat struck him like a bat to the chest.

"If you break up with me...Fugaku is going to send you away, and you won't be able to see Naruto again!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Sakura, I don't love you. I see you as a friend and nothing more. You and me will never work! I tried...I tried and I feel nothing! Do you understand? You make me feeling absolutely nothing!"

"What does he have that I don't? Why are you so obsessed with him? I can do everything he does...just give me a chance! Just tell me what it is about him and I'll change! You'll see I'll make it so you fall in love with me."

"It's everything...it's everything about him. I love everything about him! You will never be him! Nobody can!"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"That's fine! I'm not expecting him to love me back…!"

"I won't accept it! Sleep with me!"

"What?"

Sakura began to strip. She pulled her peacoat off, and lifted the sweater up and over her head. It was the only thing she hadn't attempted. She stepped out of her skirt and began pulling her stockings off when Sasuke registered that she was stripping naked and held his hands out.

"Stop it! You've lost your fucking mind Sakura!"

"No! You have! Sleep with me right now, Sasuke! Just pretend I'm Naruto...I won't mind! If you want to do it anally I'll do it anally!"

Sakura unhooked the bra and pulled it off. Her B cup breasts instantly began to perk up, her nipples began to harden and stand erect as they hit the cold air of the bedroom. She began walking towards Sasuke. He looked petrified. He looked shocked. His eyes wide and processing the events in slow motion.

She grabbed him and pressed her naked body to his. She tried kissing him but he pulled away and reached out fumbling with her advances. Her hands went to his jeans and began to struggle with unbuttoning his pants. She thought maybe she'd start things off with a blowjob.

"Sakura! Stop it!"

"Sleep with me now Sasuke or I'm going to release that video of Naruto!" Sakura screamed in Sasuke's face.

It was on instinct. Sasuke slapped Sakura across the face. Open palmed. His hand collided fiercely with her cheek. The slapping sound echoed across the bedroom. Sakura's eyes watered up. There was a red outline of Sasuke's handprint on her face. It was enough of a shock to make her pull back, and Sasuke was fully recovered.

"Get dressed...and leave, Sakura! NOW!"

Sasuke was trembling. Sakura knew about the video. A video. Something transpired between Sakura and Fugaku. Just before Sasuke left the room Sakura's voice stopped him with a shrill threat. Like nails on a chalkboard, it sent chills down his spine. It caused the hair on his flesh to stand on end, and the skin of his teeth to peel back.

"I'm telling Fugaku...and he's going to send you away. If you won't be with me then I won't allow you to be happy with Naruto. Do you understand?! I won't let you be happy with anybody but me!"

Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him, and Sakura collapsed on all fours and began sobbing. She screamed out in anguish. She screamed so loud she felt her vocal cords strain, pull, and become raw. She coughed at the discomfort and continued sobbing. Tears and snot rolling down her ugly face. All she saw was the color of anger. The color red. All she felt was ugliness and complete and total humiliation. She felt purple and felt green and felt pink. She was broken and bitter and bruised.

After getting dressed she picked up her satchel bag from the desk and her eyes flickered to the flip-phone. Without hesitation she grabbed the phone and stuffed it into her bag. She glanced over her shoulder. It was quiet. There was no movement in the corridor. She didn't expect Sasuke to return. He was going to hide somewhere in the house until he was sure she was gone. She picked up his smartphone, and began typing a message to Naruto.

'Where are you? Let's meet up.'

'What? Did he call?'

'Yes.'

'I'm still downtown christmas shopping. Let's meet at the cafe?'

'No. Meet me on campus. In the library.'

'Why go back to campus?'

'I don't want us to be disturbed.'

'Okay! It'll take me a bit to get back to campus. Let's meet at 9PM.'

'See you there.'

 **6:15PM**

Sakura made her way quietly to the kitchen. If she was caught she was going to pretend to say goodbye to Mikoto. The lie already poised at the tip of her tongue. The house was still. The kitchen was empty. She couldn't hear Sasuke nor Mikoto. She tried to visualize where in the house they were. She concluded that Sasuke had taken Mikoto to her bedroom that was located on the first floor in the back of the house. She looked over her shoulder. It was so quiet she could hear a pin drop.

She reached her hand out and grabbed the handle of the chef's knife that was in the wooden block. It was a Wusthof Trident Classic. The blade was recently sharpened. The blade was carbon stainless steel. 8 inch blade. The handle was triple riveted for precise control. The blade felt smooth and comfortable in her hand. Sakura caught her reflection in the blade and she looked at the hand print across her face. The scarlet mark. Sasuke's hatred. She slipped the blade into her satchel bag and left the residence.

Her skull filled up white noise. Like a dialed television left on. Just empty radio waves filling the growing silence of her skull, and she slipped further and further into madness. Moving only from the reptilian part of her brain.

 **7:30PM**

Mikoto was sick and it wasn't the physical kind.

It was a disease of the brain and her condition was worsening. Mikoto had stopped eating and she resembled a skeleton. Her hair so thin from malnutrition it came out in clumps. Sasuke wasn't aware of the extent of the disease until he came home for Christmas. He was immediately overridden with guilt. The last time he saw Mikoto was the day before the semester started. Between then and now something drastic and severe devastated his mother. Rocked and bruised her brain.

On her nightstand was an array of orange prescription bottles. All antipsychotics and mood stabilizers. Sasuke managed to convince his mother to take her medication. His brain was full. He was helping Mikoto eat applesauce when an unfamiliar woman appeared in the doorway of her bedroom. The woman was dressed in hunter green scrubs.

"Mikoto Merry Christmas Eve-Oh!"

Sasuke turned to see the woman. She introduced herself as one of Mikoto's personal nurses who visited nightly when Fugaku was unable to return home. At the sight of the nurse Mikoto perked up and smiled warmly.

"Emi! This is my youngest son, Sasuke...isn't he so handsome?"

 **8:50PM**

"Sakura?" Naruto spoke bewildered.

He stopped in his tracks having entered the fiction part of the library on the first floor. Her body was bent forward and crooked. Her cotton-candy hair covered her face and hid her expression. The library did not follow the dewey decimal system instead everything was filed in alphabetical order. Sakura was leaning up against a bookcase that was caught between Lovecraft and Poe. Perfectly fitting. A chill went down Naruto's spine.

Naruto looked around the library expecting Sasuke to appear. He didn't. Naruto turned his attention back to Sakura who was moving slowly towards him. Her body swayed side to side. Like an animal swagger. Like a cobra. Poised and ready to strike.

"Is uh...Sasuke with you?" Naruto asked and swallowed. Although he already knew the answer. He just hoped maybe he was wrong. She shook her head side to side.

"Sasuke broke up with me…"

Sakura lamented. Her voice filled with hysteria. She lifted her head up. There was mania etched on her features. Dark shadows caste under her eyes. Her pupils constricted into pinpricks. Emerald eyes swirled with deafening madness. She had a crooked smile. Only one side of her mouth perked up in a twisted, unnerving, half-smile. The side of her face was swollen and blotchy indigo with the perfect outline of a hand print.

It filled Naruto with dread. First beginning in his stomach and then seeping out to every limb.

"I...didn't know…." Naruto began but was cut off by Sakura's hysterical laughter. She laughed so loud tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. It was a laughter devoid of happiness. Laughter that can only be replicated by entering psychosis.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto breathed trying to make his voice gentle and calm.

"You fucking liar! you piece of shit! You've done nothing but laugh at me this whole time!"

"Of course I haven't! I-"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love Sasuke? Answer me!"

"I mean he's my friend of course I love him."

"I won't let you have him! Do you understand! Sasuke is mine!"

"I won't take him from you. I support you two dating. Both of you are my friends! You're my friend Sakura."

"LIAR! Why are you sleeping in his room? Are you fucking him again? Planning on giving him another goddamn STD, hm?!"

"What?! No! Of course not-"

"Then why are you sleeping in his room?!"

"That's...because…I..." Naruto trailed off he was unable to articulate an explanation.

Sakura pulled out the flip-phone from her satchel and held it out to Naruto and there was instant recognition in his eyes as his full attention shifted to the phone. Naruto put the pieces of the puzzle together. Starting from Sasuke being irritable and grouchy over Sakura purposefully ignoring and avoiding him this past week.

The first morning Naruto woke up intermingled with Sasuke on his bed he apologized repeatedly. He told Sasuke he didn't want to do anything that would cross boundaries. Especially since he was dating Sakura. The consecutive nights Naruto slept on the floor. Careful not to break any boundaries. Naruto told himself he wanted to be close to Sasuke for the purpose of being close to the phone. It was an excuse. Naruto just wanted to be close to Sasuke.

Naruto felt it.

The sexual tension between them. Even if it was only one-sided. Every time they accidentally touched Naruto's skin became inflamed. He felt it in his stomach and then in his groin. Those feelings he felt while on Callisto surfaced. Only he was sober. The feelings of wanting to touch Sasuke. To hold his hand. To kiss him. To crawl into bed and cuddle him all night. He stuffed those feelings back down and suffocated them. It kept him in a constant state of panic. Afraid he was going to cross those boundaries again and ruin everything. The truth was he was in love with his best friend and those feelings were not platonic.

He wondered if Sasuke felt it too. The answer frightened him. The answer stared at him all wild and frantic and unhinged. Sasuke broke up with Sakura and in kind Sakura stole the flip-phone and requested to meet Naruto here. Alone.

"I was going to ask you about this phone...but the more I thought about it the more I realized who you were so eager to contact. This is your connection to Haku. I spoke to Fugaku, and he showed me the video. The one from the Twin Leaves Hotel-"

Sakura was interrupted by Naruto's phone vibrating and ringing. He pulled the phone from his coat pocket and saw that Sasuke was calling him. He forwarded the incoming call to voicemail and looked frantically back at Sakura. Sasuke immediately called again. Naruto jammed the red decline button with such force he thought his phone screen was going to crack. Naruto began to pale. His skin grew cold and wet. His pupils constricted. His fingers began to tremble. The look she held was inhumane. He stepped back. He didn't want to be here any longer. He took another step back. He wanted to run.

"What do you mean you watched the video?" Naruto asked. His voice was shaky and came from a primal part of him.

"I watched the video of you and Haku at the Twin Leaves Hotel. What the fuck is wrong with you? Someone as filthy as you shouldn't be around Sasuke! So you better leave him alone! You belong with Haku. You two are perfect for each other."

Naruto continued to move backwards and it only angered Sakura further.

"Where are you going?! If you don't listen to me I'm going to show the video to everyone!"

"You wouldn't…Sakura we're friends..."

Naruto stopped moving as if hitting an invisible barrier. Naruto stared, unblinking, back at Sakura. She was breathing heavily. Her shoulders rising and falling in uneven movements. She was breathing with her entire torso. She extended her arm and held the cell phone out, while the other hand slipped into her satchel bag, unnoticed by Naruto as his attention was drawn to the flip-phone.

"Here...I'm giving you this phone, just leave Sasuke alone! Okay!?"

Naruto began walking towards Sakura his movements slow and careful. He would grab the phone and leave. The plan played in his head. Sakura was not sound of mind. She had taken a dive off the deep end and was swimming in a sea of sanity. He had to be extremely careful. Naruto wrapped his hand around the flip-phone and pulled it back just as Sakura pulled something long and sharp from her satchel bag. His attention was on the phone he looked it over ensuring it wasn't damaged and began sliding it into his pocket.

Sakura held the riveted handle tightly and raised the blade high above her head. For more power and momentum.

"Just hurry up and die already."

Sakura had lied. She had no intention of letting Naruto leave with the flip-phone. She wanted Naruto dead. Fugaku was right, and convinced her this was the last resort. Only with him dead would he truly leave Sasuke alone. She wanted him gutted and bleeding out on the library floor. A body that wouldn't be noticed until after New Years. After Naruto was dead Sasuke would come back to her. She knew it!

Everything happened in slow motion. Naruto's eyes moved slowly back to Sakura. A dark shadow caste over him. The blade sliced through the air and pierced through layers of clothing until it struck smooth tender flesh. Sakura pulled the blade back and struck again. Only this time pierced tender flesh instantly. Blood poured from the wound and pooled on the floor.

Naruto's voice screamed out, "SAKURA!"

 **9:00PM**

Sasuke returned to his bedroom, shut the door, and leaned up against it. He found himself trembling again. Emi explained to Sasuke that Mikoto was recently diagnosed with schizophrenia. She assured Sasuke that Mikoto was being taken care of with the best integrated treatment team. The very best money could buy. She spent the majority of her time in a day treatment program, and at night was cared for by private nurses.

When Sasuke asked why his mother was losing weight Emi wasn't able to force the smile any longer. She refused to eat. Believing the food was poisoned. Emi's smile returned and she reported that she was prescribed new medications in a clinical study and was responding well to it. She will improve and the weight would return. When Sasuke asked about her thinning hair Emi answered it was a negative side effect from the medication. She is on vitamins to strengthen her hair and nails. The important part is she is responding and improving with medication and treatment. It was that moment when he knew she was lying. She was sugar-coating everything as if saying exactly what Fugaku wanted her to say.

Sasuke was frantically swimming trying to keep his head above water as a tsunami of emotions hit him one after another. He couldn't stop shaking. His chest hurt. It hurt to breathe. Every breath was painful. His stomach churned and growled. He felt his vision blur and darken. He wanted to talk to Naruto. He pushed off his door and moved to the desk to where his phone was. Only his eyes moved to where the flip-phone was supposed to be. Only it was gone. He frantically began searching for the phone. It wasn't just gone. It was stolen.

He grabbed his phone and called Sakura. A female robotic voice answered, 'The customer you are trying to reach isn't accepting calls at this time.' He hung up angrily. His thoughts turned back to Naruto.

He moved to the text messages on his phone and opened up Naruto's conversation. He read the conversation and his vision blurred as he processed it. An obvious conversation between Sakura and Naruto took place. He looked at the time. It was already 9:10PM! Sasuke called Naruto. No answer. It went to voicemail. Sasuke called again. Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Nothing. Voicemail. Naruto's recorded voice filtered through the receiver. He ended the call.

Sasuke pulled his jacket on and ran from his room and down the stairs. He wasn't going to make it back to campus in time if he took the bus. Instead he grabbed the keys to his mother's subaru. He peeked through the open door of his mother's bedroom and saw her sleeping. There was a pained expression on her face and she tossed from her side to her back. She was having a nightmare. Emi left as soon as she had fallen asleep. Once she fell asleep she slept throughout the night. He told himself she was going to be okay and he would return soon.

 **9:45PM**

Sasuke parked the subaru in the parking lot next to the library. The library was unlocked. The academy had a deeply flawed security system. He pushed the door opened and walked in. The emergency lights were on. It bathed the library in an eerie jaundice light. He called Naruto again and brought the phone to his ear. He moved through the first floor and stopped.

Staining the white tilted floor, of the fiction part of the library, was a pool of crimson blood. A knife was dropped next to the crime scene. Blood droplets formed in large pockets. A footprint smeared the blood. There was a lot of blood. Somebody was wounded. Gravity pulled the blood down, and then there was movement. Whoever was wounded left. Sasuke followed the blood droplets and the smeared footprints as it led to the side entrance.

Sasuke called Naruto again and just when he was about to hang up and call again the call connected, and Naruto answered with a unceremonious 'hello'. Sasuke halted. Feeling instant relief at the sound of his voice. It filled him with warmness.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted. He wanted to make sure it was his voice and he wasn't imagining it.

"Aha...yeah...hey what's up? You've called me like a hundred times. You okay?" it was Naruto's voice. He sounded distant. He sounded forced. Like he was forcing himself to sound upbeat and nonchalant. Sasuke read right through it.

"Where are you?!" Sasuke demanded as he continued following the blood droplets. It led out the library. He lost it when he got to the courtyard.

"I'm in my dorm...why-"

"What dorm number?" Sasuke interrupted. He began running in the direction of Cypress Hall cursing himself for never asking what dorm number Naruto was in.

"I'm about to go to bed. Let's talk tomorrow," Naruto answered flatly. His voice sounded even more distant as if the phone was on speaker and he was moving away from the receiver. Sasuke was being filled with dread.

"NO! I'M ON CAMPUS!"

"What? Why?!"

"Because I fucking saw blood in the library. Your blood! Now what is your goddamn room number?"

"Sasuke..."

"If you won't tell me I'll bang on every single door until you answer!"

"Sasuke. Go home."

"Tell me, Naruto! I need to see you...now! Please!"

There was a long impregnable pause. The call was disconnected and all that filled Sasuke's ear was a dial tone.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight**

* * *

Sasuke wasn't going to allow Naruto to have his way any longer. Sasuke wasn't going to allow Naruto to do whatever he pleased with him any longer. Pulling him this way, that way, and then pushing him away whenever he wanted. He was constantly being selfish. He was spoiled into thinking it was okay to act this way. It wasn't. He was being cruel and cold and callous.

Sasuke entered Cypress Hall and he stood in the main lobby panting. Trying to come up with a plan. His shoulders rising and falling as he breathed erratically through his mouth. He was going to punch Naruto in the goddamn mouth. There were ten floors and approximately ten rooms on each floor. It was too much. There had to be another way. Think...think...think!

Fuck it.

Sasuke kicked down Umino Iruka's office door. He went to the computer first. It was password protected. Fuck! He didn't know the password and wasn't going to waste time on trying to figure it out. He had to see Naruto. There had to be a room ledger somewhere. A hard copy provided that the computer malfunctioned or the whole system fried or something. There had to be a backup. He began opening up drawers and going through files. In the top drawer of Iruka's desk he found the skeleton key. Bingo. Another ten minutes and he found a leather bound book of the students in alphabetical order followed by their room assignment.

Uzumaki Naruto…..Room 707.

He took the stairs two and three at a time. He didn't want to chance taking the elevator. Afraid of it getting stuck. Sasuke appeared in front of room 707, and banged on it with a closed fist calling out Naruto's name. It rattled. He tried the door handle. Just in case. Locked. He wanted to give Naruto the chance to open the door first. He called out his name again several more times. Silence. He threatened if Naruto didn't willingly open up the door he was coming in irregardless. One way or another. He was coming in. He inserted the skeleton key, unlocked the door, and pushed the bedroom door open.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto asked. Eyes wide. He didn't think Sasuke was serious. He was.

The blonde, shirtless, sat erect on his bed. He had a large square bandage on his left shoulder. It was saturated with fresh blood. His palms were both wrapped in a torn t-shirt. Discarded on the floor was his jacket. Stained with his blood.

"You stupid fucking idiot! What are you doing? What did I tell you! You have to tell me what's going on so I can help!"

Naruto was standing up and Sasuke slapped Naruto across the face. Open palmed. His hand stung from the impact. It hurt. The momentum sent Naruto flying back down to the mattress.

"The fuck Sasuke!"

"That's my line Naruto! Where is she? Where is Sakura?! I'm going to kill her!"

"Like I know. She ran off after I took the knife from her."

"Let me see your hands."

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke looked into Naruto's face. He was pale. Extremely pale. He was covered in sweat. Labored breathing. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled his arm up. He began to unravel the ripped cloth from his palm. He finally saw the extent of the damage. It was a deep cut. Very deep. It went through the layers of meat until it hit bone. Naruto winced and gasped in pain. His hand trembled fiercely in Sasuke's hands. Eyes watering up and then he squeezed them shut.

"You need to go to the hospital, Naruto! This isn't something that can be covered up with a goddamn band-aid. You need stitches! And your shoulder..."

Sasuke brushed the blood red bandage on his shoulder with his fingertips. Naruto pulled away. Recoiling further on his bed. Pressing his back up against the wall. He didn't look good. Naruto shook his head no.

"No. I already called Shisui. He's going to stitch me up. I'm not going to the hospital. Nobody can know about this."

"YOU CALLED SHISUI? But you wouldn't fucking tell me?!"

Naruto focused his attention on the ground. Biting his lower lip. Refusing to look up at Sasuke who loomed over Naruto. Sasuke wasn't going to allow Naruto to plead the fifth.

"What happened with you and Sakura-"

"Yo! Feral child. Did someone call a….Doctor?"

Shisui arrived on the scene. Stage right. Interrupting them. He was holding a first aid kit in the air and jingled it. He stopped when he saw Sasuke. He smiled and tilted his head to the side. He flashed an inquisitive look to Naruto who looked back apprehensively. Shisui turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Hello, cousin. Aren't you supposed to be home for the Holidays? Naruto you didn't say we'd be having company."

"You're going to stitch him up? Right? Hurry up and stitch him up, and don't waste our time with idle chit-chat."

Sasuke sat on top of Naruto's desk. His feet resting on the chair. He watched Shisui closely. Shisui gave Naruto three white pills. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched Shisui hold the water bottle while Naruto tilted his head back and swallowed. He watched his adam's apple bob up and down. Water fell from Naruto's lips and washed down his chin and neck. It looked erotic. Naruto caught Sasuke staring and held his gaze. Sasuke looked away embarrassed. His face flushing. He cursed himself for getting perverse thoughts at a time like this.

"Minato was delayed. He should be back the 26th. Are you ready?"

"Mhm."

"And you've decided?"

"Mhm."

"You said she has a copy of the video?"

"Mhm."

Sasuke perked up. It was the mentioning of the video. They were talking about Sakura. Sasuke wanted to know the conversation between Naruto and Sakura in the library. She revealed to Sasuke her knowledge of the video. A video. She must have revealed it to Naruto. Threatened him with it. The video she only would have knowledge from given directly to her by his father. The man who wanted to send Sasuke away to a conversion camp. The conversation between Naruto and Shisui continued.

"Want me to pay her a visit? Send her a warning? Rough her up?"

"No. She's harmless. I know Sakura...she wouldn't do anything reckless with the video."

"She stabbed you."

"Yeah well...she had a good reason. I'd stab me too if I was in her shoes," Naruto spoke with a weak smile eyes shifting to Sasuke. He raised his eyebrows at Naruto's answer.

"Okay then. I'll see you the 26th."

"Mhm."

After Shisui was finished and bandaged Naruto back up he left. There was an intensity between Naruto and Shisui. Almost as if they were both holding in a secret. As if there was an underlying conversation they were having unbeknownst to Sasuke. The outsider. It irritated Sasuke and he slammed the door shut. Locking it. He turned around to find Naruto slipping out of his jeans and crawling into bed. Rolling his body on top his bed.

"What is this video? I've heard it from everybody. You. Sakura...and now Shisui? Is it the video of your police interrogation?"

"So you did know something about the video."

"I didn't watch any video. The only video I know was your police interrogation...but that isn't the video everyone is talking about. Is it?"

"Go home Sasuke. I'm tired."

"No! You don't get to decide everything all the time, Naruto. What the hell happened to you? We were doing good! Really good...why are you fucking things up now?!"

"I'm not fucking anything up! Why don't you ask your fucking father about the video if you're so damn curious! Or Sakura since she's seen the video! He's showing everybody this video so I don't know why you're playing dumb."

"What video?! Fucking talk to me Naruto! Stop shutting me out!"

"You want me to talk to you? It wasn't my interrogation. It was filmed! The entire night from start to end at the Twin Leaves Hotel. Room 3707! It was always in room 3707. Every humiliating thing I had to do. It was filmed...all of it! I'm on that fucking video...everything he did to me...everything that happened to me, to us, that night is on that fucking video! And your goddamn father has it! Do you understand now, Sasuke?"

"That...can't be…"

Sasuke was in shock. He trailed off. His brain filled with static. His knees felt weak. He was feeling lightheaded. He was feeling nauseous. It was as if someone pressed the barrel of a gun to his chest and pulled the trigger. A bullet shot through his soul. He felt like crying. He wanted to grab Naruto and wrap him tightly in his arms and comfort him. He was afraid. He was afraid he was only going to make things worse. He couldn't move. He was cemented to the ground. Trembling as Naruto continued. Once it started it didn't stop. Naruto didn't stop talking.

"And I spoke to Haku tonight. He told me...I was targeted from the beginning. The order came from Shimura Danzo and guess who else...your father. They ordered Zabuza and Haku to target me from the goddamn beginning. They had nothing on my father. Nothing at all. So that just left me."

"I didn't know!" Sasuke screamed.

"It doesn't matter! Look at me...look what your father did to me! He turned me into a fucking whore. He turned me into a goddamn sex slave! He has a video of me. There's a sex tape of me out there! He turned me into a fucking murderer! He's not going to stop until I'm dead."

"Naruto…"

"I'm leaving Konoha. I'm leaving the 26th. I'm not coming back. You were right. The transfer papers went through. There's nothing left for me in this shit city. If I could burn the whole city to the ground. I would."

There was so much hurt in Naruto's voice. He was sitting at the edge of his bed. The insurmountable force of his hatred focused on Sasuke the surrogate. It was beyond anything Sasuke could comprehend. There was rage. There was madness. There was hopelessness. There was pain. Insufferable pain. Naruto's voice made Sasuke want to cry. Naruto was going to leave him. Again. They weren't going to be able to mend things if he left like this. Naruto was going to slip through his fingers once more.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"What? That's all you have to say-"

"You were going to do it again?! You said you wouldn't leave my side and you lied. You were going to leave without telling me? You were going to disappear from my life again? I didn't know anything Naruto. I didn't know that he...that he….did that to you. But you're wrong. He's not my father. That man is not my father. So stop saying he's my father! Even if he was. I'm not him. You said that to me in middle school. What our fathers do have nothing to do with us! So if you're going to burn the city down then I'll watch it burn with you! We'll watch it burn together, because I love you okay? I love you Uzumaki Naruto! Usuratonkachi!"

The timing was never right with them. Sasuke was always a day late and a dollar short. He was beginning to think that it was always going to be like this. There was a cruel god in the world. One of malice and ill will towards men. But if he didn't try now he would always regret it later. Even if it was just going to be a kiss goodbye.

Sasuke physically closed the gap between them. He didn't allow Naruto to answer. He pressed his lips to Naruto's and kissed him. He had fallen so deeply in love with Naruto. He was his best friend. He loved everything about him. He wanted him in every way. Physically and emotionally. And he wanted Naruto to know.

The taste of Naruto's mouth flooded back memories. All the memories they shared with each other from the first day of kindergarten all the way until this moment. They had wasted so much time and energy being apart, and Sasuke wanted to make up for it.

Naruto didn't pull away and kissed Sasuke back.

He stole Naruto's first kiss and second kiss and third kiss. Sasuke discovered his feelings for Naruto at the age of ten. Only at that time it was confusing and he didn't know the words to describe it. At thirteen he had a clearer idea. He had feelings for Naruto that went beyond platonic friendship. The words to describe were at the tip of his tongue and just out of reach. Purposely kissing him under the rouge of practice. He just wanted an excuse to kiss him. At sixteen he had the words to describe how he felt. Naruto was his achilles heel. At seventeen he thought he had been mistaken. Maybe confused. He didn't trust his own sexuality. Thought maybe he could flip a switch and become interested in women. He realized now it doesn't work that way.

It was Naruto. It was always going to be Naruto. Forever and always.

He was the first person he thought of when he woke up in the morning and the last person he thought about before drifting off to sleep. There was no escaping gravity. It was painful but Sasuke knew he had to let Naruto go. At least for the time being. They were both stupid, snot-nosed brats. Powerless. Sasuke knew when they were older they would be reunited and they could pick up where things left off.

Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's neck and pushed him back down onto the bed, pinning him beneath him. Naruto moaned. It was that sound that drove him wild. He was being gentle. Every touch soft. He didn't want to cause Naruto anymore pain. He brought his lips back to Naruto's. They were like that for a moment. Time was suspended. Being intertwined. Connected by their mouths. Naruto pulled away and looked up at Sasuke. Those too blue eyes that made him melt.

"Sasuke...I love you too."

He didn't think he could get any happy. He didn't think it was possible. It happened.

"Ne...Sasuke…"

Naruto spoke and he pushed himself up. Sasuke astride Naruto. Blinked. All the hurt and pain that carried heavy on Naruto's face had vanished. He knew it hadn't completely vanished. It burrowed back inside him. Feeding on the eternal light that shown from deep within. Those feelings will re-emerge again. But tonight Sasuke would ensure they would not surface again.

"What?"

"Let's do it."

"What?!"

"Come on...let's do it...I told you I'm leaving in two days..."

"Usuratonkachi don't say it like that! It sounds disgusting that way."

Sasuke's face turned hot and red with embarrassment. He brought a hand to his mouth looking away. He suddenly felt very aware of his body and how awkward he was. How inexperienced he was.

"I have condoms and lube."

"Why?"

"I masturbate a lot."

All of Sasuke's confidence was gathered up and then it popped and he felt deflated. He felt embarrassed. He suddenly was very aware that he was a virgin and the only experience he had was with Naruto. The blonde didn't seem to care and he was taking charge. He pulled his nightstand dresser drawer open and pulled out condoms and lube. It only made Sasuke even more self-conscious.

"Don't think…"

Naruto breathed against Sasuke's mouth and he began kissing him again. He was being filled with warmness and confidence. Sasuke had to ask.

"Have you done it...with anyone else since..."

"No. Sasuke...I love you and I only want you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto reassured Sasuke with every kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes and he stopped thinking and started feeling. Only Sasuke wasn't going to allow Naruto to take charge tonight. Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers down and revealed his erect penis. The last time he had Naruto's penis in his hands was when Naruto was handcuffed to the hospital gurney. He grabbed Naruto's cock with his hands and began moving from the top down. Sasuke brought his mouth to the tip of Naruto's penis. He trailed his tongue around the rim and sucked the tip. He then took all of Naruto into his mouth. It was a salty taste. It tasted exactly like Naruto. He even loved the taste of his penis. He felt his own erection forming as he continued to suck Naruto off. His mouth filled with salvia. Sasuke slid his tongue up and down the shaft.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle of lube. Liquid silk. He poured some on his finger and moved his finger to the opening of Naruto's anus. He felt Naruto's entire body shudder and gasp as he entered. He tightened around his middle finger. His anus sucking his finger. When Sasuke began moving his finger around Naruto relaxed. Sasuke continued sucking him and maneuvered his finger inside him. Then inserted two fingers. He kept moving until he found a good rhythm.

"S-s'ke...I'm going to cum…"

He didn't know what to expect but his mouth filled up with a thick, warm, salty liquid. He swallowed. it didn't taste bad at all. He brought his lips to Naruto's inner thighs and kissed him. He began sucking on the soft skin of his inner thigh, while his fingers continued to work their way against his prostate gland. He knew it was the spot because Naruto's moans intensified, and his toes were curling, and he slammed his head backwards. Sasuke pulled his fingers from Naruto as the other boy's fingers were going towards Sasuke's clothes. Naruto was helping him remove his clothes until his body mirrored Naruto's. Naked and raw.

Sasuke brought his mouth to Naruto's nipples. They stood hard and erect. Standing to attention like his cock. His entire body turned him on and it was all his. Sasuke wrapped a condom around his penis taking a coat of the liquid silk to his shaft and fingers once more. Naruto laid on his back, his hips angled upwards, ass hovering above the mattress. He stared up at Sasuke as he positioned the tip of his penis at the entrance of his anus. The blonde's face was vulgar. Exotic. The expression was what caused Sasuke to slowly insert himself in. It was tight. It was warm. It was wet. He could feel the heat from his insides wrap around his penis.

He kissed Naruto fervently as he plunged the last few inches in and soon they were physically connected. They were one. One entity. One being. Naruto and Sasuke ceased to exist as separate people instead they transcended time and space. Merging into something poets wrote about and painters painted and musicians composed of. Naruto was loudly moaning with each thrust. Sasuke was going slow at first. He wanted to make sure he was okay, because Sasuke was entering into a subspace. Somewhere deep inside of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Are you okay."

"Yes."

"Will you tell me if it hurts."

"Yes."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke began to thrust harder, and soon they changed positions. Naruto rolled onto all fours, going down on his elbows, ass in the air, and Sasuke balanced on his knees behind him. He continued thrusting. Finding that perfect harmony once more. Naruto had opened up and it felt fucking amazing. He wrapped his hands around and began jerking him off. His entire body beneath him was hot as if he was running a fever. Maybe he was. Sweat beaded on his body. On both their bodies. The temperature in the room was increasing by one hundred degrees. It felt like they were in a sauna. It felt like a midsummer day.

"Tell me what you like about me…" Naruto moaned and rested his head on his pillow as Sasuke continued to thrust. Sasuke began slowing down so he could gather his thoughts. He didn't think talking would become so difficult. Once he slowed down he was able to formulate words and answer Naruto.

"Everything. Your smile...it's my favorite. I die every time you smile at me. Your laugh. It's contagious and I find myself laughing along with you. Always. Your kindness. You'd do anything for your friends and loved ones. You'd protect them even if it met risking your life. Your light. You're the sun in the galaxy and we're all just planets rotating around. Your face when you're sleeping. The way you play soccer...never wanting to be the one to score and just being happy with your assists. Fuck, Naruto. Everything."

Naruto had repositioned. They were now facing each other parallel and mirror images. Naruto's face inches from Sasuke's. Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's torso. His arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Naruto continued thrusting his body up and down. Sasuke felt pressure build up. It was intensifying. The pleasure was blinding. It blurred his vision. Everything was being whitewashed.

"Tell me more!"

"Your eyes...I could spend my whole entire life searching for that same color blue in this world, and I'd only find it if I'm looking into your eyes."

Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's. He was feeling it. He was going to cum.

"I'm going to…"

"Don't...not yet...let's cum together."

Sasuke slowed down. It was easier said than done. He wasn't experienced enough to stop. It was biology. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's penis. He felt the precum and mixed it in with the liquid silk.

"Tell me more…!"

"I've loved you ever since we were ten years old. You're my most precious person...and I'd die for you...and I would kill for you...and if I could do it all again I would feel the same pain. I'd choose the same path because it led me to you...to here...to this moment. You're my everything, Uzumaki Naruto."

What he felt for Naruto wasn't superficial. It wasn't puppylove and the feeling wasn't fleeting. It was something that affected him on every level even to the molecular level. Sasuke was able to be himself with Naruto. He didn't have to hide behind layers of masks. He felt at ease. He felt empowered. It felt like anything was possible. He could accomplish anything. He tried harder. Because he wanted to be the best in Naruto's eyes. This blonde was going to be the death of him but if he died this happy then he'd gladly allow death to escort his dead corpse to hell. His soul would exist for always.

Sasuke was brought back to the here and now. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's sweat soaked body. They came together. Sasuke and Naruto entered a subspace only they were allowed entrance. Into a subspace where they would be able to remain together. Forever. They collapsed back onto Naruto's mattress. Spent.

"Fuck Naruto that was amazing...are you telling me we could have been doing that this whole time and we didn't?!"

"Ha ha...yeah. I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

It was boxing day.

Naruto stood outside the entrance of the Guys and Dolls strip club. It was snowing. Thick, light, and fluffy snow. Coating everything ugly in the city. Blue eyes caste up towards the sky. A black face mask covered his mouth and straps secured around both ears. He was wearing a new jacket. A parka. Hands stuffed in the pockets. His fingers wrapping around the handle of a gun that was hidden in his right pocket. He had a track record of his favorite coats getting ruined. He decided to stop getting attached.

Shisui appeared with the sound of crunching snow. Shisui stopped a few feet away from Naruto. His coal eyes shifted around the area. It was quiet in this part of town. Whores only came out at night. Not during the day. Their union wouldn't allow it. Shisui began the questioning.

"Were you followed?"

"No."

"Did you get it?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm."

"What have you decided to do?"

"I'm going to assassinate the Interim Hokage."

"Okay. Let's go make history."

"Mhm. Haku's waiting for us."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **Sail**

* * *

There was a loud clangor.

The sound of aluminum striking meat. A meat tenderizer. It swung through the air, breaking the sound barrier, and made a memorable sound on impact. It was the sound of something hard being crushed followed by blood splattering against the wall. Naruto was gripping the metal handle of the mallet. White-knuckled. His actions were the cause of this sickening, gut-wrenching, noise that filled the abandoned house on the outskirts of Konoha.

On one side of the mallet's face was decorated with sixty-four tiny pyramids that sharpened to a point at the tip. This was the side that was used to make that noise. The side that was covered in blood. The other side, the smooth side, was clean and forgotten. Unused. It was the sound of sixty-four pyramids tenderizing meat. Over and over again. Naruto continued the attack until the clangor noise turned into a splatting noise. As if he was liquefying tomatoes on top of tomato corpses. The tomato juice ran red down the man's face.

The mallet came down again. Across the bloated, bloodied, bruised face of the man whose arms were tied behind his back. His right cheek busted open oozing out white fatty tissue, sweat glands, and flesh. The skin flapped and blood vessels popped.

Shisui stood behind the man. The man was grunting and stifling back screams with each blow. Shisui held a fist-full of the man's brunette hair. Forcing his head back, and his face upright. A face that was beyond recognition. It was painted in the color of busted capillaries and the color of ruptured flesh and fatty tissue. Sixty-four pyramid imprinted his tenderized flesh.

"Now, tell me the password. This will be the last time I ask you. I promise you."

Shisui's attention was focused on Naruto. He was unable to look away. Naruto's whole demeanor was unexpected. Deranged. Naruto was in absolute control. A manic. He wore an expression that Shisui saw in the other Anbu members on occasion. When they gave into their beastly side. Only it was as if Naruto had evolved. The blueness of his eyes were cold. Like the arctic tundra at sunset. Void of anything living. Whereas there was a warped, crooked, smile on his lips. As if it was broken and the corners of his mouth had to be stitched to hold. It was unnatural. Twisted. He was coming alive to this man's brutality.

The man's response was to shake his head no and grunted, "Go fuck yourself!" He spat blood up at Naruto's face. Fugaku's men were fiercely loyal and dependable. But completely expendable. Naruto wanted this man to understand the position he was in.

"Naruto...what are you doing?" Shisui asked.

The blonde dropped the bloodied meat tenderizer and pulled from his holster a handgun. A Glock 41. It was too late. Shisui released his hold of the man's hair and seemingly vanished only to reappear, safely, behind the blonde just as the trigger was pulled. The bullet ripped through the man's skull. Severing the medulla. The part of the brain that controls breathing and heart rate. It killed him instantly.

"Naruto!" Shisui chastised. Much like a parent chastises a child for sneaking a cookie before dinner.

"Shut up Shisui! We do things my way!" Naruto shouted back. His breathing came out slowly. He composed himself once more.

"As you can see...I just want the password. One way or another. Tell me the password and I'll let you live. If you don't. I'll kill you," Naruto spoke calmly.

He turned around and faced the other man who was tied up. Naruto grabbed hold of the black sack that was over his face and pulled it off. The man who had to listen to the torture and murder of his colleague was horrified when the mask was pulled away. The man was trembling. The man was panting. Sweat poured down his face like a leaky faucet. His pupils pinpricks. Wide-eyed and frenzied. Fear permeated through every pore.

It thrilled Naruto. It was a different kind of high. One experienced in the absence of Callisto. It was a role-reversal. He cupped the man's cheek with his hand. A kind, gentle, gesture. He stroked the man's face reassuringly. The warped smile stitched back on his lips. There was recognition in the man's eyes and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. He remembered and that pleased Naruto. Greatly.

"You remember me right? You paid Zabuza $750 to fuck me at the Twin Trees Hotel. Room 3707. You see...I wanted to meet you again. I knew it had to be you. No one else would do. I know everything about you. Everything about your wife...and your daughter. Tell me. How do you think they will react when they find out that Fugaku paid you to fuck a 16 year old boy...or worse...that you enjoyed it?"

"P-Please! I...c-can't...Fugaku will-!"

"Tell me the password, or I'll kill you. And then I'll tell your wife and daughter what you did to them."

"0806091945! Please! Don't kill me!"

Naruto looked up at Haku who was leaning up against the wall. Cell phone in hand. Haku looked at Naruto and nodded his head yes. It was the correct password. Haku inserted a memory stick into the USB port of the cell phone. Naruto nodded his head satisfied he was getting one step closer to the end. Everything was falling into place.

"Is it all there?" Shisui asked as he reappeared in front of Haku who handed the phone over.

"Yes."

"All if it?" Naruto asked.

"All of it," Shisui answered.

Naruto raised the handgun and pulled the trigger. A loud banging noise followed. Then the noise of a body slumping lifelessly to the ground. It made a lovely sound. Every time. Naruto was cleansing the earth.

Shisui and Haku stopped speaking and both turned their attention to the blonde. Both shocked by his actions. A silence settled over the trio as Naruto secured his gun back into its holster. The expression on his face remained unchanged.

"Naruto..." Shisui began but was interrupted.

"I don't need a goddamn lecture, Shisui. Torch them and let's go. We still have work to do."

Naruto wasn't going to allow him to live. It was textbook premeditated murder. He wasn't going to allow any of them to live. One by one they will all fall down. He was going to personally drag them to hell. Leaving a trail of corpses like bread crumbs behind him. There was no saving him now so he didn't want to listen to another lecture. Not by Shisui. Not by anyone.

* * *

"Godaime. Taiko and Nako's whereabouts remain unknown. Taiko was last seen leaving work, and he never made it home. Taiko vanished before retrieving his car from the parking garage. All cameras were disabled. Nako received a phone call during dinner and left stating he had to meet an old friend. Nako appeared in distress when he left the residence. The phone used to contact Nako was from a restricted number...we were able to get a phone number and trace it. It was made from a payphone. We are currently checking into it further."

Fugaku leaned back in his chair and listened to the report with closed eyes. It was no coincidence that Taiko and Nako went missing. The one behind it was Uchiha Shisui. Fugaku would wager everything on the mastermind being Shisui. A bilge rat he wanted dead. It was inevitable. The moment Yuki Haku got his hands on those documents. Fugaku knew it would come to this. Fugaku wanted Haku dead. Wanted all the rats eradicated.

It was the reason that he ordered the death of Haku. He wanted his head on a silver platter seasoned with roasted root vegetables. Wanted to cannibalize him. The child-slut had managed to get his hands on the paper trail that connected Uzumaki's drug addiction and prostitution to both Uchiha Fugaku and Shimura Danzo. Fugaku cursed Danzo out for allowing such a stupid careless mistake.

Those documents fell into Shisui's hands. If it was revealed to the public all of Fugaku's efforts to secure the Hokage title would have been meaningless. Only. Shisui was aware that Fugaku still had in his possession the video. So he wouldn't reveal the documents. A tit for tat. They have come to an impasse. Shisui wasn't going to stop until Fugaku was rotting six feet under and pushing up daisies, and Fugaku wasn't going to stop until he was sworn in as the official fifth Hokage.

Fugaku knew his life was in more danger. Security was tightened and quadrupled.

The assassination attempt on Namikaze Minato had failed. Shimura had ordered two black operatives to blow up the train that Minato was riding on.

The attack was executed when Minato was set to return to Konoha for Christmas. The black operatives sent returned in body bags. And Minato lived. Sort of. Minato was revived and saved by Chiyo, a Suna medical surgeon. The icing on the cake was everything was kept hush-hush. Nothing was reported. A media blackout. It was all swept under the rug. Almost as if it didn't happen. But it did...it had happened. And Shisui was made aware. It was why things have been hastened. Why Taiko and Nako were missing. It must be.

The last report Fugaku received was Minato put into a medically induced coma. Barely alive. Machines kept him alive. Minato was on life support. Hooked up to machines that kept him alive. Machines that pumped his heart. Machines that breathed for him. Without those machines he would die. He was currently out of reach and being protected by Suna.

History was repeating itself. Fugaku was unable to kill Minato. It only left one other person.

"I'm enacting a kill order. The death of Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sir...Uzumaki was transferred to a preparatory school in Suna...he is currently under the protection of the Kazekage."

"And what proof do we have that he's in Suna?"

"The transfer documentations."

"Hmm? Oh really? Where is Uchiha Shisui whereabouts, again?"

"Somewhere In Konoha, sir."

"Shisui was ordered by Minato to protect his son. So tell me...how is Shisui able to protect him if he's in Suna and Shisui is in Konoha?"

"It would be hard…"

"Unless…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is in Konoha?"

"Precisely."

"This information remains with Root, and Root alone. No one else is granted clearance. Especially my sons. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Naruto stood on the rooftop staring down at Konoha. A black face mask covered his mouth and jaw. The straps secured around both ears keeping it in place. Blonde strands fell over his eyes and framed his face. The sunflower yellow gone leaving it white-washed. An ashen blonde. Perfectly matching the coolness of his winter blue eyes. Dark circles framed his eyes. Resembling a blonde, white-washed, panda. He wasn't sleeping and he needed more adderall.

A month had passed. Exactly one month to the date. It was January 25.

Naruto's thoughts wandered to Sasuke. If he closed his eyes he could feel Sasuke's lips pressing up against his. And he did. Taking in the memory and losing himself in it. The smell of Sasuke filled his nostrils. He could feel Sasuke's fingers on either side of his face. He could taste Sasuke's mouth. He could hear Sasuke's proclamation of love. They were intertwined, naked, under Naruto's blankets and sharing Naruto's bed. It was a perfect memory. A perfect way to say goodbye.

It left him delirious. It only made things more difficult. Clouded his mind. Like it was doing right now in this moment. That night played on repeat. From beginning to end.

The night Sakura stabbed Naruto in the library was the same night Naruto called Haku. It was the same night Haku confessed everything to Naruto stating he had proof. The night he found out the truth it left him nauseous, hyperventilating, and sinking further into the darkness of his own heart.

The next day Shisui informed Naruto of the assassination attempt on Minato. When the cup is brim full before, the last superadded drop is charged alone to be the cause of all the running over.

Naruto wanted to disappear without having to say goodbye to Sasuke. Disappear into madness. It was in that moment that Naruto understood Haku's words that were spoken to him in the bathroom of the court house. He wrestled with emotions and thoughts of suicide and homicide, and those lines blurred until there was no longer a clear distinction between the two. Naruto was fully ready to let go of everything he had until Sasuke appeared outside his dormitory. Banging on the door and demanding to be let inside.

His heart ached. He missed Sasuke. He wanted to see him, and if he couldn't he'd settle to talk with him on the phone. It was almost enough to stop his actions. Almost. But it wasn't enough. Naruto was wounded in every aspect. And wanted Uchiha Fugaku dead.

Naruto heard the sound of crunching snow and was pulled from his thoughts. He glared at Shisui from the corner of his eyes. Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to face the man who intruded. Shisui broke the silence.

"What happened today?"

"I did what I had to do to get the password."

"You didn't have to kill him. You have to ask yourself if it's worth it. Because you're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life."

"Tell me, Shisui. When you pimped me out to Zabuza...was it worth it? Because from where I'm standing you weren't able to arrest Danzo or Biwa. Actually you weren't able to do shit. I was the one who killed Biwa. It took Haku and I a month to secure Danzo's work schedule. Maybe you should ask yourself how far you're willing to go...because I can already tell it's not far enough."

"Where do you draw the line then? Would you kill Sasuke if it met killing Fugaku?"

"I'm not going to answer you're stupid rhetorical questions."

"We're not going to get close to Fugaku. It's impossible. Especially with Nako and Taiko dead. How do you propose you get close to Fugaku if not through his family?"

"I…."

Naruto was unable to finish the sentence. It trailed off into oblivion. He hadn't thought that far. Adderall only helped him focus on one task at a time. Shimura Danzo was the next name on his list. The list resembled the board of a chutes and ladders game. It was all carefully planned out on how to kidnap, torture, and kill Danzo, but also laid out all the pitfalls and worse-case scenarios. All so that they can begin planning the assassination of the interim Hokage.

Shisui had been hinting at the strategy of getting to Fugaku. It wasn't anything diabolical. It was the same one Fugaku used to get to the Yondaime. Fugaku would be so focused on himself and his own personal safety he would be blind sighted. Hook. Line. Sinker.

The question resurfaced. Is Naruto able to physically hurt, or kill, Sasuke if it met killing Fugaku? Naruto swallowed uncomfortably and glared back at Shisui. He wanted to hear Shisui's answer.

"Are you willing to kill Itachi?"

"You asked me how far I was willing to go. The short answer is yes I am. The long answer? The difference between Itachi and I...I am willing to kill him. But he even though there is the kill order, and even though he was directly ordered too, he will not kill me. You're still a feral child. But I sense a likeness in you. You're like me Naruto. I think the same difference lies between you and Sasuke."

"You're wrong! I can't!"

"Then we might as well stop here. End things now while we still can and go to Suna. Minato is not going to wake up from his coma...they are only keeping him alive so that you can say goodbye-"

"SHUT UP! There are medical miracles-"

"Face the fucking reality, Naruto! Minato is dead! He isn't going to come out of the coma."

Naruto had tears in his eyes. It blurred his vision. His breathing came out in short rasps. His heart beat painfully in his ribcage. He began trembling. He couldn't think of his father right now. His father who was being hooked up to machines in Suna and kept alive. Alone. It was too painful.

"I can't hurt Sasuke. I can't lose him too!"

"Grow the fuck up! You can't have it both ways. You want Itachi and Mikoto dead, but you want Sasuke to live? No. I'm going to give it to you straight. This is the only way. It's something more effective. We're talking about the long play. The way to get to Fugaku is through his family. We need to kill Itachi, and Mikoto...and Sasuke. Then we need to release those documents. Fugaku will lose his family and Hokage. Two birds. One stone."

"Sasuke dead...and Fugaku alive? What kind of fucking plan is that?! I'm not doing that!"

"What's going to be more effective in hurting Fugaku? The man ordered Zabuza and Haku to target you. The man who caused your father to step down from Hokage. And he assassinated your father. If you have a better plan please...tell me. This is the only way we can hurt Fugaku. Keep him alive to bear the grief of the destruction of his family and loss of the Hokage title. Unless you have a plan. So do you?"

Naruto's dropped his head and shook his head side to side. He didn't have one.

A vivid memory flashed across Naruto's mind. It was the very first day of Kindergarten. He was four years old when he was introduced to Sasuke and Fugaku. It was a prickly first introduction. Like maneuvering through a brier patch. When Sasuke stormed off into the school building Naruto looked up at the Police Commissioner's face. It was the same look Fugaku gave when he sat across Naruto in the visitor room of the psychiatric hospital. The look he gave four year old Naruto was a premonition. The look that said he was going to decimate Naruto's entire being inside out. And he did. He really did.

"Look at me," Shisui demanded.

He stepped in front of Naruto so that they were less than a foot apart. Naruto lifted his head. Locking eyes with Shisui. Maybe he was right. Maybe there was a likeness between Naruto and Shisui. It was something Naruto refused to verbally admit. The Uchiha were cursed. Some Naruto wanted to fuck and others he wanted to fucking beat to death. And some...like Shisui...maybe both.

"Decide right here, right now. Either we end things now and walk away. Return to Suna. Like cowards. Or. We stay. We carry out this plan. And avenge Minato. Do we stay or do we go? Answer!"

"We stay. But I can't kill Sasuke. I'll handle Itachi...he won't be expecting it."

"You're cute. You think you're ready to join the grown-ups table? You can't handle Sasuke let alone Itachi. I'll handle the brothers. You take care of mother dearest."

"Fine."

"Perfect."

"Let's fucking destroy Danzo."

"I'm liking you more and more feral child."

Shisui pulled down the black mask from Naruto's face. It hung beneath his jaw revealing his lips. Shisui stepped closer to Naruto bridging the gap. He wrapped a hand around Naruto's waist pulling him closer until he was pressing up against him. The other hand trailed a finger across Naruto's bottom lip. It only elicited a smirk from the blonde. He was unamused.

"Why do you always do this? You make my skin crawl. You haven't forgotten have you? You're on my list too. I'm only cooperating with you out of convenience. Don't mistake that for me wanting to fuck you. I don't know what your relationship was with my dad...but don't pull this shit with me again."

It only caused Shisui to pull back and laugh. Man oh man were they all sick in the fucking head.

* * *

Sasuke pushed open the door of the tea lounge. A scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and covered his mouth. Gloves on his fingers. Thick winter boots on his feet. The temperature was below freezing. Even dressed warmly he was shivering. His fingers and toes were numb and stinging. He had to walk twenty minutes from the bus stop. It was too cold for it to snow, and Konoha was covered in a sheet of ice. It made walking extremely difficult.

He shifted his eyes around in search of his brother. Eyes bouncing from face to face. Already annoyed with the frigid temperatures, the long trek to a location on the outskirts of town, and then having to maneuver through the crowd in search of him. He was resentful and bitter and angry.

The amount of bodies in the lounge warmed him up and fogged the windows. It left him feeling tingly all over. The feeling of plunging your hand from hot water into cold water washed over his entire body. He found his brother in the back corner.

"Sasuke!" Itachi spoke with a forced smile. It unnerved Sasuke. He sat into the empty chair in front of Itachi and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's with that fake smile?"

"Here...I ordered you green tea," Itachi continued as he picked up the miniature tea kettle and began pouring it into the hand painted tea cup placed in front of Sasuke. The gesture didn't change anything and if anything put Sasuke more on edge. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What are you doing? Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"It's about Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed. He shifted his eyes around the tea lounge. It was the first Saturday in February. The last time he saw Naruto was Christmas Day. A burst of joyous laughter erupted from the table nearest them and Sasuke's eyes lingered on the girl who had thrown her head back and laughed. Hating her for being so happy and carefree. He brought his attention back to Itachi. The smile left his brother's features. Sasuke was beginning to relax since the charade was dropped.

"What about him?"

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"It's been over a month. He won't return any of my phone calls or messages since he went to Suna."

"Naruto isn't in Suna. He's in Konoha...and he murdered Shimura Danzo last night."

"What?!"

Sasuke practically leapt out of his chair. It elicited several people to turn their attention towards the brothers. He brought his own tea cup filled with jasmine to his mouth and took a sip. It only caused Sasuke to become more impatient.

"Why are you telling me here?"

"Because you're in danger. I do not want you to return to campus and I do not want you to return home."

"What...why?"

"Naruto's goal is to hurt Fugaku...by targeting his family. He isn't alone. He has Shisui and the other Anbu members. Their goal is to hurt us."

"What are you talking about? Naruto wouldn't hurt me."

"There was an assassination attempt on Namikaze's life. Since then Nako and Taiko were found murdered and their bodies torched. Obito is still missing. And last night Shimura Danzo was murdered-"

He was interrupted. There was a buzzing noise. A vibrating noise coming from Itachi's coat pocket. He pulled it out and answered. The color of Itachi's face drained. His typical expressionless face turned dark. The shadows deepened on his face as if a flashlight was illuminating his face from below.

"I understand."

The phone call ended. Itachi lowered the phone and stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. It was the look someone had before delivering bad news. Very...very...very bad news.

"Mikoto went missing from the day center."

"What!"

"She was last seen talking to a blonde boy in a black-mask before leaving with him."


End file.
